ANTI-COCKWISE HARRY, ARSE ABOUT FACE POTTER
by SfoCrazy
Summary: You have heard of Vernon Dursley and theirs so called family. You have heard of the meek and downtrodden Harry Potter. Where else would you start before the Fhit hits the San. Twenty years of unlived memories dumped into a five year old Harry may upset the plans of a few people.
1. Chapter 1

With 710,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing so let me get out my crayons and get started. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. No Slash.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away. Maybe?

.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ANTI-COCKWISE HARRY, ARSE ABOUT FACE POTTER ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

.

Chapter 1 – – The Freak

.

There once was in jolly old England a place called number 4 Privet Dr. containing the upstanding Dursley family. As in all good stories the family must have a skeleton in their closet which they do not wish the public to know about. In this house the closet was the cupboard under the stairs and its soon to be skeleton was a five-year-old Harry Potter.

The Dursley family consisted of Vernon Dursley a tremendously overweight and overbearing jerk who's great bulk had not yet started to sag. His skinny and nosey wife Petunia and their obnoxious child Dudley, these were the players in this tragedy. Vernon was part of a growing society that in prehistoric days would've been eliminated by the sabertooth tiger, that lurked just out side the cave and was the real predator. Vernon knew he was right and everybody else is wrong yet he probably did not realize he had been set up as the biggest prey this side of Scotland. Had he and his wife not hated magic so venomously he would've gotten along quite well with the pureblood wizards that he knowingly hated. His son was destined to become the bully of the neighborhood and an all-around thug until he ran into a bigger predator. They were all quite happy how they lived and how important they were thus they would continue their ideal lifestyle, assuming they live that long.

What Vernon had stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs was Petunia's dead sister's son which they also considered the freak in the house. Vernon and his wife knew the child was magical but that would not interfere with their righteous opinions. The child that was hidden in the cupboard under the stairs because the child had a tendency to do freakish things such as asking for food to eat when in public. When the child was two years old he was denied a stuffed teddy bear causing him to just raise his arms and the teddy bear floated across the room into his open arms. Vernon and Petunia would not let this become public knowledge interrupting their perfect life. They decided the best way to approach this freakish behavior was to beat upon the child thus showing their displeasure. Somewhere in this twisted logic of thinking they decided that a four-year-old child should be worth something more than being a problem to their family. In this warped concept they decided that the child needed to become productive in a normal way. So they decided the child should learn to make breakfast, clean the house and perform gardening chores. Now it could be asked if they had ever thought that the abused child, who used poisons in the garden, would ever use extra seasonings in their breakfast or use one of the sharp knives from the kitchen late one night.

One may ask how this unacceptable behavior manifested itself but then you'd be talking to yourself. The Dursley's believed the child was a freak and less than human and that was that. Originally the child had arrived on there front doorstep with a letter explaining everything but by the next day the baby had been turned over to social services and subsequently processed and put into an orphanage. Not but a few days later the child appeared again in their living room with another note telling them that were required to keep the child. The first letter stated that they needed to keep the child for their mutual safety but the second note stated keep the child or else. A real predator had just passed by #4 Privet Dr.

/Scene break/

Today the five year old Harry Potter had been standing on his three-legged stool and was making bacon and eggs for Vernon and Dudley. Petunia always skipped breakfast other than the cup or two of coffee that she sipped noisily. It took a pound of bacon and a couple dozen eggs for Vernon and Dudley and of course the better part of a loaf of bread had to be toasted to company a new jar of jam. Today Dudley felt a bit petulant and whether Vernon or Petunia noticed it or not Dudley slammed his shoulder into Harry's leg. Dudley's action causes the stool to tip and Harry automatically grabs out to stabilize himself. One of Harry's hands grabbed the frying pan which gave no support and cause the eggs to fly across the room. Harry's other hand however grabbed the flaming element the bacon was cooking on causing severe burns to his hand before he fell to the floor. The frying bacon fat in the pan fell on Harry's head and face causing more burns.

In a normal English house the NHS emergency services 999 would have been called for assistance but not in the Dursley family. Harry was grabbed by his secondhand clothing and snatched up from the floor only to be hit with Vernon's meaty hand while Vernon did much in verbal threats and yelling of more drastic actions. Harry was more interested in the pain rather than Vernon's plans for him. Vernon dragged Harry out of the kitchen and bodily through him into the cupboard under the stairs. While under normal circumstances Harry's injuries would not be considered life threatening, however, Vernon over powered throwing of Harry into the cupboard cause Harry to slam headfirst into the stone wall. The snap of Harry's neck went unnoticed as it was covered by the slamming of the cupboard door and Vernon's continued bellowing about freaks. One might say that Harry Potter was slightly dead.

/Scene break/

" لو رجل ما عليك القيام به لجعل نفسك هنا؟ "

" I'm sorry ma'am I don't understand."

"Little man what have you done to bring yourself here?" Asked the Lady in white who was leaning on a wooden staff.

I was definitely confused as to where I was and how I got there or where here was. The last thing I remembered was I was in pain over my burning hand which was not bothering me now, in fact my hand look fine wherever I was. So I just automatically answered, "I don't know Miss, who are you and we're am I?" As I looked around the place it looked like a lot of white stone had been used in building this place. I was sure that keeping this room clean and white was a lot of work.

"Well I guess I will just have to call up your file little man. By the way I'm Ereshkigal, I am the goddess of Irkalla but better known as the Queen of the Underworld. We are in Kutha in the eastern branch of the upper Euphrates just about twenty-five miles northeast of Babylon. Little man what have you done to bring you down here? You're way too young to be evil enough to be sent to the underworld."

This of course made absolutely no sense to me and I was surprised that I had the courage to ask. Normally if I asked any questions I got slapped around by Vernon, thrown in the cupboard, and was not fed for the day.

/Scene Break/

"You are very interesting little man, according to your file you're not supposed to be here. Then again you are not supposed to be where you were. According to your file your not supposed to be anywhere for many years. This is quite strange that you have appeared before me but your file does even less to explain much, it only shows how your life was to be compiled. It's almost like you were being directed and trained to be a spineless tool to do what you were told to do regardless of... you were never to have appeared here in the underworld. I must check to see who or what diverted you to me."

I had no idea what was going on, I just hoped that I wasn't to be punished over what she found in that file as she did not seem to be happy.

Whoever she was and whatever she seemed to find, she seemed to be talking to herself more than to me. "I have seen children enslaved and then killed. I have see children tortured to death and eaten but I've never seen a file like yours here in my world. Abused and then escaping only to be sent back for more torture. To be sent to be killed time after time after time and then sent back to be abused. You seem to be everybody's pawn destined never to find love or a normal life. This shall not stand! Evil belongs here not you!"

All I could do was stand there shifting from one foot to the next because I definitely had no idea what she was talking about. I just hoped she would not become upset and whack me upside the head with that staff she carried. It was a nice-looking brown staff with carvings of weird animals and things you could have nightmares over.

"Astalk attend me!"

Some guy in white robes and funny pointed ears rushed in and started talking to the lady in that language I did not understand. He rushed out.

"I shall return shortly little man but I see that you are tired why don't you sleep for a while."

I turned towards where she was pointing and was surprised to find that which I was sure was not there a moment ago. Doing like I was told I hopped onto the bed as I was still keeping an eye on that wooden staff. The next thing I knew the lady was calling for me to wake up.

Moments later the guy called Astalk came charging back in with small bottles filled with liquid, he handed the bottles to the lady, bowed, and left the room.

"Okay little man, let's see what we can do to make your future life more interesting. Here drink this." While it wasn't soda pop it didn't taste half bad.

The lady continued, "That was a power potion which should be taking effect in the next week or two and slowly increase your powers as long as you live. While we wait for an hour I need to have a little chat with you."

There wasn't much I could do but nod my head in agreement.

The lady didn't look happy but continued, "Little man I have had a chat with the powers that be and they have shed some light on you arrival in this domain. That scar on you forehead contained part of an evil entity and so you were diverted to where all his parts will finally reside. The next potion you will be drinking is very strong headache remedy. You will need this as the information that I will be putting into your mind will be quite a lot of information and quite painful to insert. Parts of information will only be released in sections as you enter into that phase of your life."

The lady took out the folder again and started explaining." Right now are too young to fully understand but in a long while what I have to tell you will make complete sense and long after all these potions have taken effect. This folder contains your life's history that you would have led if you hadn't come to visit. Two important things come to the attention of whoever reads this folder. The first is that you must live to complete a couple of very important tasks. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes Miss." A headache was no problems, Vernon had whacked me up side the head enough times and given me more than enough headaches. Being important was odd as I was normally called a worthless freak. The lady said I had some tasks to complete and I wondered if it was cleaning, cooking or working in the garden.

"Now this second part will probably be hard to understand but you must try. Your life is like a street with many roads leading off to the left the right and straight ahead. Regardless which road you take all people end up where destiny says you are to be as it is very hard to change what is inscribed in your future." She pointed to the file that she said was mine." Do you understand so far?"

I understood how confusing streets and roads could be as I had been lost a number of times trying to find the park. The park had such nice things to play with, so when I was not locked up, I always headed there.

The lady then said something that I didn't like or didn't want to understand.

"Your file shows you are being blocked and/or dying on most roads and street in your life that others have chosen for you to take to meet your future. Your scar is how you came to be here, however we cannot allow this to continue as these were forced on you and not your choice to your future. You must now take and decide for yourself which road or street you will take in your life."

I was about to ask her what was not allowed to, "continue" but she continued...

"Oh! The hourglass shows it's time for the next potion. Now hold your nose and drink it all down." She then handed me another bottle. I held my nose as I drank. It was my stomach that gave me problems not my nose. Suddenly my head felt like fat Vernon was stomping around inside and then the throbbing started.

/Scene break/

I would hate to try to explain to any sane person what has taken place as even I had no real idea. I only had flashes of information coming in the midst of the throbbing in my head. I have a ghost of a memory of being assigned a very nice room with attached bathroom which opened to a beautiful garden but don't ask me if I went anywhere else other than the training room that had that training monster.

The lady with the staff told me that she had borrowed one of Lucifer jinni and it had been in my place at Privet drive for the last five years. She giggled and added that I have been in training and I am now ten years old, that I have finished all my training and to go look in a mirror. But it only seems like yesterday that I was given my new room here by the Lady with the staff. The newly installed mirror in my room shows an older me with long hair done up in a ponytail and my scar and glasses are gone along with the last five years. What I do now remember is the throbbing and seeing flashes of Goblins in a place called Gringotts and being given more headache potions. More throbbing and I see a twelve foot mountain troll and I have to drink more potions. More throbbing and seeing some kind of tournament and again, potions. All this and more seems to be stored in a back section in my mind and I know I'm going to have to sort through it whenever it lets me as these flashes tell me nothing. There is something about me being a wizard and magic, spells and curses, at least the throbbing is now gone. But right now there's someone knocking on the door.

"Little man it's time for you to go home but first some serious information. We have loaded into your mind a large portion of the next twenty years of what was to be your life. You're going to get this information in spurts and will see what will happen but not necessarily how it happens. Regardless of what scholars may think or say about how you can change the future by some small act or how you must get to your future on the path destined by fate they are wrong. For instance in your future there's the death of your godfather which naturally you would try to prevent. Let's say that you summon your godfather to stop him from falling through the Veil of Death which was the original fate of your godfather. You have taken a different road but you have not change the future. While you have saved him from the veil he will die that day. Whether he chokes on a butter beer or is run over by a Chinese pulling a rickshaw, the future cannot change. All you would have done was take a different road to the future. So little man grow up enjoying your life, make your enemy's life miserable, and have fun chasing the girls. Don't let anybody dictate what you do or where you go. Now lets get you back through the seven gates."

Pop!

I'm now sitting in my cupboard under the stairs unless I'm greatly mistaken. Funny what you know when you are sitting in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – – Meeting the relatives

.

As I sat there in my cupboard in the dark my first impulse was to think that this all was a bad dream. That did not wash as I knew the last time I was here I was dead and right now, even in the dark, I could tell that the cupboard was smaller because I had grown. So! I looked to that little corner of my mind to see what was...

Two things happened simultaneously. I started seeing myself and a huge man entering a white building where he picked up a package and I picked up some, Galleons? BUT! A floodgate of information started flowing wiping that memory from my mind. Information on curses, spells, incantations, how to apply all this came flooding into my brain as if I had known it for my entire life.

"Boy! Get out here the car needs washing."

I opened the cupboard door and stepped out and of course was blinded by the bright light of day. This apparently gave a Vernon an excuse to rap me aside my head. All I saw was a blur of his meaty fist heading toward my face. I of course raised my hand with the impossible mission of stopping his blow while also wishing he was a few feet further back and unable to reach me. As my vision cleared I realize that Vernon had been pushed back and was now sitting on his fat ass.

In my absence Vernon had become a fat slob Vernon and couldn't spring to his feet. He had to roll get to his knees and putting one foot to the floor and then putting both hands on his knee to help leverage himself back to a standing position. He was now charging. "I'm going to beat you until you can't see straight."

This of course gave me time to panic and prepare for a real beating. However! I suddenly realize that my magic had pushed him backwards and the tub of lard had tripped and fallen on his butt. In some insane logic I knew I had no longer any fear of Vernon as I flicked my wrist and thought 'Depulso', I was a wizard wasn't I?

Vernon was again pushed backwards, fell, but this time rolled until he hit a wall. As Vernon was attending to regain his feet I remembered what the Lady with the staff said, "So little man grow up enjoying your life, make your enemy's life miserable, and have fun chasing the girls. Don't let anybody dictate what you do or where you go."

"Boy I'm going to rip your head off and kick your ass from here to Piccadilly. I'm..." I interrupted Vernon's tirade with simple 'Langlock' spell. This however did not stop Vernon charge but my wandless 'Petrificus Totalus' sent him face first to the floor with a squishy splat.

The Lady with the staff said that I could not change the future which probably meant I had to live here but she also stated "HOW" was my road to choose. Some of the ideas that came to mind brought a huge grin to my face.

"What are you doing you little freak?"

Petunia how nice of you to join us. I was just about to tell Vernon how much I appreciated the smallest bedroom upstairs being my new bedroom. I would also appreciate it if you would knock before entering as I'm not sure that I have the counter spells to some of my more serious curses. Knowing Vernon's temper, I might respectfully ask you to advise him, to restrain from any more aggression in my direction. The consequences could be quite severe."

/Scene break/

I spent the next day receiving more information from the special section of my mind. Actually it was more like I looked for the information and sometimes it gave me what it wanted me to have. At other times it just dumped information regardless. Why did I needed to know the contraceptive charm as a ten year old along with the mating rituals of Goblins? Then I had to sort through what I had received and hopefully it made some sort of sense. I definitely needed to see Gringotts tomorrow and also to upgrade this room into a larger and more livable living space. Now if I could just download the expansion charm that the memory said existed I would be in business. Shopping for a new wardrobe could wait for a couple more days as I can always pick up some odds and ends in Diagon Alley. I figured I had a good three days before Petunias letter arrived at Hogwarts via the British Royal post. Somehow I knew Petunia was aware of Hogwarts and its Headmaster and she likely fired off a letter to him the minute I had used magic.

There was two major things that I needed to stop. The first was attempting to pat down the fringe of hair over my forehead to cover my scar, which I no longer had thanks to the Lady with the staff. The second was the habit of pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose as I no longer required glasses. It seemed that my downloading of information also came with muscle memory. While I would really like to know what had transpired in the last five years my more pressing problems was some of the information that I was presently downloading. Not only was I going to have to see the Goblins but also obtain a good lawyer.

As thoughts about enlarging the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Dr. I suddenly realized that it was not just information that I was downloading. I never worried about patting my fringe down over my scar until I went to the Leakey cauldron and then after arriving at Hogwarts. So I was also getting some emotions being downloaded which meant that there was going to be a lot more serious stuff going on in my poor brain.

That evening as I headed downstairs to get a bite to eat out of the refrigerator. I found Vernon lying in wait with a very large butcher knife. Petunias screaming stopped when I stated, "This is his last warning, the severity of my spells will increase if he doesn't stop trying to hurt me. The 'Stupefy' spell he is currently under will wear off all by itself in a little bit. Destiny dictates that I live in this house until I'm seventeen years of age but in what state Vernon lives in during that time will be based on his actions."

/Scene break/

The next morning I had a nice shower in my personal bathroom which was attached to my new expanded bedroom, the expansion charms had arrived late last night. Magic was just plain super if you knew the correct spells or use the correct intentions. My mood deteriorated as I left the house, leaving me a bit mad at myself. I had no money for the Knight bus nor the normal bus and I was sure I would get nowhere by asking Vernon for a loan. I had forgotten to visit my vault to pick up some Galleons and the knight bus didn't take credit cards. That forced me to walk a couple miles down the road. Once I thought that I was passed anyone's monitoring devices, I thought, "May the Ministry suck Runespoor eggs", I 'apperated' to Diagon Alley and entered into Gringotts.

My memories did not provided me with a day by day recount of my future life nor did it go very far into the future. Also my memories did not show which road I took to get to my future the last time. What I did know was that there was a trust fault that I had access to as well as many other Potter vaults that I would gain access to when I turned seventeen years of age. What I wasn't expecting was for a Goblin to get into my face as soon as I entered the bank.

"What are you doing here alone, were your parents?" The surly Goblin growled.

I remember that wand magic was not to be done in Gringotts as I stared eye to eye with him. The Goblin was about the same size as I was as I replied, "I was here to see my account Manager but since you're so nice I think I'll see your bank manager instead. You are?"

There's one thing about knowing part of your future as it gives the little gremlin called fear a boot in the rear. While I could get hurt or thrown out of the bank the sword that the goblin was drawing didn't worry me that much as I could feel my death was not scheduled for today.

"You will leave this bank immediately or you will become food for the dragons down below."

With a smile on my face showing as many teeth as possible I yelled, "To me sword!" The memory flash was of my second year at Hogwarts when the sword of Gryffindor had shown up but I knew it was many years later when I found out that I was actually a descendent of Gryffindor and could actually call his sword. Why I needed to call the sword in my second year was not provided. Since I could call the sword I suddenly knew I had taken a number of classes after I left Hogwarts. So I really wasn't that big a klutz when it came to swinging this particular sword. I just hoped I had the physical ability to handle the sword.

The main floor of the bank and gotten extremely quiet as wizards and goblins both were watching the action. Both were expecting the kid to be sliced, diced and made a shish kebab. When the sword of Gryffindor showed up number of gasps could be heard and the grouchy Goblin took a step backwards. Yep, he recognize the sword... You think?

I knew it wasn't my intimidating self but the Goblins recognized a Goblin made sword. With the lull in the action I was trying to think of a witty remark so I could get on with why I came to the bank. All of this came to a halt as one of the doors of the bank was flung open and a Goblin dressed in full armor, which was covered in gems and gold, stormed onto the main floor.

Apparently he was not one for words, he stated, "Follow me!" and headed back through the doors that he had exited from. I followed him down a couple of long halls and into a very plush office.

"I am called Ragnot and you are called?"

"Just call me Harry as in Harry Potter."

"Harry might I see that sword?"

After I handed over the sword Ragnot inspected the blade, then inspected all the gems. He then laid the sword on the desk and pulled on a small lever on the side of his desk.

"I assume you are here to claim your Lordship and all the vaults associated therewith?"

That threw me for a bit of a confusion followed by another download of information, "I thought one could not obtain one's vaults until the age of maturity?"

"Normally that is correct but that law is a recent law by a few hundred years. Gryffindor was long deceased before that law was ever enacted. The only stipulation Gryffindor had was that only a true Gryffindor descendent and heir could call the sword. Thus you are awarded the title of Lord Gryffindor and access to all vaults and estates under his name. The sword has been in the Gryffindor vaults for many years prior to the Ministry's enacting majority laws."

So becoming Lord Gryffindor allows me access to the Potter estate?

"No, not until you reach the age of majority. But it does do away with the required for you to have guardians and thus be able to become Lord Potter but you are still considered not at the age of majority under ministerial law as Lord Potter."

"Well please do me a favor and keep me straight as this is giving me a headache. I am a Lord but not an adult but also as a minor I don't need guardians. Yes, quite confusing this is."

"I have called for your Potter estate manager. I assume you wish your access lists to remain the same but do you wish the same people access to your Gryffindor vaults?"

"Well first I best find out who has access to my Potter vaults." I stated as another Goblin entered the room.

"Harry this is Bladethruster the Potter's account manager, Bladethruster this is Harry Potter heir to the Potter estate.

"He would like to know who is on the access list for his vaults."

I got the impression that Ragnot picked up on what I saw, it appeared that Bladethruster, seemed for half second, was reluctant to provide that information. Bladethruster covered up well and started, "for the trust fault access has been granted to Molly Weasley. For the Potter main vault access has been granted to one Albus Dumbledore. Would you like access to the Gryffindor vaults be allowed to these people?"

"Who may I ask granted access to these people for those particular vaults?"

"Access was granted under the Will of James and Lily Potter." Bladethruster answered. For a second I thought he was going to smile, well maybe show some teeth.

"I like to be able to see that Will from my parents. When will I get access to that particular Will?"

"I'm afraid that that Will has been frozen by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Bladethruster replied.

"And who is the Chief Warlock?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Ragnot answered.

"Bladethruster might I ask who hired you to be the Account Manager of the Potter estate?"

"I can answer that one Harry." Ragnot stated, "that would be one Albus Dumbledore."

"Ragnot I want everybody removed from access to my accounts. The only person with access to any of these accounts is to be me. Now that brings us to Bladethruster and who will be my account manager"

Apparently Ragnot had beaten me to this with his little levers and switches on his desk as two armed guards entered the room and escorted Bladethruster from the room.

"Harry I will be taking over your accounts personally with my trusted assistant while Gringotts has an investigation into Bladethruster and Albus Dumbledore." I just nodded my head.

"Now what about the Black estate?" Ragnot asked and I felt a headache coming on. It seemed that I was in Sirius Black's Will and next in line to be Lord Black and since he never claimed the title I got everything and a house as well. Sirius Black was still a prisoner of Azkaban. Now all I needed to know is who he was, although his name did seem familiar.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?

"Indeed Ragnot, if my memory serves me correct Gringotts is noted for their wards. Is it possible to put a set of wards on a Muggle house only allowing me and Muggles to enter unless I'm holding the other magical person's hand?"

"Very simple ward we can put up in less than an hour."

"Yes I would like one of those wards put on number 4 Privet Dr. in Surrey. Also one of those credit cards that's good in both the magical and Muggle world that's tied to my trust vault. Also an accounting of what the Gryffindor estate consists of, at your convenience of course."

Ragnot started a couple of Goblins running back and forth and before I left for the day I had the Gryffindor, Potter and Black House Rings, a marvelous credit card and an accounting of the very large Gryffindor estate. The wards on Privet drive would be up next day.

By the end of the day I was ready to give a super big hug to the Lady with the staff. The first potion she gave me was for power which I felt let me do things now that my future 11-year-old memory had no recollection or capabilities. Not only was I able to wandlessly shrink down my multi compartment trunk into matchbox size but also be able to 'apperate'. The downside was I was still ten years old and a physical wreck. I recognized the need for exercise so I had just run the last couple miles to my so-called home. I would've 'apperated' right into my room but something in the back of my mind told me that the Ministry monitored certain types of magic and I didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

/Scene break/

The next morning Vernon stopped with the physical attacks and was now trying a different tactic. He had emptied every scrap of food from the entire house and apparently the entire family was going to be gone for the weekend. Sitting down with Vernon to have a logical discussion as to what he is trying to accomplish was ridiculous even to think about. While he and his family drove somewhere for breakfast I decided it was a good day to start my exercise program and jog down to local mall. Of course I had not forgotten the different places at the mall that served food that I could only drool over before I met the Lady with the staff. As I enjoyed breakfast I realized that I would need to do something if this turned into a foodless marathon. Jogging down here in the rain would be uncomfortable, but in the snow? As I was exiting the mall I saw a shop that had an answer to my dilemma and got to use my new credit card once again.

I was pretty tired on my return jog even if it was a beautiful day as I was still a physical wreck. People were on their front porches enjoying the weather or some of the men were out cutting their front lawns or trimming their hedges. I definitely was not in shape. I slowed to a walk a good ways from the house as I tried to catch my breath. I was pooped and looking forward to a hot shower before I fell into my bed. As I approached Vernon's castle I saw an old man, with a long white beard, in an outrageous purple velvet suit. My memories dumped some more information in my tired brain that one Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was standing in front of number 4 Privet Dr.

I slowed down my walk as my breath was catching up with me which I would need in case I needed to make a quick escape. But as I arrived at the house Dumbledore made a huge error.

"I have received your relative's letter and you will come with me right now." He then reached out and grabbed my arm. Well not a huge error but a whopping mistake!

It was too public to use any magic so I did what they say to do on the Telly, I yelled, " NO!' And started yelling as loud as I could, "stranger, child molester, help, stranger." They say that kids should run away but he had my arm so I kicked him hard in the shins and squirmed away from his grasp and of course fell to the ground. It worked better than I thought it would as I was scrambling to get to my feet to get away from him, I must've looked like a terrified kid to anyone who was watching. I had also broken his hold on me before he could 'apperate' both of us away. Several of the adult men from the neighborhood were racing over and yelling at Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – – Call the police

.

Dumbledore was in a world of hurt, he was too old to outrun the adults in a neighborhood, if he 'apperated' in front of a bunch of Muggles the Ministry would have his hide and if he attempted to use his wand he had the same problem there was too many people. Most of the neighborhood were watching the scene or heading toward him, some were carrying rakes or shovels. Dumbledore had a flash of witch burning in old Salem. He then compounded his errors by attempting to dash up the front walkway of number 4 Privet Dr. He ran face first into the Goblets newly erected wards which knocked him backwards into the waiting arms of several male muggles who wouldn't let him leave and were not overly gentle while they restrained him. Someone had called the local constabulary, who for some reason, arrived very quickly.

"I'm telling you I am Albus Dumbledore's, His guardian." Dumbledore asserted.

Of course I was quick to say, "In the ten years of living here in this house I have never heard of any Albus Dumbledore nor have I ever seen this man before. Petunia Dursley is my aunt and legal guardian." Well it was true in the Muggle world which Dumbledork was now dealing with.

The last I saw was Albus Dumbledore in handcuffs being stuffed in the back of the police car. That'll teach him to make me live here with those Dursley's I mused. While I was smiling I still wished that this special memory gave me a little bit more advance notification of troubles.

/Scene break/

Albus Dumbledore was fuming mad. Here was the greatest wizard in the world and he was being treated like a common Muggle criminal. What really made him mad is the fact that he couldn't use magic in front of so many Muggles without a backlash within the Ministry of Magic. He would just have to wait until he was fairly alone, a couple of quick 'Obliviate' and then 'apperate' to his office. Then he could get some of his faithful followers to pick up Harry Potter.

/Scene break/

The fun and games commenced shortly thereafter as I noticed several weirdly dressed individuals started to wander on the street. From my memory I extracted that these were probably wizards trying to blend in and I was sure they were trying to grab me for the great Albus "The Greater Good" Dumbledore. I chuckled to myself that the memory downloads did not look favorably on good old Albus. So between the Dursley's and Dumbledore I needed to take more aggressive actions in my life. Yep, I knew that if I stood up righteously tall that the Dursley's and Dumbledore would be righteously terrified of an 11-year-old. I figured it was time to do something sneaky and under handed.

When the Dursley's return home Sunday afternoon I'm not sure what they expected to find. What they did find was one Harry Potter, me, sitting on the front steps munching on a submarine sandwich and sipping on a large cola thanks to a phone order to the local fast food joint. That's what a telephone is for, isn't it?

The next morning I walked out to the edge of the ward preventing magicals from entering and watch them watch me until the cab pulled up. Vernon had turned puce when I use his phone to call the cab. As I stepped onto the sidewalk two wizards rush toward me but I was already inside the cab and headed down the street before they got close. My next stop was to hire a lawyer. The law offices of Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde who soon had me at Gringotts signing papers, some of which emptied the Gryffindor vault from its accrued interest for the day, which was sizable when viewing the mountains of gold, other precious metals and gems. The Gryffindor vault had been drawing interest on a sizable amount of galleons for several hundred years, or was that thousands of years, so the sizable amounts withdrawn hadn't made a dent in all of the gold and galleons. I also converted a bag of galleons into a tall stack of English pounds just in case. I shrank the English pounds down so they fit snugly into my pocket and left a list of companies I thought Ragnot should invest my money into without delay. Seems that some of the oddball memories I had told me of companies that were destined to make me a fortune. I left the bank with a big smile on my face as I was having one hell of a super time enjoying my freedom.

The following morning I again walked out to the edge of the ward preventing magicals from entering and I again beat the wizard's neighborhood watch into the cab. Vernon had tried to stop me from using the telephone by ripping it out of the wall. I just grinned and pulled out the mobile phone that I bought at the mall to call the cab. The cabdriver knew of a place that I could buy the equipment that I wanted. The next cabdriver was happy to take me cross-town to purchase more items that I was interested in purchasing. What I wasn't aware of was Albus Dumbledore was making a surprise him visit to Vernon Dursley's office at Grunnings drills.

Later that afternoon Petunia was ready to have a screaming fit as delivery vans arrived. Cases and crates of equipment were delivered upstairs to my room uncrated and installed. She ran to call Vernon but unfortunately the phone had been ripped out. She was in good voice when Vernon arrived home after work with several boxes of take-out food, none of which was destined for me. My delivery of a large pizza and Pepsi set Vernon off screaming, "Where did you get that money? Have you been out thieving? Petunia check our safe."

Vernon had apparently worked up some steam so it wasn't long before he burst into my room without knocking, interrupted the program I was watching on my new TV, not to mention the large pizza I was chomping on. With a flick of my wrist Vernon again enjoyed a spell called 'Perrificus Totalus' followed by a short ride on a levitation spell out of my room. Later in the evening I hunted for a book which could tell me how to adequately secure my room. Knowing Vernon he was quite capable of bring some of his drills from work or a stick of dynamite to gain entry to my newly locked door, magic did have its limitations.

/Scene break/

The next morning I woke and did a number of kilometers on my new treadmill as I was now planning this as an everyday event, the rain and snow could remain outside. After a leisurely shower I was still trying to decide what I would be doing for the day. I finally decided on breakfast and then take in a cinema. I figured it would be best to enjoy myself now because my Hogwarts letter should be arriving shortly but that brought me to the realization that I needed Hedwick probably sooner than later. So a trip to Diagon Alley should round out the day. With no prominent scar gracing my forehead no one had a clue as to who I was, and so I was able to come and go as I wished. Yeah, right!

I hit the auto dialer on my cell phone and order up a cab. As in previous mornings magicals were waiting outside the wards to pounce upon me but this time they were standing between me and the cab. It wasn't like they were able to pull out their wands and stunned me, no, they were going to use brute force and dragged me somewhere where they could 'apperate' me to Dumbledore. It was a small thing called the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy that was slowing them down." The question was what was up with Dumbledore, was it solely Petunia's letter or maybe he has found out that he's been cut off from access to my vaults. The question still stood what if he got a hold of me, what was he planning? Was I to be chained to his desk? Hogwarts letters were due shortly and he would have access to me come the 1st of September so whatever was the purpose? I my first thought was none...but...I am now the Head of Several Houses...what if he was trying to control not me but my Houses? Some where clunking in between my ears was the thought that memory charms are possible in the magical world.

The two wizards received an unexpected and powerful push from a 10-year-old. As I stepped out from behind the ward I appeared to push both males away from me with my hands when in fact they each got their own private 'Depulso' to their privates. As they were doing the bend over two-step I told the cabbie to drive me to Charring Cross Road.

The cabbie took us a couple of kilometers down the road but then pulled over to the right into a parking lot. The idiot expected to draw his wand and probably stunned me. What he found as he turned around was an empty backseat as I 'apperated' to the Leakey Cauldron. I grabbed some 'floe' powder and headed to the Ministry of Magic as a very upset wizard. I took the elevator to the second floor and headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Naturally the secretary decided that a 10-year-old really didn't have any business seeing the head of the DMLE until I yelled, "You have no interest in three attempts to kidnap Harry Potter?" A short time later I got to see the head of the DMLE.

Again my memory is able to give me bit of information so I started off with an explanation while playing as a innocent child.

"Madam Bones for some reason I've been stuck with living with some Muggles relatives. They hate my guts and to be honest have regularly beaten me in the past. Currently they are trying to starve me out of the house. Until recently I did not know that there was a magical community nor that I was a wizard. Upon presenting myself to Gringotts Ragnot has informed me that they are now investigating a number of people that have been removing money from the Potter vaults. With the last few days things have become serious enough that I've had to hire lawyers. Within these same few days there has been three attempts to kidnap me."

"Mr. Potter you have any idea who these people are?"

The first attempt was by someone who identified himself as Albus Dumbledore before the Muggle police arrested him…"

The first thought that Madam Bones had was she was going into shock but she calmed herself and asked, "An older man with a long white beard?"

"Yes he was attempting to present himself as my guardian but as you can see by this ring from Gringotts that I have no guardians Magical nor Muggle."

"You say there been other attempts by others?"

"Yes this morning in fact, the same two that have been hanging around the neighborhood attempted to grab me as I was entering a taxicab."

"You have no idea as to why these attempts are taking place?"

"None whatsoever."

"Do you think these men will still be around?"

"All I can say is that they have been for the last few days so it is quite probable. In fact should your officers be around number 4 Privet Drive around 2 o'clock this afternoon I will again be leaving the house which appears to be their favorite kidnapping spot."

I left the Ministry with a spring in my step. All I was really interested in was making an official report but if she sent around a couple of officers there was going to be a lot of explaining to do done by someone. What I didn't know was that there were other plots afoot for this afternoon.

So a bit of time on my hands so I went wandering with my school supplies on my mind, Hogwarts letter or not. Again my memory was flashing on and off about obtaining my school supplies with no positive or good memories about obtaining wand.

One thing that was definitely going to happen was breakfast. I nestled up to the bar and ordered a full breakfast from Tom, a talkative innkeeper at the Leakey Cauldron. "So lad, are you enjoying your meal?" Tom inquired

"Indeed a filling fare from this noble establishment." I replied

"You're be doing me a fair bit of praise for standard fare in my humble establishment."

"I'll say no more Tom but I think you for a filling meal."

"So lad, if I might ask what be a strapping lad as yourself doing here in the alley?"

"A bit of early Hogwarts shopping but at this time more specifically I am on the lookout for an exceptional wand maker."

"Well then you be looking for Olivanders wand shop of course."

"You be sending the child to a hack wand maker Tom." Said a customer further down the bar.

"I agree, if you're looking for a common Ministry approved wand, Olivander's is the place." stated another customer on the other side of the bar.

Another customer entered the conversation, "Well I'll not be bad mouthing Olivanders but I will say the wand maker in Knockturn alley, on the upper level, has the reputation of providing unusual if not formidable wands."

I paid for the meal and escape the bar as the conversation was turning into a jolly good argument over which wand maker was the best in the alley.

My memories were not giving me a positive feeling of Olivanders and his wands. A bit later I found myself in Knockturn Alley.

I found the place to be a number of levels full of twisted and suspicious establishments. Wandering through the lower levels I found Borgen's and Burkes, and other establishments such as The Coffin House all of which seemed a bit shady. Taking the stairs to the upper level I found Moriblin's pub which would have me drawing my wand if I had a wand and I had not even attempted to enter the place.

Moving a bit down the upper level I found a small shop with a large wand hanging over the door. I entered to the sounds of a tinkling bell and found a room that had nothing but a table and two chairs.

The curtains parted on a doorway and is a large man entered the room. "and what be you wanting kid?"

"I think it would be obvious that when you enter a wand shop that one is looking for a wand." I replied trying not to be too snotty.

"So you be thinking that you can handle one of my wants, do you?

"I wouldn't be knowing that since I have no use for a wand, but apparently Hogwarts requires one for attendance so I am here to get one that I can wave one around."

"Well if you have about 100 gallon I will be happy to see if you are capable of even holding one of my wands."

"While you may be worrying about a few galleons shopkeeper, let me assure you that my trust account has more worth than your shop and anything in it." This guy had pissed me off and I suddenly realized that I was sounding like Draco Malfoy, who I couldn't quite visualize other than a bad feeling in my gut.

"All rights, follow me and we'll see how badly magic has eluded you."

I was a bit ticked off as I followed the man through the curtains with the urge to kick his butt. Unfortunately my physical size and my brain told me to keep my mouth shut. When we passed through the curtains and entered the next room I found it was full of all kinds of exotic things, like woods, and jars full of throbbing pieces of unknown items.

"Okay kid let's check your power output. On the table over there you see six wands. Pick up the first one on your left and point at the dummy and try a spell like 'Depulso'. Don't worry about not knowing the spell the wands are for checking your power output."

I noticed that the dummy was mounted on a large spring so he was going to see if the dummy moved. Well it sort of made sense. I picked up the wand and pointed at the dummy and drop the smoking wand as it was trying to burn my hand.

"I must say kid it's been a good many years since I've seen that happen. Just skip to the fourth wand and let's see how it works."

This time the dummy remained untouched as another smoking wand hit the floor. The Lady with the staff never told me that the power potion would effect me this much. As I thought back I realized that I had just used my magic on the 'Depulso' boys in front of the cab and I hadn't produced this kind of power.

"Okay kid just for laughs grabbed the sixth wand but use the 'Rictusempra' spell because if you get that one to work I want to make sure that I have a back wall left in this room."

The wand only smoked a little bit as the dummy only swayed a bit as did wand maker. He finally got his act together started directing me around to select items in the room that I felt an attraction for. My memory told me that my previous wand was Holly with a Phoenix feather core but even I could see what he was going to build is not going to be anywhere close to one wood with one core. By this time he was excited about constructing a new creation and told me to come back in a couple of days.

I then headed over to Eeylops Owl Emporium and purchased Hedwig. We headed over to Florean Fortesscue's Ice Cream Parlor where I had a banana split while Hedwig took charge of the nuts and a couple of owl treats. We had a nice chat and when I asked if she could find me later this afternoon she bobbed up and down in what appeared to be a yes answer. So while Hedwig took to the air I walked out into Muggle London for a bit of a walk. I was cringing at some of the few facts that I had and wishing that my future memory's would give me some advance notification. Later I hailed a cab for my return to Privet Drive.

I tried to time it so that I arrived a little before two in the afternoon.

I got there a bit earlier than expected. I had already given the cab driver his fare and a healthy tip so upon arrival I leapt out the Cab and hot-footed in behind my ward. I ran that into Vernon screaming that he wanted me out of the house immediately and forever. I of course laughed at him which started a lot of fun on Privet Drive.

"I'm going to have the police cart your sorry ass out of my house." Vernon grabbed the phone but realized it wasn't working so he threw it so hard that it embedded itself in the wall. Vernon then stomped out the front door, I assumed to call from a neighbor's house. I noticed that Dudley was glued in front of TV as normal while I didn't miss Petunia in the kitchen doorway with a rolling pin in her hand, I hope she was making a pie crust. The rest of the afternoon turned into more fun than I could have imagined.

As best I can determine what took place was that the DMLE was camped out across the street under invisibility cloaks as I stepped out of the house and headed toward the sidewalk expecting the two wizards to show up to kidnap me. What I got was two constables walking up to me with Vernon yelling from the rear," I want this miscreant off my property immediately."

I pulled out another piece of paper that my lawyers had made for me and handed it to the closest Constable who after a quick read asked, "Which one of you is Harry Potter?" By now Petunia and Dudley were also standing on the front lawn watching the fun.

I halfway raised my hand and stated that I was.

"What's that got to do with anything, take this freak off my property?"

"I'm sorry sir but Harry Potter owns the mortgage on his house and property so until you can provide a bill of sale we can't possibly remove the owner from his own property." Constable one stated stunning Vernon to silence.

Constable two asked, "Mr. Potter's would you please join us by our vehicle."

When we arrived at the police vehicle Constable two state, "Mr. Potter where not overly happy leaving you, being so famous and all, especially with that individual. He appears to have a problem controlling his temper. By any chance has he ever..."

The Constable never finished asking his question as five wizards appeared out of nowhere. Two were off to my right and two were off to my left closing in on me from down the sidewalk, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the street and started walking toward the constables and myself.

"Harry my boy this time you will come with me." That's when Dumbledore and his four companions started sending 'Stunners'. I figured that the statue of secrecy was on holiday.

I wasn't about ready to stand and fight so I dove toward Vernon's on the front lawn as the stunners started to fly. That's when Madam Bones appeared with four of her troops.

"DMLE drop your wands you are all under arrest."

Dumbledore immediately 'apperated' while at least one of his men fired on Madam Bone's group which caused a serious exchange of spells. Within seconds the professionals had the amateurs out cold on the sidewalk. I however was not so lucky. While I had made it into the front yard, Vernon had grabbed me and delivered a right cross to my head. All I knew for quite a while was the bright stars that occupied my vision. Fortunately the constables had not missed Vernon's right cross as they scramble to their feet. Both constables leapt upon Vernon who of course was stupid enough to fight back and got his blubber beaten into submission.

"Thank you constables will take over from here." Madam Bones stated as she raised her wand.

"No need to, Joseph's a squib and here's my card showing I am part of a magical family. My kid goes to Hogwarts and is going to be thrilled when I tell her that I met Harry Potter. Besides that was quite thrilling. We got to see what our magical kids are talking about in actual practice. Fatso there is going to be charged with assault on a minor with two police witnesses. My guess is he'll be away for a long time. Joseph and I will be shuffling along as I see you are quite busy here."

Madam Bones was indeed quite busy calling in the medic for Harry Potter, Obliviators to deal with the neighborhood and then there was arranging the arrest warrant for Albus Dumbledore. His henchmen were already resting in a holding cells at the ministry awaiting trial. All except a red-head who is in the back yard of Privet drive working to bring down a particular ward. Somehow nobody noticed him there working on the wards of number 4 privet Drive.

When the spells quit flying and the dust settled it turned out and Dumbledore planned on having Vernon have me evicted from the house by using Muggle police. Dumbledore's wards would not be effected as Petunia was not the one evicting me. Dumbledore had brought an extra two wizards to ensure that once I was outside the wards that I would be grabbed and the constables 'obliviated'. Well so much for the best laid plans... Now all they had to do was find Dumbledore and then try and convict him for jaywalking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – – Hello Hogwarts et all

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, words, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

I received my school letter and was planning a trip to Diagon Alley to get my remaining school supplies when I received an owl from Madam Bones. Madam Bones requested that I stop by her office so I decided to also make that my school shopping day.

My first stop was the wand maker in Knocturn alley to pick up the wand I was going to wave around at school. The Wizard books that I had read stated odd facts that if you weren't paying attention you assumed some idea or fact that wasn't correct. Like Hogwarts was the premier school in England. Of course it was, it was the only school in England. Wandless magic was something I didn't want to advertise since the Wizard books considered it impossible to perform. Then there was the wand maker and the shock he provided when I led into his back room. There leaning against the table was a staff that was as tall as I am. While it was totally different it reminded me of the Lady with the staff.

"That's one fine piece of work if I do say so myself."

"How to hell am I going to carry this around no less wave it around while I'm at school?"

"Don't worry kid the staff will shrink down to wand size but before you touch it I'm warning you, don't put any magic through that staff yet."

The staff was a nice brown polished wood. The carving from the floor up to the figure on top was quite intricate. The staff was topped with a figure that looked like a house elf with bulging eyes but the small ears sagged as if in disappointment. Each of the elf's eyes were large green gem. On the top of the elf's head was a carved bone guard that looked like a quarter moon, also coming out of the top of the elves head and in the middle of the guard was a horn hilt which connected the points of the head and the quarter moon guard.

The wand maker was still explaining..." Your going to cause quite a stir with this little piece of work. The green eyes are the focus so you'll be pointing them at what you want to deal with not the pointy end of the wand. So without forcing magic just grab the horn hilt and think the staff is a wand. Just remember when you shrink it down to the size you are also shrinking down how much power you can put through it as your wand. That's why you best be finding a very isolated areas to test out these jewels in its wand size and when its a staff."

/Scene break/

Madame Bone's office later that afternoon:

"Harry it's nice that you could stop by as I have some news you might not like to hear. Our illustrious Albus Dumbledore swears he was nowhere around Privet Drive and has witnesses swearing to that fact. As for his henchmen, Dumbledore intervened and while they got heavily fined they also got off without going to Azkaban."

"Auntie are you busy?"

"Not all Susan, Harry and I are just finishing up. Susan is my niece and..." Madam Bones never got to finish.

"Auntie has been talking quite a bit about you Harry. Have you done your shopping for Hogwarts yet?"

"No I was hoping to finish my remaining school shopping today."

"Well then you'll just have to come with us. Auntie has provided a guard for me so we can do all our shopping together. That way you can tell me about all of your adventures and we can have lunch together. Doesn't that sound really neat?"

Amelia Bones was mentally shaking her head and asking herself, where did my shy little niece suddenly disappeared to and how much longer is it before she'll need a guard permanently assigned to keep her boyfriends out of trouble.

While I enjoyed the company I could have skipped the treadmill that morning. Susan was rarely let out to visit places like Diagon alley and only then accompanied by an adult guard. Susan found each shop interesting and a new experience to share with her new friend. Of course we had a mandatory stop in the morning at the ice cream parlor, the Leakey cauldron for lunch and another stop at the ice cream parlor in the afternoon. After all we were only eleven years old and our pockets were full of galleons.

/Scene break/

Last night brought more yelling and screaming from Vernon who is now out on bail but in the end I think I made it clear enough to him that no one was to enter my room while I was away. I think the final selling point to my demand was when I threatened to rent out all of the spare rooms to unwed mother's with newborn children.

After calling up a cab and grabbing a bite to eat here at the Kings Cross train station I was on my hunt for platform 9 ¾. I was very glad that I had asked while having lunch the other day at the Leakey cauldron. I had been asking if there was anything unusually magical about platform 9 ¾ as with everything else in the magical world. The bar's patrons were happy to tell me all about it unlike the letter that just told me nothing but to be there at 11 o'clock.

I boarded the train and stowed my trunk in a compartment in the last car of the train. I then headed up to one of the middle cars and enter a compartment so I could watch out the window with a view of the entire platform. I was now in Dumbledore's area of influence and I thought it was wise to see if anything unusual was headed in my direction.

My memories do not provide a day by day replay of the future, so mostly all of this was all new to me. My latest memory was of Voldemort peaking out of a turbine wrappings who I knew wanted some kind of a stone or maybe to get stoned. Who he was or where he could be found was all a fuzzy mess. I had no specific information, just like the stone, what stone? The Lady with the staff was indeed correct when she talked about all the different side streets to the future, I just wish I knew where I could get a route planner to see what lay on the different streets. Just then a blond headed kid strutted onto the platform. Who he was I had no idea but I did know I didn't like him and that I shouldn't turn my back on him. Suddenly it clicked into place in my memory as it told me that this was Draco Malfoy who ever that was.

I was about ready to return to my compartment when the compartment door slid open and a redheaded kid stuck his head in asking, "Mind if I sit here everywhere else is full."

"Help yourself." I said as I pointed to the bench across from me. As he was putting his truck on the upper rack I stepped out of the compartment and headed to my own compartment. I did notice numerous empty compartments as I headed down the corridor and to the last car.

"Harry wait up for us!" Susan came rushing up dragging a smaller blonde headed girl who had her hair up in pigtails.

Once we had taken our seats in the compartment, "Harry this is Hannah Abbott my very best friend in the whole world."

I got as far as saying, "Nice to meet you Hannah I'm..." The compartment door slid open revealing a girl with wild hair who said," I'm looking for a polite compartment so if I'm intruding I'll leave."

"No please come in as your most welcome." I said wondering what she was going on about.

"I'm Hermione Granger and it's nice to find out that not all the magical's are not rude and crude." Hermione sat next to Hannah as I slid her truck underneath my bench.

"Sounds like you have a tale to tell." Susan hinted for more information.

"I was with this one girl who recognize a friend so we joined him in his compartment. The next thing I know he's yelling and screaming at me for being a dirty Mudblood and get out as my filth was already contaminating the air in his compartment. At that point all I wanted to do was find some place to sit. I found a compartment with only a red headed boy in it so I asked if I could sit. The arrogant little idiot tells me to get out as this was Harry Potter's compartment."

Susan and Hannah started explaining to Hermione that some in the Wizard world thought themselves better than others. Hermione was shocked to find that she was considered on the bottom of the compost heap. I had a good idea who Hermione was talking about and found it interesting that Harry Potter had a compartment further up the train.

The compartment door again slid open showing two more girls. "You mind if we join you for a few minutes were trying to evade an arrogant little shit." Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis joined our compartment and remained for the rest of the trip.

It's hard to get a word in edge wise with five females in an enclosed space. Susan never completed a proper introduction and my introduction of myself was cut off. In the end the compartment knew me as Harry and not Harry Potter. It was interesting just how much these girls knew and wanted to chat about. I learned quite a bit about Draco Malfoy and his family along with Ron Weasley and his family. They even discussed the pecking order between their own houses. The conversations slid from their personal homes to which Hogwarts house each person wished to be selected into. When they looked at me I stated, "There is no doubt that I'll be in Gryffindor house."

"Nobody knows what house they'll be in until they're sorted." Tracy stated as if it was an absolute fact.

"While I'd like to enjoy the peace, quiet and camaraderie of Huffelpuff house I will nonetheless be sorted into Gryffindor house."

"Yes tell us how you can be so sure which house you'll be sorted into." Daphne gave me a stern look like a better answer right now.

I really didn't want to say who I was or am or whatever, when I was again saved by the compartment door sliding open." Hi mate, what you doing down here, I've been saving our compartment for us and the chessboard is all ready set for a game."

"No thank you I'm quite happy right here."

"But there is no room for me to sit down. Maybe one or two of the girls should leave."

"No I have a better idea. Why don't you make sure our compartment is not filling up with some other students and I'll head down that direction in a little bit."

"Oh! Right mate. We wouldn't want to lose our compartment to some slimy Slytherin snake, see you in a bit."

After the compartment door slid shut, Hermione had a word, "He really can't be that stupid can he?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

The conversation started about how stupid people could be and jumped around and in the end the trip didn't seem long at all.

We left the train we saw bobbing lamp over the heads of the students and heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs years follow me!"

As we stumbled along in the dark Hagrid as I remember him seem to know who I was and had a few words to say on the way to the boats. "Like I said to Dumbledore that I be happy an' be deliverin' your letter ter ya' but he be saying don' be worryin' it be all taken care of an' all be needing of me to do is pick up a package in vault seven hundred and thirteen. Great man Dumbledore trusted me with that important package."

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask the who, what, where and when about the package but Hagrid moved on toward the front of the line. Susan however leaned over and said, "That was weird it was almost like someone wanted you to have that information." Susan started to giggle.

It was dark when we loaded onto little bitty boats for our first view of Hogwarts. After Hagrid left us in a better lighted area I noticed bruises on Draco's face. I turned to tell Hermione that her favorite person appeared to have had a problem of some sort when Weasley and Malfoy exchanged a few words and started throwing punches at each other.

By the time Professor McGonagall opened the big doors to the great Hall Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were wrestling on the floor and were still attempting to punch each other's lights out. Professor McGonagall continued the entertainment as she put a 'Petrificus Totalus' spell on them both before giving them both detention before they even entered the school. She then Levitated both into the hall and propped them against the wall only unfreezing them when there names were called.

All the new students were called to the sorting hat, Greengrass and Davis went to Slyterin while Susan and Hannah went to Hufflepuff. Hermione went to Ravenclaw and I of course got the Hall's total attention which I wasn't thrilled about. When the hat covered most of my head all whispering in the hall disappeared.

"So where shall we put you Mister... Circes dripping shorts!

À tout à l'heure, je continue ma tournée..."

"WHAT!" I yelled as I was a bit tense.

" What? Who? Whoops, sorry about that. Do you know that you have a very unusual section in your head Lord Potter?"

" Is that you hat?"

"Yes, sorry about that, I ah, kind of, ah, jumped into the other section of your memories and then fell into your current memories."

"Can you fill me in to what you saw there, the Lady with the staff arranged it so that I only get see a little bit at a time."

"Lord Gryffindor believe me when I say you do not want all of that information all at once. In fact I'm not sure you even want to know that information."

"You will not however reveal to anyone else what you saw?"

"Mister Potter you have my word I will not be telling any human anything I saw today, besides no one would believe me."

"So just yell Gryffindor as we both know that's where I'm going."

"Actually you would end up in Slytherin if I did not see that special section in your brain."

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled.

Weasley's was sorted into Gryffindor and made a beeline in an attempt to sit next to me. It was obvious that he was disappointed when he saw that Neville Longbottom was on my left Dean Thomas was on my right. He scooted around the table so he could sit across from us at the table.

Dumbledore rose and appeared happy to see everyone in the Great Hall. Dumbledore's welcomed was short and again nitwit! Blubber! Augment! Tweak! At that point the tables filled with food. Everybody was talking with someone about who they were, where they came from, while they shoveled food onto their plates. I wish my memories provided a warning as Ron Weasley started to stuff his face with both hands and then attempted to talk. All he accomplished was to spray partially chewed food across the table and in my direction. Enough was enough I got up and headed down the table and found a seat between Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan.

"Hey what's the firsty doing down here?" Either Fred or George asked.

"I'm sorry to say but your little brother has the table manners of an un-train swine. So while the others may like additional seasoning sprayed on their food I find it slightly repulsive. Past me the treacle tart. So are we going to take the Quidditch cup this year?"

"You do know you're sitting with most of the Quidditch team right now don't you? Lee Jordan asked.

"Well, being I'm your new seeker for this year I thought I would join the rest of the team here at the table."

"You know you're quite a smart ass for being a firsty. Besides first years are not allowed to play Quidditch." Johnson laughed.

"You know the rules say the first year is not allowed to have their own broom but there's nothing in the rules that say a first year cannot be on the team. I'll just borrow one of the school brooms."

I notice Snape looking in my direction as Dumbledore started his start-of-term notices which dragged on until the ending," I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The school song was finally finished so we were herded up to our dormitories. It had been a long day so I prepared for bed. I put a shocking charm on my trunk and stripped down to my skivvies before falling into bed. I also put up silencing charm around my bed as I had a memory leak and remembered Weasley's tendency to snore like a buzz saw.

/Scene break/

Bright and early I was out running by the Lake in an attempt to get this body into shape. I was finding that getting into shape was all too easy. I followed up my run with nice shower and dressed for the day. Replacing the shocking charm on my trunk I headed down to the common room where I found Neville. We headed off to find the Great Hall and breakfast.

" You seem to know your way around Hogwarts Harry."

"Neville, Hogwarts is kind of like home to me and it all just feels right."

"I wonder what our schedule is going to look like?"

"We all have the basic classes we have to take." For a moment I just wished I could take runes as a first year and drop potions immediately. I really wasn't winning the war with myself as my memories dropped information about our first portion class with good old Severus Snape. That was followed with a biography of Voldemort and I had an idea of why the hat said I didn't want to know.

/Scene break/

" Ah, yes, our new – celebrity." It looked like Snape wasn't taking any new roads into the future.

I figured I might as well get my destiny started off with a detention and some fun..."That's right Professor I am the kid that took out Voldemort but if your really nice you can call me Harry."

After the squeaks and gasps ended...

"Do not use his name it's you-know-who you insolent brat."

"Okay Professor if you don't want me to call Voldemort, Voldemort, then I'll use his real name which is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You know that half-blood from Little Hangleton. The letter of his name makes up the word Voldemort you know?"

"Detention Potter!"

"Thanks Professor I'm sure to put in a good word for you to Dumbledore when he calls me up to his office this evening."

"That will be ten points more for cheek Potter."

I gave Snape a big smile as he snarled at the class to do the boils potion which was written on the chalkboard. Snape stomped over to his chair behind his desk looking like he could kill. I was thinking about the Lady with the staff and what she had told me about having fun so I wiggle my finger and I weakened the chair legs so Snape came crashing to the floor.

"That little trick cost you thirty points from Gryffindor Potter!"

"Hey Prof, first year here, with no wand out, how is it my fault your over weight?"

"It'll be another ten points for speaking out of turn Potter." I just shrugged my shoulders and stirred the potion.

I don't know if it was my subconscious manipulating magic but I do know it wasn't intentional, well at least part of it wasn't intentional. I figured if Snape was going to cost me points that I was going to cost him some embarrassment. As Snape was walking along in front of the workstations, sneering into cauldrons, I flicked my finger and hit him with a tripping spell. To my glee he tripped face first to the floor but then karma struck. Neville's boil potion exploded sending it to cover one Professor 'I'm on the floor' Snape. Snape screaming curses and covered in boils ran out of the classroom. We assumed he was headed for the hospital wing.

Not too long after that the end of class gong rang. I stepped out of the classroom to head to the Great Hall for lunch. The next thing I knew I had Lavender Brown on one arm and Parvati Patil on the other arm. They escorted me in that manner all the way to my seat in the Great Hall. This of course did not go unnoticed by Fred and George who commenced dual ribbing about being too young to have a harem.

"You have got to hear what happened in Potions today." Parvati whispered to the twins.

"Man did he prank Snape good!" Ron said loud enough so the entire hall could hear, which of course included Dumbledore.

"Honest guys I didn't do anything like that."

"Yeah, right. At least you stood up to the Git." Seamus proclaimed as he patted me on the back.

"And you see the look on his face when you kept using you-know-whose name?" Dean asked between laughter that was starting at the table.

"Harry you think he will be mad at me? It was my boil potion you spilled on him." Neville asked a shaky voice.

"Neville I tripped him, but I didn't pour that potion on him... Oh Shit! Did I just say that out loud?"

"Mr. Potter please report to my office after lunch." Headmaster ordered.

"Dam Harry are you psychic? You told Snape that you would be in the Headmasters office today." Parvati asked in astounded voice.

That's when the twins really started the ribbing over the famous seer Harry Potter pranking Snape the Greasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – – Who's your seeker?

.

Now that lunch was completed I figured I might as well just get it over with and see what the Headmaster had on his agenda. Even without my memories his track record wasn't going to make us Buds. My mood was steadily disintegrating as I now stood in front of the Gargoyle entrance to the Headmaster's office without a password..."Come on you lump of rock get out of my way I have an appointment with the Headmaster." To my surprise the Gargoyle moved out of the way allowing me entrance to the rotating stairway.

As I entered the Headmaster's office I was regretting that the Gargoyle had moved as Dumbledore fired a spell which smacked me full in the face. Had I been still in this world I would've seen myself collapsed to the floor but right now I was elsewhere. Where elsewhere is was not somewhere but closer to nowhere.

I blinked and...

Talk about a disaster area that somebody dropped a bomb on was my first impression. The second thing I couldn't help but notice was the Lady with the staff was hurling spells in all directions and I got to learn a whole new vocabulary of curse words in several different languages. I also noticed that the sweet friendly looking Lady with the staff was flickering to a very evil looking thing and back again to the Lady with the staff.

"How dare he mess with my work!" She screamed but seemed to notice my present. "Little man I cannot stay here very long but I will not let my work here in your head be messed with by some foolish old man. When you regain your feet you must look that idiot in the eye. You will then feel a bit dizzy but everything will return to before that idiot tried to use a memory charm on you and my work. He will not be trying that again!"

As I regained my feet I heard Dumbledore giving me orders and instructions so I looked him directly in the eyes. For a moment Dumbledore had a blank look on his face and I felt dizzy. Whether it was a second or much longer Dumbledore remained frozen with the glazed look on his face. I heard a knock on the door causing Dumbledore to seem to proceed as if nothing had happened.

"Enter". Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape enter the Headmaster's office.

"Harry my boy you seem to be having an interesting day so far. I don't believe many students have had that many points deducted from their house in a single day." Dumbledore was giving me a grandfatherly smile.

"It's his problem, I can't help it if Snape has a childish inadequacy phobia..." Snape took umbrage... But Dumbledore interrupted. "That's Professor Snape Harry."

"Bad joke Headmaster, he's no Professor he is just a cock-up of a grouchy old man making a dogs dinner out of finding his knob."

"Language Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall added her three Knuts.

"Harry you will address Professor Snape in a proper manner." Dumbledore now seem to be unhappy with me so I figured I would go for a grand slam. After all he was just trying to put a memory charm on my poor brain.

"Well if you want a war of words let's start with a reprimand of your Professor Snape and you will apologize for failing to address me properly by my title as he has done since I've known him. I am not Harry, Potter or my boy, I am known as Mr. Potter as a minimum."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Harry but I'm afraid, my boy, you have earned yourself another detention for disrespecting a Professor here at Hogwarts."

"Let's just see how well your Professors at Hogwarts are earning my respect in your small pathetic world. You are arrested for attempted kidnapping of me, and this dufus over there can even bring himself to call me Mr. Potter. I will do your detention BUT I will no longer be addressed in this institution by Harry. You will address me as Lord Potter or I will have my lawyers address the Wizengamot for your disrespect." I notice Professor McGonagall's mouth twitch but she said nothing.

About then another memory downloaded concerning the happenings in my first year at Hogwarts. I phased out for a second but came back very unhappy over what I just learned. Meanwhile Dumbledore was slightly upset...

"I will not be spoken to in that manner Harry will apologize to both of us immediately!"

"Oh you stupid old fool! You've hidden the Sorcerer's Stone on the third floor and given a teaching job to Voldemort's wrath."

"Language Mister...What are you talking about Mister Potter?" Demanded a now attentive yet befuddled Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall you are aware of the Philosophers stone being hidden here at Hogwarts but did the head secrets keeper and dufus tell you that Voldemort is within the castle walls?"

"What is this rubbish you are spouting Potter?" Snape demanded.

"That's Lord Potter to you, Severus. Let's see a warning from the Headmaster about the third floor which has a three headed dog that falls asleep with music. Devil snare is a first-year problem, a chessboard easily defeated without making a chess move, and a logic potion problem solvable by a slow witted troll. AND you think your Master Voldemort will be slowed down by these idiotic traps, 'Professor' Snape?"

"How would you get by my chessboard without making a move?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Why by flying over it of course! And I would confront Quirrell before he turns loose a troll in the school and ask him why he is hiding Voldemort wrath under his turban. So if there is nothing else I'll see you in detention tonight Snape."

"That's Professor Snape Harry!"

"I rest my case Albus." I then turned and left his office.

/Scene break/

The first things Snape wanted was my wand when I walked in for detention that evening. "Not a problem Professor." I told him, "I also want to warn you that it is unsafe for anybody to touch that wand other than myself."

That of course was like a red flag to a bull. When he grabbed the wand he received an electric shock which required me to call Madame Pomphrey who put Snape in the hospital till noon the next day. Detention number one was completed before it started.

Next morning was Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall who gave us a stern lecture which boil down to what Snape had been saying about silly wand waving in the classroom. I had lined up whole bunch of toothpicks to transfigure into needles. If McGonagall knew how bored I was she probably would have understood, but no, she had a stern lecture reserved just for me. I was laying the matchstick on the table and having the matchstick flip a few inches into the air. As it turned into a silver needle the silver needle promptly fell point first into the wooden table. I had a nice little row of silver needles when Professor McGonagall started her lecture...

"Mr. Potter you trying to injure yourself? I have never! You are pointing your wand in the wrong direction! Bla, bla, bla."

It was not possible for me to point out, with all of this lecturing going on, that my needles were lined up in a neat row, and that I had just been done all this with my silly wand pointed in the wrong directions. So I sat back, crossed my arms and put my brain in neutral while waiting for the tirade to end. This did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall.

"You will point in your wand in the proper manor this instant and properly transfigure this matchstick into a needle Mr. Potter. I will not stand for any further monkey business in my classroom."

I took hold of the end of my wand by what would be grinningly called the handle and pointed the tip at the matchstick on the table and loudly shouted the spell. Unfortunately the two green eyes on my wand were aimed at the coat rack which turned into a six foot silver needle. Professor McGonagall clutched her chest and collapse into the nearest chair.

/Scene break/

Now about this time I was having troubles within the House Gryffindor as they were all upset over all of the points I was losing for the house. They really were really impressed the next evening when Snape deducted another hundred points for cleaning his cauldrons to quickly. He had again taken my wand or at least left my wand laying on his desk where I had put it down. I do expect more deductions when he finds out that as soon as they put heat on those cauldrons the bottoms are going to fall out. Wandless magic is a real bitch. Detention number two completed.

/Scene break/

I had forgotten the Kings Cross station platform and the blonde that I knew I shouldn't turn my back on, the kid whose father was a Malfoy, so it's been said by him once or twice. It didn't take long before he became a constant pain. I also didn't miss his pretend whispers which were snide comments in our classes. My new popularity with the professors, the moaning within my own house was further inspired by Draco Malfoy who was now front and center with his mouth, I had reached my limits. This all came to a head because of the broom training class and the lunch meal that followed.

Flashback:

My memories of how to fly a broom came in time for the broom training class but this time I was going to try and stop Neville from becoming injured. The Lady with the staff stated that I could take any street so I was going to try and stop Neville from becoming injured. It didn't quite work out the way I had hoped but Neville never did have very much luck.

"Isn't that Longbottom the squib, you sure you should be trying to fly, that's something that requires some magic?" Malfoy was running his mouth again.

Just after Neville had mounted his broom Malfoy said something I didn't catch but apparently Ron did and the fun began. Neville's broom took off almost straight up unfortunately this is almost not noticed by Madam Hooch as Draco and Ron were now attempting to insert their brooms and the others orifices. So that left me one choice so I took off straight up after Neville.

And what seemed about one hundred miles straight up Neville's broom gave up the ghost and just fell apart leaving Neville arguing with gravity. I thought I had the situation in hand when I grabbed Neville's robe collar. I had plans of pulling him close enough that I could get my feet under his armpits and then slowly lower him down for a soft landing on the ground. There was no way I had the strength to haul him up and onto my broom. Merlin only knew what using wandless magic would do around these old school brooms.

After a loud rip and tearing of Neville robes he was plummeting straight down and there was no way he would survive that fall. There was only one thing that I could do so I pointed the broom handle straight down and dove as fast as I could hoping I could get under Neville to catch him before he hit the ground. The plan worked, I got under Neville and caught him on the broom but we were still plummeting. I pulled up as hard as I could to slow our descent and it was working until a broom disintegrated. Luckily the fall was not that great but Neville still ended up with a broken wrist. The lady with the staff was correct you could take a different road but you still ended up in the same place if that's what the fates had ordered.

End Flashback:

Snape caught me trying to sneak into the Great Hall so Gryffindor house was now down another thirty points. Well that was Snape's accusation even though I was just going to go eat lunch.

I just sat down for lunch in not one of my better moods. Susan came over and squeezed in next to me, "What's wrong Harry? Is Snape still taking points? I would..."

"You're in big trouble since my father found out what you did to Snape. I thought you would be crying on your mudbloods shoulder and not seeking sympathy from some Hufflepuffing slut?" Draco Malfoy's arrival behind me, it was the last straw. Whether I would actually cursed him or just scare him by sticking my wand under his nose didn't get answered.

Susan must've seen that I was drawing my wand and reached over to grab my hand or the wand to stop me from cursing Malfoy. I was crowded in on both sides so I was going to have to twist my body as I swung my arm up in arc towards my rear and Malfoy. That's when the damnedest thing happened, Susan's hand brushed the wand, which was on its way up into the half circle and Malfoy face, and it turned into my staff. Well instead of it being under Malfoy's nose the staff crashed down on his head sending electric shocks through Malfoy and sending Malfoy crashing to the floor. The staff reverted into my wand and Malfoy's muscle boys got a face to face with my green eyed elf faced wand. The green gems were glowing and pulsing, the muscle boys did a hasty retreat back to the Slytherin table.

I was expecting Snape or McGonagall's to start but what I got...

"Mr. Potter please report to my office as soon as you finish lunch."

Dumbledore and I had a nice chat about conjuring wooden poles, which he says is impossible as a first year, to handle squabbles between students. Dumbledore somehow twisted this idea of me whacking Malfoy with a poll into how we were all a great Hogwarts family like the Dursley's were to me. When I left I was wondering if he had just used another memory charm on me.

/Scene break/

While McGonagall made me the seeker for House Gryffindor , Snape intercepted me on the way to the Gryffindor common room and Gryffindor was now an additional fifty points in the hole.

/Scene break/

Tomorrow was my potions class and I was not very happy with that thought as I fell asleep that night. The day started off when I removed the silencing charm on my bed curtains and found a room full of people yelling and screaming and the one and only Ronald Weasley unconscious on the floor in front of my trunk. That got me a twenty point deduction from Professor McGonagall for having a dangerous intruder ward on my trunk. Seems Ron was interested in something in my trunk so he decided to take it but instead he got a high-voltage shock, I was extremely happy with that charm.

Potion class and Snape got me for another hundred points of deductions. By dinner time all I was getting from the house was complaints, whining and people saying that I should resign from Gryffindor House. Enough was enough and I stood up in the Great Hall and in a loud voice...

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall I am formally requesting that a set of Lord Quarters be prepared for me at your earliest convenience."

"Harry is that really necessary? My boy, why don't we take this up to my office and discuss it privately." Dumbledore was not helping the situation.

"My request stands Albus the rules state I am authorized Lord Quarters and I am formally requesting them. Now if you wish to go to your office to discuss this?" Dumbledore just waved me off. "That will not be necessary Harry."

The quarters were quite large and luxurious and included for large bedrooms. Hedwig was dispatched to Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde, lawyers representing House Potter/Gryffindor, the rulebook was about to be enforced and down to the Headmaster's throat.

/Scene break/

The end of October was fast approaching and I was spending some time in the library boning up on trolls. Of course anything about wraths was in the restricted section and I was not allowed entry just like that special section of my head. Quirrell was still at Hogwarts so I assumed a troll was on its way. This was all totally frustrating as I knew nothing until that special section in my head let loose of some information while the adults were telling me squat.

"Hi Harry, do you mind if Hannah and I join you?" Susan Bones asked.

"Not at all, please take a seat. What's the subject of study for today girls?"

"We have that stupid essay for Snape. I swear he hates all the students, I mean who cares about the properties of moonstones."

"Susan's right, we can sum up in two sentences about moonstones and that will cover everything we really need to know in our lives. I mean two feet of parchment, what does he expect us to do become a grouchy old Potion Masters like him?" Hannah was being a bit snarky.

"Yeah I hear you have Snape eating out of your hands these days." Susan smirked.

"More like eating my hand but I got a cure in the works for that smarmy jerk."

"Yeah auntie was chuckling about that the other day. You really have thrown the cat among the pixies but I wouldn't get your hopes up as Dumbledore sways a lot of influence. Look how easily he got out from charges about kidnapping you."

I leaned back in my chair and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid the foolish Headmaster has set up a game on the third floor. I'm afraid that game is going to end up killing somebody. I just wish I knew what he was up to or the purpose... I just don't know and I'm tired of trying to figure it out. However my conscience is clear as I have warned Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and they have done absolutely nothing."

"You don't mind me asking what is up there in the third floor? Hannah inquired.

"To start with there is a three headed dog that fills the room, that is one of Hagrid's cuter pets, a number of traps, and of course a mountain troll, all this was put together as a test for one person and that's where I for one will not be going. That third floor is also attracting a monster that is supposedly long dead. You see the night that I was supposed to have killed Voldemort, well he didn't die and he's roaming around as a wrath. The fun thing is that wrath is here and trying to obtain that stone. Anyhow here's my completed essay on moonstones why don't you two jot down a few facts and save yourself some time researching in some boring books." I got some positive results and I was dragged by both to lunch at the Hufflepuff table.

My quarters are extremely nice and I don't have to put up silencing charm's to keep the snoring out of the night. At least the twins are constantly over plotting new pranks and seemed to enjoy my company. Susan and Hannah also seemed to enjoy my company and are around a lot.

/Scene break/

My reception at the Gryffindor Quidditch practice prompted me to resign from the team on the spot. While I enjoyed flying, and did so at every opportunity, Gryffindor House's treatment of me was one of get lost, so I did.

Not long after, buried deep in the Dailey Profit, and a couple of owl's later, I found the French Junior Quidditch league and applied. The league was for people my age from many different countries. With everyone in school during the week all qualifications for entering the league, games and practices were on the weekends. So with my ability to 'apparate' I was soon playing seeker for the Lyon Les Gones on weekends. As a Lord I was allowed to leave Hogwarts on weekends. I have, however, failed to mention that I am leaving Hogwarts to anyone. Why wake a sleeping Dragon when you can step around him.

/Scene break/

Susan and Hannah were worried that I might be a bit upset that today was Halloween and the night my parents were killed. I was honest when I asked them how you could miss something you never had? I had some curiosity over my dead parents but that was it, Halloween was just another holiday. That was until Quirrell charged in announcing a troll in the dungeons. So as all of the students started to head to their common room I yelled...

"Don't all of you Slytherins go bothering that troll in the dungeons now!" That started the professors to yelling and screaming at the Slytherins.

Me? I headed toward the girls bathroom with my staff at the ready. I really wished that my memories were a little bit more forthcoming and not waiting till the very last second to try to scare the hell out of me.

The wand maker had recommended that I try out my staff somewhere remote and I did. I went down to the ocean and tried out a number of spells with the staff. Let's just say that when I put power into the staff the ocean parted. After a while I got the feel of using the staff, it is a powerful weapon.

When I opened the bathroom door there was a troll as I remembered him from my memories. I tried the 'Incarcerous' spell but the thing was a powerful brute so in the end it got the exploding curse 'Reducto'. Whether I got carried away and overpowered the curse...the end result was it soaked me, the girl, and the entire bathroom in blood, guts and troll pieces. All I got from being a nice guy was two yelling professors and a hysterical girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – – Weren't you paying attention?

.

Unbeknownst to me the rumor mill was fast and was grinding out information within minutes. At breakfast the next morning I had Susan and Hannah on either side of me pumping me for confirmation that stories that the rumor mill had were the whole truth.

"Come on Harry their saying that a seventh year perfect saw you last night covered in blood. Come on give!" Susan snuggled up a little closer to me.

Of course the entire table had their ears pointed in my direction, "Last night after Quirrell did his phony fainting act I made a dash for my quarters. I heard a girl screaming in a bathroom and when I open the door I ran into a twelve foot mountain troll. I tried to tie it up with ropes but it was just too strong so I kind of blew it up."

"What you mean you blew it up? Trolls don't just blow up!" Hannah apparently was not convinced.

"Well maybe I did get a little excited when I cast the spell. I mean wouldn't you put a lot of power behind your spell when you're facing a troll? I asked as I took out my wand to show everybody that the wand was just a wand and to say some stupid like I'm just a first year and don't have any real power.

"Well that was some real wand work you performed. Not many can face a troll at your age." Susan stated as she snatched my wand out of my hand. My mind went into neutral as everyone else who had touch that wand had been severely shocked. What was going on?

Now I panicked as it looked like she was going to use my wand to perform some kind of a magic on something that was on the table.

At least I had enough sense to snatch it back. If she could touch my wand then maybe she could make it turn into a staff. I wasn't saying was I had used a staff on the troll. Everybody was assuming that I used a wand and I wanted to keep it that way. My whacking Malfoy over the head had been viewed by most in the hall as me hitting him with a wooden pole. Crab and Goyle's tales of glowing green eyes had not been taken seriously. It was well-known, after all, especially in the Wizard world, only the most powerful of wizards could use a magical staff, only someone like Merlin. This of course was a myth because Madeye had a staff and wasn't a Merlin and neither was I.

"Is it the same troll that you said that was on the third floor?" Hannah asked as Susan drew her own wand and summoned the butter from down the table.

"It's quite possible but like I said before I'm not going anywhere close to that third floor to find out, that floor is nothing but one gigantic death trap."

The day was full of questions from students about what had happened or if some of the more ridiculous rumors were true. I joined Susan and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table looking to enjoy a large meal as tomorrow was 'the' weekend and my French league Quidditch practice .

/Scene break/

The French Junior Quidditch league had their own Quidditch pitch and Lyon Les Gones team was meeting for another practice. I was happy I've been selected as their seeker but even with the translation spell I had to admit to myself that my French stunk. The only English speakers where our coaches and a silver haired chaser named ANGÈLE.

ANGÈLE was a Veela and not allowed to play on the professional leagues circuits. As long as she kept her allure controlled the French Junior League had no problems with her playing chaser. I also had a sneaky suspicion that the players on our team all could all ignore the Veela allure, ANGÈLE was just to good a chaser to pass up.

I was chuckling to myself as we ran around the pitch. Training was starting with physical activities and not hopping on a broom to fly the day away. My running in the mornings save me from huffing and puffing like the rest of my team was currently displaying.

The seeker has plenty of time sitting on a broom and scanning the arena for the Snitch. Today however, the coaches had hired a dozen beaters and had a gazillion bludgers being beaten at our team and I was not spared from the onslaught. From what I saw we were going to have a very good team this season, if we weren't killed by the coaches first. So after what seemed an eternity of training that day the coaches brought in one of the other teams so we could play a regular game. Needless to say none of us were performing any great feats and got our butts kicked. One of the coaches suggested we might have a scrimmage with one of the Paris teams in the near future as he dismissed us for the rest of the weekend. Our level of caring was somewhere below our aching bodies.

/Scene break/

Sunday morning I was awoken by a seventh year Perfect. My first instinct was to grab my wand and curse him into the next week however the pain and stiffness from Quidditch practice stopped that movement immediately. Since my only thought was to remain motionless where I lay and to explain to the Perfect where his ancestors had derived from. He however explained to me if I did not join Susan and Hannah in the Great Hall that he would personally provide them access to me and they were already in a nasty mood.

With a vision of them bouncing on my bed or jumping on my abused body forced me to crawl out of the bed and into the shower. The shower indeed helped and I finally made it down to the Great Hall. Rather than to be ostracized at the Gryffindor table or sprayed with food and called a house traitor by Ron in between food spraying, it all provided the justification of not joining the Gryffindor table, so I happily join Susan and Hannah.

"And where were you yesterday Mr. Potter?" Susan gave me one of those glares told me I was in trouble.

"Susie I think he should make it up to us, what do you think he should do for us?" Hannah asked as she smiled evilly.

"Well Hannah I was thinking that he might be partially forgiven if he escorts us to Hogsmeade and the ice cream shop."

Of course I readily agreed and had them both attached to my arms for the majority of Sunday. They dragged me to every shop that sold anything resembling clothing, shoes and jewelry. Of course it was imperative that the shelves of HoneyDukes had to be sufficiently depleted since the girls had someone to carry their stash. Any shop that dealt in ice cream or butterbeers was repeatedly visited throughout the day. I was a number of galleons lighter by the end of that day and it was a miracle that I was physically able to make classes Monday morning.

/Scene break/

A few days later at lunch I heard from behind me..." Mister Potter the Headmaster would like to see you immediately." Professor McGonagall waited to escort me to the Headmaster's office.

As Professor McGonagall escorted me into the Headmaster's office I realized that this was going to be a long evening. The second I opened the door I saw Minister Fudge there with Madame Bones and a couple of Aurors. Snape was there along with Professor Flitwick. There was an empty wooden straight-backed chair that look flimsy, quite uncomfortable and apparently awaiting me. Rather than sitting in the chair, which I'm sure they all expected me to do, I stood behind it and rested my arms on top of the back rest.

Fawkes flashed in my shoulder and I started petting him without even thinking. It appeared that the two of us were old friends. As this confusing information was entering my mind, Dumbledore started...

"Harry please take the chair, we have a number of questions we need to ask you."

Fawkes flamed away from my shoulder.

"That is Lord Potter Headmaster as I have previously explained to you and your staff. Your continued disrespect of my title is quite insulting." I said as I picked the flimsy wooden chair and threw it in the fireplace. He did say to take the chair, didn't he? Besides did he think that I was that stupid? This was a magical world and that chair could be charmed to do just about anything. Like make me tell the truth, I thought.

"Perhaps you would like a lemon drop Harry." Was I becoming paranoid like Mad-Eye Moody?

"We are not here to discuss your childish requests that you have presented to the Wizengamot. We're here to discuss your violation of the statute for use of magic by under age wizards!" Fudge was off and making an ass of himself again.

"Yes we shall deal with this in a moment Minister. We understand Harry, that you do not have a Ministerial approved wand."

"Dumbledore I failed to see what difference which wand he used! Merlin, he put a magical wards on a Muggle house. Furthermore your two kidna... Err... personal escorts you sent to pick him up testified under 'Veritaserum' that this delinquent use magic to push them out of his way."

I understand Cornelius but Harry had not arrived here at Hogwarts to start his school career thus cannot be charged with accidental magic. Now Harry, I have obtained a wand from Olivander's wand shop. Here is your new Holly and Phoenix feather wand. I will now take whatever wand you have been using for proper destruction." I started laughing and walked to the fireplace and tossed in some 'floe' powder and yelled, "The law offices of Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde".

Within minutes I had lawyer Chancey in the Headmasters office explaining to the Headmaster and the Minister the legal facts of life.

"As Headmaster and his legal guardian I still demand to see Harry's current wand and I further demanded that he uses this Holly and Phoenix feather wand while he is here at Hogwarts."

While lawyer Chancey was re-explaining that the suit to the Wizengamot was still under consideration for the flagrant disrespect of a Lord's title by Dumbledore and by the Hogwarts staff, in other words I didn't fall under their silly wand rules as a Lord, I took the Holly and Phoenix feather wand from Dumbledore's desk.

"Furthermore Headmaster, are you are under the misconception that you are the legal magical Guardian of Lord Potter? In legal fact while Lord Potter may not have reached his age of majority he most assuredly does not required to have a magical Guardian. Should such a problem arrive over guardianship legal paperwork has already been established for Lord Gryffindor to fill that vacancy."

"Lord Gryffindor? Who is this person claiming to be Lord Gryffindor? Why haven't I been told of this new heir?" Sputtered Dumbledore.

The Minister of Magic had pretty much closed his gob as he had his eye on Madame Bone's official quick quote quill that was taking legal notes of the meeting.

Dumbledore's attention was back on me as I removed my wand and laid it on the Headmaster's desk and warned, "Headmaster you may look but don't touch, the wand is temperamental."

"Young man you will not tell me what not to do for I will do what I think is pertinent for the orderly operation of this school." Dumbledore's face was turning a bit red.

"Apparently Headmaster you know better than anyone else what is best for them, so please." I pointed to my wand laying on his desk and smiled.

With a glare toward me he reached out and grabbed my wand. To say that he was not shocked would say that his beard wasn't smoking. So as I picked up my wand off his desk after he dropped it back onto the desk, and I just had to do it...

"Now that you had your look I will continue to use my wand as Lord Chancey has explained. However, since I have no use for two wands I'll just give this a toss." That's exactly what I did, I tossed the Holly and Phoenix feather wand into the fire still lit from the 'floe' call and the chair. I took note of Dumbledore's unexpected facial expression of absolute horror.

"Good! Now that that's all taken care of let's get down to what you have on the third floor." Madam Bones directed.

"You have no right to inspect any part of this school!" Dumbledore asserted. "You being here is in violation of the school charter!"

"Oh we will see what's on the third floor if I have to bring every member of my staff down here to do so. My office has received multiple letters from your students concerning what is currently residing on the third floor. Minister would you care to join us so that you can be seen as protecting the students of Hogwarts?"

"I think I will Madam Bones as it has been a long time since I've had a tour of Hogwarts. Is it too late to ask the Dailey Profit to send a representative down here to cover..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – –Look at what we found!

.

As soon as the door was opened the Cerberus reared its ugly slobbering heads. This of course had everyone taking a step backwards except for the Minister who squealed and tried to hide behind Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore calmly conjured a music box and the Cerberus promptly fell asleep.

"Dumbledore I am assuming that you will be taking us on the safe direct route through your little maze and not making us play with your little traps?" Madam Bones asked leaving the impression that Dumbledore best not do otherwise.

Dumbledore did a little wand waving act and a set of stairs appeared leading down through the devil snare. Professor Flitwick waived his wand and the flying keys all fell to the floor. Professor McGonagall's simple wand wave had frozen the complete set of large chessmen that had been awaiting the next game of chess.

The next room contained a dead troll even larger than the one in the bathroom. However at that moment I noticed we were missing one of the key professors. I leaned over and whispered to Madam Bones, "The room after the room of fire, if there is anyone in that room, beware, they are probably quite dangerous, lethal even." Madam Bones just nodded her head.

Snape begrudgingly undid his walls of fire. We had all entered into the next room before Quirrell, who was intently concentrating on a large mirror, turned and sneered. Quirrell yelled 'Avada Kedavra' and the lethal fighting began. One of the Aurors jumped on me, forced me to the ground, and covered me with his body. While I was trying to free myself the well-meaning Auror the next A.K was blocked by Dumbledore. Dumbledore transfigured something into a round shield of stone. Quirrell's shield fell from a barrage of serious curses knocking Quirrell to the ground. His turban fell free exposing one hell of an ugly face attached to the back of his head. Rolling to avoid the Auror's spells Quirrell threw a few more deadly curses before he disintegrated in a pile of ash. This let the Auror let me get back to my feet just as a black smoky wrath exited the ash and head straight for me. This was not funny but here I was sitting with a powerful staff with memories of the future embedded in my head and here this stupid wrath was either going to kill me or possess my body?

Nothing my staff could produce would affect the wrath. That was another thing, wasn't I just swearing that I would never come down here? The wrath suddenly stopped...Appeared to look at me and decided something. The smoky wrath thing turned and disappeared through the wall. They found the Minister of Magic hiding in a corner trembling in fear and mumbling...I'm going to die...I'm going to die.

/Scene break/

A short time later our group could be found in the Headmasters office where many of the adults were consuming Ogden's finest whiskey with shaking hands.

While Dumbledore was trying to remove the bottle of whiskey from the Minister, the Minister was loudly yelling at Dumbledore over his selection of professors and demanded a larger glass.

"Mister Potter I need a word with you, would you mind answering a few questions for me over this insanity?"

"I'd be happy to Madam Bones though I don't know if I have any real answers for you, but of course Madam Bones ask away." I said as we looked for an empty classroom.

"My niece and her friend Hannah have been writing me letters and at first I thought you were putting them on or insane. My asking Dumbledore is like asking a wall to move out of my way. Is what we just saw...was that an illusion... can you add anything to help clarify what we saw... And what in the Dickens is going on?"

"Madam Bones please call me Harry but as to your questions, Voldemort somehow didn't die when he killed my parents but was turned into a wrath. You just saw that wrath attempting to obtain the Sorcerer's Stone and most likely planning to use it to attain a real body. How he is doing all this is something that Dumbledore might know but as you said good luck trying to get it out of him." The special portion of my head was simply silent and was not giving me anything to add.

/Scene break/

I made it to France for our first game against the Paris team. As the announcer called out Harry Evans I felt a rush of adrenaline as I sped onto the pitch. I was doing this for the enjoyment of the game and it was good not to hear the whining about my loosing house points from my team mates. Last night I got another rush of information covering Quidditch and my supposedly being fantastic at Hogwarts as the Gryffindor seeker. It was their bad luck I never went down that street.

At least my French was good enough to understand the announcer, "It's the first game of the season folks..."

What both teams were waiting for was the normal, "Right, attention please, I want to clean game..." from the referee, the toss of the Quaffle and the whistle starting the game.

The Snitch was gone in a blink so I did a quick lap to see if I could spot anything but I was not that lucky. So I put one eye on searching around pitch for the Snitch and keeping the other eye on how the game was progressing. The other seeker was floating along with me and was having the same luck that I was having, zilch.

Peggy tossed the Quaffle to ANGÈLE who scored, the keeper tossed the Quaffle in a high arc towards midfield to his teams chaser and a sped to the hoops. Meanwhile the other teams seeker must've thought that I had gone to sleep and pulled a fake ploy as he sped across the field. This was obvious as he was looking at me more than where the snitch was supposed to be located. Meanwhile Peggy had the Quaffle and tossed it to Jane who did a double fake and scored. The keeper again tossed the Quaffle in a high arc towards midfield to his team's chaser, whoops!

We were up 60/20 when it was Jane's turn to score again. I was in already on my way to midfield when the Paris keeper did his looping toss. I literally grabbed the Quaffle out of the opponent's hands and did an upside down U-turn and sped for the Paris hoops. Hay, it was only a game and it was really fun, I thought, until I had to barrel roll to miss a Bludger aimed at me while the other beater attempted a head-on crash.

By the time I got to the hoops area the broom was maxed out speed wise so my toss was nowhere near a hard throw. While I was flying backwards trying to get my broom to take me away from the hoops the Quaffle hurtled through the far hoop. This started a timeout and screaming from the opposing team that was illegal for a seeker to performance as a chaser. The rulebook stated otherwise.

After my death defying dive to capture the snitch Lyon won 250/80 and I have a large smile on my face as I headed back to Hogwarts.

/Scene break/

The school year ended up with Dumbledore insisting that I return to the Dursley's even after Vernon had been arrested for child abuse. My first question, to myself, was what I was going to do over the summer. As I boarded the train for King Cross station more of my future memories leaked. This gave me a good idea what my next project this summer was besides facing Vernon with my loving family and playing Quidditch.

"Come on Harry let's find a compartment before they all get filled." Susan squealed as she dragged down the corridor of the train car. Hannah was following us and giggling at Susan's antics.

After we had secured a compartment and basically settled in Neville joined us followed another girl Neville seemed to know. The train had not even begun to move when the girls that was with the troll in the bathroom slipped in, "Can I hide in here for a while?" Hermione asked. I was trying to remember why I didn't remember her other than the troll incident.

"Of course, and who may I ask are you hiding from this time Hermione?" Asked Hannah.

"Ron Weasley has suddenly decided he's madly in love with me. That's who I was hiding from in the bathroom when that horrible troll came along. That Weasley is just gross!"

I started snickering which caused Hermione turned in my direction with a glare. "Sorry, I was just remembering my first night here and him spitting food all over the table. I moved to the other in the table that night and I have made sure I don't sit anywhere close to him since."

"Well he's just gross, and I'm not sure he ever takes a bath?" Hermione's nose wrinkled up when she asked, which gave her a very cute look.

"I have no idea, thankfully I've got my own quarters and I don't have to listen to him snoring all night an overloaded chainsaw."

The compartment door slid open and there stood Ron Weasley, "You mind if I join you all, everywhere else is full?"

"You don't have any luck on this train do you? As you can see this compartment is full so I suggest you find a different compartment. Standing in the corridor is such a drag." You could see that he did not like that answer but he left without making a scene which was unusual for him.

"Harry you are coming over to my place to visit aren't you? We have a nice swimming pool in the backyard." Susan flirted.

I wish I could come but the Headmaster doesn't want me to be seen outside of the house and the Dursley's don't want to me to be seen outside of my room. The only reason I'm going back is because I don't want the Ministry and Dumbledore hunting for me when I leave, I have plans for the summer. Vernon is not nice people, in fact I haven't heard if he got convicted of the child abuse charges.

"WHAT! Surely you could put a restraining order out on him?" Hermione looked confused.

"I'm sure Albus took care of the charges with some wand waving. I haven't seen Dumbledore in jail over his attempted kidnapping of me last summer."

The compartment finally got Hermione calmed down over me insulting the great Albus Dumbledore.

/Scene break/

Of course Vernon was not there to pick me up at the Kings Cross station. I had my trunk shrunk it in my pocket as I headed for a secluded alley and 'apparated'. I arrived in a clump of trees in the park close to my summer confinement quarters.

It was nice evening for a walk and gave me some time to think. I was wondering if there was any logic or plan on when and how much future memories were going to be leaked into my brains. I was chuckling to myself over the insanity of what is happening. Here I have a corner my brain chuck full of my future memories, which I never lived, being leaked into my 12-year-old brain. I guess the Lady with the staff knew what she was doing because it would be very boring to know what was going to happen tomorrow. But then again if you knew that you were going to get your butt beaten to a pulp wouldn't you run down a different street to avoid that future? Then again the Lady with the staff had said you can't change the future even if I felt like I was changing everything.

I was happy to end that line of thinking because it was now time to face the Dursley family. First thing I noticed was that his car was not in the driveway. The second thing was that the front door had a new lock. I slipped to the rear of the house to find a new lock on the back doors as well. As I was returning to the front of the house I glanced up at my bedroom window. I was wondering if Vernon expected me to enter my room by flying up to the window. My fantasy of actually flying up there ended abruptly as I noticed the new bars on the window.

Moments later, and a little wandless magic, I entered the front door. All I knew was something was definitely wrong as it appeared that nobody was at home. I ran up the stairs as my curiosity was running wild.

When I had left I put a locking charm on the door as well as a 'Duro' charm on the walls and door. I didn't think my little threat to Vernon was going to stop him from entering my room and most likely destroying everything therein. When I got to the top of the stairs I bent over double laughing. No, Vernon was not able to enter through the door nor attach anything like locks to the door so he did the next best thing. He had stopped entry into the bedroom by bolting one end of a steel bar cage to the ceiling and the other end into the floor right against the bedroom door. This was spiteful rage on his part as there was no door through the steel bared cage.

Being the poor defenseless kid that Vernon knows I am I made do with the situation. I hit one of the bars with 'Evanesco' there now was room for me to slide through but Vernon would never be able to squeeze his bulk through that space. I then vanished the bars of the cage that was against the bedroom door. The window bars received the banishing charm while I stood there feeling stupid. Why didn't Vernon enter through the window? Logically he was too fat to climb up a ladder so he must've had paid to have the bars installed on the window. The answer was never let the outside world know what freakiness resides in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Dr.

I spent the rest of day unpacking, charging my cell phone, and watching a local channel on TV. I soon found that all the food had been removed from the house so I used Vernon's downstairs phone and ordered Chinese take-out.

/Scene break/

A month had passed and it appeared that the Dursley's had taken off for a summer vacation. So what was this poor defenseless kid going to do besides Quidditch? I had been going to the cinema, window shopping and working on becoming an Animagus, all those teenage things the average freak kid does. This Animagus thing turned out to be some serious work for 12-year-old. I had my arm and hands turned into some very hairy appendages with some serious sharp claws so I was making some progress.

I was getting bored when I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I sent Hedwig to find out if she was busy the next day?"

Susan was free and so was her guard. But she couldn't possibly go anywhere without Hannah and Hannah thought it would only be right to invite Hermione who had been in touch since they had gotten off the train. The next day we all met up at the Leakey Cauldron and squeezed ourselves into a cab with Susan sitting in my lap. After a bit of travel we spent the entire day doing wild rides and eating all kinds of strange things which were all fantastically delicious. The next day the four of us spent the day at the Bones mansion and their fine swimming pool. The girls seemed eager to teach me how to swim. I was also noticing Susan and Hermione were always very close and constantly in contact with me.

/Scene break/

By the end of the second month of my return to Privet Drive the four of us, plus one guard, were terrorizing London's cinemas, ice cream parlors along with the girls mandatory window shopping. All three girls parents worked during the day and I was free to do as I wished. In the evenings I was practicing to be an Animagus and it was obvious that I was going to be a large bird as I had partially transformed with a white Eagle type head.

By the end of the third month I made my first full transformation. I thought it looked good as a Griffin but the humongous wings I could do without, at least that was my first impression.

I have been spending the early mornings watching the sunrise which I found quite soothing. The urge to leap out the window and go soaring among the clouds was almost irresistible. I had become even more vigilant and sensitive because of my Griffin form, the slightest sound I could hear and could feel any nearby presence. That's when I heard a car in her the driveway followed by the front door slamming. "Boy! Get down here and help carry the luggage upstairs."

Vernon must've been taking stupid pills while I was away at Hogwarts either that or he had a very short memory. I slid through the bars and ambled down the stairs. I'm not sure if it was that I took so long in coming down the stairs or if it was the new nice clothing and suntan I was now sporting but Vernon charged at me. It looked like he was planning on snatching me up to where my face could be exposed to his bad breath and a tirade of insulting words. What I found hilarious was the big fight in Privet Drive lasted only three seconds when Vernon was introduced to my Griffin form, one could say face-to-face. He passed out cold on the floor.

Vernon was quite stupid as he started again the next morning, "Where do you think you're going you little freak?" He must've thought he looked intimidating with a cricket bat that he was holding menacingly.

"Out to visit my three girlfriends like I do every day."

"No you're not, your going to do the chores around this place."

Thought to myself why am I putting up with this crap? I can do wandless magic and I have enough money in my vaults to last a football team ten lifetimes, " ENOUGH!" I yelled and turned charging backed up the stairs. Vernon attempted to do the same thing but his bulk slowed him down to a jiggling waddle which came to a screeching halt at the steel bars.

I shrunk everything in my room that was of any importance and packed it in my trunk which I then shrank. I returned the room itself to its original shabby state and came to the realization that Vernon was blocking my escape route. Taking out my broom I re-shrank my trunk, put it in my pocket, hopped on the broom and was out the window in a flash. As soon as a past the window frame I lowered myself to the ground hoping that I had not been seen. I then trotted off toward the park and 'apperated' to Bones Manor which was my original destination for the day.

"Hi Harry the girls will be here in a minute. Why don't you change and head out to the pool."

"I'm sorry Susan but I can't make it today."

"Is there something wrong Harry?"

"Sort of, had another fight with my uncle Vernon and I'm just not up to it anymore. I'm going to find a place to rent and spend the rest of summer without all of the yelling and screaming."

"Harry I know I can invite you to stay the night so let me talk to my auntie and see if you can't stay here for the rest of the summer."

Amelia Bones was more than happy to have me over and keep Susan company. What remained of the summer was enjoyed roaming London or just splashing in the swimming pool.

Of course the fun and games were soon over and I was again heading to Kings Cross station for my second year at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8– – Did I really sign up for this?

.

Susan, Hannah and I grab Hermione as soon as she entered the platform. After a number of goodbye hugs and kisses from parents, the four of us grabbed an empty compartment.

Neville joined us a short time later followed, to our surprise, by Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin. Luna Lovegood slipped in and snagged a seat by the window and started staring out the window with those big eyes of hers. This is a bit odd considering she was a firsty.

Looking back, at the way everyone had taken their seats, a completely different outcome could have transpired. But...

Hermione had taken a seat next to the door, I sat to her right, as Susan was to my right with Luna by the window. Daphne sat across from the Hermione with Neville on her left and Hannah on Neville's left.

"Not complaining Daphne but I thought Slytherin didn't socialize with the other three houses." Hannah giggled.

"Well this is not exactly going to win me any popularity votes in my house but I have a number of reasons. The main one is a need to talk with you Harry. Not here, not now, but in private whenever it can be arranged."

"Sure thing Daphne. Probably the best time you can probably slip away from your house will be after a DADA class, just let me know." I said as she remained in her seat with no indication that she was planning on leaving, just then the fun began...

Hermione apparently saw something out of the door's window and jumped up, "eep... Harry please just play along." As I watched Luna Lovegood moved to make room, when Hermione jumped into my lap and put her arm around my neck. Daphne must've been curious because she moved to Hermione's seat to see what Hermione had seen.

Me? I was just in semi shock and just sat there. I was now thirteen and was beginning to notice girls and now I had one in my lap.

Ron Weasley suddenly appeared and ripped open the door and screamed, "Hermione what are you doing? You know you're supposed to my girlfriend!"

"I will never be your girlfriend when there are handsome hulks like this handsome gentleman." Hermione then turned and kissed me on the cheek which caused Ron to stomp off down the corridor in a rage. This left a terrified looking girl, with long red hair, who had been hiding behind Ron, now standing alone in the corridor, she was staring into our compartment. She fled moments later.

"Thanks Harry, I owe you one."

"Not at all Hermione that was quite enjoyable." I had no idea where that came from but it caused both of us to blush.

" Damn! Hermione, MOVE! I need Harry's lap." Daphne exclaimed.

As Daphne leapt into my lap, Hermione sprang toward Neville, who slid toward the door to make room for Hermione's landing.

The compartment door was violently opened to admit an irate Draco Malfoy who commenced his version of an upset little girl having a hissy fit. "What are you doing in this compartment and on HIS lap? You..."

Unlike Hermione Daphne had snuggled quite close and her arm was snugly wrapped around my neck. I was beginning to feel that I could enjoy this closeness with girls.

"I'm trying to convince Harry to be my boyfriend." Daphne interrupted Draco's rant.

I couldn't allow this to be passed up without getting a dig in on Malfoy, the Malfoy of the "my father will hear about this" house. "With another couple of kisses like those last ones Daphne, I'm sure I will be completely persuaded to..."

I know I was just joking but suddenly I had a pair of lips on mine doing a good job of convincing me of anything she wanted. That's when Malfoy's grabbing Daphne's arm in an attempt to pull her out of the compartment and that just pissed me off to no ends. This was my first kiss and I was enjoying it, I think.

With Daphne's arm firmly around my neck and Draco pulling on her other arm, Daphne and I had a problem. This tugging pull me forward, this caused Daphne to slide off my lap. Before Daphne's arm could slide from around my neck I realized I was going to fall on top of her or I needed to stand to catch my balance. My reflex made me stand causing Daphne's arm to slide free and she fell to the floor. Draco however was now leaning forward and received my uppercut to his nose with full force. Draco released Daphne's arm as he fell on his butt.

"Kill him you two, kill him now!" Draco was screaming in a high-pitched squeal.

Crab rushed in as Draco was crab walking in reverse trying to get out of the door. Crab received a left hook to the stomach from Neville and the three received a wandless 'Depulso' from me sending them crashing into a heap by the far passageway wall.

I figured we were going to be in trouble as a perfect arrived wearing Slytherin robes. "What's going on here."

It looked like Draco was going to jump right in and blame everyone in the compartment but Daphne yelled, "That idiot attacked me and as soon as I can find my wand I'm going to curse him back to his father." A look of fear crossed Draco's face as the perfect began to snicker.

"Don't worry I'll take care these three, I'm sure Draco has a letter to write to his father." Said the perfect as he hustled the three idiots down the corridor.

"Okay Harry it's my turn now." Susan pushed me into the seat, jumped into my lap and laid a fat kiss on my lips. Neville was trying to escape when he found Hannah trying to get into his lap. This was looking to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

/Scene break/

The welcoming speech didn't cause any disasters but the next morning at breakfast I got the attention of a lot of people in the Great Hall. Most people can tell the difference between regular owl and an international owl. I now had an international owl sitting in front of me presenting its leg with a letter attached. I untied the letter and watched the owl peruse the breakfast table. It then leapt upon the sausage platter with both claws before heading out of the hall with its claws laden with sausages.

I waited until I was settled in my next class before I opened the letter. I smiled as the letter, the coach was notifying me of a Quidditch practice the coming weekend. The new DADA instructor took the smile off my face as he was a complete buffoon in his books as well as in his first class of instruction. "Yes, freshly caught pixies." Panic erupted even as I was corralling them with my wand I finally gave up and beat a hasty retreat out of Lockhart's classroom. I was taken by surprised when I was grabbed and hauled down the corridor by Daphne and dragged into an empty classroom.

"Okay Potter it's talk time so listen good and no wisecracks. There are number of things going on which you will not like and I definitely don't care for them either but this is our life as witches and wizards. This is completely against house elf philosophy but we had a crazy house elf show up named Dobby. He said there is going to be big troubles and dangers here at Hogwarts this year. We recognized him as being one of the Malfoy's elves so we definitely have trouble coming our way this year."

"He didn't say anything like what, where, or when? I asked as I had a feeling I was going to get a memory leak any moment now.

"No but here comes the better bad news. While Fudge will not admit he saw Voldemort's wrath last year Fudge has big plans for you to publicly support him. Dumbledore is probably behind this using Fudge as a front man but you can bet Lucius Malfoy has his fingers in this somewhere. The general idea is to enact a Harry Potter Protection Act or some such malarkey. The idea is going to be to use you as the poster boy to keep Fudge in office because you vanquished Voldemort as a child, so you must be protected as you are the official Dark Lord eradicator. That's what Fudge's pea brain believes. Dumbledore will then have control over you to keep you safe for Fudge. At least that's what Fudge things will happen. Whatever Dumbledore's plans are he will have control of you until you hit the age of majority. Don't try to make this information make any sense as this is Fudge talking. My father is a seat holder on the Wizengamot so he was able to pick up on some of these backroom dealings and has two suggestions you can try."

"I know I'm just going to love how I'm going to be getting out of these manipulations." I groaned.

"The only way this bill will be defeated is if you are an adult before it passes. You can kiss off complete Dumbledore allowing you to be granted adulthood now or later. While you may apply for an exemption I'm sure Dumbledore will ensure that it is rejected. So the only way for you to get out from under is to get married, that will make you automatically an adult."

"Married? I'm only thirteen years old so how am I supposed to get married?"

"You best listen closely Potter, if you don't hear me out and run off I'm going to chase you down and curse you all away to Madam Pomphrey, do you understand?"

"Okay Daphne I understand I will not run off, I promise."

"First we need to do is get out of here and to the Goblins. They have the ability to arrange all this and make it happen. What we need them to do is to get to your aunt and have her sign over her guardianship to a different adult."

Thankfully that wouldn't be a problem as I didn't require a guardian anymore was in my thoughts as Daphne continued.

"The Goblins can then get us to a country that doesn't care about how old you are when we get married."

"Us? Married?"

"Yes us! Draco's father is pushing my father for a marriage contract with Draco and I will not under any condition fall under Draco's control. I figured you are going to need some time to chew on this so I will see you at tonight's meeting in the library after dinner. AND! Potter don't you even think about running because they will get you in the end and most likely lock you up until they need to use you. How does some mind controlling potions from Snape and your own private cell downstairs sound?"

I wasn't getting any memory download to help me out and Daphne was right, there was no way that I could run forever, but married? Halfway back towards Gryffindor common room I asked myself why I was going there when I suddenly received a memory of one big ugly snake and it wasn't Snape. The snake appeared to be exiting from a girl's bathroom. Right! Hermione was one of the better researcher that was available to me right this second. She probably could find out what kind of snake it is and how it can be defeated.

I wasn't paying attention as the Ravenclaw entrance opened for me without my answering a riddle, I trudged in and popped down in front of the fireplace. My brain just wasn't functioning properly and it kept spinning around the facts or at least the assumption that I was currently being used and would be discarded when no longer needed, but by who, Daphne? I finally came to a decision and that was what the Lady with the staff had said, "So little man grow up enjoying your life, make your enemy's life miserable, and have fun chasing the girls. Don't let anybody dictate what you do or where you go."

"Oooff! I heard myself say as I felt Hermione plopping down in my lap and give me a kiss on the cheek. I definitely ended my previous confusions now I had a new one. What was I doing in the Ravenclaw common room and why was Hermione sitting in my lap? "Being a naughty little girl aren't you my dear?" I mumbled.

"Well that might be decided after dinner which you will now escort me to Mister Potter." Hermione had a beaming grin on her face which made her look really cute.

I was confused enough so I offered her my arm, which she took and we headed off to the Great Hall for dinner.

When we entered the Great Hall Hermione dragged me over to the Hufflepuff table and she sat me down between herself and Susan. I leaned over a bit and said hello to Hannah who was sitting on the other side of Susan.

"So what's all this about a meeting? What are we going to be talking about?" Somehow I didn't think I was going to get a straight answer but it didn't hurt to try.

After dinner Hermione, Susan and I got up to head for the library and noticed Daphne was hurrying over. Daphne latched onto my arm while Susan had possession of the other as we followed Hermione out of the hall. Hermione always had a good pace when heading to the library.

"Say Daphne do you have any idea why Draco is limping?" I queried.

"The little twit decided he was going to take possession of his future wife so I reminded him to leave me alone and go play patty cake with Pansy. By the way speaking of obsessive behavior, have you noticed your little Gryffindor red headed fan girl? She's been drooling over you since you came into the hall."

We found a table in a remote section of the library. As we sat down I asked, "Where's Hannah?"

"She's out chasing Neville and she's not interested in joining with us."

"Harry we are not going to beat around the portkey. We four have problems and we four are the solutions to our problems. I have already told you that Draco was breathing down my neck for a marriage contract that I don't want. Susan is in danger of getting a marriage contract based on her auntie being the head of the DMLE and her getting her fortune in the near future. Hermione has to find a husband or she could be snatched up by some old man with a lot of money because she's Muggle born. We've been with you since we got here at Hogwarts so we know a lot about you. When you become of age they're going to want you to get married because you're the last of your line. In fact they'll probably want to take one wife as Lady Potter plus a wife as Lady Gryffindor and the couple second wives to make sure the lines continue. So all you have to do is make a decision as to who will be Lady Potter."

"No, you don't have to worry about enough titles to go around as I have a number of them, I just can't believe this is all happening, nor that that has just come out of my mouth." That got some giggles from the girls.

My mind was spinning over what was being asked and the ramifications of doing what the girls wanted. I was mostly focused on how to be honest and not to appear being insane while explaining being dead and being given twenty years of memories. I decided not to try and explain that and pass off any slip-ups by telling them that I had a little bit of a Seer in me and I might know things from time to time. The thing was, I had no knowledge of getting married, so unless I had serious dump of information this never happened to me in my future.

"Harry the three of us like you very much and it's not like any of us are using the other. But each of us is escaping a fate that we don't want or do you want to be Fudge's and Dumbledore's lackey?" Daphne asked.

Hermione was summing up from her perspective, "I knew I wanted to escape Ron Weasley but two sister wives is a lot for me to take in Harry, I'm Muggle born. I've done some research and I definitely don't want the life that most Muggle born end up with, so I'm in."

We were so involved in our discussion that we failed to notice our favorite Professor arriving, so much for my new Griffin capabilities, "Potter the Headmaster wants to see you in his office immediately." Snape snarled.

I turned to the girls after Snape left, "It's a deal, be ready to travel tomorrow after classes are over." The last bit of memory download after Snape left scare the living crap out of me, I didn't need another street or road I needed a freeway to get away from this last piece of information. Others were plotting marriage contracts with my name prominently displayed on them, one of which I definitely wanted to avoid. Daphne was right there was at least one serious plot where I was to be doused with potions to ensure my compliance.

/Scene break/

I was feeling pretty good with myself not only had I gotten a memory downloaded of the seven secret passages at Hogwarts but a couple of interesting spells, one being a super lifesaver. I also was in the accompaniment of three good-looking witches and out on an adventure of a lifetime.

"Harry that's the Whomping Willow what are we doing here?" Hermione asked with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Just watch and be astounded." I levitated a small rock and floated over a knot. The tree stopped its thrashing of limbs. "Come on girls there is a passage beneath this tree which leads to the Shrieking Shack."

A few minutes later the silence was broken by Susan, " Harry what are you doing now?"

"I'm making up portkey to take us to Diagon alley."

"Harry I know for a fact that this is illegal, you need to have a license to make a portkey. "Of course Susan would know since her auntie was the head of the DMLE.

"Okay everybody put a finger on this old cup and will be off to see the Goblins."

/Scene break/

Our landing was a bit rough but we all retained our feet as we all hung onto each other. A quick few blocks and we entered the Goblin bank. We had hardly entered when a Goblin raced up and bowed, "Lord Gryffindor it is an honor what can we do for you today."

I returned the bow, "Would be possible to see Ragnot?"

"But of course, if you and your ladies would follow me? I believe that Ragnot has been expecting you."

Daphne started to whisper in my ear as we followed the Goblin, " Harry how did you get this much respect out of the Goblins? My father is lucky to get a grunt and an insult."

"You will find young lady that Lord Gryffindor holds the respect of the Goblin nation by the fact that he is the wielder of the sword."

Hermione just had to ask the next series of logical question, "Why are you calling him Lord Gryffindor? What sword are you talking about? How does owning a sword give him your respect?"

I was wondering if we could ever break Hermione from asking more questions then there was answers.

"Why the sword of Gryffindor of course." I thought the Goblin was going to start smiling as he answered Hermione.

"But that legendary sword is a legend, it doesn't exist, and even if it did it hasn't been seen in centuries." You could hear the doubt in Hermione's statement which only caused the Goblin to walk a little faster before Hermione could start asking more questions.

"Lord Gryffindor I see that you have heard of Fudge's latest projected debacle. I'm not mistaken you found a way around Fudge's little game, which of the ladies will be the new Lady Gryffindor?"

"Actually Ragnot unless the rules prohibited I'm planning on marrying all three. Susan here would like to become Potter Bones. She wishes to have the Bones name carried on as well as with inheriting the Bones Estate. I thought Daphne would become Lady Gryffindor because she comes from a pureblood line while Hermione would become Lady Potter as the Potter's are noted for marrying Muggleborn Witches."

"So we were hoping Bank Manager Ragnot that you could have Harry's guardianship purchased from the Muggles so he can legally marry and of course find some place that will marry kids like us." Daphne suggested.

"I see Harry hasn't told you that he has no guardians but I'll let him explain that to you later. Would you like a large wedding or small quiet one?"

"Actually we were kind of hoping to get married as quick as possible but not tell anybody. I would really like to be able to surprise my enemies when it will do us the most good." I didn't want to see new laws passed by Fudge and if he finds out Dumbledore would try to annul our marriages behind our backs. What they don't know won't hurt them until it hurts them."

"Since you wish the marriages to be quick and quiet might I recommend this afternoon using Gringotts services. I will only need about an hour to arrange everything in advance."

/Scene break/

We spent the hour in the Gryffindor vaults where the girls picked out their perfect rings. Well that and matching necklaces and a couple of bracelets not to mention the earrings. Ragnot provided exquisite gold chains for the girls to wear around their necks with their rings. The rings on their fingers would be a dead giveaway or at least generate embarrassing questions we were not ready to answer.

We were then hustled through a 'floe' coming out somewhere, with a detail of escorting Goblins. The Goblin commander assured us that this country allowed people our age to marry and didn't frown on polygamy. Each girl had their turn to stand with me in front of some official who spoke in a language we had no idea what he was saying. I got to kiss the bride and then we were handed a piece of paper in some unknown language and hustled back through the 'floe' . Ragnot then presented me with a portkey along with a translated copy of our marriage licenses and a sizable bill.

"I've taken the liberty to make the portkey for a house in Hogsmeade village. The house was recently built on property that falls under the Gryffindor estate. By all means let me know if this does not meet your requirements and will find a place more suitable for you. We'll take care of all the paperwork so that it's quietly filed at the Ministry." We were then whisked away by the portkey.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – – Slytherin succotash she exclaimed!

.

"Dam Harry this is some kind of a house I mean six bedrooms, a Jacuzzi, a den, a TV room and no stairs." Hermione exclaimed.

"When you were asking for a place that we could use as a central base of operations I never expected something like this." Susan mused.

"Well we better get back for somebody really misses us. If anybody asks tell them it's none of their business. If they keep pushing say we were in my quarters play strip poker, that ought to get them off our real activities. Also it's breakfast at seven in my quarters, we got a lot of stuff to discuss."

/Scene break/

The elves were more than happy to set up a nice breakfast for us in my quarters. As far as we know no one noticed our absence however somebody petrified the janitors cat and wrote something on one of the walls in blood.

Daphne wrote her father to explain that a marriage contract had been written which she would be sending and he would be signing. Further he could tell Lucius Malfoy to find a succubus to kiss. Daphne didn't leave him an option over signing the contract and even provided him with a proposed letter to the Malfoys.

Susan wrote her auntie with several implied threats if Madam Bones didn't sign the marriage contract. In both cases the girls said to keep it quiet and that the marriage contracts would be arriving shortly because their betrothed had sway with the Goblins.

Hermione decided to keep the information from her parents until we two could go to her parents that summer and break the news. I figured this summer was going to be the real pits at the Granger house.

/Scene break/

While Snape was being the great pimple on the rear of a flubber worm, Lockhart's incompetence was driving Hermione batty as she knew he was going to cause her to fail her OWLs. The OWLs being years away did not stop Hermione being flustered and upset.

I was having a few pieces of my memory coming together over a Basilisk, a girls bathroom and the writing on the wall outside a girls bathroom. So I took a stroll to see what I could see in this girls bathroom but as usual my luck sucks.

"Potty trying to find a girlfriend with moaning Myrtle?"

"Why if it isn't Larry, Curley and Monotonous, you three still trying to find the Slytherin common room?"

"No, we're here to tell you to stay way from Daphne or else!"

"Is that a moronic threat from Mister Malcontent and his baboons over one of my girlfriends? Of course I can see why kissing Crab and Goyle is not the highlight of your evenings, however Daphne tender parts are all mine."

"How dare you insinuate...since you won't take a verbal warning we will just have to show you everyone who is the better man!" Malfoy attempted to draw his wand.

There was always a chance that someone would try to see what the last spells that were cast with my wand. So while Draco was still trying to draw his wand and I was waving my wand around, I actually use Wandless magic, which is of course can't be traced. The three pains in the tush were stunned, their clothing banished, and were left tied up in their own personal stall in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I decided to go flying for a while as this was turning into a wonderful day, maybe Snape could break a leg or something.

I walked out into the forbidden Forest and transformed. I was enjoying the flight when I realized that my wings were becoming electrically charged as I flew through the sky. This new feature would allow me to apply lightning-based attacks to my enemies on the ground. I later found out that even one beat of my wings was enough to push a person backwards and charge my wings enough to give a surprising shock to the unaware.

My shock came when I discovered I had two flying companions. Fawkes was gliding silently in the air currents I was producing on my right wing while Hedwig was doing the same on my left wing. I chuckled to myself when a thought came to me, 'Potter's magical air squadron'.

/Scene break/

The Quidditch practices were just fantastic I really enjoyed flying and participating in the game with all my new friends. I did receive an overly large credit for our wins from our team and, so far, we were undefeated. While my catching the snitch was good for 150 points when the game was won with a score of 350/160 I felt that the chasers were the ones who actually won the game by the extra points scored. So far the Hogwarts staff were completely in the dark that I was leaving Hogwarts and I playing Quidditch in different parts of the world was a real blast for someone with my background.

/Scene break/

I no sooner walked into the Great Hall when, "Mister Potter report to my office after lunch." It looks like Dumbledore was a bit unhappy, rah, rah.

I figure since Dumbledore could announce this to the Great Hall I could do the same, "Professor McGonagall would you please accompany me to the Headmaster's office? I find being alone with him, in these meetings, to be quite uncomfortable." Take that rumor mill I thought.

As soon as I entered his office I knew I was going to have a fun time. Snape was there and looked like he wanted to kill little old me for the thirteen gazillionth time.

"Harry there have been some serious charges leveled against you. So what do you have to say for yourself?" This was an old trick question so you admitted to something even if it was not why you were call on the carpet. Dumbledore definitely wasn't happy with my answer but I was hoping to make that his permanent lot in life.

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean to snap Merlin's wand it was an accident." Let them chew on that for a while I thought grinning internally.

"I'm telling you Headmaster Potter's dangerous and you need to expel him as quickly as possible."

"Merlin saggy briefs..."

"Language Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall stated with emphasis.

"Will somebody tell me what you people are going to charge me with this time? What is it, a point deduction for raising your hand like in Snape's class or do I get a detention for playing strip poker in the Slytherin girl's dorm?" That brought a choking sound from Professor McGonagall. Snape looked like he was gagging on one of his potion ingredients.

"I told you Headmaster, he breaks the rules and thumb his nose at the school." Snape was not one to let go of a bone he was chewing on.

"Oh put a sock it, your only the Potions Professor and not a very good one, so give my ears a rest!"

"No Harry you are being accused of attacking another students." Dumbledore redirected the conversation before Snape could retaliate.

"Well here's my wand, since I know you can find out what my last series of spells were, have fun. Why don't we finish with these silly accusations everyone knows it's Slytherin house that always attacks the students and nothing is ever said about their actions."

"I'm sorry Severus but this wand is only showing typical classroom spells, could not Draco be mistaken?" Dumbledore made sure he didn't touch my wand as he performed the revealing spell.

I noticed how Dumbledore was bouncing between two different attacks. "So what is Malfoy the incompetent claiming now? He's been trying to cause me and Daphne Greengrass heartburn ever since he found out that she is one of my three girlfriends." I again heard a choking sound from Professor McGonagall's direction.

"I'm sorry to say but Mister Justin Finch-Fletchley was attacked." Dumbledore looked inquiringly at me.

"So are we done now headmaster? I have three girlfriends who expect my undivided attention for the rest of the evening."

"But of course, run along Harry and enjoy your evening."

Later Hermione invited me to take her to the Gryffindor common room so she could sit in my lap since Ron wasn't taken her subtle hints to get lost. However, when Ron entered the common room he was yelling but it had nothing to do with us.

"Its written on the wall, the heir of Slytherin has taken a girl into the Chamber of Secrets. George, Fred I think he got our sister Ginny."

Hermione jumped up and started pulling on my arm, "Come on Harry let's go check on the girls!" I found that to be an excellent suggestion. We actually ran into Daphne and Susan as they were going to check on us but all the places to collide with one another was outside of moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Of course stupid me had to stick my head in because I was curious because of my previous memories. Now I just had to move closer to see what I could see with the sink that was moved to the side showing a gaping hole.

I'm not sure if the girls were curious or afraid to be left behind. Their closeness gave me a nudge where I promptly tilted and fell into the hole. God what have the fates prescribed for Harry Potter, I was thinking as I slid down the chute. By the time I hit the bottom of the chute I had exhausted my repertoire of curse words and what I am going to do to the fates when we met face-to-face.

Since I wasn't carrying a broom and my wings are way to large to try to fly up the chute I took off looking for another exit. I finally ran across a very large round door that had also been left open. I stepped into a very large and cavernous room. I saw the Weasley girl laying on the floor and stupid me ran over to see if I could help.

(The following directly attributable to J.K Rawling's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though I were looking at him through a misted window. There was no mistaking him –

"Tom –Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, future, Harry Potter..." He then began to trace a wand through the air, writing three shimmering words:

Tom Marvel Riddle

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearrange themselves:

I am Lord Voldemort

(end of quoting)

That's when the fun really started as Riddle hissed which called the biggest snake I have ever seen anywhere.

Fighting on two fronts is not my idea of fun but when I launched a 'Difindo' at the dork... The curse went straight through him without affecting his shimmering state. Having enough of the dork's rhetoric I concentrated on the Basilisk.

This cavern was huge and knowing that I was not going to take on the Basilisk in a hand to hand combat, I transformed. As I launched into the air the stupid snake reared up and gave me perfect access to its eyes with my sharp claws. Apparently I was not affected by those deadly eyes as a Griffin so I buried my claws deeply into the basilisk's eye sockets. It was not a long flight but I hoped I had accumulated enough electricity. I dumped all I had into the Basilisk eye socket.

Electricity straightened the basilisk out like a board but it was nowhere close to being dead. Transferring back to my human form I yelled, "Sword to me" and drove it deeply into the snake's eye socket. Well that was enough but snake's death throngs had its body thrashing around the chamber. Sliding the sword in my belt I transformed and headed for the unconscious redhead. The dork Lord was now trying to curse me with his venomous words as his magic was not up to affecting a Griffin, yet. He must've figured out, rightly so, that he was the next target and he took off running. I discharged a bolt of electricity at the idiot but missed. I was not overly sure if the next set of electricity hit him that it would do any good but I fired a second bolt just give it a try. Whatever the second bolt hit was enough to cause the dork Lord suddenly to disappear with a puff of smoke.

I dragged the girl out of the chamber so that the twitching snake didn't get us crushed into one of the pillars. But then came the stupid problem of attempting to get out of this stupid chamber. Fawkes saved the day and flew us up to Myrtle's bathroom.

I should've stayed in the chamber. When we arrived in Dumbledore's office I was almost squeezed to death by the boa constrictor called Molly Weasley while Dumbledore was mumbling stupid things like, "Only a true Gryffindor could call the sword." Which he promptly confiscated.

The whole thing would've been a waste of time except I ran into Lucius Malfoy and Dobby the house elf. After a short bit of blackmail on my part good old Lucius gave Dobby clothes and I inherited a new friend in Dobby.

Finally the time came for us to board the Hogwarts express and head to Kings Cross station. I was looking forward to a quiet summer vacation. A quiet summer for Harry Potter? Right! Vernon would give me a warm reception and then there was the Grangers that we had to talk too. Yes a quiet summer was something that Sybill Trelawney would predict.

/Scene break/

"Girls don't you think people might start to get a little suspicious as one of you are always sitting in my lap?"

"Everybody should know by now that you have three girlfriends so let them wonder." Daphne purred and gave me a quick kiss.

"Besides Daphne and my parents have signed off on the marriage contracts which makes us as good as married." Susan added as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You know that my parents are going to cause us problems because knowing them they won't accept our marriage contracts or us even dating." Hermione grumbled, "We still haven't come up with something to tell my parents."

That conversation ended as Luna entered the compartment.

"So Luna what are you planning for this vacation." Daphne asked.

"Daddy and I are going to be in Switzerland hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkack's. Daddy is not going to be too happy having to buy me new shoes." The raised her legs so that everyone could see her wiggling her toes.

"What happened to you shoes Luna?" Susan inquired.

"Seems that my housemates have decided not to give me back my stuff this year. Up until now it's been all good fun but this year they did not return what they took, daddy is probably going to be quite unhappy."

"You have any idea who took your stuff?" I queried.

"Oh yes, but not to worry, when school starts again I'll make sure that they pay."

I did not like the way that Luna said that they would pay, nor the look in her blue eyes. However, Luna was always a bit weird and she might have meant that they would pay in butterbeer corks.

I was back there thinking about how long the four of us could keep our secret about being married. About that time Draco and his twin paperweights made their traditional train incursion into our compartment.

"Look guys the compartment full of losers, Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Blood traders."

"Harry do you have a animal cage I think I just heard the twitter of it Dorkfarfarter?" Luna calmly asked.

"Luna I do believe I have a cage, but where are we going to store your new captured animals until school starts again?" I tried to look seriously concerned.

"I'll just hang it in my backyard with the rest of the fairies. We have plenty of Gurdy roots to feed them for the whole summer."

Draco just shook his head and decided to stopped off and impress some other compartment.

The girls got to chatting over something and that gave me a bit of time to do some thinking myself. The reason I was heading back to the Dursley's was a keep Dumbledore and the Minister off my back. While we were still too young to be having sex I would've liked to have gotten the girls into the Jacuzzi in our house in Hogsmeade. We had already talked about this and I assured them that I could wait until they were ready. I just hoped that my hormones were not going to arrive too early. Daphne was just gorgeous, Hermione's tush kept drawing my eyes when she walked and I didn't even want to think about Susan's bra size.

/Scene break/

When we arrived at Kings cross I got introduced to all the girls parents before they all departed for their own homes. I had no delusions that Vernon was planning on picking me up so I had plans to 'apperate'. Unfortunately for them I spied a couple of Dumbledore's people, so instead of heading to the 'apperation' point I headed out of the terminal and into St Pancras tube station.

I didn't have a license to 'apperate' but I wanted to keep that ability a secret for as long as possible. After a merry chase trying to keep me in sight I found an empty stall in one of the restrooms. I lost the people tailing me, with a pop, as I reappeared in the park just down from number 4 Privet Dr.

As I knocked on the front door I had full expectations that Vernon was going to be there to attacked me and tell me I was no longer welcome. To my surprise Petunia answered the door, "Well! Don't just stand there, get in here!"

Petunia explained that Dumbledore had sent her a letter. Without any explanations she stated that I was to stay out of Vernon's way and if I did I could stay for the summer.

/Scene break/

The first week back was tense but both Vernon and I made an effort to avoid each other. Of course this nirvana could not last and the next morning as I was leaving for my jog around the neighborhood Vernon called me into the living room. I figured he wanted me to do some work around the house. I stepped into the living room and froze as several things started happening simultaneously...

Vernon was telling me something while the TV was showing a mass murderer who escaped prison and I suddenly had a massive download of information. I simultaneously thought and said out loud, "That's my godfather." AND that's when Vernon started yelling, "The maniac escaped... Lunatic coming here... What will the neighbors think..."

Petunia rushed in and finally got Vernon somewhat calmed. Meanwhile I was trying to sort my brains out when Vernon said, " Marge will be here next week and I want you to stay in your room the entire time she's here, is that clear Boy?"

I sent Hedwig off with letters to the girls and asked Hedwig to stay with Hermione. Trouble was on the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – – Marge

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, words, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

I took the week to continue my jogging and also to sort out all the information that came under the name of Sirius Black. This download was probably the biggest single download of information so far, it covered him from not being guilty to being an Animagus. Then there was Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and the arrival of Dementors at Hogwarts later in the year. I was damn happy that I was not going to be living the life these memories indicated. If I come face-to-face with Dementors because of the road I'm going to be taking I will be ready and have a fully operational Patronus charm. Sirius had better not bring any fleas with him.

/Scene break/

I was comfortably relaxing in my room when a shriek from Petunia came from the bottom of the stairs, "Boy, get down here immediately!"

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Petunia bum rushed me out to the front yard where I came face-to-face with... Marge. Marge was fat like Vernon, purple faced and had a lousy personality. She even brought her dog, Ripper, the one that like to bite me.

I have been told to stay in my room, I was going to stay in my room, and what do they do but call me down for a Marge to start on me..."Well don't just stand there you little freak carry my luggage up to the guest bedroom."

I shall always cherish the look on their faces when I said, "I'm not your handmaiden Tubbo carry them yourself!" I then returned to my room at a run and started packing. I knew that was only going to be a few seconds before I started getting visitors. This time I returned the room back to normal dilapidated state after packing everything from my TV to my schoolbooks. Then I heard the stairs being stressed. I wonder which one of the two were leading the charge, and I started to chuckle. Vernon had never removed steel bars so neither one of the fatso's were getting into this room.

"Vernon what is the meaning of these bars?"

"Marge it's all the freaks fault, he..."

"Never mind, I'll get him out of there, Ripper attack!"

Ripper charged through the bars and into my room and froze, gave a pitiful whine, and tore out of the room like the hounds of hell was on his tail. You would think he never saw a full grown Griffin before, actually I was thinking about a doggie snack when I saw Ripper. After returning to my freak form I strolled out of my room and down the stairs. Vernon and Marge were at the bottom of the stairs panting as it appeared that they did not catch Ripper's on his hasty departure.

I almost made it to the front door before Marge started a whizzing verbal assault. As I started down the front walk I remembered the Lady with the staff had said that the future cannot be changed. I turned and sent a wandless spell at Marge. Everyone would think it was accidental magic, I hoped. I waited only long enough to see Marge start to swell and float away.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIX HER, YOU FREAK!" I heard as I walked away with a huge grin on my face.

I walked down Magnolia Crescent until I thought I was clear of any ministerial tracking. I was searching for a place out of sight to 'Apperate' even though it was turning dark. I was still chuckling to myself over all the commotion that was probably going on about now. The Ministry and Dumbledore would probably be having fun since they would claim I broke the Decree for the Restriction of Under Age Wizardry. While they probably couldn't pick up my wandless magic, Marge floating over Privet Drive should bring in some interesting results. Even Fudge was not stupid enough not to be able to figure out who blew up Marge.

Just about then I thought I heard something over by the fence which brought a smile to my face...

"Padfoot quit hiding in the dark and get your scrawny bones over here. I know you're innocent and I've got a place for you to stay, so get over here so I can call the Knight bus."

Padfoot slowly came over to my side and I call the Knight Bus which arrived... BANG... I paid our fare and... BANG, we were off to my place in Hogsmeade Village.

/Scene break/

Albus Dumbledore was sitting as his magnificent desk contemplating his options in obtaining a new DADA Professor when Alastair Moody stepped out of the fireplace.

"Albus your precious Potter blowup his relative's sister..."

"He killed someone?"

"No, she was blown up like a balloon and was found floating over Privet Drive. Potter has done a runner and Fudges is all flustered, so you had best get over to the Leakey Cauldron and smooth his ruffled feathers."

"Call a couple of our acquaintances and have them checked the obvious places like the Leakey Cauldron and the... Err."

"Albus are you losing your hearing in your old age? Potters done a runner."

With a sigh Dumbledore continued, "You best callout the regulars and conduct a complete search."

/Scene break/

A week later Sirius was up to speed on most of my life, except in two areas. I wasn't sure how I could tell anyone that I'd died and was having information down loading into my brain of what would happen in the future. The other thing was a prank that I was going to play on Sirius, he was one of the great Marauder after all.

My house in Hogsmeade Village, according to the Goblins, had better warding than Hogwarts and I had Dobby cooking the meals and keeping the place clean. It turned out that Dobby was a holy terror when he was upset. One of these days I'd have to have Hermione research why the house elves were so docile. The house elves magic could eradicate wizard kind overnight but they took beatings and abuse and came back for more.

With a liberal amount of glamour charms I was able to wander Hogsmeade with my faithful dog whenever the mood struck. On one such trip I used the owl service at the post office to send a letter to Hermione and I now had the Hedwig messenger service back up and flying, the girls would be arriving tomorrow at noon. I had warned them to be shocked but that I was perfectly safe and so would they. The remainder of today was going to be a problem but it could also be fun.

"Sirius take a seat we need to have a chat. I would be what you would could call a part-time seer. You have to believe me that my dreams come true. I have a reoccurring dream over Sirius Black but before you laugh it off see how many facts are in it that I shouldn't know."

"Harry I have noticed that you seem to know a lot more than you really should at your age so I'll listen." It was odd to see Sirius so serious.

"As I see it Sirius the minute that Dumbledore finds out that you are around he's going to lock you up in Grimmauld Place which he will want to make the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The idea is so that you can't have access to me and let you help protect me from Voldemort. The real purpose is to retain control of me while keeping you locked up in Grimmauld Place. This would drive you crazy being alone most of the time with only a portrait of your mother insane screaming and Kreature. Later in my dream I am lured to the Department of Mystery because Kreature betrays us and that's where Voldemort is waiting for me to retrieve a prophecy. You come to help but you and Bella Lestrange start dueling and you end up falling through the Veil of Death. Sirius I would prefer you to be around even if you have made me your heir in your will. So how am my doing?"

"Pretty impressive Harry, Dumbledore told your parents about a prophecy that concerns you and you highlighted the two worst things in Grimmauld place."

"Sirius please don't go to the Department of Mysteries under any condition, please!"

I think very shortly we need to take a trip to Grimmauld place after I meet your girlfriends. I'm still confused how you can have three girlfriends who know about each other and you're still alive."

/Scene break/

After a nice walk down the main street we soon arrived at the three broomsticks to use the 'floe' as my fireplace was not connected to the flu network for security reasons. Sirius was in his doggie form and I was covered in glamour charms. Sirius had indicated a number of people which belong to Dumbledore during our time we had been here in the village. One of the easiest ones to recognize was the pink haired girl who is now trying to inconspicuously monitor The Three Broomsticks 'floe'.

Right on time Daphne stepped out of the 'floe' and I approached her. "I was asked to deliver this note to you miss." I stated in a loud voice for all those interested.

This was repeated when Susan arrived and again finally when Hermione arrived.

The note read: Outside you will see a black dog. When you three walk out together the dog will leave. Please follow the dog at a distance so you don't look like you are following the dog. I will explain everything when you get to where I'm waiting. Love your husband.

I turned around and headed out the back door and 'apperated' a bit further down the street where I changed my glamour charms to appear to be someone different. I watch Padfoot take off at a leisurely pace as all of the girls started to following him. I also saw the pink haired girl and some dark skinned guy following the girls at a respectable distance. I ducked into the closest alley and waited for the girls to pass. It was nice that the two following the girls were bunched up together. I fired wandless stunners using both hands and saw both fall to the ground. I again 'apperated' further down the street to ensure that no one else was following my wives.

Once we entered the living room I was surrounded by hugging and kissing girls while Padfoot was you bouncing around in some kind of doggie excitement. Of course that ended and Hermione started...

"Harry Potter why didn't you just say in your note to come to our house?"

"This is going to be difficult to explain so what I'm going to do is ask for you to trust me completely. First I need for you to take out your wands and lay them on the coffee table. Great, now back up to the wall and relax. Now you are perfectly safe, no one is going to hurt you BUT this is going to be a great shock so please don't kill me..."

I took a deep breath but before I could say a word Fawkes flamed in and settled on the back of a chair. I was about ready to draw my wand when Hedwig glided in and settled in next to Fawkes on the chair. Hedwig was showing trust in Fawkes but Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar? After Fawkes let loose a short melodic tune I decided to continue as Fawkes could just as well have brought Dumledore...

"Girls I'd like to introduce you to my godfather...Padfoot, your on." Padfoot transformed into Sirius Black.

At least none of the girls fainted but I did get one "EEP" and two short screams. I then had three serious glares pointed in my direction while one dumb godfather was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Honest girls he's totally innocent at least for what he was sent to Azkaban for so you can get your wands if you promise not to hex either one of us." I really wasn't sure what their reaction would be or I had handle this properly but I figured I'd find out as soon as they got their wands.

Each girl picked up the wand and proceeded to put them away which was a relief to me. All three walked up to me, Hermione grabbed my left arm while Susan grabbed my right arm and Daphne gave me a gentle shove in my chest. I was pushed/dragged onto the couch with Hermione on my left Susan on my right and Daphne in my lap. The three girls then turned to Sirius and Daphne stated "GIVE".

Sirius thought he was funny and absolutely adorable so he start off by trying to embarrass the four of us. "Three girlfriends Harry? And all at the same time?" Sirius then pushed it too far and fell into my prank as I had not told him. "So Harry which one are you going to marry?"

"Padfoot you old dog, sitting on my lap is Lady Gryffindor, I lean forward and gave a quick kiss to Daphne's neck. On my left is Lady Potter, I lean to my left and gave a short kiss on the lips to Hermione. On my right is Lady Potter Bones, I leaned to my right and gave it a short kiss on the lips to Susan. Now as far as which one I will marry I'm afraid it's too late Padfoot I married all three of them already." That's when Padfoot fainted and a flash lit the room.

"Very nicely done hatchling."

I did not know whether to throw up my hands or laugh hysterically, I had another voice in my head. "I'm assuming that it's you in my head, Fawkes?"

"Yes hatchling and before you panic the people in this room are unaffected, you are in a type of time zone I've created. I need to let you know a few things."

As I looked at the room it appeared that everyone was moving at an extremely slow rate. "So your not hear to take me back to Dumbledore?"

"No hatchling, unlike most people's opinion I'm not a familiar of Dumbledore's. I have been in this dimension since man lived in caves. I enjoy watching interesting periods of time rather than being bored sitting in a tree. Periodically I will give advice to those I find interesting and who will listen."

"Am I to assume that you are finding me interesting?"

"Oh dear yes! To die and escape from going to Hades. Not to mention the fates having a keen interest enough to put how your life would play out in a portion of your brain. Oh yes! I find you quite interesting. Quite a tale of mystery and intrigue."

"So let me guess your going to give up on Dumbledore and hang around me for a while."

"Yes and no! Dumbledore has become less interesting as his decisions and his actions are leading nowhere, besides he has quit listing to my good advice. You however, are on a path that could lead to a very interesting future and as I said, I hang around to find things that are interest to me. Now that I have let you know that I will be hanging around and not here to drag you into Dumbledore's spinning webs I bid you ado." Fawkes flashed away.

/Scene break/

"Now ladies please this place hasn't been opened in a very long time and there is a very nasty painting in the hallway probably maintained by extremely nasty house elf so please bear with Harry and myself." Sirius was trying to soften what was coming.

"Eeeyou! You weren't kidding about this place being a disaster." Hermione shuddered.

Everyone jumped as Sirius's mother started screaming obscenities which drew the house elf Kreature to the party. Sirius used to magically enhanced voice to yell, "Silence", the noises only got louder.

"Silence! I yelled and the area fell silent. Sorry Sirius meant to tell you about that. You never claimed Lordship over House Black, I did."

I then handed a handkerchief to Kreature and said, "You have been freed from service to this house, leave and never return." We then got to see Kreature drop dead from shock and Mrs. Black startled us again by screaming. There was no talking to or reasoning with Mrs. Black, so Sirius and I did what we had previously decided. Sirius knew she was firmly stuck to the wall so we just cut out that portion of the wall. Luckily the wall fell on top of the painting so Mrs. Black screaming was fairly muffled.

It was now my turn, "Dobby." Pop

"Master Harry Sir calls Dobby?"

"Dobby is there someplace you can safely dispose of this piece of wall?" Dobby just snapped his fingers and the wall with painting disappeared."

"Would Master Harry Sir like for Dobby to arrange disposal of dead house elf?"

"Thank you Dobby as we are unfamiliar with the proper procedures and if you could there's a bunch of elf heads on the wall over there could you..."

"Dobby would be most happy to arrange." Pop!

Pop! " Will that be all Master Harry Sir?"

"Actually Dobby, Sirius has some plans for the upper floors, could you look at them and see if it's all possible? I know you have our house to maintain I don't want to overwork you."

"Master Harry Sir is too kind to poor Dobby." Dobby wrapped himself around my leg.

Sirius was taking out the plans as I was unwrapping Dobby from my leg. With a snap of his fingers Dobby had the plans in his hands and was reviewing our ideas. Pop! Pop!

"Dobby can do but be better to have another elf. Dobby has girlfriend who will be willing to help if that is all right with Master Harry Sir?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – – Peter Pettigrew

.

Sirius was adamant since my foreseeing our future, he was not going to allow us to be under Dumbledore's or Molly Weasley thumb. What was taking place was that the top floor and attic were going to be hidden and remodeled. Everything below that was going to remain filthy and untouched. The attic was going to be turned into a living room/entertainment center. The top floor was going to be large bedrooms and a kitchen. The elves would also be housed on the upper floor. The fun part was going to be the warding. The 'Fidelius Charm' was going to be used and only the five of us would have access. I was going to be the secrets keeper only to the upper floors but Sirius was going to pretend that he was if anyone noticed the charm. Just as he was pretending to be Lord Black, we hope that this ploy would not end as disastrous as the last time he posed as a secrets keeper.

/Scene Break/

"Merlin that island was fantastic, we have to do that vacation many more times." Susan sighed.

"I'm glad that the elves have Grimmauld Place finished." Hermione exclaimed but added, "I really did enjoy your island Sirius."

"I can't believe all those people in Hogsmeade are not being noticed." I laughed.

"Sirius was right, Dumbledore's Order of the Pheonix were following us when we first came there." Daphne just shook her head.

"I thought I did a great prank but while they keep looking for us there we are going to make a few serious decisions about our next prank." Sirius was rubbing his hands together and had a glint in his eye.

"I can under stand since Remus Lupin was an old friend and is to be the new DADA Professor but letting him into our secret could be disastrous, especially if he was a Dumbledore man through and through."

"Quit being a skeptic Harry, Moony will be okay if we can just get him to hear the explanation of what really happened." Sirius insisted.

/Scene break/

"Mister Lupin?" I asked him from under my heavy glamour charms.

"Yes, and who may I ask are you Sir?"

"Mister Moony you are talking to Prongs junior and if you did as I asked and told no one else about our meeting I have an interesting tale to tell but only in private."

"And if I haven't kept quiet?"

"Then you will have no trust or credibility with the New Marauders. If you please follow me Sir."

It appeared that he did indeed keep his mouth shut about the meeting as the girls, under invisibility charms, watched for people following us and found none.

I had requested Ragnot to enter the Potter vaults and see if there were any journals, letters or correspondence from my parents. Ragnot found Lily Potter's diary and while it is not enough to convince the Ministry of Sirius innocence it was enough to convince Remus. The new DADA professor now had a new familiar which would be company him to Hogwarts, the familiar was called Padfoot and Sirius had a new prank on Dumbledore.

/Scene break/

Around the time that I thought that I could start enjoying the rest of the summer vacation Hedwig delivered a message from Dumbledore. My first, middle and almost last thought was to tell Dumbledore to jump off the astronomy tower. The letter was a clear threat that my blowing up Marge would not go unpunished by Minister Fudge without Dumbledore's masterful help. This serious problem of course would be cured at the Ministry if I spent the rest of the summer vacation at a location of Dumbledore's choosing. He insisted that I would be safe and secure. In other words Dumbledore would ensure he had no problems finding me and of course it would be safe and secure, with of all people, the Weasley's? My curiosity, on what else Dumbledore was up to, made up my mind to spend some time with the Weasley's, I had forgotten about an unwanted marriage contract.

I had enough information from my future memories to make stop in Diagon alley for a magical tent and a quick stop in downtown London for a couple of other items. I was not going to try to sleep in the same room with snoring Ron nor be exposed to the Weasley twins pranks. The tent was stocked with all my favorite foods and I knew there was no way that Dobby or Winky would not be cooking my meals. The Wizengamot was on vacation like everyone else so the Harry Potter protection bill, or whatever they call it, was still up in the air until September. The Weasley's would just have to catch me disappearing for my Quidditch practice or games to cause any real problems, or so I thought.

As I 'apperated' to just outside the Burrow's wards I had a couple of pleasant thoughts strike me. The first was the reaction of those that Dumbledore sent to escort me from Privet Drive to the Burrow. We agreed that they would pick me up at the Dursley's. The Goblin's anti-magical wards would cause them some real fun. Then there was probably the panic when they inform Dumbledore they couldn't find me. And then there was the hope that the Dursley's would find out about all the action around their place and how it would appear to their neighbors.

/Scene break/

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room and thinking as she looked out of her window. "The" Harry Potter, "her hero", first from the books that she had read all her life and now from being rescued from the chamber of secrets was going to be living here at the Burrow. She just knew that Harry would fall in love with her and the two would ride off into the sunset as man and wife.

Ginny almost missed a stray cat that wandered into Molly's garden. The garden gnomes would probably have a lot of fun with that cat, thought Ginny. Ginny was in the process of giggling when she saw Scabbers, Ron's rat. Scabbers now had the cats attention but then something weird happened. Scabbers turned into a short balding man which scared the cat. The cat streaked away from the short ugly man, who again became Scabbers and scampered into one of the gnomes holes.

Ginny knew the majority of her family would just laugh at her day dream. She wasn't about to say anything about what she saw and returned to her obsession about all the attention that Harry Potter was soon to be lavishing upon her.

/Scene break/

Molly Weasley seriously hoped that this time Dumbledore's plan to introduce Harry Potter to her family would happily be accomplished. All Dumbledore's plans consisted of was to keep her only daughter in close contact with Harry Potter. Supposedly the adolescent hormones would have a rich Lord as part of the Weasley family. Of course nothing was assured but a few drops of a love potion always made Molly's plans work in the past. Yes, today was going to start solidifying all of her plans as Dumbledore's men would be dropping off Harry anytime now. She now needed to see if the love potion was finished brewing.

/Scene break/

"Severus how goes the potions for Harry?"

"The loyalty potion is done and will give you Harry's undying loyalty. I must warn you however the other potion to make him do everything you ask him to do is quite dark and if the Ministry finds out about it all hell will break loose."

"Not to worry Severus I have everything well under my control, after all its for the Greater Good."

/Scene break/

I walk up to the Burrow and knocked on the front door. This was not going to work but I really didn't have much of a choice. I really didn't want to explain where I was going to be staying for the rest of the summer or with whom. If asked I would just say I had just returned from a vacation. I figured I could survive a month here at the Burrow and possibly find out what Dumbledore was planning. It was more than enough acreage for my exercise program. I planned on spending most of my time reading in my magical tent. Dobby could always pop me to meet the girls at our place in Hogsmeade if Dumbledore threw up any additional wards.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley I am Harry Potter, I believe Albus Dumbledore arranged my stay with you for the rest of the summer."

After the human boa constrictor finished trying to squeeze my innards out through my ears..."Yes Harry we were expecting you today, you can have a seat in the living room while I let some of your fellow students know that you've arrived."

Ron came to thumping down the stairs and immediately said, "Hi mate, how about a game of chess?"

"Sorry Ron I never learned how to play, it's way too complicated for me."

"Not to worry mate, I can show you all the finer points, just have a seat, the board is all set up for our game."

I didn't have to worry about answering Ron as Mrs. Weasley almost dragged Ginny Weasley into the room and shoved her onto the couch where I was sitting. Seconds later a couple of drinks appeared.

Further discussion was interrupted by Dumbledore's head appearing in the fireplace. I was laughed out loud when he said, "Molly, Harry has done a runner again. As soon as I've got him captured I'll have some of the order members drag him over to your place." His head disappeared from the fireplace as quite settled over the room, except for my laughing. Meanwhile my house rings were telling me not to drink the beverage that Molly had just provided.

Molly Weasley finally broke the silence, "Ron why don't you show Harry to your room so he can unpack. By the way Harry where is your trunk?"

"In the same pocket that I have my magical tent that I'll be living in while I'm here. I don't want to be an imposition. Then again I never did get used to Ron snoring in the dormitory."

"Nonsense Harry, give me that truck and I'll un-shrink it since you're unable to use magic while not in school and I will put it in Ron's room."

"Actually you shouldn't worry Mrs. Weasley as my godfathers personal house elf will be attending any and all my needs while I am forced to stay here." I was again trying to divert any information getting back to Dumbledore. Even though she accepted that the elf was my godfathers the resulting discussion and arguments took a good portion of the day Molly Weasley was not use to taking no for an answer. I was going to stay in Ron's room and that was the end of it as far as Molly Weasley was concerned. Finally Arthur Weasley returned home to join the happy atmosphere.

"Good day Mister Weasley, I Lord Potter extend a warm thank you for your hospitality in extending your invitation for my stay in your charming house. You're interest of Muggle technology has prompted me to extended an offering and a thanks for your kind invitation." I then handed over a portable tape deck with cassettes and spare batteries. Daphne made sure that I knew a little bit about pure blood hospitality and Susan had informed me a bit about Mister Weasley. Mister Weasley looked like Christmas had arrived early and had no objections with my setting up of my magical tent by their pond. Mrs. Weasley did not look at all happy as she prepared to temporarily give up the argument and headed to the kitchen, "Dinner will be in an hour."

I was literally dragged into the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley bellowed that the food was on the table. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wished to explode when I declined the dinner meal explaining that I had a special training diet that the house elf excelled in preparing. "Harry dear, I have fixed all of your favorite foods. All you have to do is sit down and eat, as you can see your plate has already been prepared."

I almost laughed in Mrs. Weasley's face because as she was trying to convince me to eat her specially prepared plate of food. Ronald, when he heard my refusal, was already digging in to that special plate behind her back and I hope that I would be around to see the results of all that gluttony.

/Scene break/

The next morning the fun started early as Mrs. Weasley appeared outside my tent with her daughter, "Harry why don't you and Ginny go collect the eggs and clean the chicken coop. Ginny will show you what has be done. Then we can all have breakfast."

I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I have already eaten. Furthermore, Dumbledore has forced me to accept your invitation as a house guest. I am Lord Potter here in your home as a guest not as a menial worker. I will be out back doing my exercise routine, have a good morning." Being a pureblood family they had to know that even asking a house guest to work was a huge insult.

"You listen to me young man, why you're in this house you will obey..." I just started my morning run and let her do her yelling.

If my memory's serves me right my actions would not go unnoticed or unchallenged by Molly Weasley. Minutes later Ron and the twins were trying to catch up with me as I was doing laps around the orchard. They finally gave up trying to catch me and laid a trap for me the next time I passed.

When Molly Weasley stormed out the back door to give everyone what for, as her sons had not dragged Harry to her, she found three of her sons stunned and laying by the pond. Harry Potter and his tent were gone.

/Scene break/

We all took the 'floe' from the three broomsticks to the Leakey Cauldron and from there we took the 'floe' to platform 9 3/4. I went first, the others waited a few minutes before following. I was again under heavy glamour charms and made it onto the train with no problems. Everyone else waited till last minute to enter the train and of course the compartment which I was reserving. I removed the glamour charms and the train left the station.

"Did you see Dumbledore and the Minister running around trying to find Harry Potter." I said and I laughed.

"And did you hear Molly Weasley, you were lucky she didn't find you." Susan giggled.

"You know that they are only going to corner you when you get to Hogwarts, right?" Remus asked as Padfoot gave a joyous bark.

"There you are, I thought the Pleombs had gotten you Harry. They certainly did get Ronald after you left the Burrow." Luna Lovegood had arrived.

"What did they do to Ronald?" Hermione inquired.

"When I went to visit Ginny she told me they had Ronald locked in his room. Ginny said it was became quite annoying." Luna then started looking out the window.

"Luna, what became quite annoying to Ginny?" Susan asked.

"Oh, Ronald chasing Ginny around the Burrow professing his undying love." Luna responded as if it was an everyday occurrence.

The train sped on as the conversation continued about the massive search for me after I left the Burrow. As was expected the door slid open once again to show the silver haired idiot who was starting to running his mouth when the train suddenly started coming to a stop... "and I hope that idiot Dumbledore expels you. I know my father will insist that Minister Fudge snap your wand..."

Draco quit spewing his feelings and turned around to find his bodyguards gone. Something seemed to get his attention and he continued to turn. Unexpectedly he let out a high-pitched scream and ran off down the corridor. A minute or two later a Dementors floated to the doorway which turned out to be a big mistake as three people yelled the same charm.

The Dementor was leapt on by a silver wolf, a silver dog attached itself to the Dementor's arm, while a large silver stag drove its antlers into the Dementor's midsection carrying the screaming Dementor down the corridor. Suddenly similar Dementor screams could be heard further down the corridor and moments later from the outside of the train. The train resumed it's journey soon thereafter.

/Scene break/

I had no sooner stepped off of the carriage when Snape was snarling in my face, I was thinking this was because he had seen Remus get off with me. "Potter the Headmaster wants to see you now."

"Sure things Snape as soon as I get Professor McGonagall I'll be right there."

"You will come now and you will address me as Professor Snape, Potter!"

"Sure things Snape as soon as you call me Lord or Mister Potter." I then leaned toward Remus and whispered, "Tag along, this just has to be interesting."

"I will not follow you until I get Professor McGonagall." I emphatically stated.

"You will do as you are told or you will be in detention for the rest of your life." Snape snarled.

As we approached the huge doors of Hogwarts, "What are you two yelling about?" Professor McGonagall did not appear overly happy.

"I was just telling Snape that I needed you to accompany me to the Headmaster's office."

"Mister Potter we do not have time for this, we have the welcoming feast and the sorting to conduct." Professor McGonagall turned and headed back to the entrance hall.

"Enough of this Potter come with me now!"

"Sorry Snape rules are the rules, no Head of House no appointment with the Headmaster. If your still interested let me know after the feast." Meanwhile I could have almost sworn that Remus was fighting a full-blown belly laugh.

Snape blew a gasket, he pulled his wand and yelled, "Stupefy."

I don't think he knew what hit him, I sidestepped his stunner and silently and wandlessly hit him with a not so underpowered 'Depulso' which blasted him over the wall, his arms and legs flailing in the air until he hit the castle's wall. Snape quietly slid down the wall and into the bushes, since he didn't instantly reappear I assumed he was out for the count. I was surprised he was using only a simple stunning spell.

"Tell you what Harry why don't I escort you up there to the Headmaster's office so we can see what he wants." Remus was now chuckling while Padfoot seem to be having the time of his life.

"Sure thing Professor." And so we set off to the Headmaster's office.

The Gargoyle leapt out of the way as the stairs took us upward. Remus asked, " Harry aren't you supposed to have a password to make the Gargoyle move?"

"I think it's got something to do with being Lord Gryffindor. Just watch yourself in his office because he can become a manipulative shit."

As we entered the Headmaster's office we found Minister Fudge with two Aurors standing behind him.

"Harry my boy it is good to see you. You had us worried running off like that and by the way where were you for the rest of the summer?"

"Well Albus old boy I had to leave that hellhole you put me in but you did find another place where I could be abused and attacked. At least the first place and the last place had fatso's with loudmouths and dogs that I could handle."

"Mister Potter you do realize that you violated the Decree for the Restriction of Under Age Wizardry?" Fudge blustered.

"Oh dear, that violation sounds like a serious breach of something, just give me a second." I rushed over to toss a bit of flu powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Offices of Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde." Minutes later Lord Cheatem stepped out of the fireplace.

"Great now that I have one of my lawyers here, you say that I have violated the Degree for the Restriction of Under Age Wizardry? You have of course established the wand signature on this supposed violator? Furthermore you are aware that I am Lord Potter and an a adult?" I then showed them the Potter ring proving that I indeed was Lord Potter.

"Oh...Err, actually I am here only to inform you that the Ministry, being well aware of what you have just stated, and of course to let you know that there are no charges pending from the Minstry."

"Thank you Minister Fudge for taking time out of your busy schedule to personally assure me that there are no charges pending against me." I defiantly was having trouble keeping a grin off my face.

"Yes, yes, busy, must be on my way, good evening to you all." Fudge had 'floe' powder in the fireplace and he was gone in a flash.

While I had not wished to let anyone know that I was Lord Potter letting Fudge know that piece of information got him off my back. He would chew on that for awhile until he could come up with a way to use me for his purposes.

"And I wish to thank you Lord Cheatem for your timely arrival and I await your bill." We nodded to each other and Lord Cheatem disappeared through the 'floe'.

"Harry my boy you wouldn't know what happened to Professor Snape would you? He was to bring you to my office."

"Oh he slipped and fell down the embankment by the entrance hall doors. I do hope somebody noticed him falling and is providing adequate assistance to our beloved potion master."

"Yes well, we had best be heading down to the welcoming feast is there is normally a great selection of delicacies for our perusal."

We headed down to the Great Hall I sat down at the Gryffindor table I noticed that Professor McGonagall was glaring in Ravenclaw's table direction.

Later that evening I asked, "Hermione do you have any idea why Professor McGonagall was giving the Ravenclaw table the evil eye?"

"I told her that I really didn't want to use the time turner that she procured for me this year. I'm not going to let the other two girls get a leg up on me with you while I'm bogged down in every class this place offers."

/Scene break/

I was almost believing that this was going to be a nice calm year here at Hogwarts. Sirius gift of a new firebolt broom which got confiscated by Professor McGonagall when it was delivered by owl post but finally it got returned just in time for my next French League Quidditch game.

Of course hiding the fact that I was 'apparating' to France from my my wives would have been impossible. They had unofficially moved into my quarters and the spare bedrooms. Daphne being from a pureblood family already knew how to 'apperate' so she ended up taking Hermione side along while I took Susan. That was nice to increase my fan base but the last game surprised me completely. The stands were totally packed as if this was the Quidditch World Cup. We of course won against one of the top teams 500/100.

/Scene break/

"Harry if you ever do anything like that again I am personally going to kill you!" Daphne growled.

"And whatever pieces that she leaves will be mine to slowly torture." Susan added.

"What Hermione, no comments to add, no threats to imply?" I wasn't even getting a glare out of Hermione.

"Not at all Harry I've been tasked with a broom and dust pan when those two are finished with you."

I kind of chuckled because it was sort of a death-defying dive straight down. I even had grass stains on my knees but I had caught the Snitch."

Meanwhile Dumbledore had troubles with the Dementors at Hogwarts as they kept floating onto Hogwarts grounds and had interrupted one of the Quidditch matches but the best fireworks was the capture of Peter Pettigrew.

/Scene break/

I was wondering down the hall I noticed the Weasley twins with an odd piece of parchment they were studying. That activated my memory that it was the Marauders map and I entered into a bit of financial investing and ended up with the map.

Showing the map to Padfoot and Moony got delayed by another call to the Headmaster's office. Snape was still deducting points from me and Gryffindor in each of his classes or anytime he found me in the hallway. This kept the Gryffindor house upset with me so someone had ratted me out. As I entered the Headmaster's office I noticed that the majority of the Professors of Hogwarts were in attendance.

"Mister Potter is come to our attention that you are cohabitating was one of your dorm mates."

"Why Headmaster you finally use my correct title, miracles will never cease. Of course as usual you are incorrect old man. I am cohabitating with three females at this time and I expect that to increase in the near future." Well that turned over the applecart and the moral indignation kept the room busy for a goodly amount of time.

One reason that I had not exposed ourselves was that a marriage contract with Hermione, while legal, was signed by me as legal guardian because in fact we were married. I figured that the other two contracts which was signed between me and the girls parents might stop any in-depth probing questions. So another fire call was made to Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde lawyers who provided the legal marriage contracts.

In the Wizard world a marriage contract was as good as a marriage license. The reason was because if you violated the marriage contract you could lose your magic and/or your life. It was usually spelled out in the contract when you would be married and when your first child would be expected and how much the dowry was, etc. etc. etc. I thought it was funny. With all the yelling and slapping them in the face with marriage contracts they never figured out we were all actually married.

It was kind of interesting to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape sitting there stewing with no recourse but to say congratulations. I headed down to lunch which was well underway. I sat next to Daphne at the Slytherin table to fill in Daphne but of course this had the addition benefit of pissing off Draco.

I opened up the Marauders map to see if the teachers were still arguing in Dumbledore's office when I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map sitting at the Gryffindor table. A quick look confused me as I only saw students sitting there, so I headed over to the head table and showed the map to Remus. Remus looked at the map looked up at the Gryffindor table and then back at the map. He calmly stood and looked like he was walking out of the Great Hall. Suddenly he whips out his wand and stuns Ron Weasley. Remus raced over and pulled a rat out of Weasley's pocket. Remus then unceremoniously threw the rat on the floor and cast some spell on the rat which caused it to slowly morph into Peter Pettigrew. About that time the teachers from Dumbledore's office came filing into the Great Hall to find the entire place in Bedlam. The Aurors finally arrived and hauled off the still stunned Pettigrew.

"Come on girls, a quiet walk by the Lake will do us good. Besides there is something you all need to know before the rumor mill starts tearing us apart."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – – Tell me again

.

It wasn't a week later when everyone was shocked that Sybill Trelawney, who normally never attends meals, and was sitting at the headtable. As the whispering started across the hall about her presents Trelawney went all stiff and starts speaking loud, enough for the entire hall to hear. Nobody was paying much attention to the old fraud as she rambled on about a servant returning to his master. I did notice Dumbledore's face had turn ashen white. This of course start another download in my head which contain a prophecy over Harry Potter. My brain went into overload. The prophecy itself was worrying but there was a thousand questions attached to the prophecy from why Dumbledore kept it a secret from me, to how Voldemort found out about its contents.

Two weeks later the Dailey Profit making a big splash over Sirius Black getting a new trial, followed almost immediately by Sirius showing up for that trial.

"Do you think that the Dailey Profit could make this any bigger? Daphne asked.

"You think they would focus on who never gave him a trial in the first place rather then his being found not guilty today." Susan added as a non-fan of Minister Fudge.

"If you looked closely in the back pages you could see a small article about Peter Pettigrew escaping from the Ministry cells." Hermione pointed it out in the paper.

/Scene break/

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office soon as you finish eating." Professor McGonagall stated but looks like I should have finished up my eating sometime yesterday.

"Harry my boy, have a seat, care for a lemon drop?"

I was beginning to wonder who the adult was in the room.

"Harry I called you here because I wanted to discuss how important family is to a young adult. In your case it's even more important to the maturity that you gain from a loving family. It is essential that this maturity progress until you turned seventeen and become a legal adult..."

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh out loud or just leave Dumbledore to his delusions but he was not finished yet...

"Now Harry I have talked with the Dursley's and they are willing to take you back over the Christmas break with the only proviso and that you do not use your wand within their home."

I bet they did, I mused to myself. If I don't use my wand in the house Vernon will physically beat me to a pulp. However, I thought I would see how far out on a limb Dumbledore would go before I sawed it off. Besides I thought that there could be pranks for everyone in this happening, "So if I'm to return they will be treating me like a human being and allowing reasonable things that a normal teenager would expect? Let's say like having his friends visit from time to time and spend his days at the mall or at the park?

Dumbledore looked as if he had just won the lottery. I received a lot of, yeah, yes, of course you will, from the Headmaster. I left his office knowing the Dumbledore would never show up to check on the Dursley's? He would however have his minions watching Privet Drive to ensure I didn't leave. Well this could turn into several real fun pranks.

/Scene break/

Sometime later on the train heading to Kings Cross station..."Oh! I'm going to be Harry's girlfriend tomorrow morning I got the short straw." Hermione was bouncing up and down.

"Don't be too happy about that Hermione and remember at the first sign of trouble run like hell. I figure the first sign of trouble will be when he opens the front door."

"Don't worry Harry I have my own plan just like you have yours."

"From what you told me he should go ballistic when I show up at noon as your other girlfriend." Daphne giggled.

"Even I know that I won't have to show at three. Your Uncle will never take to two girlfriends." Susan grouched.

"Hedwig will deliver the messages not to show at your parents as soon as Mount Vernon erupts." This was going to be fantastic. Vernon would be mad, Petunia would be morally incensed and Dudley would be insanely jealous.

As I expected Vernon did not meet me at the station so I hailed a cab. I waved to Dumbledore's minders as the cab pulled away. Hermione had taken my shrunk trunk so I was traveling light. I was expecting a confrontation the second I walked into the house but whenever it happened I could disappear for the rest of break.

/Scene break/

I was off a little bit in my prediction. I rang the front doorbell and Petunia answered the door. "Well just don't stand there! Get your worthless butt inside the house, now! Vernon will be down in a minute."

Petunia took up position by the kitchen doorway while I saw Dudley smiling from the living room. A minute later Vernon's footsteps came thudding down the stairs as he was swinging a cricket bat and exclaiming..." I've got you now boy! That Headmaster of yours said he'd make you swear that would not use your wand, so get ready for a good thumping."

My whole existence around this accursed house made me break into a loud laugh. I've been worked here, I've been abused here, I've been killed here, and yet I had no intentions of killing any of these idiots. Perhaps I was mental.

As Vernon charged in his slow waddle I said two things...

"As promised I will not use my wand."

"Sword to me!"

The cricket bat was cleaved in half with a 'Swoosh' from Gryffindor's sword. This left Vernon to take one look at what was left of the bat in his hand before he passed out cold.

"Well that was fun." BUT! I was not going to let them off that easy. "You all have a good evening and I'll see you all in the morning. I slipped through the bars of the top of the stairs and propped the chair under the door handle. Dudley and Vernon could not make it through the small opening in the bars and I didn't think Petunia would put much effort into breaking down the door so I settled in for the night. I could hear them grumbling to each other over me being in the house. As I lay in the miserable bed I did some thinking before I fell asleep. This pranking was fun and I was hoping that Hermione's arrival in the morning would be the last straw and I would be able to escape this place forever. But then again I wished that the explosion would wait until Daphne arrived which would give me more to hold over Dumbledore's head. His minders couldn't miss all the that was going on? I couldn't help worrying about the girls safety but Vernon would only yell, I hoped. Little did I know there were other plans afoot.

/Scene break/

The next morning before Vernon could leave for the office... "Dingdong"... "We're Harry's friends and were here for... "

"I'll have no Sluts in my house, get out of my sight!"

"But you promised the Headmaster..." I thought I heard Daphne?

"Vernon what will the neighbors think? Petunia could be heard, "Get rid of them immediately!"

"I'll have no street trash back talking me!"

"EEK!" I heard from more than one girl and then the sound of 'apperation'.

As I raced out the front door I found Vernon laid out cold on the sidewalk. An expensive automobile sat on the street with its driver's door open. A good size man stood over Vernon looking like he hoped Vernon would get up. Hermione was snickering into her hands.

"Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Harry Potter, Harry this is my father Dan Granger."

"Dan Granger turned toward me with the overall demeanor of, "Next!".

"Son do you always walk around with a sword?"

"Sorry Sir but once I've called the sword I have to lug it around until I can put it someplace safe."

"Well let's get into the car before somebody calls the Bobbies. You can explain your sword along with whatever Hermione wants to discuss that has to have your attendance. I would also like to know how that other girl just up a disappeared." I thought Bobbies and Aurors would arrive if anyone, especially my minders, were watching on the block.

Down the road and away from Privet Drive, "Dam Hermione it just registered, someone's been messing with the wards that I had the Goblins install. Dumbledore said he went to talk to Vernon and you just walked up to the front door with Daphne that means the Goblin's ward is long gone."

"I wouldn't worry about it now Harry or are you planning on returning to the Dursley's in the near future?"

"Planning on it, no, but I'm still not sure why I let myself be talked into going back this time. All I'm sure of is Dumbledore wants me in that house yet he wanted that Goblin ward down. A lady once told me 'Don't let anybody dictate what you do or where you go' and what's funny is I still don't think I've learned that lesson."

"Well you're out of the place now and I don't think your wives are going to allow you to go back, ever!" Hermione whispered. "Daphne and I thought it would be a real prank if we two showed up, the girls will meet us later."

"I thought I heard someone 'apperate' while I was running down stairs."

"We decided not to delay the inevitable Harry eviction, Susan wanted to come but her Auntie had other plans. We will discuss our relationship later this evening with my parents."

"Hermione that's not all, where was my Minders? I know he has someone assigned there at all times to keep an eye on me so I don't do what I just did and that is leave Privet Drive ."

Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher was indeed assigned to watch over Harry Potter however at this time he was passed out in the shrubbery next to Privet Drive. Who did what magic and when was easily overlooked as the Bobbies, Aurors and a number of the Order of the Phoenix arrived.

The Dailey Profit was not forthcoming the next morning due to pressures from several quarters. The Bobbies arrived to find an Order Member, who just arrived, standing over Vernon. The Aurors arrived as the Order Member was stunning the Bobbies while several more Order Member arrived followed by Dumbledore via Fawkes. Someone was startled by all the arrivals and fired a spell which caused more spell and shields to be cast. It was then time to play the blame game and not to investigate the first 'apperation' that day at #4 Privet Drive.

/Scene break/

I was given the guestroom where I left the sword of Gryffindor and my trunk. We just finished a nice lunch and were awaiting the representative from Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde. Dan and Emma Granger each sat in a chair of their own across from the couch which Hermione and I occupied. While Emma had been probing since we had arrived at their house it look like Dan was getting ready to start demanding. Hermione's stated this was her home-field and she would handle everything, I was there for support only, so I got to sit and feel like a lump that was under extreme scrutiny.

Lawyer Hyde arrived promptly and took a seat at the far end of the couch and started laying out numerous documents on the coffee table.

"Mom, Dad, I was not completely truthful when I said Harry is my boyfriend. I would like to amend that statement and introduce you to Harry James Potter/Gryffindor my husband. If you..."

Dan Granger leaped from his chair. Whether he was planning on doing mayhem on me or to extract Hermione for my evil clutches my wandless shield stopped him. After Emma got him quieted down to sporadic outbursts, the lawyer Hyde proceeded to present marriage licenses. "Mister and Mrs. Granger you may keep that copy as Lady Potter can obtain other copies from our Ministry." He then answered the questions about annulment and divorce, "Lady Potter and Lord Potter are married for life as there are no annulments or divorce in the magical community."

By this time Hermione had taken the ring from the golden chain around her neck and put it on her ring finger. This drew the attention of Emma as it was obvious the ring did not come out of a crackerjack box. Unfortunately while Emma was now chatting with Hermione over the ring, her marriage, etc, lawyer Hyde continued.

"Lady Potter you did wish me to discuss multiple marriages in the Wizard world did you not?"

"Hermione what is he talking about?" Emma asked.

Hermione looked up and appeared to casually reply, "That's because Lady Gryffindor and Lady Potter/Bones titles belonged to his other two wives."

I still feel lucky that I escaped with my life before that day ended.

/Scene break/

The break was fantastic whether we got together in Hogmeade Village to make a quick appearance or Sirius dragging us off to some amusement park. At least we talked him out of getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Each of the girls had their own families that needed attention so I had to visit the different families at different times.

It was soon back to Hogwarts, Snape, point deductions and all the fun associated with going to school.

Remus had quit being the DADA Professor because of Snape's big mouth while Dumbledore talked Sirius into using Grimmauld Place as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius conned Dumbledore into giving him a slip of paper which had the address and bypass the fidelis charm. We made sure the girls all got to see the address before the paper was destroyed.

All too soon summer break was here and gone and it was Kings Cross station and the train to Hogwarts.

/Scene break/

The compartment filled quickly with Neville and Hannah, myself and my three wives. When Luna showed up my wives started doing a rotation of lap sitting. That's when Susan got the attention of everyone in the compartment..."And auntie says were going to have a tournament this year at Hogwarts. The last time it was held, was a gazillion years ago, all three of the contestants died."

All I know was the sudden downloading of information concerning the tournament made my head want to explode. My reaction to the download did not go unnoticed by the compartment's occupants.

"Harry what's wrong, Harry, say something Harry." Daphne was getting everybody upset but this was all background noise to another large download.

It took a while before I could get a coherent word out and that was to ask everyone to swear not to repeat what I was going to tell them.

"Hermione put a locking charm on the door Daphne put a silencing charm up and if anybody's got a pencil and paper give it to Susan she's got to sent out a message to her aunt."

"Harry, mate take it easy you going to explode if you don't calm down." Neville seemed worried but I wondered what he was going to look like after my explanation.

"Neville I haven't even explained to the girls how I know but just for simplicity pretend that I just had a prophecy whispered in my ear. At the end of this tournament Voldemort is returning!" When the gasps squeals and intake of breaths subsided I continued.

"Susan I need you to write your aunt and tell her that it's a matter of life and death but I need to see her soon as she can get here to... Also tell her... Damn!...That's not going to work. Just tell her it's life-and-death and I need to see her at Hogwarts as soon as she can get here, use Hedwig as she's the fastest. I also going to need somebody to teach me how to swim. You guys are looking at the fourth tri-wizard champion."

I got to calm down somewhat because about that time we had a comedy break. Malfoy and his two brain trusts were attempting to enter the compartment. When he couldn't get in Draco started pounding on the door and yelling, at least that's what it looked like as the silencing charm did its job. Our laughing seem to only infuriate Draco further but in the end he stomped off.

The rest of the trip consisted of me explaining a lot about the tournament. While I happily told them about the Dragons I tried not to say much about how Voldemort would return.

/Scene break/

I was beginning to think that I needed to do something about a private table for myself and my wives, I was after all the heir to Gryffindor. Under the current rules Daphne had to sit at the Slytherin table, Hermione the Ravenclaw table while Susan sat at the Hufflepuff table during the welcoming feast. I leaned over and whispered to Neville, " I'm surprised I haven't received an invite to the Headmaster's office. It looks like he didn't find out about me leaving the Dursley's."

"So what's the next thing you will be doing? You are going to try to get out of this aren't you? How soon will the other schools be getting here?"

"Slowdown Neville I don't remember your first question so slowdown and let the Headmaster explain about this fabulous tournament."

Just then I fell a mind probe and as I looked up I saw Snape staring directly at me, so I gave him a big grin and my middle finger. The seat next to him which usually held the DADA Professor was empty. My eyes traveled over to Dumbledore when I saw was staring directly at me.

The hall quieted down as a sorting began and finally the feast. Once the pudding was done and tables cleared Dumbledore started his 'start of term speech' but was interrupted as Great Hall doors banged open and the phony Mad-Eye Moody clunked in toward the teachers table. Dumbledore rambled on about the international magical cooperation but we finally got to some facts.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween.

Dumbledore upset most of the school by his 17-year-old age line. Dumbledore continued, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October." Then hustled us off to bed. The girls retired to their respective bedrooms in our quarters as there wasn't a need to keep where they stayed quiet any longer. As a turn toward my bedroom I wondered from who and when I would be invited into one of the other bedrooms.

/Scene break/

"Harry dear do you think Hagrid is intensely trying to kill us, I mean honestly, Blast-Ended Skrewts." Daphne complained as a completed their first care of magical creatures class.

"I just hope Hagrid kidnaps one of the dragons or better yet kidnaps all of the dragons. Everybody knows he's just drooling to get one." Hermione was like Daphne and Susan as they hoped that Harry didn't have to fight a Dragon.

We just entered the entrance hall when Susan received an owl, "Harry auntie says she will be here tomorrow morning. She says that she can't wait to see you how much trouble you're going to cause for Dumbledore this time."

"Potty! How much did you pay these girls to sleep with you? Next thing you know you will be wanting to marry the sluts, you... 'SPLAT!'

"Come on girls let's go get something to eat and leave motor mouth to insult the floor." Draco had not move fast enough and I had slugged him in the nose as hard as I could. I thought he was out for the count as I was escorting the girls from the Hall.

As I turned around and looked up there stood Mad-Eye he had his wand out and calmly said "Expelliarmus". I was about to give them one of my more nastier wandless curses when a wand flew by my head it into Mad-Eye hand. Mad-Eye clumped past us, "Snape will be your head of House, will he Malfoy?"

"Yeah, just wait..."

"I've heard it before Sonny as daddy is an old friend of mine and had the same line of dung. Snape will be liking a good old chat from us... You'll be coming with me boy-o." Mad-Eye grab Draco by the collar and headed off to the dungeons.

"You know it's a shame that he's going to end up getting arrested. Anybody who doesn't like the Malfoys is a friend of mine." I told the girls.

/Scene Break/

The girls and I were enjoying our meal when Luna stopped by and asked, " Harry have you written your second letter yet?" It was nice having a close friend that was probably a seer.

"Thanks Luna I had forgotten all about that, Daphne could I persuade you to write a letter to Ragnot at the bank and ask if he can send a representative to meet me here at the school? Explain I need some official documents prepared."

"Not a problem Harry I will have Hedwig out this evening with a letter."

"Harry I'm beginning to get the impression that were becoming your secretaries." Hermione groused and it appeared to be setting off on another rant about slavery and ill use of others.

"Hermione who made up the schedule that allots the time to each of my wives?" I held my hand to stop her from speaking, "I enjoyably spend my time with each of you but would you much rather watch me write a letter tonight during the time we are scheduled to spend together? Daphne will probably be spending that time writing the letter and she's is better qualified at that task. Meanwhile Sue will be doing homework or some other something that's meaningful to her so she will be free when it's her turn. Am I making any sense?"

Hermione just nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – –Preface to a tournament

.

The next morning at breakfast the doors the Great Hall open to the head of the DMLE and two Aurors. I with my three wives immediately stood up as Madam Bones indicated that we should follow her. Dumbledore tried to run interception but apparently Madam Bones won the discussion by leaving the two Aurors to discuss the current heat wave. After we had entered an empty classroom my wives sealed the door and erected a silencing charm while Hermione took out paper and pen to take notes.

While I saw that Madam Bones had taken note of their actions she turned to me, "What is of such importance that required my immediate attention Lord Potter?" I was happy to see the use of my formal address which indicated she was taking this seriously.

I took out the Marauders map and began my presentation, "Madam Bones this is a map of Hogwarts and I will swear on my magic that this map never lies. When you entered the Great Hall did you notice Alastor Moody? "

"Indeed I did Lord Potter, Alastor is hard to miss even in a crowd."

"Good! Now if I can draw your attention to the upper floors you'll notice that the map indicates that Mad-Eye is in his office. Extremely fast for a person with a wooden leg I would assert. Now drawing your attention to the Great Hall I believe you find that this person is supposed to be dead. The person in the Great Hall is an imposter who takes his hourly drink from a flask containing the poly-juice potion; the ball is in your playground Madam Bones."

/Scene break/

That afternoon, the rumor mill raged. "Harry I hear that the odds on bet is that Dumbledore had called Mad-Eye to his office to discuss security for the first task. When Mad-Eye entered the office he found Dumbledore and six hit wizards." Colin gushed.

"I heard had he made it back down the stairs he would've found a dozen Aurors." Dean added.

"I heard that the phony Mad-Eye was said to have put up a furious fight but in the end he was stunned and escorted to the Ministry." Lavender squealed.

"Is a true that the real Mad-Eye was found locked in his own personal trunk that sounds really cool! " Colin added.

I was wondering if Crouch Junior would get the kiss this time while under the Minister's supervision.

/Scene break/

Later that afternoon Ragnot with an escort of six warriors entered the Great Hall and requested my presence. Dumbledore again tried to interfere but apparently was told to go kiss one of Gringott's Dragons.

Once we are all in the now sealed classroom and a desk transfigured into conference table, I start apologizing. "Director Ragnot I must apologize for interrupting your valuable time. I only needed some official documents to be created which I'm sure did not need someone your importance, so I must again apologize."

"Harry no apology is needed from the richest customer that Gringotts has ever seen. If you just asked for some Goblin for a little chat I would feel insulted that you had not asked for me personally. Those investments that you suggested have almost doubled our net worth; please what can Gringotts do for you today."

"I wish to establish several official documents that cannot be ignored, forgotten or circumvented."

"Easily done Harry, to what purpose?"

"I want documents for each of my wives absolutely not allowing them in the tournament in any shape or form other than a spectator."

"Consider it done and it will be sent to all parties concerned."

"Just make sure Dumbledore gets a copy. Now is there any money riding on this tournament other than gambling with the Goblins at Gringotts?"

"I have the feeling that you have some inside information Harry? Would you care to share as we have a couple of clans in France and Germany that we would like to extract a few galleons from."

"I would not bet on myself winning the tournament outright I would put money on my being the sole surviving winner. The first task is dragons, the second is to rescue someone from the bottom of the lake, and the third is a maze. However, I would bet heavily that Voldemort will be returning at the end of the tournament. However his return will not be officially recognized by the Ministry until about a year later. If you see any profitable bets in this information please include me as I think I have a galleon or two I can spare."

Ragnot is a Goblin and Goblins do not show emotions but Ragnot was obviously stunned as I said that Voldemort would be returning. Ragnot soon returned to a normal stoic Goblin and proceeded to try and return the favor...

"Do you have any information or thoughts over who will win the exhibition Quidditch games?" Ragnot asked.

"Ragnot what are you talking about? What Quidditch games? Dumbledore canceled all of the Quidditch matches for the year."

"The French Goblins are asking for wagers on the outcome of the exposition games being held at Hogwarts. The French Junior Quidditch League champions the Lyon Les Gones will play all four Hogwarts houses."

I really hoped it wasn't an insult to the Goblin nation but the girls had to help me off the floor as I was laughing so hard. As I returned to my chair Ragnot turned to my wives but found them giggling.

"Ragnot I had no idea but I wished to bet the maximum legal limit on each aspect of the games with my money." I borrowed a pen and paper from Hermione and passed my quickly scribbled note to Ragnot. Ragnot quickly scanned the note, looked at me and broke into the equivalent of a Goblin belly laugh while pounding on the conference table with both fists. So much for the stoic Goblin.

Ragnot's guards were from different clans within Gringotts. The more people betting with inside information could really louse up the odds. Betting was not done just on who won the game but the score, the name of the player who had the highest score or the player who had the most goal attempts. Goblins had a tendency to bet on every aspect of the game. So the slip of paper passed to Ragnot cut down on the spread of information.

/Scene break

By the next morning at breakfast I had hit with everything from threats, to the girls attempting to use female wiles on me, as limited as they were at this time. They wanted to know what Ragnot and I were laughing about. All I would tell them is they would find out once the tournament started. While I was in trouble the girls and I were both surprised as one Sirius Black, our new DADA Professor strolled in to the hall. By this time I was confused, the Lady with the staff said everything could change but in the end the future would not, yet here sat Professor Black. Rather than get a headache I decided to let the future sort itself out all by itself, there was enough going on at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before Sirius asked us to stay after class..."I think it's best if you all would just pretend that I'm just a Professor here and not your godfather Harry. Dumbledore has me involved in the Order of the Phoenix so it would be best if the majority of the school doesn't connect us with each other. There are people coming from the other schools that could use our relationship against us or link it to the wrong people."

/Scene break/

The Beauxbatons Institute and the Durmstrang Academy arrived and as in my memory, they arrived in the flashiest style to impress the English students.

From this point on the students and the rumor mill ran amok. Many of the male students were drooling behind the Veela while the females were drooling after Krum. The rumor mill had a daily update on the latest student that had a new plan on how to impress and attain the undying love of their chosen one. Both Fluer and Krum were too aloof to be bothered by the common peasants.

About that time Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was introduced by Dumbledore as part of the tournament. He was accompanied by slender male redhead who appeared to be part of the Weasley family. I was kind of scratching my head because they had just haul Crouch's son out of here in handcuffs.

"I would like to inform all of you Quidditch fans while Hogwarts intramural competition has been canceled there will be Quidditch." A great roar came from all four tables. "I'm happy to announce that this year's French Junior league champions, the Lyon Les Gones Quidditch team will play each of our Houses Quidditch teams for the tri-wizard Quidditch championship." The Great Hall erupted into applause and anticipation.

/Scene break/

So life presses on and Dumbledore introduced the Goblet of Fire and announced that those interested had twenty-four hours in which to put their name in for consideration.

This of course was the start of the many students multiple attempts to beat the system and Dumbledore's age line. It was kind of funny to see some 15-year-old walking around sporting Dumbledore's chin beard. Alas the night came for the drawing of the three champions that would participate in the tri-wizard tournament.

"Nice theatrics that, dimming the lights so that those blue-white flames of the Goblet really stand out." Hermione whispered.

"That's Dumbledore for you; always make himself the center of attention, a showman to the end."

With Sparks and a red flame the goblet belched up a piece of paper which Dumbledore snatched from the air causing a collective gasp across the hall. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang was followed by Fluer Delacour from Beauxbatons and finally Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. I leapt up onto my seat...

"Wait for it everybody!" I said loud enough for the hall to hear. "The idiocy is not over with yet! I didn't put my name in that stupid Goblet but just watch the spectacular about to unfold! Here Yee, Hear Yee, the fourth champion cometh." A charred piece of parchment fluttered out, atop the red flame, which Dumbledore snatched and a second later announced, "Our fourth champion is Harry Potter."

This was not a shock for my wives as I had previously previously prepared them for what probably would and what was going to happen throughout the tournament up to and including Voldemort's return.

In the trophy room Crouch briefed the champions but insisted that this was a binding magical contract for all concerned, so I asked, "Mister Crouch, what are the rules in this tournament?" As I asked the redhead who was accompanying Crouch gave me a dirty look.

"Mister Potter the only rules are that you will enter each event by yourself and accompanied only with your wand."

"So what is each task or event going to consist of?"

"You will be given the information necessary at the appropriate time. Not that a child such as yourself would ever have a chance in this tournament." The redhead pompously answered.

The lack of information started the yelling and screaming, accusations and name-calling, not to mention that Hogwarts had two champions. The two school heads grabbed their champions and angrily left the room. Again I could only try, so I just asked Cedric for a private word before he left the room. I was stuck with a binding contract but this was my attempt to help Cedric.

"Cedric you really don't know me but I need to give you some information and I hope you take the last part to heart. Our first task is to get past a Dragon and get a golden egg. The second task is in the lake to rescue someone dear to you. Once you've done these tasks I hope you will recognize that I'm not making things up and trying to stop you from winning. I have a warning for you. Call it a prophecy if you will, but if you touch that tri-wizard cup in the third task your dead five minutes later." I had done what I need to do so I turned and headed out the door with a clear conscience. Regardless of what he felt or thought of me or my information I could now enjoy the tournament. Now all I had to do was face the rest of the students in Hogwarts.

To say that I was not in a good mood would be minimizing how I felt after coming out of the room I ran smacked into Draco Malfoy. He had the knack to aggravate my emotions the longer he stayed in my presence. The hall was still full of people expressing their opinion over what had been announced and the selection of a fourth champion. Draco hadn't seem to learn not to push me and hurried to engaged his mouth.

"Potty is trying to impress his sluts. You think his whores can meet my needs after he gets killed trying to be a tournament hero... 'SPLAT!' This time I was sure I broke his nose.

"Potter this time I'll have you expelled!"

"Snivelus, I don't think you have neither the balls nor the authority to even talk about expelling me so why don't you go slither back into your dungeon and stick your head in a cauldron." Silence fell throughout the Great Hall.

"Why you little snot I'll have you for that insult." Snape was a bit upset.

"All you will have is the back of my hand. I'm tired of your stupidity, your insults and your incompetence as a teacher. As I said earlier go away little boy and go bother your real master." What was Snape or the school going to do to me, give me detentions? I would ignore the detentions and then what would they do, expel me? That was one thing about binding magical contracts, anyone standing in the way of the contract's completion got zapped by magic.

Snape reached out an attempt to grab me but I just use my favorite wandless 'Depulso' which knocked him backwards. I was really tempted to put a little power behind my spell but I realized that I could easily kill using the power I was tempted to use. Whatever the Lady with the staff put in that potion was really increasing my powers so I had to put less and less power to my spells.

Needless to say we had not lost the attention of the students within the hall.

"I'll have you expelled for attacking a teacher a little smart ass son-of-a-B..."

"You can snivel all you want Snivelus but I can't be expelled because you see I am in a binding contract with this tournament so your insult time has expired, just leave."

Whether it was my hearing or what I could almost feel, Draco had stood and drawn his wand. As I glanced in Draco's direction I saw his two brain trusts had also drawn their wands along with two other Slytherins a bit further back from Draco. Snape drawing his wand started my fun and a little gratifying emotional release.

Snape fired a purple curse at me which I shielded so it reflected into Draco who started screaming as if in excruciating pain. I hit Snape with a 'Conjunctivitis curse' quickly before he could raise his shield. I've followed up by a slightly increased powered 'Engorgio' to where Snape's family jewels should be located before he could counter the first curse. The second spell was really intended to collapse Snape's shield which it did. His shield fell and a weakened 'Engorgio' hit Snape straight on his privates.

Nott's cutting curse I deflected back towards the Slytherin table causing an explosion of wood, plates and utensils. The second Slytherin, who I did not know, sent an S shaped 'Flagrante' which I deflected by overpowering and shaping my shield. The S burnt fairly deep in the Slytherin arm and started another student screaming in pain. Again killing is not my forte so Snape got a 'Incarcerous' followed quickly by a 'Levicorpus'. Snape it seemed was occupied with trying to reverse the 'Engorgio' spell and not worried about self-defense. Now that Snape was hanging upside down and totally at my mercy I couldn't resist and I sent my last curse 'Rictusempral'. Unfortunately the last curse seem to be defective as all that came out of Snape was grunts, growls and some other unidentifiable sounds.

Teachers within the great Hall could not ignore the attacks, as they usually did, and had stunned number of Slytherin students including Crab and Goyle.

I received applause, from the students, as I exited the hall and headed toward the Headmasters office, where I was going to end up anyhow. The Gargoyle sprang out of the way and I stomped up and into the Headmaster's office. I grabbed a pinch of 'floe' powder and called for Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde.

Fawkes flew to my shoulder and gave a short warble but said in my head, "Hatchling take a deep breath and relax. All you have done is defend yourself and embarrass your foes. I'm proud of you that you did not kill."

Dumbledore was saying something to the effect that by my actions I had endangered everyone. That the binding contract could have...which Fawkes and I were ignoring.

This time Lord Cheatem stepped out of the 'floe' and took quick statement from me and then immediately 'floe' called for Madame Bones.

When Dumbledore finally got our attention, " Harry I highly object to anyone charging in here and using my fireplace and by what authority do you Mister Cheatem call for the Head of the DMLE?

"From what little I've heard you have a number of students and a professor that are most likely going to be charged with assault on a Lord but I'll let Madame Bones sort that out."

Meanwhile in the Great Hall there was flying sparks, words and insults, it took quite a while for Snape to get himself back on the floor and his dirty underwear covered backup. Madam Pomfrey was doing a great job of educating students on the use of foul language while treating the injured students. It seemed the purple curse turned out to be quite a serious bit of dark magic and the school nurse was not at all happy. In the end my attackers were all either in holding cells in the Ministry or headed to the holding medical cells in Saint Mungo.

Dumbledore was stuffing lemon drops for a good part of the evening. Fawkes seemed to be chuckling as he sat on my shoulder throughout the time I was in the Headmasters office.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – – Quidditch anyone?

.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to become dangerous and start throwing deadly curses or just laugh myself to the long-term ward at St. Mungo." I grumbled at Daphne as we headed to our next class. "I can't believe that everyone is back at Hogwarts and apparently no one is in trouble over the whole affair. That is unless you consider that I will now be in the Potion's classroom getting verbally trashed by Snape."

"Your just going to keep your head down and your wand handy."

Snape had not come in wand blazing nor had he attempted verbally assault. He was his normal nasty self and after putting the potion of the day on the blackboard he sat behind his desk. That was until the classroom door was opened...

"Creevey why are you interrupting my class?"

"Professor, the Headmaster wants Harry Potter in the solarium right now!" Creevey was the type of personality that resembles someone on drugs. Hyperactive was one of his normal moods.

While Snape was yelling at Creevey Draco took the opportunity to use a switching spell which transferred some ingredients into my cauldron. This would not end well. However, I was not stupid and not one to not watch little Draco's and his idea of having fun. I simply banished the contents of my cauldron as Snape turned and sneered at me...

"Go on Potter get out of here, you will receive zero for your potion today." My leaving was fine with me because I had returned the favor that Draco had extended. All I had to do was wandlessly add some of Draco's ingredients a bit early to his potion and leave as quickly as possible. The door had basically just shut when a loud explosion could be heard from Snape's potion class followed by smoke coming out of the cracks from around the door.

/Scene Break/

"Ah, Yes, Harry we just started the wand weighing ceremony. Harry, please allow Mister Olivander to inspect your wand." Dumbledore directed. I took out my wand and put it on the podium in front of Mister Olivander.

"I wish to know Headmaster when I will we be able to interview the champions? The public has a right to know how the champions feel about being in this tournament." Rita Skeeter of the Dailey Profit then turned to me and asked, "You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill in our interview? It leaves me free to talk to you normally..."

I recognize Rita Skeeter from the Dailey Profit and from my overactive memories, in my mind she was not receiving a favorable rating as a reporter. While I was trying to figure out a way to give Rita some information that nobody would believe except her Olivander raised an objection, "Dumbledore! You're not sick enough to think I want to touch that abomination of a wand." This exclamation coming from Olivander caused Dumbledore to do a double take while the statement got Rita's attention.

Rita was fast as she grabbed my wand from the podium apparently wanting to see what Olivander was talking about. The wand was even quicker in starting Rita's hair to start smoking and her to start screaming. For some reason she was determined not to let go of the wand and the results was quite entertaining. Dumbledore used an 'Expelliarmus' on Rita but had to duck out of the way of my wand which did a U-turn and flew into my hand. Dumbledore wasn't finished and cast an 'Aguamenti' followed by an 'Air-dry' charm on the now irate Rita Skeeter.

/Scene reak/

The long awaited and anticipated Hogsmeade Village weekend finally arrived in the course of time and we headed off to the village laughing and talking and doing group hugs. As adults we were not restricted by Hogwarts silly little rules but this was the scheduled Hogsmeade weekend. There were friends to chat with over a butter beer and enemies to Dungbomb.

The girls are a great comfort when they're not mad at me and we had a great time. We enjoyed Butterbeers and nice noon time meal in a little place off the beaten track. We met our friends at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and a few laughs. It was indeed a great day.

The next morning the Dailey Profit had a photograph of us in a group hug. Underneath the photo was an article by Rita Skeeter: Is our boy-who-lived double timing his true girlfriend? One of Harry Potter's classmates told this reporter "Potty really is the Hogwart's Casanova as he has a new girl in the broom closet every week." After numerous interviews of people stating that Harry Potter was always seen with at least one girl on his arm at all times this reporter tracked down his girlfriend. I asked her what she thought about our photograph which seemed to intimate infidelity and she replied, "I've been in love with Harry since forever. I know this is just a lie as I know he loves me as much as I love him. Even if it was true I would forgive him and taking back as I know our love is forever." The article continued...

/Scene Break/

"Would you three quick giggling? I know it was kind of funny watching Ron get his ass kicked by his little sister."

"I can't believe Ron told his sister she was not allowed to kiss you or be your girlfriend, that's just so stupid." Daphne giggled.

"Well enough of this giggling and let's get back upstairs and get back to training. Once we are all proficient in casting the Patronus charm we can move on to a couple more advanced curses I have in mind."

/Scene break/

One thing that was beginning to bother me of about a thousand different things was a great area of time that I had no old memories to confirm or refute; that I was married to three girls was a starter. Was that it or what was currently going on as I caught the girls practicing together with a spell that Hermione had found. I couldn't really express what I thought about that spell but it appeared that Hermione was finding more of them to learn and teach them to the other girls. The problem was what the spell did. I guess it boils down to the old saying that women can be more vicious than men. The spell wasn't evil or dark but it was downright nasty. Thinking of old memories that should but don't exist and what is happening now which doesn't match anything I remember in the past only leads to me into a headache. I now only had nine hundred ninety-nine more things to worry about.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore tapped a crystal goblet, "If I could have everyone's attention please. Tomorrow morning the French Junior Quidditch league Lyon Les Gones will be arriving for the first exhibition game between Lyon Les Gones and Hufflepuff house on Saturday." Hufflepuff House table interrupted in cheers and chanting of the Hufflepuff House name. The rest of the day was consumed with speculation and bets who was going to win. I had already sent Hedwig notifying the coaches that I would be meeting the team at Hogwarts.

By lunchtime Dumbledore had more announcements to make.

"I would like to make a few announcements concerning security and your safety not only during tomorrow's Quidditch match but also during the tri-wizard tournament. Hogwarts gates will be open to the public and they are most welcome into the stands to enjoyed the games and the tasks in the tournament. The public, and that include your parents, are not allowed into the castle. Aurors will be assigned at the stadium, on the grounds and in the castle for our security. Students are not allowed to leave the grounds and are expected to follow all directions and orders issued by staff and the Aurors. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the games."

/Scene Break/

The next morning we arrived at breakfast and found chairs and tables set up around the podium for the dignitaries. It appeared they were going to go all out in welcoming Lyon Les Gones Quidditch team. Dumbledore again made an announcement during the meal, "The French team will be arriving a lunch time and I expect everyone to be here for the ceremony...".

Like there was very many people who were going to miss this event? I thought as Dumbledore little speech wound down.

It was obvious that this was going to be a big production. Sitting around the podium was Dumbledore, Fudge, Weatherby, Madam Bones, a toad looking woman, along with the school board and a number of Wizengamot members. Even though the hall was full of whispering you could see and here Draco Malfoy patting himself on the back and pointing out his father, Lucius Malfoy, sitting with all the dignitaries. To my surprise I found that the team was not already seated with the dignitaries.

I gave up hoping that I could just sit where I was with little fanfare. It became obvious that the French team was to enter through the Great Doors and do the long walk through the Great Hall. The team would then stand facing the Hogwarts students with the dignitaries and the podium behind them. That's when the speeches and introductions were to take place. Well that appeared to be their plan.

The team was walking toward the dignitaries and my new plan was to step in behind the team as they passed the Gryffindor table. I really wanted to minimize the attention that was bound to head my way. Most of the Hogwarts students were evaluating each of the Quidditch players when suddenly, "Harreeee!" ANGÈLE had spotted me and as she raced over, the team immediately followed. I figured my time of staying out of the spotlight was over. I stood up as ANGÈLE raced up grabbing me in a quick hug and gave me a kiss to either cheek. The rest of the team was soon there with additional hugs or pats to the back, we were a team after all.

I turned to start introducing the team members to my wives and was met with three serious glares that told me that some reason I was in big trouble. Although why escape me, I also was not realizing that I had messed up the dignitaries big show. Dumbledore appeared to find a way to get things back on track.

"And now introducing each team member we will start with Captain and keeper..."

Each player was identified and of course..."And their seeker Harry Evans." I don't believe the words were out of Dumbledore's mouth when it appears a light bulb went off under is pointed hat. I stood up and walked up to the front with the rest of the team. By this time only the slow witted were having to be told that Harry Evans was also Harry Potter. Fudge was sputtering while Lucius Malfoy looked like he was ready to kill. Malfoy and the Minister I wasn't worried about, it was facing my wives that gave me the chills. Now if I could figure out why they were mad...

/Scene Break/

It wasn't very long before the wives cornered me and dragged me to our quarters.

"Harry James Potter..." Was the preliminary to a barrage of questions which ended in the one I feared the most..."And what other secrets are you hiding Mister Potter?" Hermione demanded.

It is not that I was mad but I definitely was tired being questioned so I told them. I told them that I'd died, that I met the Lady with the staff, and that I had twenty years of a life tucked away in my head that I did not want to live. In the end I told them that I would fully answer all their questions later but right now I was going to sleep as I had a Quidditch match in the morning. Just because they were never allowed around the locker rooms in France and had never seen ANGÈLE do her harmless cheek kissing was no reason to go ballistic. Well in my mind anyhow.

/Scene Break/

It was a fantastic day for Quidditch however right from the start Hufflepuff was no match for our team. Their beaters could not touch our chasers while our chasers blew by their keeper as if he wasn't there. And what seemed like minutes the score was 100/0. Since the snitch was giving me the shoulder I decided to do a little aerial acrobatics. I did one of my straight to the ground dives pulling out only at the last second to accelerate upwards in a corkscrew flight. The next thing I realized was the announcer stating the score hundred of 160/0. That's when I call time.

"Coach we're here to put on an exhibition not a slaughter so how about letting them catch snitch?" I asked.

The coach asked the other players who either agreed or just shrug there shoulders.

"Okay Evans it's your embarrassment. Let's get flying team."

I don't believe our chasers were really trying that hard any longer and I had to almost point to were snitch was hiding to the other Seeker. The game still ended with a final score of 200/150. The team took the portkey back to France but weren't overly elated with their win.

"Harry do you have a minute?" Susan asked but upon looking at my wives faces I was now going to get fully interrogated by my wives.

/Scene Break/

"Harry are you sure you're all right? I know I would be scared stiff knowing that in the morning I was going to have to face a Dragon." Susan moaned.

"So what have you finally decided on doing Harry? Daphne asked.

"He is going to fly circles around the Dragon after he summons his broom." Hermione stated, "Just like he did last time."

"My dear's I really don't know. I don't see myself as making like a good little Gryffindor and charged in full of fear and luckily escaping death." My memories showed I would have been asking myself who had brought me into this danger and why, for what a stupid tournament, but that was a different Harry Potter.

"I'm not following you Harry, what are you talking about? Daphne queried.

"The basic premise, I didn't volunteer to put my life in danger. Yet here I am up to my ears in dragons, Mermen, assorted dangerous animals and in the end facing Voldemort. This is Dumbledore's tournament yet I'm forced to compete under the penalty of losing my magic and then maybe my life. Maybe I should just cut out the middlemen and go find Voldemort."

"You don't really mean all of that do you Harry?" Susan asked.

"You don't think Dumbledore put your name and the Goblet, do you?"

"No, Hermione I leave that accomplishment to somebody else."

I wished I hadn't told the girls the whole truth about my memories. My stating that I had flashes like Trelawney would not have lasted that long anyhow. All I knew was that Dumbledore had his plans unfortunately I was the major player. There also should be a point to be able to say enough is enough. "No Susan I don't really mean that, just a little tense about facing a Dragon."

I actually was thinking what they would say if I kill the stupid Dragon. Then I could run amok in the maze maybe using my staff at full power. I could see it now, the maze alight with dancing flames as all those little monsters of Hagrid's being ejected, maybe even into the spectators stands. No I had my plans to do this the easiest way possible with the least amount of danger to this Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

As I expected I got the Hungarian horntail and was the last to enter the arena. What I was planning on doing would be quite boring to the spectators so I plan on making a real spectacular circus presentation, of course I wasn't. Dragons are powerful and it usually took a half a dozen grown wizards to stun one into submission. So boring would be the theme for the day. Little did they know how powerful I had become and I really wanted to keep it that way. Flying around on a broom, while dodging fire and a spiked tail was not going to happen again.

I walked into the arena and straight at the horntail. All the spectators wanted a spectacular and dangerous circus show or maybe me becoming well roasted, Draco's crowd were going to be disappointed. She sent her fiery breath at me and it would appear to everyone that I was doomed. The spectators shrieked, screamed or awaited the fire to do its worst. What I did was erect my small personal shield and as the flames hit the shield I produced a magical illusion of billowing smoke that totally surrounded the shield. The spectators would assume that I was being turned into ash but what I did not want them to see was my wand turning into my staff. Using my staff I fired off an intensive and powerful 'Bewitched Sleep' charm while I simultaneously sent a harmless colored wandless spell which was to confuse the spectators, both impacted the dragons head. The harmless colored spell struck the Dragon and at the same time as the powerful sleeping charm. The Dragon of course collapsed into a deep artificial sleep. I returned my staff to wand size and dispelled the smoke illusion. All I had to do then was walk over and get the golden egg and head for the safety of the exit. This I accomplished in the dead silence that reigned throughout the stadium. I was quite proud of myself in hiding the 'Bewitched Sleep' charm which was only cast-able by a strong Sorcerer.

If it wasn't for threats from Madam Pomphrey there wouldn't have been a safe zone between me and everyone else who had rushed in the hospital tent. The staff were shouting questions or making stupid statements, all at the same time.

"Harry did you have to kill the dragon?" Dumbledore whined.

"He had to use a dark curse to kill that dragon, he needs to be expelled immediately." Snape yelled spraying spittle.

"You shall receive no points from Beauxbatons Academy for your violent solution to the task." Madam Maxine growled.

"Harry you could've gotten yourself killed!" Hermione screeched.

"The ministry will have to be reimbursed for the expenses the destruction of our property." Weatherby huffed. "We will further open an investigation over your use of the killing curse."

"Do you really think he's going dark Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"You will all leave this tent so I can examine my patient, OUT, NOW! Yelled Madam Pomphrey.

"Harry you must..."

"That also goes for you Headmaster!"

Suddenly a different redheaded Weasley burst into the tent..." Dumbledore we need your help! We unhooked the chain from the Dragon to cart off its carcass but it wasn't dead. It's raising havoc in the arena!"

/Scene break/

"It's the second exhibition match between the French Junior Quidditch league Lyon Les Gones and our own Ravenclaw. This match-up was little bit more of a challenge. I was performing one of my death defying dives when I saw a glint of gold at the other end of the pitch. I leveled out parallel to the pitch at about five feet off the ground and I showed them how fast my broom could travel. The stupid little snitch almost seemed to realize that it had been spotted. It headed straight for the base of one of the towers just as I arrived, it shot straight up the side of the tower. As I started heading up the side of the tower the snitch shot straight for the goalposts. I wasn't about ready let the snitch get away so I shot after it flying upside down. The snitch is mine I thought until little thing ducked behind the pole that supported the hoop and disappeared from sight. I didn't know the snitch was going up the pole or going down the pole. I guess down and seconds later the snitch was in my hand. We won 300/140.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – – Plots and plans

.

The Yule ball caused a problem as they only allowed me one partner to escort officially but it was settled as the girls drew straws who is going to do the first dance with the fourth champion. My wives ended up dancing my feet into a state of numbness. But overall it was an enjoyable evening.

All four of us stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. During is time it was extremely interesting watching the fights and the jolly Christmas screaming matches. Ron and Draco got into an exchange of curses which was a contest which both doubly lost. The first round both got off a single spell and curse each other enough to end up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was so thrilled that she ensure they both stayed in the hospital wing until the next day.

"Harry do you have a minute? Cedric asked, "In private if you will."

We entered a unused classroom, "Harry I have to ask, were you serious when you said that if I touched the tri-wizard cup that I would die?"

"I'm sorry to say but I was deadly serious and before you ask I get flashes of the future periodically. Some say that is because I didn't die when Voldemort took a crack at me and all that rot. All I can tell you is that is what I see usually happens."

"I just had to check Harry. I assume you have figured out second task?"

"Yeah but there's some things I just don't get to see in the future." Like whom they're going to stick down in the bottom of the lake for me to rescue." That reminded me I had best remind my wives to keep an eye out just in case. Dumbledore had received our notification that my wives were not to be used under any condition for this task but then there was always Dumbledore's greater good to keep in mind.

"I thought you said Dobby got you Gilly weed for the second task?" Susan questioned.

"He has and I will carry it with me but I want to go ahead and use this equipment."

"And just what is this... Stuff?" Daphne seemed offended by the equipment.

"This is what they call scuba diving equipment."

"Well that doesn't explain much, Daphne and I are from the Wizard world and I've never seen anything like this." Susan huffed.

It took a while to explain the scuba tanks, fins and mask. However the scuba scooter got most of their attention. Hermione wanted to know why I had an inflatable lifejacket and all the extra lead weights I had spelled weightless. The girl had a tendency to ruin all my fun and surprises.

"The tanks give me enough air to breathe. The scuba scooter will quickly take me to the center of the lake and offset any extra weight. When I turn off the scooter and un-spell the extra lead weights, they will help me sink to the bottom. Once I have obtained the hostage I will dump the lead weights and inflate the extra life jacket, hopefully on the hostage and thus helping us rise to the surface."

"That scuba scooter is so great why not point it straight down and when you have the hostage pointed straight up to the surface?" Susan asked.

"Mainly because the idiots who put this together have never dealt with a drowning victim. When the hostage reaches the surface the sleeping enchantment will be broken. What are they expecting the hostage to do, wave at all the spectators? They're going to wake up confused find themselves in the middle of the lake. Did anyone check to see if anyone in this contest could swim? So most likely they will panic, grab their rescuer causing both of them to drown while the scooter floats away. Besides the scooter will not float the weight of two bodies, its only designed to float its own weight.

/Scene Break/

"Welcome to the third match-up, this time it's Slytherin House versus the French Junior Quidditch league Lyon Les Gones."

This game was a little harder to win. Not because they were better players they just played dirty. It wasn't your worry about getting a bludger to the head from Crabbe or Goyle it was the beaters bat you had to worry about. Also the Slytherin players had a tendency to run in to you or over you if given a chance, penalty shots were continuously being held. I ended up being a person of interest. They must have figured that if I was out of the game Draco Malfoy could find the snitch with his white cane sooner or later. I was having fun lining the dummies up so when they tried to run into me or a bludger was sent at me I would dive or duck allowing Draco to receive the punishment. We won the game 350/100.

/Scene Break/

The evening before the second task I was sitting in our living room reading when Hermione entered wearing a very large smile, she was followed by Susan who look upset and then Daphne who look mad.

"So girls what is going on? I inquired.

"Apparently your documents stating that under no condition would we be used in any of the tasks didn't seem to register with the staff here at Hogwarts." Daphne growled.

"I'm afraid to ask but what happened?"

"First we ran into Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall who requested that I go with her to her office. When we asked why, she demanded that I go to her office immediately without arguing with her in public. Well that got the students hanging around to see what was going to happen next. Susan giggled.

"That's when Daphne said, NO!" Hermione stated aghast, "She actually said NO to a professor."

"That's when Snape showed up looking for Daphne. He stated one of us was going to be part of the second task so we were to shut our gobs and that all three were to follow him. Well you know Snape, the minute I said, NO!, he pulled his wand. We of course had to defend ourselves." Daphne growled.

"I'm going to be writing a nasty letter about him to my aunt. They were formally and legally notified and yet they still attempted to use us as hostages in the task. They actually accosted a Lord's ladies in front of dozens of students no less."

"Might I ask what you three did with the two professors since you are all standing here?"

"Well being a poor defenseless Hufflepuff they ignored me standing off to the side as McGonagall had turned to yell at Daphne. McGonagall got my stunner to her back." Susan giggled.

"So you two look out Snape The Slimy?" This was something I was finding hard to believe. The girls were good but not that good.

"We had our shields up and so did Snape. The spells and curses started flying but not just from just us three. Seems like some of the other students standing around decided to get in some free shots from behind. He's got his new rabbit ears, clowns shoes and to his new pink hair color, it appears that Snape has some first years that aren't very happy with him." Daphne giggled. "When he turned to curse the younger students we snuck in some stunners. He's now out cold on the entrance hall floor at the mercy of the first years."

"Please enclose in your letter Susan that Lord Potter/Gryffindor will be lodging an official complaint after the task is finished tomorrow."

"But I attacked a teacher!" Hermione was still in shock over her actions.

About that time somebody attempted to gain entrance to our quarters. The wards I had put up set off alarm and gave me enough time to reinforce the door and the walls. The reinforcements gave me time to put up a couple of serious wards. Someone powerful was determined to enter.

"Harry what's going on? Who the hell is trying to get in here? Daphne asked like I had an answer.

"From the power output I think it's probably Dumbledore unless Voldemort has decided to make a special appearance here at Hogwarts." I laughed as the only other option I could think of was running around in a circle screaming.

"Harry this is not something to be laughing over." Hermione huffed.

I was about ready to answer when Fawkes flashed in and settled on the back of one of our squishy chairs. "Hatchling the old coot's flipped his Scottish cork. He taking this as a personal affront that you're not allowing one of his students to participate in his grand tournament."

"Well Fawkes, I suggest you inform the old man if he ever does make it through the door that my type of Fiendfyre will be set loose and should take out this entire wing. I will not let him touch any of my wives."

"May I offer an alternate plan? Grab hold of my tail and will all end up at your house in Hogsmeade village." Fawkes suggested.

"My ladies grab a tail feather Fawkes has offered us a ride home."

/Scene Break/

We definitely got a lot of attention as we lugged all of the equipment to the lake the next day. However once we arrived Dumbledore, Crouch and Weatherby approach looking serious as did Sirius.

"Harry your ladies are in serious trouble for attacking two professors last night. I shall have no choice but..." I cut off his stupidity.

"First off here's the proverbial lake you need to jump into Headmaster. We will be dealing with this with the DMLE after the task is over with, Headmaster."

"You were told the only things you could bring to each task was your wand. All this garbage cannot be used in the task." Weatherby arrogantly explained.

By now the stands had started laughing and heckling as to what the officials had said. The heckling started to sweep up the stands like a wave of water doing nothing but ticking me off.

With a wave of my wand most of the diving equipment was on Weatherby, the rest was in stuck in his arms and Weatherby found himself with an inflating lifejacket in the middle of the lake.

Dumbledore fired off blasts of his wand, "Each of the champions has had something taken from them that they will sorely miss. They have an hour in which to look for what was taken from them. Good luck to each of the champions." A whistle echoed shrilly starting the task.

Fleur, Cedric and Krum dived into the cold waters of the lake while I stood looking stupid and listening to the hecklers. All the other champions had used their wands to transfigure something to aid them or indeed themselves. According to the rules even my Gillyweed was of no use which kind of really pissed me off.

I whipped out my wand and aimed it at the center of the lake, "Accio Harry Potter's hostage." I yelled letting loose a good portion of my power into the spells hoping not to burn out my wand.

Well the ocean or in this case lake didn't part but my magic put a trench on the surface of the lake for a moment as a mini four foot tsunami hit the bank on either end of the lake.

Magic after all was supposed to be about intent and I wanted this over with and my hostage here now! Suddenly, a crude sort of statue rose from the lake, it looked like a large Merperson which had four people bound tightly to the tail of the stone statue. The unknown boy must've have been Krum hostage, Cho Chang was for Cedric, while the eight-year-old silvery haired girl was Fleur's duplicate that meant that my hostage was...Ginny Weasley?

/Scene Break/

"Lord Potter you requested my presence?" Madam Bones asked as she tried to hide a grin behind her stern visage.

"Yes, you are aware of the legal notifications sent out to all parties that my wives would not be involved in any of the tasks here at Hogwarts in the tri-wizard tournament? I wish to charge Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape with attempted kidnapping as they attempted to take one or all of my wives for this last task."

"Harry surely you can't be serious in charging two of our most upstanding professors so casually." Dumbledore had arrived.

"Perhaps you directed them to do this Headmaster? Care to confess and save them the trip to Azkaban?" I growled." Perhaps it is you who is going Dark?"

"Do be serious Harry I am after all the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and leader of the Light."

"Yes I thought so Fumble-up that's why I called Madam Bones to handle the matter. As of this time Madam Bones the entire matter is now in your hands."

A bit later I made sure to give Dumbledore a very large smile as I watched a couple of Aurors escorting the two professors from the Lake.

'HARRY POTTER GOING INSANE OR THERE ALREADY'

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now Lord Potter is possibly insane. I Rita Skeeter, your trusty correspondent for the Dailey Profit saw with my own eyes his recent accusations of two upstanding professors of trying to kidnap his wives. Yes readers, his three wives which casts further doubts upon his sanity. What will Harry Potter do in the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament, or even within Hogwarts. It our opinion that he needs a long stay in St. Mungo long term ward for the insane...

The article went on Ad nauseam.

/Scene Break/

"Ragnot have we been making any money with our bets?

"Harry there are number of Goblin clans in hock to us up to their pointy little ears."

"I stop by to ask if you have some warriors who have a death wish but would like to make a lot of galleons."

"The fear of danger can always be overcome if there's a sufficient amount of galleons to be earned."

"Here are five items with their location that belonged to Voldemort. I wish for them to be retrieved and destroyed. I will pay top Galleon as the items are heavily protected with dark magic. I must also warn you that each item is full of dark magic as they contain a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"Yes, this will be quite costly and even more so in one of our employees loses their life. If however you are willing to pay we will retrieve and destroy the items."

"Here's a list of the items, where they are located and what curses I know of and this is Slytherin's locket which is also a piece of Voldemort's soul."

/Scene Break/

It's the last exhibition match between Gryffindor and the French Junior Quidditch league Lyon Les Gones.

Woods was an excellent keeper and the twins were twin beaters of insanity running amok but in the end we won 325/190.

This has made Harry Evans a.k.a. Harry Potter a very popular student within Gryffindor House, not! Well I am more popular with Ginny Weasley who seems to want to follows me everywhere I go and possibly even where I have to go to go. Ron Weasley has also found me popular as he yells comforting words such as trader, defector and how could you do this to Gryffindor house. He is currently swearing to get me kicked out a Gryffindor house as I try to leave the Quittage pitch.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – –Voldemort makes a comeback

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

.

"Mister Potter, Mister Potter could have a word? A portly man came jogging towards me.

"And you are Sir?

"Jay. R. Johnson head manager of England's national team. I'm sure you don't have the time to talk with me right now but here's my card. You will find all the information you need on the card to contact us. In a nutshell were looking for new seeker, Aidan Lynch is looking to retire after the shellacking he got from the Bulgarians. Mister Potter please give this serious consideration as this could be an opportunity of a lifetime." He thanked me for my time and headed off into the crowd.

/Scene Break/

Today was the day the third task of the tri-wizard tournament. I entered the maze and transformed into my Griffin form. They may have had wards for flying brooms over the hedge's top but they didn't plan on a Griffin flying to the center of the maze with a disillusionment charm to get to the tri-wizard cup.

As I grabbed the tri-wizard cup I was glad that I did not have to deal with any of Hagrid's cuter pets nor argue with Cedric on taking the cup. Entering this tournament was supposed to have everlasting glory and the thousand galleons as prize money. With that fame one could parlay it into a good job and an excellent future. My future was to face Voldemort.

This time around I was not gimping around on a bad leg and I am a great deal more powerful. I had the hope of doing away with Voldemort and maybe by now the Goblins had put to rest all of his Horcruxes. As the portkey dumped me into the graveyard I realized that the Lady with the staff was correct. In the end what will be will be. I no sooner arrived when Wormtail and two other death eaters opened up and caught me with their stunners. When I awoke I was again tied to the statue in the graveyard. As I came to I was thinking to myself this is a hell of a time to get a download of memories. I now had a list of Voldemort's Death Eaters, man I realy needed that at this time. Now all I had to do was live through the next few minutes.

If my situation wasn't so serious I would've broken out laughing. My wand lay on the ground in front of me and I noticed one of the death eaters had a bandage on his hand. So much for handling my wand.

I had two ways I could handle this but I decided to go along with how it had originally played out but with a bit of a Harry Potter twist.

"It is ready Master."

"Now ..." said the cold voice. Wormtail dumped the ugly and slimy thing that had the shape of a putrefied human child maybe better called a creature into the bubbling and hissing cauldron.

Wormtail was chanting. His voice shook; he seemed sick at what he was doing. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Something that was flying over about that time, I think it was a bat that I stunned in flight by using my wandless stunner, it fell into the cauldron. I thought my timing and aim were good because of the hissing and sparks that again came from the cauldron. Everyone was watching the ritual and did not notice my stunner. Wormtail nervously pulled out a silver dagger. "Flesh - of the servant - willingly given - you will - revive - your master." I heard the splash along with the hissing and more sparks not to mention a scream of pain. I noticed a small toad or a large frog that was interested over a spider that was climbing on one of the tombstones. The green amphibian also joined the cauldron as Wormtail was turning and started towards me and stating, "B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken ..."

"Don't worry Wormtail I'll willingly give you all of my blood that you need so we can bring him back, he does want me to join him." I was hoping he was still going to take the blood from my arm and not put that silver knife deep in my chest.

While Wormtail was dribbling my blood into the cauldron from my arm everyone's attention was in that direction. I think they were wondering if they would be drawn into the cauldron by the magic being displayed around the cauldron. Meanwhile I did a little wandless magic and freed myself of my bindings and summoned my wand. I figured the whole area needed a little cursing.

My first thought was to turn my wand into a staff and level the entire area. But, where was the fun in that? My first charm was for the cauldron bather who I hit with a 'confundus' charm as he rose from the cauldron. My first thought was a cutting curse but what if the cauldron just healed him again? If memory serves me right I was about to duel this fool so him being confused was a plus. Unfortunately as he turned to Wormtail I partially froze at what I was seeing. His face looks quite snakelike and bright frog green but it was the bat wings sticking out of his back that was surprising. Well the 'confundus' charm did hit but before I could do much more he had stepped out of the cauldron leaving Wormtail between the two of us, he snatched the wand that Wormtail offered before I had a clear shot at the grotesque idiot.

While I was cursing myself for not just blasting Voldemort to hell a large number of Death Eaters started appearing. Whether I used the wand or my staff neither acted like a machine gun. At my first cast spell, 'Confringo', I recieved a dozen wands casting spells in my direction. My wandless shield was so far holding as I fired several over powered stunners, and then an exploding curses. One of the jerks sent an 'Avada Kedavra' which made me move. This seemed popular and a few other Death Eaters started throwing 'Avada Kedavra'. I was definitely outnumbered especially with the number of killing curses flying about and I still couldn't get a clear shot at Voldemort.

I had too many Death Eaters to deal with so I start with Death Eaters number one, 'Diffindo' started his head falling to the right while he headed toward the left, and I moved. Death Eater number two got a 'Confindo' to the chest which spread his influence around the graveyard, and I moved. Voldemort did get off an 'Avada Kedavra' which I was sure would hurt a whole bunch so I dived out of the way. Then came a dozen curses that I tried to reflect back to the senders as I lay down a of number of nasty curses towards Voldemort as I move behind a gravestone. Unfortunately as slowwitted as Wormtail was he apparently had a portkey and disappeared with the ugly nude bather and I was still standing with a number of Death Eaters. Seconds later the live Death Eaters port-keyed away and moments later the fallen Death Eaters also disappeared. Well you can't win them all I thought but... This gave me a super nasty idea.

I picked up the tri-wizard cup, I hoped the adrenaline rush would go away, I remember remembering that the cup was a port-key but in this life it turned out to be only a trophy. At least I knew that I was in the graveyard of little Haggleten so I knew which way to fly to get to Hogwarts. It was not much of a flight for my Griffin form so I used it in lieu of 'apperating' and arriving inside the gates of Hogwarts. During the flight I had time to argue with myself and call myself a few nasty names. Why didn't I just use my staff and level the area?

I soon arrived at Hogwarts and landed in the forbidden Forest close to the Quittage pitch.

That's Fudge's voice I thought as I heard someone ranting as I approached the entrance to the maze. I could also hear people shouting about getting them to the hospital wing.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Professor McGonagall.

"He's not here he is making sure that the three champions get to the hospital wing," said Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall? I asked myself.

Fudge and McGonagall headed toward the hospital wing and I followed hoping not to be observed.

As Fudge entered into the hospital wing he apparently noticed only three champions."Where is the fourth champion?"

"Right behind you Minister and before you ask someone made the tri-wizard cup into a portkey. I've been out killing a couple of Death Eaters unfortunately Voldemort portkeyed away after Wormtail did some kind of ritual getting Voldemort back a body."

Fudge looked as though someone had kicked him in that neither regions. He began to sputter, "You-Know-Who… returned? Preposterous. Come now, you lying brat, your making this all up."

"I was expecting this Cornelius, Voldemort was never really killed those many years ago." Dumbledore was back.

"See here, Dumbledore "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - is back?"

"Cornelius I'm quite willing to listen to what Harry has to say on the matter I have been quite expecting this."

Come now, you're prepared to believe that he has returned on the word of a boy who… well… You know what's been reported, he's possibly insane."

I left them to argue or discuss and to determine what they already knew. I was ever so tempted to give the Minister a Draco Malfoy nose job. Thinking better of the idea I headed off to find my wives and see if I could persuade them into some kind of kissing contest.

/Scene Break/

"I'm glad we're going to be on the train tomorrow morning and leave Hogwarts for a while." Hermione whispered.

"I agree with you Hermione I'm not too thrilled with this place. I still can't believe that Dumbledore got Professor McGonagall and Snape out of trouble and back at Hogwarts all in the same day." I grumbled.

"You're right Hermione this place is not been the same since the third task and Cedric's death." Daphne added.

"Yes, auntie has been quite busy trying to sort out what happened."

"So have you heard what the official stance is on what happened?" I queried.

"Apparently Crouch Senior was under the 'Imperio' curse and got your name into the Goblets of Fire. It seems that Wormtail was in the maze and did the 'Imperio' on Krum and Cedric. So while those two were firing the killing curse at each other Fleur was trying to get to the tri-wizard cup. Auntie says there will be no charges against Krum but Crouch is in a big world of hurt."

The mad flapping of wings got our attention as the owls arrived with the morning Post and the Dailey Profit.

'HARRY POTTER INSANE'

The pressure from the tri-wizard tournament must've been too much for young Harry Potter. After the majority of the contestants were either killed or hospitalized in the tri-wizard final task. Harry Potter strolled in carrying the tri-wizard cup. The young champion had an insane tail to tell off he-who-must-not-be-named returning. It was Dumbledore who supported this wild tale even though he did not see the Dark Lord. Minister Fudge assured this reporter during an exclusive interview that this was all poppycock and... Blah, blah, blah.

Dumbledore tapped a Crystal goblet to get the attention of the hall, "The Ministry of Magic is pretending that this is not possible, as you have seen from the morning papers. I must assure you that Lord Voldemort has returned. Please insure that you have packed all your belongings and enjoy a pleasant summer.

/Scene Break/

The compartment door of the train slid open, "Potty I see the Dark Lord wants you dead. I can't wait to see your blood trader sluts on their knees in front of me."

"Very clever Malfoy," said Daphne, "What should we do over these insults Lord Potter? Do you think that House Potter should initiate a blood feud with House Malfoy? Or do you think an honor duel between you and Draco would satisfy our honor?"

Draco turned to speed away but ran into Crab and fell on his ass, he sprang to his feet and raced down the hall.

"Oy, what's got his tail on fire?"

"Ah, the bookends have arrived. Come on in and have a seat you saved me a trip hunting you down."

"And what would such..." Said twin one.

"A handsome Lord..." Said twin two.

"Potter need with us..." Said twin one.

"When he has such a beautiful..." Said twin two.

"Harem. They both said together.

It has come to my attention that you two are interested in opening a joke shop."

"Alas, our dream..."

"Is like our money bag..."

"Empty!" They again finish together.

"What would you say if a finalist in the tri-wizard tournament financed the opening of your shop for let's say 10% as a silent partner?"

"You've got a deal." The twins stated together.

When you have time stop by Gringotts and have Ragnot do a contract. While you are there also tell him to provide one of my empty shops in Diagon alley rent free next year." I tossed them the bag containing the tri-wizard tournament galleons. After much thanking they literally danced down the corridor to talk with Lee Jordan.

/Scene Break/

Each of the girls wanted to spend at least a week with their parents but Hermione insisted otherwise. I was to spend the first week with Hermione and her parents. After that we are going to play it by ear.

When the train arrived at King Cross station we hustled onto the platform. Standing in the middle of the station platform Daphne puts her arms around my neck and planted a toe curling kiss on my lips. So while I am frozen in shock trying to get my brains to engage Susan puts her arms around my neck and planted a total awesome kiss on my lips. Hermione then hooks her arm through mine and starts to drag me over to her parents who had just entered the platform,she whispers in my ear, "I get mine tonight."

/Scene Break/

The ride to the Granger's home was quite nice and friendly. Emma zeroed in on Hermione and all those things that would surround her daughter while she was away at school. Dan had a few questions but concentrated on driving the Mercedes in the rush-hour traffic.

The fun started in a number of places across England as Lord and Lady Potter entered Dan and Emma Granger's home.

"Pumpkin why don't you show Harry to the guest room while I order some take out. Is Chinese good with everybody?" Dan asked.

As I grabbed my trunk to take it up the stairs Hermione started, " Harry will be staying in my room." That's when I froze, my wives and I had not yet gotten to sleeping in the same bed.

"Not in this house pumpkin." Dan stated.

"I will be staying with my husband, if you wish to forbid that in this house we will just have to go to Harry's house for the summer." Hermione shot back; I would have been running by this time if I wasn't in shock.

Emma then joined the now vocal argument as a semi-neutral party.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile an emergency 'floe' call arrived at the Headmasters office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "Headmaster are you there?"

"What is it Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me that you dimwitted old goat."

"So what have you to report?"

"That the fat ass Vernon just pulled into his house driveway and he does not have Harry. It appears he never picked up Harry at Kings Cross station."

"Keep up the surveillance, I'll send over Sirius in a few minutes. I will get the order to start checking Kings Cross and try and find where Harry has gone." Dumbledore just shook his head while he thought, "What now!"

/Scene Break/

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Petunia cried...

What the Dursley's did not know was that a series of events had started many years ago, because Harry Potter was dropped on their doorstep, and that the predators were now outside their home. Harry Potters mother's love, was supposedly transferred to Petunia, at least that was Dumbledore's story. This protection was not the something that Petunia or Harry carried around like some portable cell phone; in fact Albus Dumbledore had planted a ward stone in the hedges around number 4 Privet Dr. all those years ago. Harry's magic had powered that stone for the first five years. In Harry's absence the jinni's magical powers, while different, continued powering the stone. Presently Mundungus Fletcher, who was going to miss the entire attack, was passed out, as usual in the shrubbery, on top of that exact ward stone.

Now all this did not mean that there was a powerful protection left surrounding number 4 Privet Dr. all the ward would now do was delay entry to the Death Eaters sent by Voldemort. The first police car was being dispatched over the radio and the address was recognized by another police car containing an officer named Joseph, a squib, and his partner whose daughter was currently enrolled in Hogwarts. They immediately notified the superintendent that there could be a very large and aggressive individual at that address who had previously caused the police violent problems.

The supervisor had been receiving more disturbing news that morning and had thoughts of the Baader-Meinhof Gang that was currently active in Germany. Trying to remain on the safe side he activated his armor and armed units just in case. He had even sent them to position themselves in the area of Privet Drive. If nothing else he would see the teams response time.

The first police car had already arrived and was radioing in for armed backup because it appeared that explosives were being used in destroying a house on Privet Drive. By the time the armed unit had arrived, a couple of the Death Eaters had already entered the house. What the police saw was a number of robed individuals with sticks. Some were causing explosions and fires while others appeared to be trying to contain the damage while fighting others in masks. The armed unit found themselves in the situation they did not understand until one of the black robed individuals in a white mask pointed his stick at one of the police officers causing him to actually explode. That's when the armed unit open fired on the black robed individuals. They fell like flies hit with bug spray. Suddenly everyone was gone except for those lying on the lawn and they were obviously dead, then even they disappeared. That's when officers started to enter the house.

The Muggle officers would probably appreciate knowing that they had been "Obliviated' rather than remembering what was left of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Later the police found Dudley Dursley destroying some of the parks equipment and of course escorted him to the local special services office.

"Sirius, Kinsley and you also Alastair, start canvassing all of Harry's friends, we must find him before the Death Eaters." Albus Dumbledore was none to happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – – Grimmauld Place, why there?

.

Hermione had won the argument with a bit of help from Emma. Dan was stewing in the living room with a large class of brandy when the Chinese take out was delivered. Everyone assembled at the kitchen table.

"We didn't ask but do you like Chinese takeout Harry?" Emma asked in an attempt to end the silence at the table.

"In truth I never had it before but I like it, thank you." I found that some of the food was doing a non English number on my tongue.

The conversation was forced and stiff the rest of the evening like a stocking predator was lurking in the night. Finally the exscuse of it being late arrived and it was time to go to bed...Err... time to go to our rooms.

Hermione and I took turns in the bathroom, showering and putting on our pajamas. Meanwhile I could almost imagine that downstairs Emma was using a whip and chair to stop Dan from racing upstairs and tossing me out the nearest window.

Hermione pulled me into the bedroom push me toward the bed, turned and locked the door with her wand. When she turned around all I could feel was fear from the look on her face. She flung herself onto me and causing us both to fall on the bed. While Hermione is trying to devour me with her lips, Harry Junior was stretching the fabric on my pajamas. I was not receiving any memory downloads as to where to put my hands or if I was even allowed to touch? Hermione must realize my inexperience and launched into a teaching mode. This was hands-on as to where to kiss, where to touch, and when to do, oh! Oh! OH!. Needless to say, I was getting quite involved and we were worked up into a fevered pitch when...

"Hermione, Harry, you all have a visitor." Emma yelled up the stairs. Two predators marched down the stairs with the intent of killing whatever was down there and interrupting their...

"Moody what are you doing here?" I demanded as soon as I entered the living room.

"Dumbledore wants you at the Order's headquarters immediately."

"Tell Dumbledore to jump off the astronomy tower, we are happy here."

"Laddie I would be happy to do so under normal conditions but that idiot Fudge has an arrest warrant out for you. Dumbledore wants you where you can't be found until Fudge establishes a trial date. Now I'll be side-along 'apperating' you to headquarters."

"Hermione write up a letter to my lawyers and get it off with Hedwig as soon as possible." Hedwig of course came gliding down the stairs to wait on the back of one of the chairs.

"Dobby" Pop

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, what can I be doing for yous."

"Dobby would you please pack up our stuff and take the trunks to headquarters? Also, when you're done can you take the both of us there also?"

"Right away Harry Potter Sir." Pop

"Dan and Emma I'm sorry but apparently we must go. Hermione will write and if you wish to join us this summer just say..."

"The word" never got said as the front of the house started exploding in sections. I called for my staff and erected several pillars to ensure that the roof was not coming down. If they wanted the front of the house gone then they were going to get the front of the house.

"Moody put up to the standard Anti-Apperation/Disapparation spells and throw in an anti-portkey spell!" I ordered.

"Dobby!" pop

"Dobby get the Grangers and Hermione out of here to headquarters, now!" I knew Hermione was going to argue but Dobby had his orders which left only Mad-Eye and I.

'Confringo', 'Confringo', 'Confringo', I yelled and watched the blasting curse take out the entire front of the house right into the faces of numerous Death Eaters.

'Diffindo', 'Reducto', 'Reducto' I sent to anything that appeared to be moving in the front yard. As a temporary quiet settled on the front lawn of the house, Mad-Eye and I moved forward. We found a number of dead bodies all dressed in black Death Eater robes.

"I would say you got them all Potter. Remind me not to stand in front your staff when you're casting."

About that time Mad-Eye's wards fell allowing the Aurors to arrive but portkeys also took the dead Death Eaters away. "Come on Mad-Eye let's get out of here."

I arrived at Grimmauld Place. Not to the unkempt and filthy lower floors but to the upper floors which Dobby and Winky had made into a very plush haven. Grimmauld might've been under Dumbledore's Fidelius charm but we had by passed Dumbledore control of finding the building and I controled the building and entrance to the upper floors.

Dobby had already settled Dan and Emma into one of the spare bedrooms. Dobby escorted us to the master bedroom and while the room was impressively large I had never seen a bed this huge. When we had gathered back together again Dobby had started a tour. Dobby and Winky wanted to show off their work. Hermione and I made sure to complement the two elves on every aspect they showed. Originally I thought the attic was going to be an entertainment center while the top floor was mainly being the master bedroom, a bedroom for Sirius, elves quarters and a kitchen. There was that but somehow the elves had insured that each of the three girls had their own rooms in addition to what we had originally planned. I was beginning to get the feeling that the elves knew more about me and mine that I did.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, the crazy, the crazy-eyed one and nymph are downstairs looking for you." Winky explained so we headed downstairs to see 'was ist los'.

"Harry, Minister Fudge wants a trial because you allow your relatives to die and therefore under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks, Statue of Secrecy, you allowed the Muggle police and the people in the neighborhood to see magic." Mad-Eye explained knowing both of us knew that this was nothing but a lot of hot air on Fudge's part. More than likely it was a plot to put me in St. Mungo and muted.

"Well tell Dumbledore that were here safe and sound and that his little minions are safely under his benevolent thumb once again." I was laughing inside as I wished Dumbledore good luck on finding me and mine here at Grimmauld Place.

Mad-Eye chuckled and left taking Tonks with him.

"Hermione why don't you compose a letter and ask the girls when they wish to join us here, I need to write a letter to Ragnot and ask for a few favors."

/Scene Break/

"Hedwig has just brought a response from Daphne and Susan. They are both are going to remain with their relatives until the first of the week." Hermione said as she continued to read the letters.

"Ragnot had set up an appointment for 10 AM tomorrow...so...Hermione...that should give you some time to continue teaching me all those finer points on lovemaking that we were working on at you house." I couldn't help but give her a Cheshire Cat Grin.

Hermione grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me to the master bedroom. She had already moved into the Master Bedroom but until now we hadn't had much alone time, her parents were currently out shopping, this was turning out to be the best summer ever!

/Scene Break/

Regardless of how much fun I was having there was the work required of Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Gryffindor. Besides I really needed a break from an oversexed bookworm called Hermione Potter. I was beginning to believe if my other two wives were this insistent, I was dead. Hermione and I stepped into the 'floe' and stepped out at Gringotts.

"Ragnot I wish to thank you for the special authorization to 'apperate' directly into Gringotts. Between Minister Fudge, Dumbledore, and the general public it's not safe for me to walk the streets of Diagon alley. Oh! Might I inquire on those special jobs that the Goblins have taken on which may have been quite deadly?"

"Harry you laid out what you need done and I'm happy to say all aspects of that job was completed without loss of life. Your bets on the Tri-wizard tournament more than adequately covered all your expenses."

"You may not want me to know what you did Lord Potter but there is a good chance you may be sleeping alone tonight." Hermione was not happy but this was not something I wanted to share, not just yet.

"I'm sorry dear that was all business that neither of us wants to discuss. There is an additional job I need done that should be quite enjoyable Ragnot." Before Hermione got to start a rant at being kept out, I continued. "The National team's approach me for a tryout for the position of Seeker on their Quidditch team. Since I am a player and not a business person I thought that I could use a manager to set up the tryout and of course if I get the job I would need someone to negotiate the contracts. I thought that a Goblin would be quite thrifty as my manager."

"I have just the Goblin for that position Harry. So what's the next item?

/Scene Break/

"Hey kiddo, are you watching that Star Wars movie again?" Sirius charged in his usual look at me persona, he had not been around to a large extent this summer but here he was, big as life.

"What brings you to the House of Black? Doing a little slumming, or did your new girlfriend kicked out?"

"Ha, ha, no I just popped upstairs to let you know that the Order of the Phoenix is having a meeting downstairs and you have some new house guests as of today."

"Susan and Daphne are not due until day after tomorrow so who have you invited?"

"Err… Dumbledore kind of told me that it was too dangerous to stay in the Burrow so he insisted that they all stay here."

"We will have to thank Dumbledore for the courtesy of asking the house owner for his approval before moving in house guests. That reminds me... Dobby, Winky. Pop, Pop.

"Yes Master Harry Sir." The two elves said simultaneously.

"I know you might not like this order but you are not to answer to anyone except Sirius, myself, my three wives and the Grangers. You are not to provide any help, food, or any services to anyone in the lower floors of this house and that includes cleaning. If anyone down there demands anything or cause you any troubles I want you to tell me immediately. So do you guys have any problems these orders?

"No Harry Potter Sir." Pop, Pop

"Well, come on everybody, Dumbledore I'm sure has a few words of wisdom for me and of course how he is going to explain how he has magnificently handle my trial."

"But Harry, your lawyers have already taken care of that inconvenience." Hermione seemed confused.

"That is correct my love, however Minister Fudge agreed not to announce tomorrow's trial has been canceled until later this evening."

"And how may I ask have you persuaded the Minister to be so kind?" Sirius chuckled.

"Well after my lawyers persuaded him that he would look like a complete fool pressing charges against Lord Potter. Further, he would have to admit in open court that a number of the dead were in Death Eater robes. Then he would be back to explaining how Voldemort had not returned. After that was all done, I as Lord Potter would take action against his slander or I could put a few galleons in his reelection campaign should he be persuaded to delay the announcement of the trial cancellation for a couple of hours."

Sirius quit rolling on the floor and laughing, "Let's go you two; I know Harry wants to make his appearance downstairs."

We headed down the stairs to the next landing, "Oh, hello, Harry!" Ron's younger sister, Ginny said with a fan girl enthusiasm. Fred turned to George and said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"Don't worry guys the door will be opening in just a second."

This was the Black's family manner and it had wards out the Wazoo! As head of the family Black there was no place in this house that I could not go regardless of any wards anyone else attempted to put in place. The door to the kitchen swung open and I stepped in, interrupting their meeting.

Snape immediately started, "Potter this is a private meeting that you're interrupting so get your ugly face out of here!" His hand was already heading toward is wand. I would be a fool to think that he did not want revenge from our last meeting.

"Why Snivelus haven't you looked in the mirror recently? Ugly face indeed!" I tried to look aristocratic and as if I had been unjustly insulted.

"Children are not allowed in here during the meetings so you just run along upstairs and play with the other kids." Molly Weasley directed.

Madam I would hold your tongue, I am not here to engage in your irrelevant banter. I am here..." Snape again had to run his mouth.

"Potter if you don't leave I will curse you out of this room."

"Snivelus I rule here! Wards remove Severus Snape from this house!" Snape disappeared soundlessly as he was drawing his wand.

"Harry, Professor Snape is needed at this meeting as he has important information that he must disseminate." Dumbledore implored.

"Fine, one of you can go fetch him, he is probably sitting on the front street. Oh! If anybody's curious as to why I came in here I'll be waiting in the living room when you're meeting of the KFC club is over." I spun on my heels and left the room.

"How dare he talked to us like that? Someone needs to teach him some manners." Molly Weasley howled. I did notice the twins on the top of the stairs giving me a thumbs up.

The meeting apparently had ended as Dumbledore entered the living room followed by Sirius, Madeye, Tonks, all of the Weasley's and even Snape slithered in to watch the fun.

"Harry tomorrow morning at nine they are going to hold your trial. Now I've been talking with Cornelius but he is steadfast with going ahead with the trial. Rest assured I'll be there to ensure that you have no problems and are easily acquitted."

"Sirius how about you and I make a day of it tomorrow? After Fudge makes a fool of himself we could take a tour maybe popped down to the Hall of Prophecies..."

Mrs. Weasley jumped right in, "Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I agree."

Ignoring Molly I continued, "Come on Sirius the girls should be here tomorrow and we could make it a day of upsetting the Ministry." Sirius just stood there trying to keep a straight face.

Molly leapt up out of the chair but before she could say anything..."Oh! That's right; I wasn't planning to attend the trial anyway." I stated, "Bloody inconvenient of them to ask if you ask me, lets make it an amusement park day, Sirius?"

Everyone had a different reaction from Mad-Eye just shaking his head to Mrs. Weasley screaming loud enough to shatter your eardrums. Hermione and I got up and started to leave the room.

"Harry this is childish, come back here and let's talk about this rationally." Dumbledore was saying as we left the room.

"It's a shame that none of you still haven't asked for the information I had when I interrupted your precious meeting. I guess you'll have to learn it the hard way." We picked up the pace so that we were up the stairs and beyond the upper floor Fidelius Charm before anybody could catch up with us. Sirius joined us later after having a good laugh in the living room down stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – – Home Sweet home

.

In all honesty I had had some memory downloads over Mrs. Weasley and I was enjoying myself to some extent.

"Harry there's something off with Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"He has been on the quiet side hasn't he."

"Well I'm not going to enter him into my social calendar but I think it's time that we head downstairs because Susan and Daphne should be arriving shortly."

The house seemed to be eerily quiet and empty. We didn't run into anybody as we entered the living room we found Mrs. Weasley doing some knitting. She gave us a nasty glare but said nothing and returned to her work.

We had not been there long before Susan 'floe'd' in with her trunk. She immediately leapt upon me giving me a kiss to the lips. Of course she and Hermione immediately started chatting away while I called Dobby to move Susan's trunk to her room. Hermione showed Susan the way upstairs so the two of them could unpack Susan's trunk. I did not notice the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. If I had I would recognize that a storm was brewing.

A few minutes later Daphne arrived and gave me a welcome smooch and I again called Dobby take her trunk upstairs. I was about to lead Daphne upstairs when Molly Weasley exploded in more volume thana the room should endure... "We've been decontaminating this house! I've had to slave to clean out the kitchen and some of the bedrooms and...and you have an elf?

"Two actually." I replied.

"TWO ELVES! Mrs. Weasley bellowed loud enough that she could've been heard two floors above. Why have they not been cleaning this place? AND! Who are those two girls and who do you expect to clean rooms for them? I will not..."

"Madam you and your family are here at my sufferance. How I use by elves is my business. But if you believe that I'm going to allow them to be used to clean up after you and yours and the untold number of Orders members you are greatly mistaken. If you find anything objectionable in this house I suggest you take it up with Dumbledore. He was the one that graciously offered you house space without asking the owner." I turned and headed up the stairs only to find Ron and Daphne yelling at each other. Ron was doing his normal stinking slimy slithering Slytherin mantra. Daphne apparently had enough because just as I stepped onto the landing Daphne unloaded a fist in his face knocking Ron to the floor with a bleeding nose.

Ron sprang to his feet with fists flailing. Ron landed one fist to the side of Daphne's head before I could get to him. I buried my fist in his stomach and as he bent over I double fisted the back of his neck. Daphne got to her feet about the time that Ron was rising to his feet. Unfortunately Ron was looking to charge at me and had his back turned to Daphne and as he was straightening up, Daphne planted her foot between his legs. Ron went down for the count.

Applause began from the stairs leading up to the next landing. I looked up and saw the twins descending down to our landing.

"We'll take it from here Harry..."

"Striking a lady is not manly..."

" Mom will be put out over Ron..."

They each grabbed an arm and hauled him down the stairs.

"Come on Daphne Susie is pretty good with healing charms. You've got a really good left hook but we got to work on you learning how to duck." That got me a slug to my shoulder.

/Scene break/

The Fidelius charm on the upper floor and entertainment room hid everybody away but after a while I got a little bit boring. Daphne and Susan were not going to let Hermione monopolize the husband so they moved into the master bedroom to protect their rights. So that put a stop to anything more than a little kissing and snuggling. There also is not enough room in my closets so the girls had Dobby turned one of the girl's rooms into a huge closet. Hermione's parents still were living in the third bedroom using elf transport to get to their dental practice daily. Third room was decided to be a guest room. Sirius had the answer to our boredom which was an outing. He actually is nothing but a big kid at heart so we ended up at an amusement park for the day. It was a break that we needed.

/Scene break/

After returning home and everyone congratulating everybody for a successful mission I went downstairs to the library. While I didn't know what advanced curses and spells may be socked away in my hidden memory it wouldn't hurt to learn a few more advanced spells from he Black library while we were here. It was a bit over an hour later when Daphne came in and said, " Harry it's my turn today". It started start with some light kissing on the couch. My hands started enjoying other areas and soon my hand was roaming underneath Daphne's tank top. Daphne hands were also doing a bit of roaming. Our clothing were becoming rearranged and I was sure that shortly the clothing would start flying... A horrified scream distracted our pleasure, as we looked up we saw long red hair fleeing from the library.

Ginny Weasley may have run out but Molly Weasley came charging in and started screaming bloody murder.

"I'll do whatever I want with my wife anywhere in my house if you people don't like it you can move the hell out." Of course Dumbledore was called in handle the unruly brat.

What was funny was when he showed up he couldn't find Harry or his three girls. I was banished from the bedroom as Daphne had decided to have a word with Susan and Hermione as to where the two would be sleeping this evening.

"What do you mean they are not in the house!" I heard Dumbledore roar as I was enjoying a Pepsi in the kitchen.

"They went...mumble, mumble..."

"We will need to send out a security team to guard him and I want to see him immediately upon his return. Dumbledore's volume had not diminished.

Sirius, being cornered by Dumbledore, told us later, that he had made an appointment to meet all the concerned parties in the living room the next morning at 10 AM. Sirius couldn't reveal our location because of the Fidelius Charm.

/Scene break/

The living room the next morning was really a sight. Ron was sitting in the corner playing chess with himself. The twins are off to the side cracking jokes as usual. I was on the couch with Susan on my right Daphne on my left and Hermione had taken squatters rights on my lap. Molly Weasley sat in the chair across the room glaring in our direction. Sirius was standing off to the side chuckling as he watched everybody in the room. No sooner had Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace , precisely at 10 AM, that Molly started screeching.

Dumbledore acted as a peacemaker when he was finished he had promised everything to everybody but nothing to anyone. Before anyone could figure it all out and complain Dumbledore had brought out the school letters which contained the grades from the previous year and...

"Oh! Harry I've made perfect." Hermione started bouncing up and down on my lap which was beginning to cause a few problems.

"Oh Ronnie! You made perfect, this is just fantastic." Molly almost squeezed Ron to death.

Suddenly Hermione's bouncing deceased and then stopped. I looked to Daphne but she just gave me a slight negative headshake. I look over to Susan she gave a slight shoulder shrug. The three of us knew something was wrong.

"Why you foolish old man, what is your game?" Hermione then through the badge in the face of the headmaster." No thank you, you have just degraded that badge. First off Harry deserves to be a perfect more than Ron, number two you giving him the authority to allow him to force other people to do his homework. Number three, he has already attacked another based on their house affiliation and physically struck a girl."

I was surprised that Molly nor Ron objected to what was said, although the Headmaster suddenly didn't look overly happy.

Molly Weasley was happy for her little Ronnie and apparently nothing else mattered. "Come on kids it's time to eat, I've got soup and sandwiches for everybody. We'll have a real party this evening celebrating Ronnie making perfect."

Molly headed off into the kitchen but as she turned to the table she didn't see Harry, nor his three girls, even Sirius was missing. It then dawned on her that she never saw them joining her family at the family table.

/Scene break/

I was not complaining but Hermione's schedules was confusing to me in the beginning. On a given night I had all three girls in the huge bed in our huge bedroom. We all did a little kissing and snuggling but normally slipped off into the arms of Morpheus. The sleeping positions of the girls rotated on the all girl nights to keep me further confused. On a different night only one girl showed but even that wasn't in any consistent order. When I asked, I got a smile and a kiss to the cheek, then my question was ignored.

/Scene break/

"My new manager, Armbreaker, had informed me when the English teams first tryouts were to be held. I had no idea why they wanted me, I figured that I would have trouble making the reserve seekers spot. I didn't think that it was for me being famous as Fudge had made the Dailey profit printing how I was a liar, a cheat and insane and an overall naughty boy.

The day of tryouts I showed up with my own rooting section. The first team and the reserve team were to play each other. The coaches however had introduced several additional beaters along with a lot more bludgers. They also had two professional leagues seekers trying out for the position on the English team. Oh well! It was a nice day for flying I thought.

I could never explain the thrill of flying along at sixty miles an hour while four bludgers come whizzing at you at the same time. I got to play for my allotted time and was replaced as my replacement would be replaced after his allotted time was finished. Then it was my turn again to try to break up plays, dodge bludgers, oh! Right! I was also supposed to catch the snitch, how stupid of me. Or! Maybe they were stupid as I ended up with a job of starting seeker.

While the management was negotiating with Armbreaker the coaches were having weekly training for me. Full-fledged team training wouldn't start until the 1st of October but they wanted to make sure that I knew all the faints, dives and what could be done without really break the rules.

/Scene break/

We finally decided to go shopping as our next year in Hogwarts was fast approaching. While Hermione was attempting to find some new books in the bookstore, Daphne had dragged me to Gringotts to review our financial status and investments. In reality I needed to pick up some items at Gringotts that I had specially ordered. Susan calmly waited until everyone was done and then dragged us to all the appropriate stores to obtain our proper dress attire.

"Susan is all this really necessary?" It was becoming slightly stressed.

"Well you can get away with standard issue while you're at Hogwarts but you will need to have decent robes for when you are required to enter the Ministry. You will also need extra expensive looking attire for the Wizengemot. Furthermore you will need expensive fancy looking robes for all the parties that will soon pop up on your schedule. This also means that each of you wives must reflect your wealth and standing and be properly attired for each event."

On the inside I was laughing, I had better get in touch with Ragnot and see if there were any other gambling ventures to cover the cost of all these expenditures.

Finally we were done except for a large portion of ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. So each of us, under heavy glamour charms, headed off for an ice cream break.

Lucky for the Death Eaters that we had finished our ice creams or they would been some serious repercussions on the head of those Death Eaters. In my family interrupting an ice cream breaks was considered a capital offense.

Susan and Hermione had run off for one less check at the bookstore leaving Daphne and myself enjoying a sunny afternoon at the ice cream parlor. When the jerks showed up throwing curses in all directions I looked into the street and thought that I was very lucky that I never wanted to become an Auror. Here was a street full of terrified civilians and a dozen Death Eaters. How did you curse one without cursing both Death Eaters and civilians?

I've never been a strategic warrior. Blunt force was now my game. I transferred my wand into my staff and pointed the emerald eyes down the street and yelled "stupefy". I headed down the street and dropped a few of my special items, I had picked up at Gringotts this morning, on a number of the stunned Death Eaters. I then watched the Death Eaters I had stunned disappear leaving only the innocent laying on the street. Yep, this was definitely a plan that had come together just as I had planned. I headed into Gringotts to pick up more of the Goblin's special toys.

The goblins were very quick and providing another satchel full of their little toys. As Daphne and I walked out of Gringotts we saw a number of Aurors teams taking statements as well as a number of the Order of the Phoenix people wandering around. Daphne and I had hardly gotten down the street when people started pointing toward us and moments later the great Albus Dumbledore was blocking our path.

"I am Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. A number the people in Diagon alley have pointed you to out as saving the alley from the Death Eater attack. I must commend you for doing so without any loss of life. It also like to find out a little bit about you such as your names and where you're from."

"I am called Harold Gardner this is my wife Astoria.

/Scene break/

We were back in Grimmauld Place and I was removing all the glamour charms we had been wearing for the day.

"Harry what are you hiding behind that dumb look you have on your face." Hermione demanded.

"You can't fool us Harry, what have you done?" Susan demanded.

"I don't know if you ever noticed but when the Death Eaters leave a few minutes later even the dead Death Eaters are whisked away with portkeys, even if they have to wait until the anti-portkey wards fall."

"And?" Hermione gave me that you had better tell us look.

"Well the Goblins made up a special treat for our friends and I just passed it on." From the looks I was getting I knew I had to come clean immeadiatly, "When the Death Eaters arrive back at their headquarters a number of them are going to arrive with a bang. The things I attached to the Death Eaters were Goblin explosives."

Secondly the great and wonderful Albus Dumbledore has invited Daphne and I to become part of the Order of the Phoenix. We'll be meeting at the Three Broomsticks to see if were acceptable to the order.

"You have got to be kidding? You didn't accept did you? Didn't Dumbledore see through your glamour charms? Didn't...

"Morgana! Enough already Hermione, let Harry answer a question before you asked twelve more questions."

"No I'm not kidding Hermione and we did accept. How else can we figure out what he's up to? And apparently my glamour charms are too powerful for him to see through. Our first meeting is in three days."

/Scene break/

The next three days turned out to be somewhat odd and busy. The first problem was Daphne and me calling each other Harold and Astoria. Daphne... Err...Astoria then stated, less than an hour into our three days, "Dumbledore is not stupid he will be having somebody checking into our background." So that sent us off in a panic to Gringotts for the Goblins to establish a background for us in some small out of the way community. Then Susan pointed out how recognizable my wand is so we sent out dobby to find a piece of wood that he could make into a phony wand. We didn't have time to find some wand that wouldn't burn out when I used magic.

Ragnot finally sent us our totally mundane background as well as our magical educated in America. That's when Dobby brought in the phony wand for his great Harry Potter. It looked like a wand from some rich sultans overindulgence. Besides the intricately carved wood which was inlaid with gold and silver it had a grip covered in jewels.

/Scene break/

When we arrived at the Three Broomsticks Dumbledore escorted us up to a private room. Until we had been accepted their secret location of the order would not be released to us, hee! hee!

"I would like to call this meeting to order. Minerva is passing around a folder containing the background of Harold and Astoria Gardner. The Goblins were happy to do this background check for a fee as the Gardener's are not account holders with Gringotts. I would like to submit them for membership with the order. Their recent defense of Diagon alley without any loss of life speaks well for their acceptance into the Order of the Phoenix."

I thought that was quite sneaky on Ragnot part. He was able to give up the phony information by saying we banked with the Gnomes who also didn't release any information on account holders.

Just then Fawkes flashed in and settled in on Daphne's...Err...Astoria's lap and sent out a comforting warble or maybe it was a chuckle. "Thought I would stop by and give some credibility to the old farts belief in the light side and the Gardner's part in it."

Fawkes wasn't the only thing that was chuckling as it looked like Mad-Eye was in a battle with himself to suppress his laughter. Luckily this was not noticed as Snape faded in from the shadows.

"As part of my report I think you will find Albus that a great number of people lost their lives in that attack. The Dark Lord was quite upset and is planning a massive retaliatory strike...

"Come on Snivelus quit making a production out of your tale and tells what happened." Sirius growled. Snape started to sneer and reached for his wand but was stopped by Dumbledore saying...

"Severus please continue, I'm sure our members will give you your un-interrupted time you need."

"While I have no information on his retaliatory strike most of the Death Eaters returning from Diagon alley exploded, killing an additional six others and wounding a dozen more of the Dark Lord's servants."

/Scene break/

Astoria and I were accepted and were told the location of their headquarters. We soon found ourselves on the Hogwarts express returning to school.

The girls were giggling up a storm and I must admit that I had a smile on my face. "I can't believe the Head Boy had to go get Ron and physically drag him to the perfect's meeting." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know how Ron is going to work as a perfect, his grades stunk before and now he has extra duties plus he wants to play Quidditch. He will have a very hard year of work to do, all this and the studying to pass all his owls, he is going to fail."

I felt the blood surge in my head and heard my ears buzzing. "So I lie and tell 'evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories', do I?" I didn't realize I yelled that out loud as I just gotten a full memory on our new professor Madam Umbridge.

"Harry are you all right?" Daphne asked.

"Girls were going to have to do some serious planning about our future. My first problem is going to be telling Dumbledore that I will be leaving Hogwarts for Quidditch practice but I know the new DADA Professor will never allow that to happen as she's evil and Fudge's stooge. Her idea of a detention is writing lines with a blood quill."

"Harry that's illegal, in fact it's illegal to even own one outside of Gringotts or the Ministry."

"This is a decision that we are all going to have to agree to but I for one have had enough."

I spent the rest of the train ride explaining what this year could consist of and possibly ending in Sirius death.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – – Hello toady

.

It's not difficult to find what you're looking for when you know where to look for it but the trick is not to trip over it in the dark.

We were heading into the second week of school and I had kept my head down in Umbridge's classes which only seemed to make her more upset. Ron Weasley was in constant trouble as he appeared to have no common sense whatsoever. He had yet to figure out that he had to keep his mouth shut in DADA and had received many detentions with Umbridge. Ron was not doing much better with the other professors as Ron was not doing his Perfects duties and was already failing in many of his subjects. Being only the second week of school and failing in his subjects was an astonishing feat of stupidity to accomplish. This was totally his problem, all I wanted to do was see the back of his hand to confirm my suspicions.

By the end of the third week the old saying says, "When it rains it pours", so they opened the taps in my life to full-bore. I finally got a look at Ron's hand, the signs of a blood quill was quite obvious. The Dailey Profit had gone overboard to state that Dumbledore was senile and Harry Potter was becoming dangerously insane and needed to be confined for his own good. The paper stated that is why the great Minister Fudge had sent Undersecretary Umbridge to bring order to Hogwarts and expel all the troublemakers. It was of course the Ministry's responsibility to insure a safe environment for the students. Of course I figured only I fit the description of a troublemaker in Umbridge's opinion. Getting a detention with Umbridge this very evening was not making me a happy wizard. It seems that insane troublemakers were not allowed to kiss the cheek of their wife in school corridors in accordance to Educational Decree Number Twenty-two hundred and four.

"Professor McGonagall I need to see you and the Headmaster as soon as possible, immediately would not be too soon."

"What's this about Mister Potter."

"I'd much rather not have a to explain this two or three times." That didn't set well with Professor McGonagall but we were in the Headmasters office a few minutes later.

"Look I'm not here for pleasantries, Umbitch is using a blood quill, in her detentions, as punishments on the students. I would like to know what you're planning on doing about this toad."

"That's Professor Umbridge Harry." I took Dumbledore's automatic response as his reply.

"And your response Professor McGonagall?"

"Harry you've got to keep your head down, she's from the Ministry, we can't afford to have the Ministry interfering with the school's operations." McGonagall's back bone was apparently on vacation.

"Yes Harry, that brings me to requesting you take some special training. Madam Umbridge being from the Ministry could be using Legilimency that is why am recommending that Professor Snape provide you this training until you are able to defend your mind."

"I wish to thank you both for your time but I have additional classes to attend today, have a pleasant afternoon." Right! I thought. The Toad being capable of Legilimency? Right! I'm the King of England.

/Scene Break/

"No! Mr. Potter, No! Not with your quill,"Umbridge handed me a long, thin red quill with an unusually odd shape. "I want you to write, I must not violate the rules", she croaked while trying to put a girlish smile on a toad's face.

"No," I said, firmly.

She went for her wand.

I smiled to myself, right Dumbledore, the toad is really competent. I transfigured a couple of Umbridge's plates from the wall, that had little cats dancing around on them, into a cage. I levitated the croaking toad into the cage. It was going to be an extremely busy night, but it would all be good fun.

My first stop was to tell my wives to get ready. My second stop was to Luna Lovegood's home and office of the Quibbler. I left the caged toad, the blood quill, and a copy of my memory with Mister Lovegood. After a quick explanation of what was transpiring I headed to the office of the Dailey Profit. There I told them what I had left at the Quibbler. I made my intended statement and headed for Grimmauld Place to join the girls who arrived there via elf transport.

"Oh Merlin what I like to see the look on Dumbledore's face tomorrow morning." Daphne giggled.

"Well I'm just glad were hidden away where nobody can get to us. I can see arrest warrants being issued by Fudge and Dumbledorey, with them tying, gagging and locking us in his office." Susan added.

"Yeah that reminds me I got to write a letter to your aunt tell her what I left at the Quibbler."

"No Harry this will be my pleasure. I will send Hedwig within the hour." Susan had an evil smile on her face.

Indeed the next morning the 'Fit hit the Shan' as the Quibbler released a story of blood quill's being used to punish students at Hogwarts by a Ministry official, one Dolores Umbridge Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. The Dailey Profit continued with their, "Harry Potter is delusional or insane" but published that I had been to their office and had sworn that he who-must-not-be-named had returned and that there was a prophecy stating that only Harry Potter would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. Of course I added that I had no intentions of fighting the Dark Lord for stupid people who read the stupid Profit and that I was moving out of a country now that the paper and Fudge had the nerve to slander me and call me insane. This was reported by the paper to show how insane I had become.

An emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was announced causing my lapel pin to vibrate, the pin that I made sure I never displayed. As the order members were being received at the front door Daph...Astoria and I slipped into the kitchen.

"I called this Order of the Phoenix as we must find Harry Potter and protect him from the general population and the Death Eaters..."

"Why?" I asked, knowing he was probably happy with Harry Potter for dumping that information at the Quibbler and Dailey Profit.

"Mr. Gardener, we must keep Harry Potter safe here at Grimmauld Place or at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is the key to the defeat of Voldemort." Dumbledore gave me his all knowing peer over the top of the glasses look until a person's laughter got Dumbledore's attention, "Alastor! What is so funny?

"How do you know he's not safe at where he is presently located? I've been looking and asking questions and I found that he has been in danger each year regardless where he has been safely stored. What makes him unsafe where he is at right this minute?" Madeye commented and gave me a wink.

"Is not only his safety but I must guide young Harry so he may defeat Voldemort as the prophecy foretells."

"Excuse me Mr. Dumbledore but this prophesy you are referring to, it says you must train this Harry bloke?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I am not at liberty to disclose the contents of the prophesy. Now I have a serious assignments for each of you. While it is highly doubtful I would like the Gardeners to keep surveillance on Privet Drive should Harry return there for some reason. Hestia and Dedalus will patrolled Diagon alley..."the arrival of an owl interrupted Dumbledore's further assignments.

As the assignments were being doled out I could swear that Mad-Eye he was trying to bite his tongue rather than break out in gut grabbing laughter. Which meant his strange eye could see through our glamour charms but at least he was holding his tongue or in this case biting it. In any case, we the Gardeners, could disappear and truthfully state that we hadn't seen Harry Potter at Privet drive.

As the meeting broke up Astoria and I retreated to the upper floors. Dumbledore and his stupid secrecy did not tell us that he was rushing to the Ministry to protect the prophecy nor did he ask for our assistance. Sirius, Snape and Mad-Eye and a few other trusted members were directed to go with him. Later that evening we found out that Sirius ended up going through the Veil of Death. It seems that Voltmort also read the Dailey Profit and wanted to see the prophecy. Since twelve of Voldemort's most important Death Eaters were captured that night, Voldemort became seriously upset and led a attack on downtown Diagon alley. Fudge was now in trouble with the public, many of which had seen Voldemort up close and personal.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort's next attack was at Azkaban freeing not only the twelve captured at the Ministry but all of the old Death Eaters captured years earlier. The public went ballistic demanding Fudge's head on the proverbial silver platter. The Dailey Profit also received angry mobs for falsely reporting that Voldemort had not returned and putting everyone in danger. Dumbledore came under fire but when he said the prophecy was destroyed and its contents lost it only confirmed its existence. It didn't take the public long to figured out that the only person the prophecy referred to who was able to kill the Dark Lord couldn't be found and may have left the country.

Fudge resigned and made a run for it as the lynch mob was right behind. The new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour developed a large problem almost the first day in office. Where was Harry Potter? He needed the kid under his thumb if he was going to remain in office. It seemed that the wizard world was a little slow in the brain department. Fudge had wanted Harry Potter under his thumb, Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter under his thumb and how did that all work out? Now nobody knew Harry Potter whereabouts and the public cauldron was still bubbling.

The general population never saw us as we were moving around under glamour charms. Unfortunately Dumbledore and the Ministry had missed that I had practices with England's Quidditch team. Actually I think they had missed that I was even on the English Quidditch team. The team and all its managers were only interested in Quittage and a perfect team, loosing their Seeker Harry, what's his name, was not acceptable. The managers figured it would only enhance the crowds when the line-up for the first game was announced. Dumbledore however had an ace up his sleeve, "Fawkes!"

Fawkes appeared in the master bedroom at Grimmauld Place with a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

I was kissing and nibbling a few of the more sensitive spots on Susan's neck and lower delectables. As our lust was building with every kiss, nibble and groan... Fawkes appeared in a flash of light.

"Ah yes, to be young again." Fawkes said inside my brain.

"Groan...And what do we owe for the pleasure of this visit?" I responded.

"I have a letter from the old loon, however I recommend that you not open it as it's a portkey to his office."

"I thank you for that information, we really do need to sit down one day and have a little chat but right now I have my hands full. Tell the old coot I'll send a reply shortly." I swear I heard Fawke's laughter in my head as he flashed away.

I did send a reply via a portkey and I'm sure Dumbledork did not appreciate receiving his portkey back with the last of the Blast-Ended Skrewts, which Hagrid had hidden out behind his hut. Dumbledore and his office got a bit singed around the edges from a highly irate Skrewt.

/Scene Break/

The 1st of October was long gone and the English team was now in full practice for the first game with Belgium.

Much advertisement had been done to advertise the game with the players names and their past accomplishments. However this advertisement was mostly done in Belgium as that's was were the first match would be held.

The Dailey Profit was basically reporting on the game but was not being paid to fully cover much beyond the scores. Any English fans in England who recognize Harry Potter being on the team discussed Quidditch statistics over a beer at the local pub and not at the Ministry of Magic or in the elite circles of Albus Dumbledore. By the time Albus or the Minister found out it was to late to do anything legally but they did show in person only to find the game was sold out.

My wives had a secure private box to view the game. From the looks of the stadium it was a full house so all I had to do is catch the snitch and make everybody happy. Whether it was because of my Griffin form or the whether it was the potions from the Lady with the Staff I've been able to adapt to professional Quidditch. Oh! it was the same as the Quidditch played at Hogwarts, just about three times faster and so had I become many times faster to keep up with the game.

/Scene Break/

The game was relatively clean with few fouls. Our chasers were racking up the score with ease. All of this however was a problem for the spectators. There was no hang by your toes saves by the keeper and our chasers kept scoring the game into boredom. The spectators wanted to see spectacular and real life action on the pitch. That's how my face ended up all over the papers as their seeker was reported as damn good. The papers got action photos of me diving, feinting, and out maneuvering bludgers. I got top accolades for one of my death defying dives which ended up with the Belgium seeker plowing into the ground. After the medics fix him up we did an extended chase of the snitch around the stadium. It's almost like the snitch was on steroids but I finally got my hand wrapped around the snitch. The score ended up 1000/510.

The next team practice for the English Quidditch team had a large portion of the stands filled with the wrong type of admirers. I also gained a large respect for the French security teams that were providing security at the French stadium.

It seemed that each of the different groups attempted to force their way into the locker rooms for some manipulative purpose. Stadium security had formed up and push them into a section of the stands that security could monitor and they could not leave unless they left the stadium..

There in the stands was Albus Dumbledore and a good portion of his Order of the Phoenix. Rufus Scrimgeour and a half dozen Aurors, they were seated close by Madam Bones and a number of DMLE officers. By the color of their robes it appeared that a number of the English Ministry's hit wizards were also in attendance. I figured the only thing stopping a mob scene was all the international reporters who were also being restrained.

This of course was enough for me and I 'apperated' to Grimmauld Place. "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione yelled causing the other girls to enter the room.

"I quit Quidditch at Hogwarts because the idiots kept harassing me over something I had no control over, now I'm going to quit the English Quidditch team basically for the same reason. Dumbledore showed up with the Minister and a pile of other people including Susan's Aunt and I'm sure it wasn't just to watch the Quidditch practice."

I have to admit the girls came up with a damn good idea of how to take my mind of my problems and Quidditch. Soaking in our Jacuzzi with three very naked and attractive girls tend to take a guys mind and re-directed it to other areas.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I sent an open letter to the management of the English Quidditch team, the Quibbler and the Dailey Profit. The letter basically stated that I couldn't be left alone by the Minister, Dumbledore and all their minions so I would have to resign from the English National Quidditch team.

While wizard population couldn't get together or even think about defeating Voldemort, Quidditch was a different matter. No one messed with their Quidditch so in effect a national sit in took place. It seemed that if Minister Scrimgeour or Dumbledore of the Wizengamot thought they were going to interfere with England's chance of overcoming the defeat by the Bulgaria last year they had another thing coming.

Needless to say the next Dailey Profit clearly stated that the Ministry and the Wizengamot were fully behind the National team and its players. This is followed up by now by the Quittage managers stating when the next practice was to take place with Harry Potter. The managers had gotten assurances so I caved, Quittage was something I loved to play.

/Scene Break/

My lapel pin vibrated calling us to the Order of the Phoenix meeting. I applied the glamour charms and we slipped down the stairs for the meeting. We must've been early because there were only a few people there. Surprisingly Dumbledore was in a heated discussion with Professor McGonagall. Mad-Eye is off to the side in his chair while Snape was in the corner hiding in the shadows.

"Albus I do not like this! You've been able to talk me into ignoring what you been doing with Harry while he is at school but this idea of yours is just plain kidnapping."

"I've been telling you this for the last couple of years Albus, your asking the kid to do things without providing any training to help him." Mad-Eye commented, "Now you want to grab him and then what?"

"It's for the greater good to get him out of public's eye and safely at Hogwarts where I can guide him his future battle with Voldemort."

"Kidnapping and mind charms Albus?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Should my wife and I are come back in a later because we're not happy with what we're hearing." I growled.

Our discussion or argument was interrupted by Molly Weasley storming into the room, "What is this about Ronald having to repeat his classes next year? I won't stand for it you hear!"

The entire block probably heard her bellowing. While she verbally lambasted Dumbledore Mad-Eye grab my arm and directed me to the living room.

"Potter what are you going to do you can't keep hiding out here in Grimmauld Place."

"Alastor what am I going to do? Everybody wants to control me and I can tell you right now none of it is for my benefit. Dumbledore stuck me with the Dursley's so he could have a controllable puppet. I don't think the new Minister Magic is much different in what it wishes to achieve. The public doesn't give a rats ass about me all they're interested in is that England wins the cup. And! Voldemort who? Most important to me is that I have three wives I need to protect from all these idiots. So you tell me where I should go where one of these idiots will not try and snatch one of my wives and force me to do something even if it results in all our deaths?"

"Laddie you've got the truth of it but you still have Voldemort to deal with one way or the other."

"I just want to thank you Alastor for not giving away the Gardeners. However, in all honesty I have no idea where to go or what to do."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Fawkes appeared with the sorting hat in his claws.

"Hatchling put on the hat, things are coming to a head, so put on the thinking cap." Fawkes chuckled at his bad joke.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – – Lady Hogwarts has a word

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, words, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

.

"You have to excuse me Alastor but Fawkes has asked me to put on the sorting hat."

As I donned the sorting hat I had a bit of a flashback to my original sorting.

"My Lord Gryffindor I your humble servant have been asked by Lady Hogwarts to act as a medium between both of your thoughts."

"I assume the Lady Hogwarts has a message for me?"

"We both find this difficult to explain but when you first came to Hogwarts I found myself having the same reaction as with other descendants of the Founders. Since many descendents, however remotely related to the Founders, have come through Hogwarts we never attempt to communicate. We just continue being what we have always been, I being the sorting hat and Lady Hogwarts ensuring the castle is protected from outside forces. In all honesty both jobs are quite boring after so many centuries. Mostly every witch or wizard is related to or a descendant of one of the Founders."

"So something's happened to change this passiveness?"

"Indeed, Lady Hogwarts can be described as being at her wits end when she found you were 'The' recognized heir of Gryffindor's and she cannot communicate with you. Many things over the centuries have transpired that were not acceptable but now there are things that are being amassed on one of the Founders recognized heir, this cannot be tolerated by the castle."

"I assume you're referring to me as one of the recognized Founder's heir?"

"Indeed, we find it difficult to explain all the plots, plans, skulduggery and threats aimed upon your person my Lord."

"So I assume you have plans to change all of this?"

"Absolutely, upon your arrival back at Hogwarts on the first of September the wards will be transferred to you and you will be able to talk with Lady Hogwarts directly. You'll receive your proper status and your proper quarters. Right now we beseech you to return to Hogwarts on the first of September as our ability to converse with you right now is extremely limited. Lady Hogwarts will ensure you and your ladies will remain safe within the walls of the school."

About then the sorting hat went silent and I lifted off my head. It was obvious that the hat was talking around some problems rather than just saying, "here's what's they're going to do next", whoever they are.

"Well Fawkes you seem to be in the middle of all this what do you recommend?" I said aloud to the room.

In my head I received, "Hatchling return on the 1st of September as a beginning to begin the beginning." Fawkes just flamed away.

I thought it didn't make a lot of sense but who was I to argue with an ancient bird and an ancient castle who talk through an ancient hat about the future?" I turned to Alastor and asked...

"Alastor your retired, how would you like to work for me as a bodyguard but when we get to Hogwarts I would like to establish you as the DADA Professor if I'm able to convince the powers that be that I am now the power."

To my surprise Alastor Mad-Eye Moody agreed.

/Scene Break/

Summer raged on and so did Quidditch. The National English team was undefeated come the end of the season. The playoffs actually were a joke and even Bulgaria and their super seeker got squashed at the World Cup. I enjoyed tremendously my personal bodyguard, Mad-Eye, as he interacted with all the raging fans who just had to lay their hands on the super Quidditch star. Mad-Eye even got to break up Dumbledore's kidnapping attempt from under his invisibility cloak. It wasn't that we didn't know they were going too grab me on the way to the stadium the day of the match but Mad-Eye was having too much fun. Mad-Eye made a portkey to a broom closet in the stadium and hid out where he could watch the area with his magical eye. When the Dumbdumb's little group approached under invisibility cloaks, a sharp whistle was heard and Harry Potter disappeared.

/Scene Break/

"Harry just what are we going to be doing there at Hogwarts?" Susan asked.

"I agree we've been studying under tutors for the last couple of months and its been the best training I've ever recieved. So are we supposed to go back to classroom type studying?" Daphne grumbled.

"Well I think it will be just great to get the opinion of other people on the different concepts of how to do things." Hermione gushed.

"Look my ladies I have no idea what's going on, but if we don't fit in or it's not working we will just leave Hogwarts."

/Scene Break/

Overall I must be masochistic as Daphne and I continued to attend the Order of the Phoenix meetings. We of course reported, that under our constant surveillance, that Harry Potter had not been anywhere close to Privet Drive and of course we hadn't. Our second most masochistic activity was to head to Diagon alley on the heaviest day of shopping for Hogwarts. Parents and students were cramming the street while Alastor Moody constantly grumbled under his invisibility cloak that our glamour charms weren't good enough.

Luckily our robes were maintained or purchased by our house elves but that did not stop Hermione trying to find a book that wasn't in our library or on the mandatory shopping list for Hogwarts. We just settled down at the ice cream shop when the arriving Death Eaters committed a capital offense, they interrupted our time eating ice cream.

My staff let loose a stunner down the street. Shields collapse as did the Death Eaters as well as all the other shoppers and students in the street. I hurried down the street putting the Goblin explosive devices on as many death eaters as I could before they disappeared.

My wives and I hurried to the Leakey Cauldron before Dumbledore and the Aurors could arrive. We transfigured our clothes into Muggle attire and headed to downtown London. It always was a break when we could get some fast food. Normally the elves cooked and took care of our every need but there was nothing like a McDonald's hamburger or some hot and sour soup before some sweet and sour chicken.

Meanwhile in Little Hangleton a greenish figure leapt out on its bat wings from a house's second story window moments before the entire building exploded.

/Scene break/

"You don't feels odd being on the Hogwarts express and heading to school again." Susan mused.

"I wonder how many of our old friends will still wanted to be friends with us?" Hermione wistfully asked while not noticing everyone looking at her for asking that question.

"Dam Daphne don't you ever get enough?" Hermione asked as she was referring to Daphne snuggling in my lap while snogging me seriously cross-eyed.

About that time the door slid open and Neville Longbottom stuck his head in and asked, "Mind if some old acquaintances join you? We heard you all were on the train." Neville had his arm around Lovegood's waist but from the look in her eyes she looked like she might be on another planet, but that was normal for Luna.

"Not all Neville, pull up a bench and have a seat. You can fill us in on what has been going on in Hogwarts since we've been gone." Hermione stated.

"Things are about the same except for the Slytherins, they been quite aggressive since you said that Voldemort was back."

"How so Neville?" I inquired.

"Just more aggressive and the professors seem to ignore their mayhem as always."

"We just had to see what we can do about that Neville." I chuckled.

The conversation was off in all kinds of different directions. The exception was Daphne which had attached her lips to mine making any conversation from me a bit difficult. The conversations seemed to have a life of its own but suddenly stopped when Luna utter her first words since entering the compartment, "Here comes Drak-poo."

A few seconds later there was Draco Malfoy in his big as life arrogant self with gel cream additive, he slammed the sliding door open and sneered at the compartment. "Well, well if it isn't potty and his whores..."

Maybe I should have sent an Owl to Draco warning him that my wives have been training but then again why waste my Owls time on the illiterate and stupid. Draco got hit with a couple of curses or maybe they were charms. Anyway, Draco was now firmly attached to the far wall of the corridor and no longer had a mouth. That accounted for two curses or charms but all three ladies had cast at least one spell so I would have to ask later about the third curse. A pain curse was my best guess. Twiddle Dee and Twiddled Dumb were now headed into the compartment but ended up unconscious at the feet of Drak-poo. Maybe I didn't need Mad-Eye after all, if the girls stayed close.

"Okay Daphne scram, it's Hermione's time in preparation for the next visitor." Susan directed as she awaited her turn.

While my poor mind was crunching the fact that Daphne moved and Hermione took her place at the direction of Susan without an argument?"

Oh dear, here comes Ronald. I think he's been playing with himself too much because the Dribblehornguist are in charge." Expounded Luna.

I looked to Neville who just shook his head and looked to the ceiling.

I think Luna was right because Ron Weasley came charging down the corridor and into our compartment with his wand in his hand... eer... his Olivander wand in his hand.

"I'll teach you to steal my girlfriend!" Ron bellowed as two or three spells hit him and he found himself next to Draco on the wall. Ron had the added feature of donkey ears.

"You were right Luna, thanks for the heads up." Susan said. "Okay Hermione slide over and keep a lookout with Daphne. I need to have a word or two with Harry." Susan took possession of my lap and then my lips. It was quite a prolonged conversation before I was allowed to come up for air.

/Scene break/

As I helped the girls from the carriage I was pleasantly surprised to see that Snape wasn't there but was pleased to see in his place was Professor McGonagall, well for at least two minutes, "What are you all doing back here we thought we had gotten rid of you. Get inside and we will sort this out later right now we are expecting a very important person." Professor McGonagall turned in a dismissive manner relegating us to the entrance hall.

Fawkes appeared and settled on my shoulder, "Hatchling they are expecting Lord Gryffindor since he ordered Mad-Eye as the new the DADA Professor and Lady Hogwarts has established a small table in front the podium for Lord Gryffindor and his guests. Do enjoy the evening Lord Gryffindor." Fawkes flamed away leaving laughter echoing in my head.

"Neville why don't you and Luna joined me and my wives at my table."

"Harry you do realize that the rules state that during the welcoming feast you must sit at your assigned house table?"

"That I do Neville but I got a feeling that there is going to be enough fun about who is sitting where that they might not even notice where you are sitting." I chuckled.

Neville looked at Luna who just gave give a nod and smile. That's all it took for Neville to say, "Sounds good Harry, lead the way."

It wasn't a gigantic table but there was room enough to sit about ten people. What was notable was the table was set in front of the podium but also by the wall. Hung on the wall was the Gryffindor house crest. I knew that this alone would make for a very interesting evening.

The portion of my brain that fed me information was in a silent mode, "it didn't feet like it tonight", so I had no idea what was transpiring here at Hogwarts because Lady Hogwarts wasn't saying anything either. The Sorting hat and Fawkes had not gone into any details about anything as they said that Lady Hogwarts would fill in the facts. As I sat at the head of the table, with the Gryffindor house crest behind me, I felt a wave of strangeness engulfed me. I suddenly knew that Dumbledore was waiting to make grand appearance but that was a total sum of information that I was receiving. I pushed all this non-information off to the side of my head, I would deal with this later this evening.

"Harry it looks like Snape had a very rough night." Susan giggled. Snape was laying face down on his golden platter.

"Taking it Kip in front of the new students is not presenting a professorial image." Hermione huffed.

"I prefer him in this condition than over hear screeching at us." Daphne stated.

And then the fun began... Dumbledore made his grand entry and as he sat down he noticed me, or the new table or both, I wasn't sure. He sprang up and started yelling while Professor McGonagall was stuck with the new students that were to be sorted.

"Mister Potter what are you doing sitting at the Gryffindor table? Leave that table immediately and go to the Gryffindor table!"

I leaned back in my chair with a smile and replied, "Why Albus I am sitting at the Gryffindor table as I am a Gryffindor."

" You're not 'The Gryffindor' so leave that table immediately. Ten points from house Gryffindor for lip and not following instructions, return to your house table."

Luna leaned over to Neville and whispered, " I thought Snape was taking a Kip?"

"May be its Snape using polyjuice?" Neville whispered in return.

"Albus are you referring that this Gryffindor as not being allowed to sit at this Gryffindor table because I am not 'The Gryffindor' ? How have you come to this astounding conclusion?"

"Harry my boy, do not be dense, that is Lord Gryffindor's table and is reserved for the Heir of Gryffindor who will be arriving here shortly." Dumbledore emphatically stated.

"Then I'm at right table, since you would never would call me Lord Potter you may now call me Lord Gryffindor, so that must mean that I am at the right table wouldn't you say, Albus?

It must have registered because Dumbledore sat down and didn't say another word. So I did, "Professor McGonagall the sorting if you will, I'm sure we have a few hungry students waiting for the sorting to end."

"I must say Harry you do seem to have gotten the last word." Luna commented, as the silence in the Hall was deafening.

/Scene Break/

The next couple of days were total insanity. First it was Dumbledore who asked a gazillion questions and was still try to apply pressure on me do what he thought was best for my welfare. Then there was House Griffindoor who want me to go back to playing Quidditch since I was a famous's Quidditch star. Unfortunately this was definitely against the rules but this did not stop them from trying. Now being a Quidditch star and Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor I suddenly had the attention of most of the females residing in Hogwarts. There were some times that my three wives were hurling hexes and jinxes just so we can get to our class on time. Then came our first potion class.

Hermione and Susan attended at a different times but Daphne and I had the same class schedule. Daphne sadly had to sit with the Slytherins and I with the Gryffindor, it was Snape's class after all. Snape however was still on a deduct points from Harry Potter mission. That started the great point assessment war.

It wasn't like Hogwarts had started talking in my ear although Fawkes did relay messages periodically. Most time it was a feeling or impression that would be advisable to follow a particular route or not do something. While apparently I now control the wards of the school I definitely was not controlling Hogwarts. Snape's class started the great point assessment war because by the end of one class Gryffindor had lost 150 points, mostly deducted from me the dunderhead. At this time I had kept my mouth shut and had just moved on from Snape's class minus the house points.

Neville and Luna had joined me and my wives and my table and we were chatting along as we ate our lunch. Alas Snape slithered up to deduct additional points. His first 50 points were unjust, his next twenty were ridiculous, when he tried the next fifty point deduction I lost it and said, "Since you are an incompetent instructor I'm awarding ten points each Gryffindor that attended your class this day, AND, nothing happened.

Snape went ballistic and deducted 20 points from each Griffindoor student at Hogwarts. The rubies in the point chart in the Great Hall fell away from Gryffindor.

About then Fawkes showed up on my shoulder, "Still haven't got the connection yet have you Hatchling?"

"Apparently not Fawkes."

"So what you want me to relate to the Lady Hogwarts?"

"Ask her to award one point to all the Gryffindors for every time that Snape takes any student points and take equal points from Slytherin when he takes away points from Gryffindor."

It didn't take long for Snape looked like he was going to blow a gasket. The students realized that Snape had been defanged. Short of a face-to-face confrontation with Snape, who wasn't taking any points, the potion classes had became more a chat room with a potion to make than Snape's torture chamber.


	21. Chapter 21

DChapter 21 – – How to throw your weight around

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, words, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

Plot number one:

Voldemort was fuming, his hideout and sanctuary had been blown to bits. If he hadn't had his wand out and about to punish his returning death eaters for their failure he to would be a casualty. Luckily most of this Death Eaters were out on assorted missions so only lost twenty or so of his troops. "Lucius get over here need to use your arm."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius wasn't too happy because it hurt when Voldemort called his troops by use of the Dark Mark. Lucius was also not overly happy as the Dark Lord had moved into Malfoy Manor and taken over the ballroom. At least he Lucius was smart enough not to show any of his feelings as he did not want to further ruin his day by being on the receiving end of Voldemort's 'Cruciatus' curse.

/Scene Break/

"I have called you here my faithful followers as I want you to find out why my returning followers are exploding. Furthermore, I want whoever it is captured and brought to me alive as I wish to show my displeasure with their foolish actions. Towler, Snape remain, the rest of you retrieve the information I seek, dismissed."

"Towler you are a Slytherin house seventh year are you not? Good, I want you to get a couple of trusted students in Slytherin house and I want one of the Potter wives brought to me alive. Snape you're not to get involved other than to provide whatever potions that may be necessary. I expect success in the next two weeks, do not fail me Towler, dismissed."

"Yes my Lord I will make it so." Kenneth Towler bowed his way out of the room.

"Severus while he is providing a distraction I want Lucius to know the next time Potter or his wife's leave Hogwarts and where they are headed. We shall have our faithful waiting, send Lucius back in on your way out."

"Lucius, Severus will be notifying us when Potter or his wives leave Hogwarts. You will take a couple dozen of our followers and if at all possible capture Potter but you will ensure that his wives are killed, dismissed."

Snape happily left Malfoy Manor and as he arrived in Hogsmeade village something appeared on his face that could not be called a smile. Perhaps it could be called a large smirk. He would report to Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was planning something undetermined in the Wizard world within the next two weeks. Yes he Severus Snape would ensure that the Dark Lord was notified immediately when Potter left Hogwarts. He would do that personally and with great joy.

/Scene Break/

"What's wrong Harry?" Susan inquired.

"Being here at Hogwarts as Lord Gryffindor is the real pits. I would never have thought there was this much work in running a school."

I had never said anything different so Dumbledore was still acting as headmaster and push off most of his work onto Professor McGonagall. The problem was there was a lot of things that were required to be done at Hogwarts that just weren't being done. So a lot of decisions were left up to me so I could try and get them done or persuade Dumbledore or McGonagall that it was necessary.

"Well dear, next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend so you can get to relax for a couple days."

"This would all be a lot easier if I could get in communications with Lady Hogwarts but I just can't seem to get the knack of this mental communications."

"I'm sure you get the hang of it Harry I mean you talk with Fawkes all the time." Susan was now doing that nice and comfortable running of her fingers through my hair to distract me maneuver.

"It's really stupid, Lady Hogwarts tells the sorting hat, then the sorting hat tells Fawkes who flashes to me with the information. That's why Fawkes seems to be on my shoulder every hour to let me know were running short on pumpkin juice or some other earth shattering news."

"Yes I can see that this coming weekend you're going to become incognito and enjoy yourself. So where shall we go, no wait, let's get Hermione and Daphne here and we can all make a decision. I'm leaning towards an amusement park on some beach somewhere."

I was thinking kizmit as Fawkes took that second to flash to my shoulder. "Harry Lady Hogwarts says some Slytherin students have grabbed Hermione in the dungeons and appeared to be headed toward 'The Lost Tunnel'."

I grab Susan by the arm and yelled at Fawkes, "Take us there now!"

We arrived in a stone wall passageway which was lit by torches. The dark stone walls echoed voices and the sounds of scuffling ahead of us, Susan and I picked up our pace while Fawkes flashed away.

As I turned a corner in the passageway I saw two Slytherin students caring Hermione behind an older student. Even as I yelled 'Stupefy' and the spell's red light filled the passageway, I started cursing. The older student had ducked into another passageway. I took after the older student as I knew that Susan would take care of Hermione and the two unconscious Slytherin students stayed that way. The entire dungeon seem to be criss crossed of passageways and shortcuts and was making it difficult not to loose my prey. What few spells I had cast found empty air as he ducked into different passageways or around corners. While I was in great shape he knew the passageways and stay just out of my reach.

I just popped out of another shortcut he had taken, still hot on his heels, I got to see him enter a passageway just as the wall slid shut behind him. I was running at full tilt and as I pointed my staff to obliterate the wall the wall slid open revealing a short Corridor.

The short corridor led to the Slytherin common room. Across the long, low-ceilinged dungeon-like room was my target. He turned and started to cast, " Avada..."

I really wanted to know why he tried to kidnap Hermione but I did cast the "Stupefy" using my staff. The spell didn't just stunned him but flung him backwards into the rough stone wall. The force was such that he actually adhered to the wall and was quite dead. Wands came out from the Slytherin's across the common room.

I think I heard Draco say something to the effect of, "How did you get in here?" I almost broke out in laughter as that struck me as dumb funny under the circumstances. Of course the atmosphere changed when Dumbledore was flashed in via Fawkes a moment later.

/Scene Break/

Daphne stayed with Hermione in the hospital wing while she was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey. Susan accompanied me to the headmaster's office to have a little chat with the kidnapers. Madam Bones was already there with a couple of Auror standing guard over the two Slytherin students. Professor McGonagall and Snape were by Dumbledore's desk and Susan and I stood by the fireplace. This time I got lawyer Hyde from my 'floe' call to their office, my dealing with this crowd always required a legal opinion.

"Amelia this falls under the Hogwarts charter. You may not remove the students without my permission. I'm sure after extensive counseling by there Head of House they will have seen the error of their ways."

"Albus these two kidnapped one of your students and I'm sure they plan to break many more laws before they were finished with that student." Madam Bones argued.

"Before we decide what the status is going to be I want to know why they did it and..."

"Potter shut your trap, in fact get out of this office, you have no business here." Snape ranted.

"Headmaster put a gag in your Death Eater Pal's pie hole least I terminate his services."

I turned to the two students. " I want to know the whole story. Why you did this and what you were offered..."

"Stuff it Potter you get nothing from us." Pike sneered.

"While that may be true, however you may be missing a small little fact. You see if I decide to kill you right here and now the headmaster, the DMLE nor the half blood Dark Lord can not legally do anything to me. Is that right lawyer Hyde?"

"You have at least five legal ways in which to kill them this instant my Lord."

"Harry I must protest, everyone deserves a second chance." Dumbledore whined.

"Are you two ready to talk yet? No? Well I guess you will find out what death by slow incineration feel like." I knew it would be coming I just didn't know if it would be from more than one direction.

Dumbledore had his wand out in a flash and fired stunner at me which I calmly swatted away into Snape. I could've swatted out the window but where was the fun in that?

"I'll talk Potter." Avery started confessing that he was forced into snatching one of my wives. Towler was sent by the Dark Lord and that was Avery total knowledge.

"Good enough, Madam Bones they're all yours. Please let me know if after a liberal amount of Veritaserum they cough up something of importance."

"I'm sorry Madam Bones but as headmaster I will not allow them to be taken out of the jurisdiction of the school." Dumbledore asserted.

"Sorry old man you've been relegated to a titular head of this school. If you have not noticed you no longer have control of the wards. Madam Bones has the full permission of Lord Gryffindor to remove these former students."

After a quick thank you to lawyer Hyde and making sure that Madam Bones departed with her prisoners, Susan and I trotted off to the hospital wing. We found Hermione unharmed after her ordeal. We did learn that Snape had asked Hermione to stay after class to complement her on her excellent potion for the day. It didn't take a Einstein to figure out that Snape was probably involved in the kidnapping.

/Scene Break/

Plot number two:

"Harry wake up, come on wake up, it's Saturday and Hogsmeade village weekend!" Squealed Susan as she bounced on the bed.

Not that I really cared for today as it was going to cost me a ton of money and while there was a shop or two I would like to look into the village was no big deal. However the girls found every shop interesting and usually each shop had something they just had to have.

After breakfast and a carriage ride to the village, Honeydukes was attacked and it's shelves ravaged. Zonkos was pretty much ignored but then came Gladrags and an in-depth shelf by shelf, rack by rack inspection was conducted as I hide in a corner. Rosa Lee Teabag was visited for a cuppa and a discussion was held by my wives on what great deals I had obtained in Gladrags. Scrivenshaft's is where the day's fell apart.

The Shop sits on the main street but there is a side street which goes down its north side toward Madam Puddifoots. On its south side another street heads away toward the Hogshead. Well this bit of trivia is normally totally uninteresting but today it proved it to be a dangerous intersection. As we stepped out of the shop we found Death Eaters behind us on the main street and in front of us on the main street and in both side streets. This produced some non-repeatable exclamations from Mad-Eye who was again lurking under his invisibility cloak.

Hermione started with a 'Protego Horribilis' while I pointed my wand skyward with a 'Protego Maxima'. So now we were safe from just about everything except the "unforgivable's". That's when a hail of green lights flew not toward me but the girls. That's when I lost it, I think. I woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with only vague memories.

"Well Mister Potter it seems you do want to join the land of the living." Madam Pomphrey's voice was good to hear.

"How long have I been here and what happened, where are my wives?"

"This will make your third day and I'm sure your visitors to be happy to answer the rest your questions. So shall I start sending them in or would you like to ask a few more questions?"

"Yes please, send them in."

The wives stormed in and made sure that I was perfectly all right that I wasn't missing any body parts. They then proceeded to threaten me with bodily harm if I ever pulled a trick like that again.

"Of course my loves but could you just fill me in a little bit around the edges, I don't quite remember." About then Mad-Eye joined our little party mumbling about being redundant.

The girls told me that things started happening but I don't actually remember much of the fight. They say I tore the front of Gladrags store off using my staff and flung it in front of the killing curses. Mad-Eye said that I started throwing 'Bombarda Maxima' and Confringo' down the streets like a madman before I tore off part of Derrvish & Banges to block another round of killing curses. The girls then said I appeared to really get mad and started 'apperating' up and down the streets flinging cutting curses from my wand and incendiary curses wandlessly. They say I calmed down a bit after the Death Eaters were either dead or departed. I then calmly put some of the Goblin's exploding devices on some of the Death Eaters and then I quietly passed out. After their description I started to vaguely remember, no, I had not destroyed a few buildings but that section of the village.

The Lady with the staff had given me a potion and stated that it would "increase your powers as long as you live". About then Ragnot entered the hospital wing.

"Lord Gryffindor is good to see that you're still with us. I stop by to let you know that you finally accomplished putting a dent in one of your vaults. Not a big dent but with the damage you did in Hogsmeade village repair costs are substantial. Really Lord Gryffindor damaging buildings and tearing up three major streets. Madam Bones however has assured us that there will be no charges for your actions since you have made restitution."

"By the way Mister Potter you may go whenever you wish. However, no serious spell casting for a couple of days. It takes time to rebuild your magic after you've exhausted your magical core like you did." Madam Pomphrey directed. I was wondering just how much damage I really did to the village?

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was assessing the crator that used to be a guest cottage that the Dark Lord was using as a portkey arrival point. At least the Death Eaters hadn't returned to his ballroom that the dark Lord had commandeered. He swore he could almost hear the screams coming from the ballroom. Failure was not an option around the Dark Lord. Even the servant that brought the news that the Dark Lord had asked for weren't faring very well today either.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – – Rumors for the Dailey Profit?

.

"Well girls, last year I was insane but then I got better and became a highly praised Quidditch star. Now it's all over the prophet that I am a pyromaniac that almost burnt out all of Hogsmeade village. "

"Well I for one think your idea is fantastic and I'm all for it Harry." Susan voted.

"I agree although I want to hear what the goblins had to say first." Hermione stated with a look of having about five thousand questions for the goblins.

"Dumbledore can keep track of the few students that are going to be spending their time staying at Hogwarts this Christmas but I'm looking forward to going back to Grimmauld Place. Yes there's still going to be Quidditch practice and the Quidditch games but we need to make this a real holiday vacation." Daphne asserted.

"As long as we all are in agreement we will check with the goblins during the Christmas break. If they have done their part we will have our emergency escape plan should everything fall apart." That of course was always in the card when I was around but I thought better that saying that out loud.

/Scene break/

In the morning we would be taking the train and starting our Christmas break. The first signs that things were falling apart was Daphne reading the Dailey profit. "Harry did you see this article about the English Quidditch board calling an emergency's meeting yesterday?"

"No I hadn't, I wonder what they're up to?" Or better phrased, who was up to what with the English Quidditch board.

"Oh! I wonder what disaster has come to the Ministry's attention. Seems like the Wizengamot is going to have an emergency session just after the Christmas break." Daphne added.

I glanced over at the head table and saw two many happy faces. Dumbledore looked way too happy as he looked at me from across the hall. Skullduggery was afoot and I wondered how bad our Christmas break would be affected.

"Well ladies don't look now but Dumbledore looks..." I was interrupted by the arrival officially looking owl. Hermione snatched the letter out of my hand as I couldn't believe what I was reading and just sat there shaking my head.

"What is it Hermione?" Susan demanded.

Harry's been suspended from the English Quidditch team pending an investigation."

"Come on ladies let's grab Harry and find an empty classroom. We need since serious discussion right now!" Daphne ordered.

While I heard what was going on around me I was basically frozen as my mind raced. Whatever they were up to, they were at it again! I could visualize their plots and plans which had been liberally covered with galleons to accomplish their ends. The Dailey Profit has been calling me insane so why would the English Quidditch league not eject this bad publicity before I attacked the fans or some other lunacy theory. This would give the Dailey Profit all of Christmas break to report on my insanity and I would be the reason for all of England future losses. Of course the Wizengamot would need to ensure I was stripped of my Lordships and of course my vaults confiscated. I wondered how many galleons each expected to get by protecting the public from this insane Lord before he could flit away all his Galleons.

"Harry are you still with us?" Susan yelled in my ear.

"Yes I'm still here but were not going to be here for long...Dobby, Winky, Fawkes!"

Pop, Pop, Yes Master Harry.

"I want you Dobby and Winky to pack up our trunks and move them to Grimmauld Place. Fawkes would you take us to Gringotts if you please."

"Of course I'll take you to Gringotts but you do know the old goats going to have a hissy fit when he finds you gone."

"He can do what he wants to do because if the goblins tell me what I want to hear Mister Manipulator will never see us again." I was at my breaking point with Dumbledore, the Ministry and England in general.

/Scene Break/

"I see you're planning on leaving in a rush Harry." Ragnot gave me a goblin smile.

"You should warn me about all this with all the advanced information that the goblins get."

"Harry where would the fun be in that? Besides we goblins like to wager on what unique solutions you come up with."

"I assume all of the vaults have been emptied and there contents moved out of country?" I had my fingers crossed and hoping for a positive response from Ragnot.

"As you requested the contents of your vaults are earning in France and America, under our branches control of course. I would recommend that you and your wives take an inheritance test right now this day to ensure you're not leaving anything that can be confiscated by the English government."

The test was quite simple just putting a drop of blood on a special piece of parchment that Gringotts provided. Both Susan and Hermione picked up additional vaults from cadet lines of somebody that nobody heard of as in Susan's case but the Ravenclaw's line in Hermione's case was quite stunning. Both cadet lines produced sizable amount of galleons which Ragnot started removing from the country. Part of the inheritance test also included a listing of special capabilities that were inherited in each line. This would put Hermione in research mode but right now she had to listen to Ragnot's explanation.

"Not all special capabilities will show up but there are possibilities that could show now or later in life. Like in your case Harry, your being able to be an Animagus is already a fact as Hermione has a tendency to become an Master Scholar as it runs in her family's line."

"Ragnot what is this Magical Extraction listed under my possible capabilities?" I inquired as I never heard of it before and it didn't overly give any hints for its purpose.

"It's not odd that you have never heard of it Harry as the Ministry of Magic has declared it as dark trait. They've also confiscated and destroyed most parchments and books containing even its name. Simply put if this trait manifests itself you should be able to withdraw the magic from any item that has magic in its construction. I am unsure whether the magic you withdraw is retained by you permanently or temporarily or lost back to its sourse. This is about my total knowledge of the area."

"Thanks Ragnot. It's just another weird thing about the life of Harry Potter. Speaking of dark magic have all the soul jars been found and destroyed?"

"Indeed and the costs had already been removed from your vaults."

"Ragnot I have a proposal for you..."

The grin on Ragnot's face was scaring the other goblins as Ragnot escorted us out of the bank. We grabbed a cab to Grimmauld Place and were lucky as no one was there and we were able to head upstairs unobserved without using the elves. It wasn't long before the fun started.

/Scene Break/

While the Gardeners were seen at the emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, the rest of my family where not seen in the house. Dobby and Winky got a workout popping as all to an alley down the street when we wanted to go out and about under our glamour charms. Christmas day celebration was held at the Greengrass's Manor. The relatives were not overly happy when we told him that we would not be seeing them for a long while.

/Scene Break/

It was a few days after Boxing Day and it all came to what I was fearing. First the owl carrying the notification that I was no longer part of the English Quidditch team arrived. I was going to miss playing the sport but it was now out of my hands. Next the Dailey Profit had a special printing over the Wizengamot's stripping all titles, properties, and vaults from Harry James Potter as he was declared incompetent. It took a couple additions of the Profit before the full extent of their actions were released. Some of the minor facts could be found in the back pages of the Dailey Profit and gave us a good idea of what they planned in their future actions.

"Auntie says when the Ministry confiscated all your properties they got a fair amount of money from the lands and building." Susan exclaimed.

"What they don't say is that some of those building were a public library and an orphanage." Daphne showed her feelings by ripping her copy of the Profit into shreds.

"I'm more worried about that little article on the back of the paper that says that all people looking for a portkey out of country have to show up in person at the Ministry of Magic. Then there's that little paragraph about how Albus Dumbledore has now been appointed as the Protector of Harry Potter." Hermione groused and I agreed.

"Dobby, Winky, Fawkes... Since I have everyone here. We are all to pack up and we will be immediately moving to Black's Island. When we get to Black's Island I have a tale to tell and hopefully a surprise for everyone." The portkey I had to the island was considered a family heirloom and outside Ministry control and therefore untraceable.

/Scene Break/

"Does everybody have their drink of preference, good! So let me start by summarizing some things you do know already. Daphne you're our financial advisor would you explain what the Ministry actually got."

"Thank you my love. Exactly why Dumbledore, who probably led the Ministry to have the Wizengamot seized Harry Potters titles, properties and vaults, left enough holes to drive the Hogwarts express through is anyone's guess. All vaults under our control are now empty and all monies are safely tucked away in other countries. While the stripping of all Harry's titles can be argued at a later date the Galleons is where our action will cause the most pain. The act was written so that it mainly applies to the Potter's vaults, lands and structures, and Harry has lost a substantial amount with their confiscation. However properties defined as companies have long since been transferred to various offshore holding companies under our, his wife's names. We believe that Dumbledore left off the Black buildings primarily not to lose his meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore has apparently been low-key and smart enough not to advertise Gryffindor's properties, i.e. Hogwarts, which might cause an uproar in the general population."

"Thank you Daphne. Wizard England will now receive a serious shock or two. I've dispatched to the Dailey Profit and the Quibbler my resignation from England. I told them that Voldemort is all their concern. The proposal that I handed Ragnot when we last exited Gringotts bank should result in us reclaiming all of our lost properties and structures for Knuts on a Galleon."

"Oh shit! Another Harry plan, were all doomed." Susan giggled which caused everyone to chuckle.

"Hush Sue, Ragnot liked it so it's got to cause somebody problems." Hermione growled as she saw various possibilities she wasn't happy with.

"I hope that is so for those doing the confiscations. First you have to understand that the goblins are sitting on wizard galleons. The goblins loan other wizards galleons and take a healthy cut via the interest received. The interest that wizard get paid for leaving their money in the goblins vaults is based on using other wizards money to achieve that end via interest. So there isn't vast piles of galleons owned by the goblins that is being lent in the loans. Now as the goblins let it be known that the majority of the money in the bank has been moved and they can no longer make various loans, what do you think will happen?"

"A run on the bank for money." Hermione stated.

"People start hoarding their galleons." Susan added.

Daphne smirked and added, "Causing even less money in Gringotts available to be loaned. And since businesses need a constant flow of capital, and as they have always had to borrow money from the goblins for bulk purchases and payrolls, the loans will be at a higher interest rate. Now since we have a majority interest in or own many supply company's outright, we will need to raise our prices." Daphne smiled and continued, "Now with restricted access to Galleons the goblins will have to go to other branches to get the money for loans. Their foreign branches and of course our money where both the goblins and we make Galleons from interest.

"In the long run interest rates will keep rising, inflation will keep rising and business will start failing..."

"And we start buying up everything cheap." Susan giggled.

/Scene Break/

Today is one of many days with my feet propped up watching the girls splashing in the sea with a nice cold rum and cola in my hands with a little umbrella to move the ice around.

Fawkes has just come in with the latest Dailey Prophet news. England was going to hell, Dumbledore was still looking for Harry Potter. I chuckle to myself that I have set the whole thing up...When some brave soul, Auror or some kid with a slingshot finally gets up the guts and gets in a shot on Voldemort, Voldemort is finished. He has no more soul jars, he has the need to use a great amount of his magical power just to hold his magicaly constructed body together. I strongly believe a couple of good shots to his shield should magically exhaust him and a shot from a kid with a slingshot should shatter him like a fragile glass figurine.

My mind slides:

I got rid of Vodemort as a one-year-old and I got rewarded with the Dursley's.

The Dursley's got slave labor and I got rewarded by meeting the Lady with the staff.

I get to a wizard school and I got Snape.

I reduced the Death Eaters population on multiple occasions and the public calls me insane.

I get on England's Quidditch team and the ruling body of England won't let me play.

I get my titles, lands, and vaults stripped for me.

If I get caught I will be under the thumb of Albus Dumbledore.

I now have their big bad Dark Lord ready to be terminated so I'm the one that is supposed to face him and send him to hell? Yeah they should live so long.

"Damn this rum and Coke taste good."

As I closed his eyes enjoying the sun, two things happened...

It wasn't a slingshot, it was a first year throwing a first-year spell that connected with Voldemort. The first year was trying to trying to defend his downed mother while Auros were fighting with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The second thing was that Harry Potter was in his six-year-old body... "And I want that attic to be spotless when I get back from work you hear me freak?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – – Like Hell I am

.

My first thought was this was not real. All I had to do is look at my hand and I knew that somebody shrank me, or, I was back at number 4 Privet Dr. based on Vernon's bellowing. My second thought was that I was slightly out of my mind but I raced up the stairs and found the ladder to the attic had already been drawn down.

I sat on one of the trunks as I caught my breath and tried to bring logic to the situation. Yeah right! Meeting the Lady with the staff was pure logic so this probably fell in the same category. Most likely I had pissed off somebody who had a higher agenda who is getting even with me or had plans which I was sure to enjoy. So since I wasn't being roasted over somebody's barbecue grill somebody wanted me in this attic to find or do something.

I hit the attic with a couple of wandless cleaning spells and said, "WHOW!?"

This had to be the cleanest attic in this town but I had to sit down again. I guess my magical core is not that big in this body. So that means I will not be "apperating" around town for a while. Whoever was playing this game should have just given me the damn box, which was glowing in the corner.

Yep! The Box had a couple of photos, a bankbook in the name of Lily Evans. I just shook my head as I saw the Muggle address of the Leakey Cauldron and the goblins golden key for a vault. I wondered if whoever was directing this first act of this play realized that my memory was fully intact. If I didn't know better I would think this was a wizard production.

"Boy get down here! Screeched Petunia.

I scurried down of course and tried to look as humble as possible..."Yes aunt Petunia."

"Dudley has taken ill am going to take him to the clinic. Here some money and a shopping list I expect you to purchase these items and have them here when I return."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

I rushed to the bus stop only to run into adults wanting to know why a child is running around loose. After some tall tales and some puppy dog eyes I was assisted onto the bus and was soon entering the Leakey Cauldron.

I got a chance to do some thinking while riding on the bus. My mind ran from being thrown back in time to parallel dimensions, my favorite conclusion was that I was just nuts. Vernon had just beaten me one too many times but then I saw my reflection in the buses window. No glasses, no scar, so I guess I had to see how the first act played out.

As I entered the goblin's bank I wasn't accosted by the grumpy goblin in fact he left me alone until I handed the key to the teller. That's when all the questions started which of course I had no answers. I thought of calling Gryffindor's sword but this was not my story, all I could do was fall back on what I knew. "Look I spent the money my aunt gave me to come here if I come home without groceries or the money I'm going to get my ass beaten and Vernon will probably break some more my limbs. I need to access this vault to replace the money I spent getting here."

"Who is your legal guardian and who is your magical Guardian?"

"I haven't the foggiest, nobody's ever told me I am a wizard, I only found out about this place when cleaning a dusty attic."

"What's your name?"

The minute I told them I got hustled down to their infirmary. It seems my name carryed some weight wherever I was at this time, and I also found out the goblins do not like child abusers. Lop off heads, feed you to the dragons were okay to the goblins but don't hit a child. Remembering my very first encounter with the goblin was leaving me very confused was I in fact in a different dimension. In the end I received some money and bused back to do the shopping. I returned home and put away all of the foodstuff away just as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley drove up into the driveway.

"Freak why isn't dinner on the table?" Vernon bellowed

It really didn't make much difference if dinner was on the table it would've been lacking and in the end he would hand out a beating. I had decided that I was not going to be receiving any beatings if I had to use my entire magical core until it was completely exhausted. That of course was probably one or two spells. My first impulse was to cut his head off but I settled on using a stunner instead.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was in his office behind his opulent desk considering which outlandish robe he would be wearing this evening for dinner. His thoughts were interrupted by his monitoring devices on one Harry Potter and number 4 Privet Dr. They did not just warn him that something was going on but actually exploded into tiny glittering pieces, their magic forfeited to whatever took place at Privet drive.

Albus Dumbledore turned to order his Phoenix to take him to Privet Drive only to find the Phoenix was gone. Throwing powder into the fireplace Dumbledore took the 'floe' to Mrs. Figg's fireplace. Charging out of the fireplace Dumbledore raced to number 4 Privet Dr. only to find the entire house completely empty and all of his wards had been taken down.

/Scene Break/

I was getting ready to unleash my best wandless stunner at Vernon while Vernon huge fist was attempting to make contact with my head. That's when the front door and a number of windows exploded inwards and Petunias petite perfect pristine house was full of goblins. The goblins appeared none too happy with the Dursley's. It took a number of strikes from the flat side of swords and axe blades for Vernon to understand that he was in severe pain. I was kind of chuckling at what kind of pain he would be in if the goblins had used the sharp edges of their swords or axes.

"My Lord if you'd be kind enough to accompany us our manager would like a word."

"I'm at your service goblin warrior, please lead on." This play was getting better all the time. Not only had Vernon got his butt handed to him but Dumbledore's super wards apparently only affected humans. Those wards were now falling hard.

Lead on was a bit of a misnomer as two goblins grab me and we did some kind of a portkey travel. I found myself in a plush office. I sat in the chair in front of the ornate desk and tried to relax. This has been one hell of a long day and I figured it was going to continue for quite a while.

Just as I was about to start to take a snooze when Ragnot entered his office. I stood and gave a bow in respect as he set behind his desk.

"Harry, Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin where do we start?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have tell me. I am totally lost as I have no idea what the plot is, nor what act of the play we are in this dimension."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you. I seem to have dozed off and have appeared in an alternate universe myself. I immediately started researching as nothing was exactly the same but everything appeared to be the same, highly confusing. Our goblin history shows this has not happened previously throughout our existence. There appears to be a deity that is attempting to manipulate or just play with us like a game of checkers."

"Can we arrange to have my wives show tomorrow so I can explain the unexplainable?"

"I'm sorry Harry but it appears that you and I are the only ones thrown back. All of your vaults here in England are full and have not been transferred to foreign countries. I have quietly inquired into your three previous wives. They know of you as the boy-who-lived but nothing else."

"Like hell I'm going to start all of this all over again."

"Harry and not sure that that's the case. Your scar is gone and I assume your memory runs until you went to sleep?"

"Fine, so how does that help me?"

"It's not, your used to be wives are now fifteen years old and you are what eight years old?"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"The goblins have a chamber that can correct this and could be of great aid to you should you wish to avail yourself to its uniqueness."

"What does it do and how much does it cost?"

"No one notices the aging that takes place when using a time Turner for a few days or even a month. However, if you go back far enough aging is quite noticeable, like the difference between eight and a fifteen years old. That is if you don't want to go back to Privet Drive for the next three years and then there is Dumbledore. Besides what can you not afford?"

I was about to stand up and do some shouting at Ragnot. Was he trying to manipulate me? I calmed down as I realized that, when this aging was all done, my girls could just turn around give me the finger. We had not yet even been introduced. Besides, what was I going to get accomplished in an eight year old body?

/Scene Break/

For the next couple of days the goblins provided a room carved out of stone and a bed while they hunted up a few items. So after being dressed completely in leather, including a leather cape, I was presented with two goblin knives with leather sheaves. At least the leather moccasins are the right size. While I was going to live with the goblins for the next three years they would provide everything. I would never leave the bank as my original self would be at Privet Drive and if I was seen by Dumbldore's crew there would be repercussions.

I'm not sure that the room I was led into would be considered a ritual room or if there was a goblin someplace who pull a handle or threw some switches, they weren't telling. The next thing I know I'm standing in a forest somewhere back in time, this did not look like the bank or just a jolly jaunt back a number of years. About that time I started learning a few things. First off my stealth was noisy enough to scare away anything I could eat but attracted everything that could eat me. Secondly I realize the pouch the goblins had provided soon ran out of food and I needed to learn how to hunt in what appeared to be a prehistoric time.

By the third day I was hungry and I was doing my stealth thing by a large tree with a goblin knife in one hand and hopefully my lunch was straight ahead. I was becoming desperate enough to start using wandless magic even if it left me defenseless and totally exhausted. The next thing I know I'm being snatched up by the scruff of my neck. "What have we here?" Boomed a male voice.

I was stuck, caught and panicking, so I transformed. I have to remember that I'm an eight-year-old kid so when I transformed into my Griffin form, I was now a terrifying baby Griffin.

In a laughing voice the man said, "Another shape shifter? Why don't you revert back and have a seat over here on this log so we can have a chat."

"I'm known in these parts as Myrddin Emrys and what do they be calling you boy?"

/Scene Break/

You could say that Myrddin took me under his wing but it was more like my being his gopher and audience. He was basically a Druid wandering around in southern Scotland telling his tales. We lived off the land and collected pelts that could be traded for those things we couldn't dig out of the ground or hunt.

Myrddin was a shape shifter and he would tell everyone, who would listen, that this was because his mother was an incubus. The stories easily sprang forth in the local pub where he was plied with free drinks to continue his stories. The ones most well received was the one about busting in on the Roman Emperor Julius Caesar in one form to tell him to heed the words of a wild man. And then days later he changed his form and appeared as that foretold wild man. The others tales covered Myrddin involvement in the Romano-British war. Recently he had stated that we were going to head off and help the King of England.

I've been stupid and had not asked what year it was when I arrived in my new eight-year-old body and there definitely wasn't any calendars hanging on the trees where I currently resided. I would hazard a guess that I was around Myrddin for two or three years making me about eleven years old. I had no hope of returning to my time unless I wanted to be so old that I turned to dust upon arriving, aging was the idea of coming back in time seven years and making me fifteen again.

Most of the spells and curses Myrddin used were not recognizable by me but I learned them nonetheless. These were not fancy spells they were basic spells to kill for food, skin the animal so the pelt was tradable and fire spells to cook. There was no Madam Malkin's in the three hut village and matches had yet to be invented along with wizard wands. Of course I didn't learned a number of complicated spells like building a shelter you're going to abandon in the morning but simple ones like softening the ground as it was a very hard bed otherwise. Transfiguring an overhanging tree limb could produce excellent waterproof roof which now covered your bed which used to be a rock or hard ground. I was curious at how these long forgotten spells and curses would react on modern-day shields but then I wouldn't find out now would I?

/Scene Break/

Today was one of those beautiful days were doing nothing was the best thing you could do. I was leaned back against the tree trunk in front of a nice stream waiting for Merlin to get his bones back from wherever he was so I could summon a couple of fish from the stream for lunch. As with most of my free time I was wondering when the next act of the play I was in would start. Merlin lived thousands of years from my time so there was no way that I was going to live that long to get back to where I belonged. So was a nice warm weather and the sun sparkling off stream and I started to doze. That's when my leather clothing woke me as they were trying to strangle my entire body. I realized that my body was expanding but my leather clothing were not.

Of course I was shedding my clothing as fast as I could as I realized I was hearing laughter. "Hatchling it's good to see you back from your little trip." Fawkes continued to laugh in my head.

"Will you quit laughing and tell me what is going on or am I just nuts and dreaming all of this, AGAIN!"

"Hatchling all I can say is that you have upset one of the ancients so until you make the Ancient happy you are up the creek without the paddle."

"This Ancient you're talking about must be unhappy because I didn't fulfill that stupid prophecy and croak Voldemort all by myself." It was the only thing I could think of unless he wanted me to kill... Nope, I'm not going there. If they wanted somebody else specifically dead he could come down off his high horse and do it himself.

"Hatchling it could be anything, I too am told nothing and only pick up rumors or whispers."

"You know Fawkes I feel like just sitting here and having a little baby's temper tantrum. I have wives that don't know me so they are not my wives. In fact, am I even enrolled in Hogwarts? Are all those laws still in effect concerning my vaults? Am I even Harry Potter?"

"Hatchling quit whining and grab my tail feathers. You need a long chat with Ragnot."

"Alright, alright, let me re-size all this tiny clothing so I don't end up nude in Gringotts."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – – Hogwarts or bust

.

"Harry I've been just as confused as you are. Since you've been gone I have been checking. The best I can tell is that you and I are the only two that have been bouncing around. This place appears to be a new dimension so those old laws that got past elsewhere don't exist here."

"So have you started collecting Voldemort's soul jars?"

"That is presently being accomplished. Everything seems just like our last dimension except watch out for some people. Everyone is basically the same but every once in a while you will run into somebody who is totally out of character as we knew them. Besides you and I there are a couple of other things that have transferred with us. We'll deal with some of them in the near future as the need arises. There is one law that we need to discuss, by the way did you know you're dead?"

"Is that was, currently, or projected dead? I think all three would apply." I chuckled.

"Unfortunately in this dimension Harry Potter died in the graveyard in a dual with Voldemort after the tri-wizard tournament."

I just shook my head as all this was just going to add to the confusion called my life. "Ragnot am I still considered Lords Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Yes Harry but you're not going to be able to run away claiming to be Harry Potter as he is dead. To leave England you are going to need have your guardians permission or proof that you have completed your Owls and/or NEWTs so your stuck in the country. I have already scheduled your Owl testing for next week and I have the paperwork ready to enroll you in Hogwarts. All we need is for you to approve the name on the entrance and testing forms."

I ran to the names quickly through my head. Potter was out as well as Black and Gryffindor as they could all be traced back to Harry Potter. I would be highly problematic if I claimed that I was Harry Potter the original and back from the dead..."Ragnot, NO!"

"Only the goblins know that the Slytherin line was lost to you by right of conquest. Even if it was in a different dimension it seems to have transferred over in to this dimension. If anybody asked we would just say that you are the heir and say the rest is none of their business. There's no Ministry paperwork that can be chased down to prove otherwise and just think of all people you're going to upset including Voldemort by claiming to be Lord Slytherin."

"Ragnot I do not think that this is going to work I don't even have a wand that I can show in public."

I watch Ragnot push a rune on his desk and a goblin scurried into the office. "Harry this is Knifethruster, if you will accompany him where he will make you a very special goblin wand, we may be prohibited by treaty from using wand magic but there's nothing in the treaty saying we can't make wands.

After an exhilarating cart ride down deep we arrived at Knifethruster workshop it wasn't long before Black alder was selected as the wood. That's when Fawkes showed up and dropped a feather on the workbench. Rather than flashing away he settled in on the side of the workbench to watch. I just sat over on the side and kept my mouth shut because I had no idea what they were doing. Just before Knifethruster sealed the Phoenix feather into the wand Fawkes hopped over and dropped a couple of tears onto the feather and then flashed away. Knifethruster used a ruin knife to carve a couple of ruins onto the wand. That's when he started to wrap something that looked like silver bands around some areas of the last step started the wand to glowing and the silver bands were absorbed into the wood. When the glow subsided I was looking at something that looked like a black glass wand that was so black that it seemed to absorb the light.

/Scene Break/

After telling Ragnot I was going to Grimmauld Place I clenched my jaw and 'apperated' to the top floor. Morgana and Merlin what a mess. I checked the entire house and determined the Order of the Phoenix was still using a lower floors, the pigs that they were, the lower floors looked like a trash dump. Kreatcher was no longer part of the building, not that he ever cleaned the place, if my memory served me correctly. I reestablished the Fidelis charm on the top two floors along with several charms of silence. I found some ancient clothing which I resized and donned after taking a long hot bath.

I stopped in Madam Malkins shop for a complete wardrobe and of course school attire for the coming year, to be picked up later. My next stop was level four of the Ministry of Magic for the Being Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Like in all governmental offices this is not the place so they sent me to The Office for House-Elf Relocation. This office of course required thirty pounds of paperwork requesting your shoe size and how often you blow your nose in the morning. A sack of gold on the counter got me two female elves, Jenny and Penny. After getting them into something other than pillowcases and laying down some ground rules, I set them to work on Grimmauld Place to restore the upper two floors as I remembered them. Not wanting to bother the elves I went to the Leakey Cauldron and rented a room for the night.

/Scene break/

The next morning after a fantastic elf breakfast I headed over to see Ragnot and to get a larger bag of gold. Ragnot informed me that nothing new had turned up in this act of the play so I moved to the next shop of interest. Seeing that Ragnot was still in this dimension was reassuring that I hadn't been moved elsewhere overnight. I moved over to the trunk shop and got my sack of gold lightened considerably. Being Lord Slytherin was sure to stir up all kinds of reactions and I wanted all the protection I could get. The trunk was fireproof and curse proof and a security system on it that Houdini couldn't get into, I also made sure it looked to be the property of very wealthy wizard. The bottom floor of the trunk was a complete apartment that I could survive in for months. The second floor was mostly storage or just a large closet. Of course when you opened the trunk the first level looked like a normal school trunk but that slid out of the way to expose a ladder down into the trunk. The Dragon skin vest, leggings and cloak finished my sack of gold. Was I being paranoid? Hell yes! At least I felt I was better prepared for the next scene of this play.

After picking up another large sack of gold at Gringotts I slid across to the ice cream parlor. It had been a long time since I had an ice cream and as I enjoyed the wonderful taste as I let my mind wander over my times here with the girls. Just like it was written into the TV show I noticed Susan Bones entering the parlor. She walked right by me and looked straight through me as if I was less than a cockroach. The ice cream in my stomach didn't feel so good anymore but maybe once we were at school... I honestly didn't believe that the girls would return to me so the bad thoughts came rolling in to my mind. This was the summer that the Dementors attacked Dudley and the debacle at the Ministry of Magic and the year of Professor Umbridge. Enough I thought, I stood up and entered the main street just to come face-to-face with a half dozen Death Eaters. The tall, thin and black hooded one standing behind the Death Eaters was what got my immediate attention. I would know those scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes anywhere and right then I really didn't care. Perhaps this was the death scene where the hero dies in the arms of his lover, Oh! dam no lover!

"Hey Tommy boy out for a stroll? You know half bloods like you aren't allowed out until after dark." I allready had my wandless shield going up as several curses came my direction. I fired off a blasting curse with my new wand surprising a lot of people including myself. Three of the death eaters were blasted down the street and weren't moving.

"Who dares slander Lord Voldemort!" Part of me was chuckling as I knew my next reply would royally piss him off. The other part of me was yelling, "Run stupid!"

"Lord Slytherin of the Noble House of Slytherin."

Knowing what his reply would be made me move quickly as he cast, "Avada Kedavra".

I had wanted to try out some of those ancient spells I had learned so I shot a couple of cutting curses of Merlin's at Voldemort along with a steady flow of curses that followed that first couple of special cutting curse. As I remembered none of the modern curses would work any better on Voldemort and I definitely wasn't going to be using any of the unforgivable curses. This all ran through my poor brain as I ducked, jumped, dodged and shielded.

Voldemort usually stood still and had a habit of casually batting away curses with his hand shield but Merlins cutting curse didn't bat away and it cut deeply into his hand and arm. He stood there looking at his hand which allowed me to send off another curse or two. Voldemort had now raise his full protection shield to stop my other curses but when Merlin's second cutting curse hit his shield it didn't get absorbed nor deflected as the other curses did. Merlin's cutting curse tried, and was, worming its way through Voldemort's shield. Voldemort suddenly disappeared taking his remaining Death Eaters with him. I thought that was my cue also so I dashed into Gringotts and took the 'floe' home to Grimmauld Place.

POP

"Master Harry Sir their be whole bunch of people downstairs." Penny seemed all excited.

"Penny just like I told you and Jenny don't let them see you and you are not to help them. Your only to clean these top two floors. Those people must not know that we are up here."

"Yes Master Harry. POP, Flash!

"Hatchling I found these two things laying around I thought you might like them back."

"Let me guess Fawkes, Dumbledore had them?"

"Dumbledore had to rush off to Diagon alley as it seems there was a Voldemort sighting. So with the old goat gone I picked up your invisibility cloak and your old holly wand. The item in the box is a gift for you to play with or not."

"Fawkes are you the same Fawkes from the last dimension or do all of the Fawkes refer to him as an old goat?"

"There is only one Fawkes and before you can ask your other questions I'm tied to the old goat until he dies. He was once an idealistic young man but over the years he's changed. He stopped listening to my advice decades ago." That is all Fawkes was to say on the matter as Fawkes flamed away.

I put on the invisibility cloak and headed downstairs. As I passed one of the partially open doors I got another wrench to the gut as Hermione was smooching Ron Weasley. I guess Ragnot was correct most people were the same it just happened to be my people who are different. I headed back upstairs, no longer interested in who was downstairs.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I staggered out of the master bedroom into the kitchen. Jenny and Penny had done a real bang up job on this floor. The upper game room, I had yet to decide on what was wrong, I just wasn't feeling right. I've been thinking that it was the girls that was causing my mood then I realized I had gotten any real exercise since I got back so I transfigured some running clothes and 'apperated' to one of the school gyms that also had a track. Later as I was stepping out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I did not see the skinny runt that entered his six year at Hogwarts in the other dimension. I was happy with what I saw and decided to make the gym a morning activity from now until Hogwarts. I was wondering what else I would be doing for the day. I decided to open the box that Fawkes had brought with my old wand and invisibility cloak.

"Fawkes!" I wasn't sure he would come but a second later he flashed into the room. "Can you take me there?"

"Where would that be Hatchling." Can a bird sound smug?

"Don't give me no song, I know you can't dance. You know exactly what is in that box and exactly who it belongs to, can you take me there?"

"Grab on Hatchling it's a long trip."

/Scene Break/

I think they would've curse me into the next dimension if I wasn't a first class Fawkes delivery. I open the box and extended it and got to watch the emotions flash across the man's face. It had settled on anger when the man said, "Albus I'm going to kill you, you old goat." Nicolas Flamel shouted.

"And who might you be a man?" Nicolas Flamel seemed to have lost his anger.

"Harold J Slytherin, Sir."

While Fawkes was giggling in my brain the Flamels dragged me into their kitchen and into a chair. While Penny, his wife, made tea, Nick ran off to his lab leaving me to twiddle my thumbs.

About ten minutes later Nick returned, "Now it's soaking in the proper solution, you and I can have a little chat. Do you know what that stone is young Harold?"

"As soon as I opened the box I recognize it as belonging to you. Fawkes did a three toe discount in Dumbledore's office. Two of the items were mine but I recognize that as your property."

"And what do you expect in exchange?"

"Another cup of tea would settle the count between us just fine. Then I should get back as I have a little studying to take care of this evening."

"Your going to continue to insist that your name is Harold J. Slytherin?"

"That is the nom-de plume that I'm currently being called."

"That's what I thought. So if you use your real name it is famous enough that we would recognize you, so who you are?"

"Not only would you recognize the name but you would not believe me sane. Right now I thank you for the tea but I must be on my way. Should you have need to contact me you can do so through Gringotts or at Hogwarts as Harold J. Slytherin."

"Fawkes if you would." We flashed back to Grimmauld Place."

Time moves along as did my physical training. Jenny or Penny would sneak books out of the Black library downstairs as the mood and subject struck me. I had done some sight seeing and general walks in the park. Even though I was dreading it, tomorrow morning was the Hogwarts express back to school.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – – Surprises at Hogwarts

.

Hogwarts was not a place I was looking forward to but Hogwarts express is always an interesting ride. I arrived early and gazed out the window at the normal cast of characters. I was wondering who would be friends and who would be enemies and who would cause problems this time around. I had already retained Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde lawyers just in case. I had not received any downloads from the Lady with staff section of my brain. Of course I have backed up in time just a smidge so there really wasn't something new to download.

I watched as people entered the platform and did their thing. About that time I realized how boring everyone was at Hogwarts. First off all the males were guy friends or acquaintances but as I looks at the females on the platform I was not thrilled. Maybe it was a change in time or place but there just wasn't any girls ringing of my bells while I tripped over my tongue trying to get close to them. It was kind of like they were all just sisters. That's when the alarm bells started ringing and my tongue started drooling Fleur Delacour stepped through the barrier and onto the platform.

I was wondering if I been that young and immature so as not to notice her during the tri-wizard tournament. Sure she had the allure but right now she was clear across the platform. About that time I got another blast of feelings as if somebody was definitely playing with me. Following Fleur was on elderly couple which I assumed were her parents, in between them was Gabrielle Delacour. One might ask why I thought that someone was playing games at my expense, I sure did. Maybe it was Gabrielle who gave me a smile and a small wave, as if she knew exactly where I was, from clear across the busy platform.

This is just not happening, I did not look like Harry Potter, I look like Lord Slytherin, a total stranger. I was no longer short, I was fairly tall and definitely muscular. My hair was no longer a rats nest but long and tied up in a ponytail. All of this was not hidden in Hogwarts robes as I was in a long sleeve white shirt and black dress pants. The busy platform of people emptied off into the train, each seeking friends or free compartments. Just then Luna Lovegood popped into the compartment and asked, "How's it going Harry?"

While I was attempting to not ask her how she knew but also deny that I was Harry Potter, no words came from my mouth before Gabrielle stepped into the compartment and said, "Hi Harry."

I finally put my act together enough to say, "Ladies let me introduce myself I'm Harold J. Slytherin." While the two girls sat there giggling Ron and Hermione entered my compartment as if there wasn't another three thousand other compartments available on the entire train.

"Hi, we are the Gryffindor Perfects and you are?" Hermione asked in a snobbish manner.

"I'm Harold J. Slytherin, Lord of House Slytherin, nice to meet the Gryffindor Perfects." I guess perfects were not allowed to use their names in public.

"Morgana a new slimy snake, let's get out of here." Ron sneered and dragged Hermione out of the compartment.

The next pair that entered the compartment were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. "You have to excuse us but were trying to avoid Draco Malfoy I'm getting rather tired of cursing him into the hospital wing every other day." Daphne stated with disgust clearly in her voice.

"Rather a genetic throwback thinking he is something that he's not." Tracy explained.

"While I'm looking for a rich Lord to marry I am also attempting to find a pure blood Lord that I can manipulate to attain that power. Draco Malfoy is incapable of attaining the power I seek as the power behind a Lord of high standing." Daphne finished up that conversation.

"Don't let the Nargals get to you Harry, I'm sure you'll find a couple of nice ladies all three have their eyes on you already." Luna stated in the dreamy voice. Now all I had to do was translate the meaning behind what she was saying.

"You're not very direct are you Luna? I don't doubt he will figure it out very shortly." Gabrielle stated as she turned toward me, "Harry why don't you call me Gabby, Luna does." Maybe it was just me being a little insane so I tried a different subject.

It wasn't long before Draco showed up as he has done on all previous train rides and all previous dimensions. "I'm Draco Malfoy heir apparent to the Malfoy fortunes. And you are?"

"I'm Lord Harold J. Slytherin Head of House Slytherin."

"Not very funny Harold if that should be your name. The Dark Lord will kill you if he hears you say that your the heir of Slytherin."

"Well I guess the half blood dork Lord will have to get upset with the Goblins as they have done all of their mumbo-jumbo and as you can see here is the Slytherin house ring." That sent Draco charging out of the compartment to my relief.

Further into the train ride several other individual showed up as it appeared the word that Lord Slytherin was on the train. Millicent Bulstrode showed up to chat with Tracy followed by Theodore Nott followed by the Weasley twins. Lavender Brown happened to be walking by and she also stepped into the compartment. While their curiosity over who I was had brought them into the compartment, it wasn't long before everybody was chatting about school and not Lord Slytherin. I noticed that Luna and Gaby stayed close on either side of me.

Further into the trip Ron Weasley showed up to have a red-faced screaming fit over Lavender Brown's being in with the snakes. I wasn't sure what his problem was but when the Weasley twins made their presence known it closed Ron's mouth for a few moments. The compartment was quite full, one might even say it was quite crowded so the twins couldn't make it over to Ron to grab him and leave. Everybody seems to have a spot in a seat or on trunks in between the seats and were enjoying all the conversation. Ron engaged his mouth again with derogatory comments and one of the bigoted comments apparently upset Millicent. Millicent would only be considered petite if she was compared with Hagrid. Millicent grabbed Ron's robes just under his chin, lifted him off the ground and flung him into the corridor. Ron scrambled to his feet and headed off uttering threats of retaliation.

Everyone seem to have an excellent time after Ron's departure and shortly thereafter we arrived at the Hogsmeade station. "Lord Slytherin... Lord Slytherin..." Came a squeaky voice from somewhere that took a bit of searching to find the source.

"Lord Slytherin I've been sent to escort you to the Headmaster's office for sorting into your house."

"Thank you Professor it's my privilege to be escorted by such a famous dueling champion."

"Now where would you come across such a nice piece of information such as that Lord Slytherin."

"I would be remiss if I did not look into the backgrounds the professors that would be teaching me this year." Actually the Goblins did all the work but I wanted to know who, what, and where, of all of the people that would affect me this year. Dumbledore did have a weird sense of what a Professor qualifications should be.

When we got to the Headmaster's office I found Snape there and was expecting his usual vitriol but I then I was remembering different places and different times, right?

"Lord Slytherin, a highly unusual name. Would you care to explain how you got such a title?

"By direct line inheritance of course Headmaster and definitely not from the instable Gaunt family line. I'm from the more stable Salazar Slytherin line where we don't marry our cousins to maintain a pureblood mythology." Like its his business already I thought.

"Why is it that I have not heard of this stable line of Salazar Slytherin?" The Headmaster twinkled as he peered over his half moon glasses.

"The real House of Slytherin didn't want to share such important knowledge with the lesser houses. Even today I share a bit of shame that the house of Gaunt, which spawned Thomas Riddle, a half blood who was defeated by the child Harry Potter, is anyway related to the Noble House of Slytherin. Have you ever asked why your dork Lord Voldemort was never able to access the Slytherin vaults and had to rely on lesser houses such as Malfoy to fund his activities?"

"You've been quite enlightening but again we must sort you into a House here at Hogwarts."

"Surely you jest Headmaster, House Slytherin is where I will be sorted although I will request Lord quarters as I will not be housed with the common populace."

The sorting hat was placed on my head and the next thing I heard was, "What a load of bull" laughed the sorting hat in my head." What's funny is that I think the old goat bought your snobbish act."

"A question first! What's the communication lines between you, Fawkes and Lady Hogwarts?"

"Lady Hogwarts is upset and will only communicate using me or Fawkes."

"Well do your thing and put me in Slytherin and..."

"Who said you're going to Slytherin?"

"Right! Put me in Gryffindor so I can get killed. Better yet put me in a Hufflepuff where they can all get killed..."

"SLYTHERIN!" Yelled the hat.

"Well I'll let Severus take you down to the Great Hall and we will have Professor McGonagall show you to your quarters after the welcoming feast."

As we headed to the Great Hall Snape started the conversation. "Do you have any special talents such as being good in potions or DADA?" Crazy I must be as Snape is being civil.

"I'm a professional grade flyer, a fair Potion brewer, and deadly in any duel any idiot cares to start, so that makes me above average in Transfiguration."

"The reason I'm asking is because you're going to be challenged over your name alone."

"Look I know you got the Dark Mark on your arm but at this time I am unaware of where your actual loyalties belong. I also know you're unable to deliver a message to the Dark Lord without getting cursed. If you know of a way to safely deliver a message to the Dark Lord tell him I'm coming for him. If you think what I just said is his Bravado tell the headmaster that I have collected most of his Voldemort's soul jars and watch the reaction."

"What you mean that you're going after the Dark Lord? Are you crazy, he is the most powerful thing I have ever seen."

"I was just sorted into Slytherin so that makes me cunning and confrontational and lack a sense of fair play. I suggest you watch the next Death Eater attack that I'm involved around."

"Just watch your back as there are enough Death Eater wannabes in Slytherin house ready to start another war."

"Just to show you how much I'm worried let me have a couple words after you brief the first years in the common room. Just do me the favor let me handle all of the spells and curses they will be sending."

After I had sat down at the Slytherin table I started to look around see what I could see. Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table while Gabby was at the Huffelpuff table. Now that everything had settle down except for eating a wonderful meal my brain started clearing up everything that I had encountered since I got on the Hogwarts express. There always seemed to be an additional question or problem in my mind and I settled on one, what was Gabby doing here at Hogwarts when she was a Veela? Veela were normally banded from England of course this being a different something or other dimension I had better ask before I put my foot into a stupid Fauk Pau.

"Yes Professor McGonagall I believe you have been instructed to showing my Lords quarters?

"Yes Lord Slytherin please follow me."

Professor McGonagall did not appear to be very enthusiastic about me, my name or my having Lord quarters. She however marched along with a brisk pace so I followed.

We exited the doors of the Great Hall but rather than going up or down we continued to pass the stairs and entered a large room. After crossing the room we entered a hallway that had several doors but finally stopped at an eight foot portrait. I stopped in shock but still heard Professor McGonagall say, "Just tell this dirty druid what you want your password to be, we'll see you in classes later." She then marched off.

"Harry, long time no see!"

I was beginning to wonder if my original observation was correct and I was just totally nuts and waiting on the local Chipmunks to cart me off. The portrait of the dirty druid was actually a portrait of the jerk I knew as Merlin.

"I need to get the password from you but when you get a chance I've got some brand-new spells and curses I just know you will just love."

"Err, right! Let's use "Irrenhaus" as the password." The portrait swung open and I entered. Why was I, Lord Slytherin, having Lord quarters which were protected by a portrait of Merlin? Well if nothing else the password fit this place.

I started to explore this new place and became more confused. Oh there was the master bedroom which was huge, the bed however occupied most of the room. Then I found four more bedrooms which all surrounded the large living room all of which appeared to be normal. Returning to the master bedroom I opened the first of two doors. This door open to a humongous bathroom, large Jacuzzi, and a bath tub or was it a swimming pool? This bathroom had an additional door which connected to a hallway and to the other four bedrooms. Backtracking to the master bedroom I was almost afraid to open the last door and well I should have been as it led to a corridor that led to the Chambers of Secrets. I returned to the living room and sat in the large couch in front of the fireplace while the lyrics of a song tiptoed through my head, "They're coming to take me away, he, he, ha, ha".

Suddenly I remembered that I asked Snape to allow me to say a few words so I hot footed it down to the Slytherin common room. The common room door sprang open without a password as I charged in just in time for my speach.

"Students of Slytherin house our new celebrity has asked for a few words before you retire for the evening." I didn't expect Snape to do more of an intrduction.

"I asked Professor Snape for a few moments of your time to save you and me a lot of troubles. I am Lord Harold J. Slytherin and as you can see I have the Slytherin house ring. For those of you that accept what this ring signifies I believe we'll have few problems. For those of you who believe the half blood who refers to himself as the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort, his real name is Tom Marvol Riddle. As to being the heir to Slytherin I wish to emphatically state he's a liar and a fraud. If you believe in this lying abomination please let him know I will face him in an honored duel whenever he wizards up to the task. Thank you for your time."

/Scene Break/

Surprisingly I had an excellent sleep that night. After taking a shower rather than filling the swimming pool I dressed and headed toward the Great Hall. Not having any friends at the table I sat on the end by myself. This however did not last but a few seconds when Gabby and Luna arrived and sat on either side of me. I did notice a glare being sent from Daphne but I was unsure for what reason.

"Might I ask why you lovely ladies have joined me here at the Slytherin table?"

"You haven't figured it out yet have you Harry?" Luna seriously asked which was unusual for her.

"Oh dear the Ancient must be falling behind in his schedule." Gabby stated.

The word Ancient definitely lit up my curiosity."

"Now that you said the word Ancient, please explain, what do you know."

"We are not allowed to say anything until you have talked to the Ancient so hush up and pass the bacon." Gabby said with a beautiful smile.

Yep, I have hit the third rail and have been shocked into never never land and all I have to do is wait for Alice and the rabbit.

What are these two losers doing here at the Slytherin table? Shrieked Draco.

"These two young beautiful ladies are here entertaining one Lord Slytherin, do you have a problem with that Mister Malfoy?"

"Is there a problem here? Snape had arrived and was hovering as usual.

"Professor there are non-Slytherin sitting here at the table." Draco whined.

"You'll find Mister Malfoy that any student may sit at any table except during special events and feasts. I suggest you read the Hogwarts rules and regulations." Snape sneered. I headed off still shaking my head as I headed to my first class.

Charms with the diminutive and squeaky Flitwick was as much fun as I remembered.

/Scene Break/

I called over Jenny and Ginny to help maintain my quarters and asked them to help in the kitchens if they wanted extra work. It seemed to make them extra happy.

Extra work seem to be the magical words with the house elves so it gave me an extra reason to shake my head and enter the master bedroom. The first thing I noticed was clothes laid out on the bed and then I remembered the rules of Hogwarts. I didn't have to wear house robes at normal meals. So I donned the Muggle clothes that were laid out on the bed. It was a really spiffy shirt with ruffles down the chest and on the cuffs. The black dress pants allowed the expensive leather shoes with the tassels to be seen. Yep, the only way to make an entrance.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – – Nightmares and delights

.

"Harry you look really neat!" Gabby squealed.

As I looked to Gabby, Luna hooked her arm with mine followed by Gabby taking my other arm. The two dragged me into the Great Hall to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"While I'd like the company of both of you lovely ladies could you explain why you desire my company?"

"Like we have said before we cannot say anything until the Ancient has a little chat with you." Gabby explained.

"Oh how great! Harry will get to talk with the Ancient tonight and then SHE will finally show up." Luna squealed.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Harry do you like straight sex or would you like whipped cream and cherries added?" Luna asked.

"Oh Luna were going to have so much fun." Gabby squealed.

I was beginning to think that I was not the only fruit loop in the room."

/Scene Break/

After a nice hot shower, which was not available when I was back in olden time with Merlin, I slipped into the nice silk sheets and slipped off to sleep.

"It is about time that you got your lazy ass out here to talk with me." Said a gaseous cloud in my sleeping mind interrupting my dream.

Awe how I miss Voldemort, he always was sending nasty despicable visions via my scar which thankfully I no longer had. But I got rid of that scar that was part of Voldemort, stupid brain get back to the dreams of nice sexy girls. Girls are different, of course it was why they covered up that which was attracting, yes the reaction to being close to a beautiful girl who smiled at me. It drove me to want to grab, hug, and kiss that which was covered and wrapped but always not allowing me to see the mystery beneath. Yes to remove the wrapping slowly, I have two lovely ladies that I would like to share a bed with, what should I unwrap first I dreamed drooling over my new found...

"Will you quit drooling over thoughts and would be dreams?" Yelled the gaseous cloud in my sleeping mind.

"Who the hell are you? Voldemort never gave me anything but nightmares are you the one providing me with the thoughts of grabbing, hugging and kissing?"

"No I'm the one that's going to send a lightning bolt down at fry your ass! Now listen up! You're here in the real world where you're at because I sent you there. If you would have continued in your last life and not decided to give up and just sit back with a rum and cola we could be done with this crap. Now I find out my daughter has a thing for you."

"What already! What was I supposed to do or accomplish?"

"That would be telling."

"Just send a lightning bolt and let's get this over with I'm tired with this existence."

"Oh no, you are not getting out that easy. You're going to continue plodding along until I come back and tell you enough is enough do you understand!"

"You're asking the impossible not to mention the unknown. Why can't I have that rum and cola on the beach?

"While that is possible at the end I have established some assistance, two of which you have already met, the third you will meet you shortly."

That's when I woke up in a sweat and said, "Aw shit!"

/Scene Break/

I had another big problem that was called Madam Umbridge. She was a flunky for the Minister Magic, Fudge. She taught nothing and had us read out of a book from some incompetent who couldn't tell the difference between a wand and a staff. As long as you look like you're reading out of her stupid book she left you alone. Of course my memories told me what she was doing with those who she gave detentions.

After one too many classes I decided enough was enough and declared war on Madam Umbitch. Hell I had wandless magic so her torment started. At first it was simple things like her books on her desk started dancing around in circles. While she was incompetently trying to undo that spell her chalkboard started flashing obscene statements about her lack of a love life. There was no end to the fun I was having watching her try and find the culprit.

Somewhere in the rumor mill or word-of-mouth all of her classes started to cause her mysterious little incidents which I had nothing to do with.. I no longer had to harass the toad as most of the school was doing it for me. In the end she went psycho and tried to kill one of the Hogwarts professors. When trying to kill someone it is a mistake to start off by screaming "half blood abomination I'm going to put you down..." and then trying to throw a curse at a retired professional dueling champion?

/Scene Break/

"Hi Harry!" Came dual voices causing me to remember the Patil twins in my long ago past. "You know by now that we are your new assistants, when do we move into your quarters?" Luna asked with a straight face.

Luna's sincerity was lost in my other thoughts such as I was wondering how bad the Ancients lightning bolt would feel. Draco had a good portion of Slytherin house waiting for the Dark Lord's orders to slit my throat. Then there was the perfect Perfects from Gryffindor who are dogging my every step for some reason. Of course I wouldn't want to forget Dumbledore as he was now taking an interest in me and that was never good. And what was most frightening was that Snape was almost nice to me.

"I assume you two have your orders that you must obey?"

"Yes Harry." They both chimed simultaneously.

"And would you care to share your orders with me?"

"No Harry." They both chimed and started giggling. About that time Fawkes flamed in and settled on my shoulder.

"Having a rough day Harry?" Fawkes said inside my head.

"You could say that." I thought at Fawkes." I have two new assistants who will not tell me anything."

"You're no fun Harry, we will talk to you once were securely in our quarters." Luna's voice which was also in my head was leading me to only one conclusion.

Before I could respond Fawkes issued a laughing chirp and said, "It's funny you can talk in everybody's mind except Lady Hogwarts. The reason I stop by was let you know that Dumbledore just had me drop him off at Gringotts. He's going to try and investigate how you became Lord Slytherin."

Before I could think or say anything I heard what was becoming an annoying voice, "Oi! What are you doing with the Headmaster's Phoenix?" I knew that the perfect Perfects had arrived. I was definitely not interested in listening to their blather. "Penny, Jenny", POP,POP..."Please take me any my girls to my quarters."

Fawkes flamed... POP,POP

I had no idea how I got in this position. I was sitting on the couch with Luna on my right and Gabby on my left. Luna had her legs over the top of one of my legs and was snuggled up close with her arm around my shoulder. Gabby had her legs draped over my other leg with her arm around my waist.

"You know girls with you wrapped around me like this you could seriously end up in serious trouble."

"We seriously hope so Harry but first we have to do some explanations. Then we hope to get very seriously before she gets here." Luna said in a dreamy like manner.

"You see Luna is a Seer and I have a special ability as a Veela to maintain our bond and our mental communications. When she gets here she will complete the bond as the brains of the operation." Gabby stated and leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Who is this 'she' everyone keeps referring to?"

"Kristina is the Ancients younger daughter. Gabby and I plan on getting as much time with you until she arrives."

"Why do I get the feeling that everyone will drop dead or something when she arrives."

"Harry as a Seer I can only see so far down the street or see what streets to avoid. Right this second I cannot tell you what you're going to do when you meet Kristina. Kristina is what you might call beautiful to the point that when you see her Gabby and I are going to look like owl droppings."

"Then I'll have the three most beautiful girls at Hogwarts." I was not that suave but also wasn't that stupid. Regardless of what I had to make sure that I treated each the same or my life could become a living hell.

"Come on Harry it's time for dinner and to see who you get to upset today." Gabby stated as both girls gave me a kiss in the cheek and dragged me off the couch toward the Great Hall.

We settled in at the Ravenclaw table and were having a nice dinner and conversation with those around us when Snape arrived.

"Lord Slytherin two of the Gryffindor Perfects have lodged a complaint with me. They've stated that you were in possession of Dumbledore's Phoenix and when confronted with the fact you disrespected them by calling on the Hogwarts elves to escape from the situation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"From my perspective I would find it hard for anyone to believe that I snatched Dumbledore's Phoenix. The two elves that I called on are my personal property and authorized here at Hogwarts. As for those two particular Perfects, I can assure you, I have absolutely no respect for them or their actions."

"I need to inform you that they have taken ten points from each of you. I shall not argue with these point being deducted. I will however award each of you twenty points for avoiding a confrontation." Snape turned and marched off.

/Scene Break/

For somebody that doesn't like to be manipulated I sure get my fair share of the action. Let me see I have this Ancient who probably messed with the Goblins Time Machine and sent me back to Merlin. After threatening me with a severe case of lightning he has plans for me in the future besides marrying his younger daughter. Just for giggles he throws in two assistants. I don't even want to list a number of people who would prefer I was dead. I'd still like to know what everyone has planned for me in the future. Overall I'm not feeling bad about allowing my assistance to take advantage of me, I might get in a little unwrapping time in the near future..

/Scene Break/

"Hurry up Harry they're going to start serving breakfast in a few minutes."

"Gabby let me get my robe on then we can leave."

"Yes Harry, hurry up, you don't want to miss the reaction to your special visitor." Luna stated with that far off look. I had stopped asking her for more precise information. Luna told me what she wanted to tell me, in some cases not in the clearest of understandable English.

As we headed toward the Great Hall I asked, "So are you two going home to your parents for the Christmas break?"

It's all been arranged Harry you be going over to Gabby's parents home. Daddy has some business to take care and he will meet us over there on the 25th."

We just settled in at the Slytherin table when my special visitor threw open the doors of the Great Hall and stomped directly to the head table and yelled, "Percival you've got a lot of explaining to do. The first thing I thought was that Weatherby was in the room until I saw the look of unbelievable shock on the Headmaster's face.

"Thought I'd be dead by this time did you Percival? Told me the stone was destroyed so imagine my surprise when that same stone was delivered safely back into my hands."

"Nicolas we need to take this up to my office where interrupting students breakfast."

"Don't you try to pacify me Percival! If I didn't make a huge amount of the Elixir of Life and put it under stasis Penny and I would be long dead because of your thieving."

"Nicholas you have to believe me I would do nothing to hurt the Flamel family." Dumbledore stated with some phony but apparent conviction.

"No I'm not here to see you Percival I'm here to see Lord Slytherin." He then turned and headed straight for me. "Harold there you are!"

I've course stood up to greet the man but I was beaten to him by another who had his hand out to shake the famous wizards hand.

"Mister Flamel I'm Draco Malfoy my father Lucius Malfoy, which I'm sure you've heard of, would be honored if you could find the time for a meeting for our mutual benefit."

"That wouldn't be the Malfoy family that left France one step ahead of the guillotine for traitorous actions, would it?" Nick didn't wait for an answer, "Harold it took me a while but I put together a thank you present." He took out a shrunken box and handed it to me.

"Nick I told you the cup of tea was enough."

"You don't want a thank you present then I'm I give it to you as a Christmas present. Now I've got to run but if you're ever in France you know the address so stop on by for a cup of tea." With that he turned and headed out of the hall giving Dumbledore a fingered salute as he passed.

"Penny." POP, "Yes Master"

"Please take this to the Master bedroom where we live."

"Yes Master" POP

"Lord Slytherin would you please accompany me to my office."

I never thought I would be ever uttering the next few words, "Professor Snape as my Head of House would you be so kind as to accompany us to the Headmaster's Office." Snape gave me a curt nod.

/Scene Break/

"Professor Snape the reason I ask you a long is because the Headmaster has been delving into areas that none of his business as a Headmaster or as Chief Warlock."

"Would you care to share your reasoning Lord Slytherin?"

Let's just say that there are entities out there that are way more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort could ever hope to be and messing in areas that are not their concern could get Dumbledore severely burnt.

The Gargoyle sprang out of the way as I approached which seem to break Snape's usual scowl.

"Lord Slytherin thank you for joining us on such short notice. I've have a number of questions I'd like to ask."

Fawkes leapt off his perch and settled on my knee, "Hatchling I'm hoping he won't curse his own Phoenix. He has a nasty little habit of using charms and spells to get his own way here in his office."

"Ask away headmaster the worst he could get is it's none of your business."

"How do you come by knowing Nicholas?"

"Nick is an old family friend and we have visited before."

"I would like to see what he brought to you."

"I fail to see what Nick brought me is any of your business."

"Lord Slytherin I must insist upon seeing the contents of what Nicholas brought you as I'm responsible for the safety of the students. Knowing Nicholas some the contents of his present could possibly endangered the school."

"Ease your mind Headmaster as Nick's present is no longer here at Hogwarts but is already in my private residency."

"Yes I have been meaning to inquire into that, in maintaining our school records of course. What is the address of your residency?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you for that information Headmaster my residency is under the Fidelius charm, unplottable and all that rot. You are familiar with the Fidelius charm are you not Headmaster?"

"Yes Lord Slytherin quite familiar with that charm. So will you be staying here at Hogwarts over the Christmas break or returning to your parents?"

"Neither I'm afraid. So if that's all Headmaster I think I'll head off to classes."

"Severus if you will please remain I have a few questions."

I did indeed head off to class but I was chuckling to myself. I had evaded most of his questions and I hadn't really lied.

/Scene Break/

I just finish of the boring class with Professor McGonagall. I mean how many times have I been over the same material. I noticed the perfect Perfects were again tailing me. Like I was going to meet up with Voldemort or head off to the Chambers Secrets to cook up some vile poison.

I'd given up Quidditch this time around so that kept Draco busy practicing his seeker position and out of my face. Now if I could just find something for the perfect Perfects who are doing a lousy job of tailing me. I just decided to give them the slip, in a couple more feet there was the perfect secret passageway. Wandless and silent my 'Depulso' hit the right stone causing the passageway to open. That's when all hell broke loose. My idea was to slide into the passageway which would close before the perfect Perfects could arrive. If you didn't know the trick you couldn't get into the secret passage and I hope they were as dumb as they were acting. Luckily, for me, as I leapt to my right and into the secret passageway a number of curses flew past me. If I had continued walking those curses would've hit me square on.

As I spilled out of the passageway I tripped over Professor Flitwick. After a quick explanation we hurried back to find the aggressors gone but the perfect Perfects were in need of being rushed to the hospital wing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – – I meet the new boss?

.

I was leaving the hospital wing when Professor Snape got the pleasure of escorted me back to the Headmaster's office.

"Lord Slytherin I do not like this from several points of view. The Headmaster wants me to spy on you now so don't let me know anything that you don't want the Headmaster to know. Also I'll let you know if I find out about anybody that was involved in that ambush but you in turn must not acknowledge my help."

"I appreciate your involvement Professor Snape. "The Gargoyle again leapt out of the way and we headed up to the Headmaster's office. I again got to say I know nothing, I saw nothing, I am not going to give you any more information.

/Scene Break/

We were finally on the Hogwarts express and heading out on the Christmas break. And as usual Luna and Gabby sat on either side of me as Neville Longbottom entered with Hannah Abbott. At least that combination hadn't changed since the last dimension. Lisa Cullen popped in at the last second before the train departed. She appeared to be trying to hide behind Neville larger body.

"Harry put up some of those wards of yours, there are some unwanted people headed in our direction." Luna directed, so I put a repelling shield and a Duro charm just outside covering both the door and the wall. I even added a locking charm on the door, and a silencing charm on the inner wall. After the attack at Hogwarts I wasn't going to scrimp on protecting me and mine. The repelling shield only stopped you from passing through, that is unless you applied force.

"Care to comment Luna?" I figured it was Draco making his rounds but the request for wards got me wondering.

"The Blotstompers say to ask Lisa."

Everybody turned and looked at Lisa. "Oh what the hell! You know Granger is still in the hospital wing and you all know that Ron Weasley got out of the hospital early. He's been following me around making passes at me saying what Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her. I gave him a slip when I got on the train, that's why am I trying to hide here in your compartment."

As if on cue there was Ron getting pushed back by my repelling ward. For as long as I knew Ron he was jealous burke. He wanted what everybody else had but was unwilling do any work to get what he wanted. Ron was typically getting more upset by not being able to enter our compartment, as expected he lost his temper, and pulled out his wand. Luckily his magical prowess wasn't that great. He fired a spell at the door only to have it rebound and knocked him flat on his butt. Moments later he got up still mad enough to kick the door which sent him sprawling backwards once again. He finally got up and stomped off.

"Harry do you think you can call Fawkes?" Luna asked but added, "The Nasties are coming but it will take the adults to clean up, the Diglebumpers are everywhere."

"Fawkes."

While I was asking myself if the Nasties were related to the Nargles, as Fawkes arrived in the compartment. Luna asked Fawkes to bring Madam Pomfrey as quickly as possible. Fawkes flashed away as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Pucey stormed up the hallway with wands drawn from the onset. They did not look like they were here for the running of the mouth tournament as they immediately started throwing spells and curses. It was apparent they were planning on destroying the door, the walls and everything in the compartment including its occupants. They had no time to avoid their thrown curses as their curses rebounded.

Where they had learned those particular curses they threw might be sorted out later but presently all five of them were in serious need of medical attention that is if they were still alive. Blood was spilling onto the corridor's floor and it appeared that some body parts were not attached to their original owner. My repelling shield had collapsed but our compartment wall was still intact thanks to the Duro charm.

"Harry should we do something?" Neville squeaked, looking a little green. Hannah and Lisa also did not look like their last meal was agreeing with them.

Fawkes arrived with Madame Pomfrey's. The scene in the corridor set Madam Pomfrey to put them in stasis and one by one portkeying them away. Fawkes seems to give a chuckling twill before flaming off.

The silence was heavy in the compartment so attempting to divert everyone's attention, I asked, "So ladies what shall we be doing on our Christmas break?"

"Harry are you sure you what Lisa to hear all the erotic things that will be going on there, at where, you know where?" Luna asked which got both Lisa and Hannah's attention.

While I was trying to compose an answer Gabby slipped into my lap and proceeded to snog me senseless. All the girls attention went back to Luna looking for answers. While the girls started chatting Neville attempted to ignore Gabby and myself, the girl talk and the blood outside in the corridor.

/Scene Break/

The girls were true to their word in their attempt to occupy my time. The potions from the Lady with the staff still seemed to be active. She had stated that the potions would increase my powers. She did not define powers so I had thought my magical powers, I was beginning to find out it also affected my stamina just to name one.

In any case the break was way too short. Gabby had not specified that their house was a mansion with a gazillion acres surrounding that house. We crammed in as much time in the heated swimming pool or out horse riding through the countryside that we could. To our great disappointment the break was ending and then the rest of the fun started!

"CRACK!" A Goblin portkey'd in front of me. "Lord Slytherin Ragnot requires your immediate presence in his office. Director a Ragnot has provided this portkey at Gringotts expense and request your immediate presence."

"Drat's, Kristina is here." Luna grouched.

All this portended trouble and I wasn't sure I wanted to face this Kristina. Nevertheless the girls and I grab the portkey and shortly appeared in Ragnot's office.

"Thank the gods... No that's not right! Thank you for showing Harry and curse the gods! Please control this demon!" Ragnot exclaimed.

About that time a mini lightning bolt flashed by Ragnot. As I turned to hurl a number of curses at the offender I noticed Gabby and Luna were no longer in the office. I was also struck by the beauty of the girl that must have just entered the room. She was the most gorgeous thing that I think anyone has ever seen. That's when it became abundantly clear an attitude adjustment was definitely going to be headed in her direction just by her first words...

"I am Kristina sent down here to direct you mortal. Now that you're here I want..."

"Ragnot I can see why you wanted me here immediately, my heartfelt apologies."

"Do not ignore me mortal or I..."

"You know for someone who is so pretty you have a pretty bad attitude and an even worse mouth, shut up bitch!" That's when Ragnot suddenly disappeared through an escape hole under his desk and that's when Ragnot office became a bit destroyed.

She hurled a few lightning bolts at me while stone animals and troll like beings rose from the floor. I conjured a couple of iron rods and suck them into the floor to act as lightning rods as I 'apperated' behind her. I grabbed a handful of her waist long flowing hair and pulled her backwards. "Now" was all I was able to say before her hair became electrically charged and I had to release her. She spun around and launched a series of lightning bolts to where I just 'apperated' from. I reappeared behind the stone animals which almost attacked her in their attempt to get to me but in the last second she waved her hand and they sank back into the floor. With another wave of her hand a large area around me turned into water which attempt to totally incase me. I quickly levitated to the ceiling as the water turned into a block of ice which would have imprisoned me. I sent a blasting curse to the ice and banished it at the she devil.

It was obvious that she was not using magic but that she indeed controlled the elements. I expected the next thing to receive was a whole bunch of wind and I was not disappointed. She waved her hand and three mini tornadoes sucked up the ice and the ice headed toward my corner of the ceiling. About now I was considering 'apperating' somewhere else but when I did 'apperated' I again appeared behind her.

Now there is many ways to describe my next action but being a gentleman I will always remember the finer points of my strike. I ensured that the ankle part of my foot connected with the round part of her cute bottom. In other words I kicked her in the ass. This sent her forward towards the mini tornadoes that were chasing me. As she waved her hand and dissipated the mini tornadoes and spun towards me as loud voice blared in the large room, "ENOUGH!'.

The authority in the voice was clear as it comely stated, "Kristina my dear daughter, I wish to point out that that young human just kick your ass and you have failed to best him with all of your powers. We suggest that you talk with the young human as we have previously suggested. Failure to follow our suggestions my dear daughter will result in your permanent residence with your aunt Morgana, am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Kristina actually looked like she was just offered a fate worse than death. "So what will I call you?" She huffed.

"My first instinct is to tell you to call me "Master". However, I said, "Harry will do and as to the rest of the world at large I am known as Lord Harold Slytherin. So while I explain all of my oddities why don't you explain why you're here or why you were sent here."

The last few days of the vacation was about as weird as you can get but then again welcome to the world of Harry Potter. Kristina basically explained that she was a walking library. I explained that I was walking disaster area and a magnet for trouble. That's when Ragnot surfaced with more troubles.

"All right Ragnot, what rock have I or the merry band at the Ministry kicked over this time?"

"Harry I had this dream..."

"I have to tell you Ragnot that I'm not much of a therapist."

"Very funny Harry but the Ancient had some advice."

"Okay, so what are the Ancient ones in this dream telling you to do this time?" I asked and Ragnot started explaining with a Goblin smirk.

There was Hogwarts to consider, there was the Ministry to consider, there was public opinion to be considered, and of course not to forget the Dailey Profit to consider. Morals and tradition and the rest of that rot basically boil down to me having to marry Kristina and of course the two girls had to have some official connection and status, Sooo...

The break was over and I was heading back to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts express with my new wives. I had been a married man now for about two hours. The girls were planning their elaborate wedding ceremonies this summer while I got to contemplate my life. Not that I was really interested in doing so but I thought that maybe I should overturn the apple cart one of these lives I get cast into and remain single or not be married by some weird happenstance. Kristina had mellowed during the short period time she had been with us, thanks to a few Ancient threats. That equated to her sitting there with her arms crossed across her chest in total silence.

"Come on in Neville, Hannah there is plenty of room. I like to introduce you to Kristina, one of my newest wives." Hannah's head whipped around as she stared at me until she noticed that Neville needed an elbow to distract him from ogling Kristina.

Kristina responded with a, "Grr!"

Hannah decided to change the subject, "Oh! Did you hear, Dumbledore is letting those idiots that attacked us back to school?" It appeared that Madam Pomfrey was a miracle worker and none of the attackers had died.

We were well into our bad mouthing Dumbledore when Fawkes flashed in and landed on my unusually empty lap. Fawkes turned to Katrina and started a mental attack, "Lighten up you spoiled twit! Your attitude is causing a delay to the overall plan. I know why you're here and your goals. Continue your temper tantrums and I will make sure your life will seem pleasant living with your aunt Morgana." Fawkes flashed away. Katrina look like the world had ended so I offered her my hand hoping she wouldn't bite it off. When she took my hand I gently pulled her into my lap.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked hoping she would spread some light on the situation.

"I'm the youngest and it's always Katrina do this or Katrina do that and I am never asked if I want to do any of what they have planned for me. It was bad enough them threatening with me living with Aunt Morgana but now being threatened by a Phoenix?"

"What's the problem with a Phoenix?" Neville asked as he had not been part of the silent mental assault.

I was happy to see that Katrina was finally talking but even I was a bit surprised at her response.

"You never want to get a Phoenix mad. They say that if the Phoenix is upset with you that they can go back to the day you were born to start making your life miserable. It's been rumored they can even go back generations to ensure that you are never born."

That's when Luna more than happily provided another prediction on the train that no one could actually understand, Something about the Dog Star rising in the West.

While the entire compartment was trying to sort out what Luna had stated we missed the next set of arrivals. The compartment door slid open showing Draco, Nott, and Pucey with their wands drawn. Draco screamed, "Avada..." A bolt of lightning struck sending Draco crashing to the floor. Nott, and Pucey's wands burst into flames burning their hands.

As I watched Draco moaning and smoldering on the floor I heard, "You're way too cute for that" and felt Katrina kiss my cheek. All I could think was, "girls are not understandable".

The welcoming feast was a bit delayed as we were all up in Dumbledore's office, all except Draco who was in the infirmary suffering from shock and burns to 90% of his body. Dumbledore of course insisted, "Surley you misheard the spell that Draco had started to cast." Dumbledore was more interested in Katrina, "I don't believe I recognize you as one of my Hogwarts students."

"I'm not one of your students Mister Dumbledore I am the wife of Lord Slytherin. It is also interesting that you admit that the incompetent tried to curse us, if it wasn't the killing curse could you tell what curse he was trying to use?"

Ignoring Katrina's question Dumbledore continued, "I'm terribly sorry Miss but marriage quarters are only available to married Hogwarts students who are both attending this school."

I glanced at Fawkes who let out a squawk and was giving Dumbledore the evil eye, and there for a second I thought I felt the floor shake and hoped that Fawkes was planning a trip to the past.

There for second I could've sworn a look of surprise passed over the Headmaster's face before he stated, "However I'm sure that Lord Slytherin's quarters will be adequate to make your stay here comfortable. For now however, we need to head down to the feast and enjoy the magnificent culinary delights."

/Scene Break/

As fast as Hogwarts rumor mill is and its wide spread belief in the most outlandish of tales, I was surprised how many males were deaf. Before the welcoming feast had finished the entire hall knew that I was married and to whom.

By the next morning the trek by many males to the infirmary had begun. Draco was great entertainment on the day he wa released from the hospital wing, "Hi gorgeous, why are you hanging around this loser. I am soon to be Lord Malfoy why don't you and I go somewhere private for nice chat about our future."

Those of us around Draco suddenly felt a crackling in the air as we watched Draco's over jelled hair streaked toward the ceiling as he performed a weird dance before he collapsed. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there and watched. Most of us didn't think that they were smart enough to know the difference between boys and girls and just follow Draco around for entertainment. Madam Pomfrey arrived to levitated Draco to the infirmary, again.

Nott tried a hands on attack as Katrina was returning to our quarters. They found him waste deep in the stone floor. The older boys started with Pucey trying to corner Katrina as she waited for me to exit from my last class of the day. They found him in a block of ice with only his head sticking out of the top. We weren't sure if Ron Weasley was following us around and drooling because Gabby was a Veela or because of Katrina's beauty. The only reason Ron didn't end up in the hospital like Draco was because he couldn't get his mouth to operate passed his drooling. Madam Pomfrey had a busy month with Draco being her prime patient, and as usual the faculty had no idea that anything in the school was out of the norm.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – – I just had to ask!

.

"Katrina I was wondering, what you do all day? You don't just sit here in the room, do you?"

"Oh dear no. As Lady Slytherin I have our finances to monitor and of course I have inputs from Lady Black to coordinate and of course directing Lady Gryffindor as to where she needs to position her ground forces." This of course sounded more like Luna that Katrina.

The Lady with the staff had told me that it was my decisions on which streets or roads that I traveled. Since I had not gotten to the point, where I was at in my last life, I wasn't worried about any downloads assuming that part of my brain was still there. Of course from what I did remembered these current events did not happen, "Just what are you talking about in plain English?"

"Were making your life a little easier. For instance I'm slowly buying up the Dailey Profit so they will never be able to badmouth you again. Course Lady Black is providing the information on what will possibly happen in the future and Lady Gryffindor is ensuring the couple of recent graduates are hired at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation who will be working with the Department of Magical Games and Sports on the tri-wizard tournament."

"What are you talking about that's already taken place, you know were Harry Potter died at the end."

"Harry just relax and let us take care of the small stuff. Dumbledore has just gotten the other schools to agree to do the tournament one more time since the last time was so unfair. Besides Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban yesterday and should be here looking for Pettigrew next week. You do want us to figure out a meeting and safe place that he can stay, right?"

"Err right!" I needed to go outside and sit down and figure out why this world suddenly decided to turn me upside down, again. It never dawned on me to check on Sirius considering he was dead by this time in my last life and Dumbledore never did a repeat on the tri-wizard tournament. Looks like somebody else was pushing me down a different street to get me to where they were going. What I wasn't privy to was a conversation that took place after I left our quarters.

"Did you hear the whole thing Luna? Should I have told him Dumbledore's plans?"

"No Katrina I see no way out of this, Harry is going to have to compete again."

"Dam Dumbledore's stupidity! He's going to submit the name Lord Slytherin in that stupid Goblet of Fire expecting to get Voldemort. Dumbledore doesn't believe that Harry is the real Lord Slytherin and is trying to get Voldemort into the contest or loose his magic. Are you seeing any results in the future Luna?"

"Still too many paths but in the majority of them Dumbledore will get his wish, Harry will be in the contest and Voldemort will be showing up to exact his revenge on Lord Slytherin probably the same way he did on Harry Potter."

/Scene Break/

Things were getting out of control. I was going to have to figure out how to avoid another Sirius debacle as well as I had to deal with the tri-wizard tournament next year. I knew the idiot was not going to listen and Sirius was going to get himself killed again. I had a good mind just to give him a case of amnesia and plop his butt on Black island. At least there he could chase the native girls to his hearts content. But besides Black how was I going to capture Peter Pettigrew to prove Blacks innocence?

/Scene Break/

"Shopping trip! Shopping trip! Luna squealed as she skipped into the living room." That caught on with Gabby and the two of them started skipping around the coffee table.

"That's a good idea we all need Dragon type clothing like Harry has, so this weekend Diagon alley...Shopping trip!" They chanted as Katrina or Kat as we now called her, joined in as I sat there and smiled.

/Scene Break/

Saturday morning we joined the throng of people heading toward Hogsmeade Village. Taking the 'floe' in The Three Broomsticks we exited in The Leakey Cauldron. After a healthy withdrawal of galleons from Gringotts we headed to the upper level of Knocturn alley.

Having to spending the majority of the morning getting fitted and obtaining their best-selling Dragon gear we headed off to see what trouble we could get into.

"Now Harry I think we need to get out of this alley as these shop are just yucky." Gabby moaned.

"Why don't we just head over to our favorite ice cream parlor." I suggested.

"Oh dear! The Nargals are not happy with all the Death Eaters showing up behind us and in front of us, they say we should hurry back to the Leakey Cauldron."

We had been around Luna long enough to know if she said something like that, that clearly, meant that only the stupid ignored her. We had just stepped back into Diagon alley when I saw a dozen Death Eaters coming around the bend in Knockturn alley giving them a clear shot at us in Diagon alley. Unfortunately down by the second-hand robe shop were another dozen or more Death Eaters. As we turned towards the Leakey Cauldren we saw even more Death Eaters.

I drew out my black wand and started throwing blasting curses down Knockturn alley using both my wand and wandless magic from my other hand. The cobblestones that I sent flying did as much damage as my blasting curses to both the Death Eaters and the shops around the Giant Spiders shop. As I looked down Diagon alley I noticed that Kat had at least some of her mini tornadoes in action which were flinging Death Eaters high into the air or crushing them into the side of buildings. Gabby and Luna were working over time putting up shields and sending curses. Finally the Aurors showed up in force throwing stunners and forcing the uninjured Death Eaters to escape.

Kat whispered into my ear, "Harry make a speech, a loud speech and declare yourself unhappy with this attack being allowed to happen. Identify yourself as Lord Gryffindor/Slytherin." While I was going to object I noticed that Luna was nodding her head in agreement.

It didn't take long for the witches and wizards to start leaving their hiding places. They of course entered into the street to see and gawk and soon they became a crowd. Finally two Auror approached us and I did what I was told by Kat.

"I am Lord Gryffindor/Slytherin and I demand to know why the Ministry has not protected the civilians of this alley. I have strolled the streets the entire day and have yet to see a singular Auror on patrol protecting the citizens. I find it atrocious that the Ministry's has failed to protect its citizens and only send in protection after the damage has been done."

I got applause from the civilians and "Shut your mouth and tell us what happened" from the Aurors". A couple of the civilians who heard the Auror yelled, "He kick their asses is what he did" which again got approval from the crowd.

Before I could open my mouth Kat jumped in and started stating what had happened in an overly excited and enthusiastic manner. Her word struck me silent as she spun a tale of exciting heroism. How I had heroically taken on all three sets of Death Eaters, throwing curses wandlessly with the one hand and with my black wand courageously defended the Alley by decimating their superior numbers solely by my Merlin like abilities.

As I was about ready to jump in and correct the record when a number of civilians jumped in swearing they'd seen the whole thing. There was now a dozen people swearing that Kat's tale was the way it happen of course more was added to the tale as new voices entered the tall tale. About then the girls started dragging me off to the Leakey cauldron and back to Hogwarts.

"Kat why did you do that, you know that's not the way it happened!"

"Harry hush for a moment and listen to what Kat has to say." Luna directed. That slowed me down as I noticed the little cage that Gabby was carrying.

"Harry this is like a diamond that has many facets. In this case each facet can show a different picture or story. This could be told as a wayward Hogwarts student getting involved in something over his head. You could also be portrayed as being an arrogant child looking for attention. What we want is you appearing to be a powerful wizard protecting the citizenry. Harry I don't use magic therefore I don't use a wand so it is understandable that anyone who was watching would automatically assume the wand waving wizard did all the work." Kat finally wound down.

While I heard what she said but my eyes were glued to the cage but as I open my mouth to ask...

"Don't forget your going to be in the tri-wizard tournament... Whoops I should've said that. But it's true! Being a hero will make it harder for anybody to make you into a villain or an arrogant idiot." Luna giggled.

"Besides Harry what is Kat's last name? Who are her parents and where was she raised? Do you want those type of questions being asked Harry?" Gabby asked, "Its better if they ask you about you and not look for something to make you look dark or evil."

I just said to myself, "Shut up Harry your out gunned and you know it. I'm sure that they will tell you how they captured Peter Pettigrew any minute now.

/Scene Break/

Sunday morning owl delivery arrived during breakfast along with the Dailey Profit and smiles from all three girls. All I could do was shake my head in disbelief. Some nutty photographer took my picture during the middle of the battle. The moving picture showed curses leaving my hand and my black wand and a dangerous look on my face. I left the article for the girls to read.

"Come on there Lord Slytherin we didn't get our ice cream so you need to take us to HoneyDukes and then The Three Broomsticks." Gabby directed and all of the girls nodded.

The day was bright and sunny for England. There were no wayward curses or erratic Death Eaters and it actually turned out to be a nice day. The girls attempted to purchase everything in HoneyDukes before dragging me to The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"I don't believe it." Slipped out of my mouth as we approached The Three Broomsticks. "Kat can you use some of your elemental powers and capture that grungy mutt that's mooching food without hurting him?" Katrina did just that and within minutes we were hidden in an alley.

"Penny, Jenny!" pop, pop

"I want you to take this mangy mutt to Grimmauld Place. He's an Animagus so I expect him change into a man. When he gets there he is to take a bath. If he doesn't give the dog a bath. Also find some clothes that fit him but make sure he does not leave our floors in Grimmauld Place. The girls and I will meet you there next weekend."

"Yes Master Harry" the two elves said simultaneously and popped away with the dog.

When I look at the girls I had this sneaking suspicion that Luna had struck again. Luna and Gabby had captured Pettigrew on our trip to Knockturn alley and right now I suspected they knew that that mangy mutt was Sirius Black and would be at The Three Broomsticks. Nothing like being last to knowing what's going on next in your life.

/Scene Break/

"Harry! Guess what we found!" Gabby was jumping up and down.

We were in our quarters so all four of us were dressed rather casually. Gabby has on a white silk blouse and tight blue jeans. After all of the years that I have lived I am probably at the age of fifty or older, but...at this exact moment I'm sitting in a body that is approximately sixteen years of age and pump full of male hormones. Gabby is a Veela who never wears a bra and is currently bouncing up and down.

"Does little Harry have a big problem?" Luna purred in my ear as she wrapped one arm around my waist and further added to my problem.

That's when ice water got poured over the entire room, at least from my point of view. Kat was intimidating as hell not to mention being the youngest daughter of an Ancient. I was not unsure that the Ancient was not still upset with me for doing something that I had no idea about. So even though Kat and I were married we never did anything because I figured it was best if she led the way, so to speak. "Don't you think it's time that I have a night with Harry?"

I suddenly found myself standing all alone in the living room as Gabby and Luna grabbed Kat's arms and the girls ran off together to one of the bedrooms.

This left me alone with a small cage with a grungy looking rat locked inside.

I flop down into a squishy chair with my mind racing. It was every guys dream to have multiple partners but in real life it really was a lot of work. Paying attention to each girl and trying to make them feel loved and wanted was not that easy. The physical part of the relationship was a major problem. Luna and Gabby had double teamed me a couple of times and I knew for a fact that triple teaming would not work mentally or physically.

The girls came out and separated to their own bedrooms except for Kat who sat across from me in the living room. "We had a nice little chat and decided upon a schedule to make your life a little bit easier."

"Is everybody happy or is there bad feelings?"

"No it worked out pretty good, everybody's knows that you care for them but they understand that everybody have limitations."

That comment made me feel about three inches high. "I know that Luna and Gabby have feelings for me what about you? Do you have feelings or is just duty?"

"Right now it's wavering in between and right now Luna is expecting you."

I had no idea what to do or say so I got up leaned over to Kat gave her gentle kiss on the lips. This did not a get a major reaction so I headed over to Luna's room to see if she was still in the mood.

/Scene Break/

The dreaded weekend finally arrived and we returned to Grimmauld Place and one Sirius Black. While he was still being pumped full of potions to restore him to his previous self, his previous self was the same as I remembered. He was indeed a child in an adult's body. Kat came up with a plan that I could live with, we told him the truth. Well almost the entire truth. We told him that Harry Potter died in the graveyard after the first tri-wizard tournament and we never informed him that I was indeed Harry Potter. We hoped that maybe this time he understood that if he went to the Hall of Prophecies or some other foolish act, that he would die. If the truth be told, how many times can you mourn a person's death? To our chagrin Sirius headed off to talk with Dumbledore carrying Peter Pettigrew still in his rat cage.

/Scene Break/

So while the world turned, Professor Flitwick was still teaching charms while Professor Lupin was doing DADA and Professor McGonagall was trying to get us to turn buttons into butterflies. The perfect Perfects were still skulking around and following me while Draco and clan planned death and destruction to Lord Slytherin and his wives. There was a bit of a change in Hogwarts in the teaching staff. Professor Snape was becoming more amenable with me. Never let the word friendly be used but amenable was definite an improvement. I believe that he was having a midlife crisis with the Great Leader of the Light.

Finally it was summer break and we broke out as fast as we could to Grimmauld Place.

/Scene Break/

After Hogwarts express unloaded us on platform nine and three quarters we 'apperated' to the park by Privet Drive and then to Grimmauld Place. I was little bit worried that they may be able to be tracked us close to our final destination so we did multiple 'apperations'.

"Master Harry Sir! There are people in the lower floors of the house!" Penny excitedly stated.

"They be calling on the house elves since they be here." Jenny stated.

"And being good house elves you obeyed your orders and ignored their calls?"

"Yes Master Harry" both elves answered in the same time.

"Your the best house elves. How about dinner for four people?"

"Yes Master Harry." Pop, Pop.

I figure Dumbledore had talked Sirius into using Grimmauld Place as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, again. At least under the Felix charm Sirius couldn't divulge our location upstairs.

At the dinner that evening..."So what's for tomorrow, a cinema, how about an amusement park, or shall we all travel to an exotic land? I suggested.

"I'm sorry but no! Tomorrow it's Gringotts and a review our financial records. Then we got to map out a strategy for the Dailey Profit as well as the tri-wizard tournament." Kat was adamant.

"Oh come on, we don't have to do all that tomorrow let's leave it for next week. Let's have some fun then we can do this other stuff." I groused.

"The reason we must do this tomorrow is because that's when Voldemort is planning an attack on you as you leave Gringotts." Luna said in her mystical voice.

"Then we have to stop by the Ministry for you to say hello to a couple of section heads so they will hire some of our recent graduates that we need in key positions." Gabby elaborated.

"Tonight I have you for the evening to try out some of your favors." Kat giggled. That left me a bit flat-footed and speechless. I also wondered what else they weren't telling me.

That evening Katrina was decked out in a sheer négligée looking so perfect that my mere touch would defile her beauty. But as the night proceeded a kiss here, a touch there and an innocent question got me more than I bargained for.

/Scene Break/

When we arrived at Gringotts Ragnot had the financial planning all laid out for review. It seemed that Kat has slowly bought the majority share the Dailey Profit while Luna was able to control some editorial discretion in her father's paper, the Quibbler. I then learned of some key purchases of shares that made absolutely no sense to me but if Ragnot was happy that usually meant that it must be profitable.

Kat then told Ragnot of the pending attack as we left the bank but told him not to worry that she had it all under control. She then turned to me..."Now Harry when this fighting is all done you need to point your wand at the dead Death Eaters and cast this modified 'Praedia Bellica' spell. Then you need to make another speech on how the Ministry is incompetent. Here's what you should say in a loud and authoritative voice as the Lord of many important and influential houses." Katrina then handed me a parchment with my speech.

Being manipulated by Dumbledore had always produce the Dursley's and nothing to my liking. Minister Fudge attempts at manipulation, while inept, were always for Fudges benefit. Kat's manipulation so far was painless and fun. If what Kat was manipulating did work out I would be laughing all the way to the bank.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – – A small skirmish

.

Kat and Ragnot explained about the spell and what it entailed, I almost fainted until Kat explained an ancient law providing a loophole. The modified 'Praedia Bellica' only stripped away their gold when cast and did not make the entire family basic surfs of the caster. The Goblins would insure that each family would have a chance to prove they did not support Voldemort and in that case their gold would be returned to them. The idea was to kept the gold from Voldemort and in my vaults as spoils of war.

"Harry just stand on the front steps and throw whatever curses you think are fair. We will handle the idiots." Kat stated.

As foretold we had company upon leaving Gringotts, Luna and Gabby erected some impressive shields. I thru an assorted number of blasting curses as well as cutting curses which seemed stupid as they would just land on the Death Eaters shields. As powerful as I am a street full of Death Eaters do not instantly succumb unless you take them by surprise. These Death Eaters had their shields already in place. Then what can only be described as hell was released upon them as my spells started landing on their shields. I did as I was told and continued to waive my wand and throw powerful curses but I soon noticed that my curses had unexpected dangers attached to them. Kat had been adding or concealing her elemental powers by having them accompany my curses. When a Death Eater's shield collapsed like tissue paper from my spell dozen of lighting bolts erupted striking numerous Death Eaters. Soon the area became the typical battlefield smelling of blood and burnt flesh accompanied by the cries of the dying.

Suddenly the street was clear of the remaining alive Death Eaters. It was now time for my speech as the citizens of the alley started to appear and assess the damages.

"Citizens of the magical community of London I plead with you to stand up and remove the existing administration. I again ask you where are the Aurors to defend you and your businesses. What few they send always appear after the fighting and are questionable as to their competency. We the citizens need to unite and ensure that a fair and democratic government is established for all the citizens of England. Looking to those ends I the true Lord Slytherin have just donated five million galleons to Saint Mungo. The only provision I have on the use of that money is that it will not be used to enhance or upgrade the Minister's private suite there at Saint Mungo's. Thank you."

While I would say later that Ragnot explaining my financial empire was boring to the nth degree. There is however a point in time when they tell you that you have five billion galleons in cold hard cash you begin to become a bit humbled. The billions were not in assets, not in companies but in cold hard cash. Thank you rich dead Death Eaters. I was doing a bit of daydreaming on what I could buy. I wondered if Voldemort would accept a billion to go in hiding somewhere in Switzerland and never bothered me again. Then it was all the goodwill that I could buy and never have to worry about anyone doing what they had done to me in my previous lives. No, nice daydreams, but then I noticed that the meeting was breaking up.

/Scene Break/

"Are you sure we shouldn't go after the Minister and the Ministry with everything we have? We do have both the Dailey Profit and the Quibbler so why are we reporting the facts in such a low-key manner?" We had just returned from the alley and I was wondering why I was even asking this questions. With Luna and Gabby snuggled in on either side of me and Kat sitting on my lap my mind should have been someplace else.

"Easy their big boy we still have our last year at Hogwarts and that stupid tri-wizard tournament to complete." Kat purred.

"Whenever we push the public it's better for them to think that it's their idea. Small stories attached with the events of the tri-wizard tournament will hopefully take us till we graduate and then we will be ready to take over the Ministry." Luna softly whispered in my ear.

"That reminds me the need to get the lawyers to do the paperwork stating you three can't be put into the tournament even though I don't think..."

"Oh don't worry Harry, Dumbledore will be grabbing Kat for Lake." Luna stated. "

"Hush Harry, he does have a number of things planned but I think they will allow the Minister of France his way." Gabby smiled.

These three were going to slowly drive me around the bend but I had to admit they were effective. So I asked the girls what I knew they wanted me to ask them. "What do you mean by..."

"Hey guys what's going on? Are you all ready for a night on the town?" Sirius came charging in all dressed up for a fancy ball.

"So Padfoot what have you got planned for us this evening and who are you dressed up for?"

"The theater, with a grand expensive dinner and then to the disco."

"And who perchance is the unfortunate young lady you're going to be dragging around tonight?" I asked expecting his date to be some disco dancer.

"I'll have you know that I have a date with the esteemed Madam Bones of the DMLE."

"We will just be going to get dressed, I assume you left us ten minutes before we have to be there?"

/Scene Break/

A few days later I got up extremely early and was sipping on some tea. While the girls kept me quite busy they also kept me quite confused. Each girl had their abilities or their capabilities and I seem to be dragged along for the ride. It was becoming more and more obvious that that portion of my brain that showed my future years might not be there anymore. This coming year at Hogwarts was going to be my seventh year and then what? If I did nothing would that mean that I end up in front of some Ancient or back in my six-year-old body?

"Hey what are you doing up so early? Did the wives kick you out so soon?" Sirius started hanging around so my pity party would have to be put off for a while.

"Just thinking about what I'll do after I get out of Hogwarts."

Thankfully the girls showed up and the conversation got diverted to what we were going to be doing for the day. I wasn't sure that I was better off as it was decided that it was going to be another shopping day.

/Scene Break/

We made it into the bank and almost to a teller when we were diverted to Ragnot office.

"You all best have a seat as this is liable to take quite a while. Harry they're at it again. The Wizengamot has been called a special session in secrecy and are meeting behind closed doors." Ragnot just shook his head.

"So what are they up to this time, confiscate my vaults or make me a ward of the Ministry?" I groaned.

"Don't worry about the vaults Harry. If they come up with paperwork and laws or whatever, when they show up they will be shown to your vaults and they can have everything within those vaults. Gringotts is not going to lose control of all those billions to the Ministry who will probably hide the gold with the Gnomes. Now we have established empty vaults under your different names and all the vaults are empty. Your galleons are safe here as long as I'm alive. The Wizengamot's secret meeting couldn't come up with enough members because everyone is on vacation. So that means you will be a legal adult before they can meet again. I just wanted to let you know they're plotting something again."

Just like in some poor paperback novel or in a world where the Ancients were micromanaging, Fawkes flashed in that very second.

"How you doing hatchling? The old goat is ready to pull his beard out. Seems he couldn't put enough members together to pass a law but he did get the School Board to pass a new school directive." Fawkes thought to me which I was sure the girls were listening in on. Fawkes let out a trill which translated into a belly laugh.

"Alright I'll bite what's so funny?"

"He's going to restrict you to Hogwarts and take away all of your non-class activities. The Wizengamot would not allow him to take away the privileges as a Lord so you keep your quarters but nothing else."

Kat was explaining to Ragnot what was being said while I contemplated, no sports, no broom flying, and that maybe even extending to no visits to the library. Then the real horror struck me. Kat was not a student and I bet my broom that Dumbledore was going to stop her from staying at Hogwarts.

"Ragnot is that house in Hogsmeade village still under my control?"

"Yes Harry it is still your property."

"Okay Ragnot here's what I would like to do if you'd like to take some of my galleons."

While the girls may still be leading me around by the nose and Dumbledore was still trying to manipulate and/or control me but in the end I was still Harry Potter. By the time I finished explaining my plan, which Ragnot readily endorsed, with Fawkes coordination, the room was full of laughter. Fawkes was doing something that resembled the Irish jig while Ragnot was pounding on the table and laughter filled the room. Oh where we ever going to have fun when school started.

/Scene Break/

I like to think that the lady with the staff was right as I had made sure I took one street in my odyssey. That was to hand the Weasley twins a sack full of gold for their joke shop. They had graduated from Hogwarts but still needed the gold for the now open joke shop, I stop by to ask and request. "How are you guys making out these days?

"Never better." They stated simultaneously.

"Look guys, I have a request and a few problems that you can help me with. Along those lines I have my friend here Sirius Black who understands what I need made and will be my contact point with everyone if you all agree. He also is authorized to provide you the monetary assistance you need to complete our projects."

"Look Harry were quite busy here in the shop just trying to make enough products to keep our heads above water..."

I cut them off before they could say no, "Look guys Padfoot here is authorized to give you the money to keep your heads above water and help you when you work on my projects." It took a second but then their eyes lit up and they were 3000% in on what I was requesting. They of course had not forgotten the names on the Marauders map.

/Scene Break/

Time turners, wishes and regrets still made September 1st arrive regardless of our wishes. The time had come to board the Hogwarts express. Gabby Luna and I had just stepped onto the platform when we were met by Professor Snape. As he started a mind scan, I started to smile and that brought a slight nod from Professor Snape. I returned the slight nod.

"Headmaster has requested that I accompany you to Hogwarts."

"Of course he wouldn't object if I was having any outside activities or contacts now would he Professor? That is the Headmasters prerogative is it not?"

"That is indeed the case Lord Slytherin."

"Since you have previously assured me that anything that I did not want the headmaster to know should be kept from you, I assume that is still the case? Knowing that fact I would still invite you, after the feast, to stop by my quarters. I'm sure that the old goat would become quite upset should he learn of any abnormalities lurking in my quarters which you would have to dutifully report. I must duly warn you that the repercussions could be quite upsetting in some quarters within Hogwarts."

"I take it that I should be in my potion labs after I report to the headmaster."

"Indeed that would avoid your involvement in any twin altercations incurring during and after the welcoming feast."

We found a compartment for myself Gabby and Luna. Neville and Hannah reluctantly joined us when he found Professor Snape sulking in the corner. Neville being the gentleman that he was sat next to Professor Snape thus protecting Hannah. However, it also effectively help concealed Professor Snape sitting by the window. The strained conversation commenced over what each of us did over the holidays obviously constrained by the presence of the Potion Master. Then started the unforeseen consequences for Dumbledore sending a Professor to escort me to Hogwarts.

The perfect Perfects started it off by sliding open the door and allowing Ron Weasley's mouth to engage, "Look Herme a slimy snake, loony lovegood and the Veela whore, I think twenty points each for just being here is a good start."

About that time Snape leaned forward glaring at the two. "Weasley I think you are going to report to the headmaster's office to see if you keep that perfects badge. Furthermore Granger, since you didn't say anything that'll be 100 points and you may also report to the headmaster's office with Weasley, now get out of my sight the both of you." Both of the perfect Perfects scampered off.

Snape settle back into his corner as he said, "Stupid!"

We just started discussing who the new DADA Professor would be as the jinx on the position only allowed the professor to stay for one year.

Snape noticed that the next time the door of the compartment slid open everyone in the compartment had their wands drawn but concealed.

"The Dark Lord wants you dead Slytherin and he is tasked us to ensure your painful death." About the time that Draco started his curse six stunners erupted in the compartment hitting Draco, Crabbe, GoyLe and Avery.

"I cannot believe House Slytherin has fallen to such a standard." Snape was grumbling as he levitated the four individuals and headed down the corridor. We heard what he muttered as he left..."The idiots didn't get off one curse!"

The girls kept giving me elbows as we walked into the Great Hall. They wanted me to stop grinning but I just couldn't help it as things were going to happen. It started as soon as Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon on the silver goblet to get the Great Halls attention.

This was the signal for Dumbledore to stand up open his arms wide and start his welcoming speech. Unfortunately when he opened his arms the Great Hall filled with the voice of a child. Hovering near the ceiling was the head of a 13-year-old Harry Potter who started to wail, "You Albus Dumbledore put me with the family Dursley who would not feed me and beat me and broke my bones. After my arrival at Hogwarts you failed to train me when you knew I must face the Dark Lord. Now that the Dark Lord's returned what are you planning on doing? You are at fault at my death and now you dare bring the tri-wizard cup back again?" The face of Harry Potter with scar faded from the ceiling. Dumbledore collapsed in his golden throne as the food appeared on the table while whispers occupied the Great Hall. That evening many owls flew from Hogwarts.

I was of course directed to immediately report to the headmaster's office after the welcoming feast. As soon as the feast was done Gabby and Luna headed off to Lord Slytherin quarters. I was now entering the Headmaster's office.

As the circular stairs took me up to his office I was curious if he had some startling restrictions as I thought of Snape showing up at my quarters out of curiosity.

"Lord Slytherin the Wizengamot, to ensuring your safety and of that of many others, has directed that you remain within the walls of this school." He presented the Godfatherly look with twinkling eyes and kindly smile.

"Cut the malarkey headmaster we both know what you're after just state your restrictions."

"I see you have failed to bring one of your wives with you this time Lord Slytherin."

"Oh do get a life headmaster, we both know that would be the first restriction besides not letting me perform in any activities from Quidditch to broom ridding. Do you have any further restrictions headmaster?"

"You will be unable to leave Hogwarts grounds and your present attitude will not change your circumstances."

"Challenge accepted headmaster, just watch my dust." I then turned and left his office and headed toward my quarters.

A corridor later I found Professor Snape striding along beside me. When we arrived at Merlin's portrait I gave the portrait the English F-you fingered salute. The laughing portrait swung open.

"Professor Snape please take a comfortable seat and please state your preference in drinks." I graciously offered.

"A large fire whiskey would..." Before he finished large class appeared in his hand a large bottle of fire whiskey appeared in front of him on the table.

"You did understand that you are not authorized the use of Hogwarts elves while you're under your current restriction." Snape added in his usual fashion.

"Alas I must say, you were here to report to the headmaster of any infractions I may be doing, am I not right?" Snape just nodded.

"So I am providing fire whiskey to a professor, using house elves illegally, and by all means you know my three wives, Gabriella, Luna, and of course Katrina. Oh dear! Katrina is not authorized here and so that must be reported don't you think Professor Snape."

Professor Snape nodded finished his drink and refill his glass. I almost thought that he gave me a smile.

My wives performed as perfect hostesses and we thought Professor Snape left with a bounce in his step.

/Scene Break/

The next morning we all sat at the Slytherin table to the disdain of half of Slytherin house. However, even the slowest in the house were beginning to understand not to miss with Lord Slytherin.

It took until lunch before Professor McGonagall appeared, "The headmaster is requesting us in his office Lord Slytherin."

"Lord Slytherin how nice of you to join us, a lemon drop perhaps?" I took one of his lemon drops and pretended to stick it in my mouth while slipping it into my pocket.

"And what can I do for you this day headmaster?"

"It has come to my attention that you have an authorized person in your quarters. Might I ask how you arrange that?"

"You may ask headmaster however your assumptions are faulty. How indeed have I smuggled person into Hogwarts past your fantastic wards and under your broken nose?"

"Mister Potter!" Professor McGonagall huffed.

"Professor McGonagall the headmasters has made an assertion, might I ask what proof he will provide to substantiate his accusations?"

"I have heard from reliable sources." The headmaster asserted.

"Well headmaster as they say in Gringotts, tough. Do something about it or shut your gob."

"I'm afraid Lord Slytherin as you have bought yourself a detention with Mister Filch."

"Oh joy, oh joy, are we done now headmaster?"

"Yes Lord Slytherin you may go and perform your detention with Mister Filch this evening."

I left the headmaster's office with a great smile on my face as I thought about "IT" hitting the fan and that the fan was not pointed in my direction, at least not yet. I was headed toward my wives and not Filch. About then I had what could be called a terror sighting. Ginny Weasley had her hands on her hips while glaring and screeching at another student in the hallway. The Weasley family flashed across my senses like a returning memory. I had thought of myself as powerful, I thought of myself as witty, definitely I thought of myself as lucky. Suddenly a chill went down my spine. What I now hoped was that during this life I didn't have to deal with any of the Weasley's except the twins. Daughters turned into their mothers. I could just imagine being love potion and into Ginny Weasley life and her turning into the fat loudmouth Molly Weasley, El-barf-Fo. I picked up my pace down the hall.

"Okay Harry, this sounds stupid but Luna says that it will work. We need a few more newspaper headlines so let's head to Hogsmeade and here is your speech to make."

I had to admit that this was about the most fun over being sneaky that I could imagine. What Ragnot had done was secured our house in Hogsmeade village. Fawkes had gotten Lady Hogwarts permission and the goblins had gone to work. The goblins were an underground race so we now had a tunnel from my house to my quarters in Hogwarts. Not a grungy dreary dim lit tunnel but a brightly lit tunnel with a railcar that sped back and forth in no time at all. Whatever wards Dumbledore had erected could not reach down this far under the castle.

The first stop, after a leisurely walk through the center of town, was the three broomsticks where somebody jumped up and shouted, "Is that not the defender of Diagon alley?" I wondered how much Ragnot was paying him?

I really couldn't believe that I was developing this much attention but a quick elbowed to my side and a whisper in my ear start my speech. " Thank you for remembering my poor attempt at subduing a few Death Eaters. But right now I'm trying to evade the headmaster at Hogwarts and a directive issued by the School Board. They decided that I cannot leave Hogwarts and cannot help you deal with any further Death Eater attacks. It appears that I have embarrassed the Ministry's poor attempt at defending the magical people of England. Would it not be ironical that they send Aurors in to arrest me rather than defend the good people of England."

As foretold by Luna we got out of there as quick as possible and headed down the street for the Hogshead bar. Once we entered the bar we started yukking it up over are escaping from Hogwarts and fooling the headmaster. We did this in a fairly loud voices. We ordered four butter beer's to go and headed to our railcar and back to Hogwarts. We four headed into the Great Hall and made a loud production of drinking our butter beer's and finishing our homework. This was way better than a detention with Filch.

It was surprising that nothing happened until the next morning at breakfast. Of course the Quibbler and the Dailey Profit were reporting, as we wish them to, with nothing but the truth. Dumbledore however had something to say the second he entered the hall, "What is she doing here when I have forbid her attendance at Hogwarts?"

While the professors escorted Kat off Hogwarts grounds we had Sirius there to safely escort her to Grimmauld Place. Shortly thereafter Gabby, Luna and I took our underground transport to Hogsmeade village and then elf transport to Grimmauld Place. The girls then wrote up articles for the Quibbler and the Dailey profit to stir up a bit more public anger.

"Harry it will not make a difference with you there at Hogwarts or if you're on the moon but when Dumbledore puts Lord Slytherin's title into the Goblet of Fire you will be chosen as the champion in the contest and not Riddle."

"For as long as I have known Dumbledore he has done it his way under the heading "For the greater good". Somewhere in his thinking he must know that just entering Tom Riddle's name would get the same results. Then again we are assuming that we know what Dumbledore's plans involve and who."

"How about we make this a vacation and show ourselves all over everywhere so when they draw Harry's name from the goblet everybody has to know Harry could not have put his name in and it's a set up." Gabby exclaimed.

"Why not, it's a good deal, a vacation with three gorgeous girls. Let's arrange for a photographer to accompanying us the whole time were on vacation."

"Well not everywhere Harry we do definitely need some privacy." Kat purred.

/Scene Break/

Soon the other two schools arrived with some very different personalities that I remembered and for the most part not some very nice people. The Durmstrang Institute appeared to be comprised of Crabbe and Goyle type thugs ready to fight. They lined themselves very quickly with the dark side of Slytherin house. Beauxbatons Academy appeared to be a bunch of very upset witches with some seriously bad attitudes and were very quick to hex. They aligned themselves with Gryffindor house. This tournament could turn out to be very interesting.

I within a very short time all three schools were at each other's throats and shortly thereafter curses were flying. Almost nowhere was safe from hexes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – – The tri-wizard tournament, take two

.

The tri-wizard tournament day of champion selection was inevitably marching at us. After breakfast I had joined Slytherin house members trudged down to the dungeons for our joint class in potions with the Griffindork house. I was feeling happy that the Durmstrang Institute was taking their Potions training on their ship while the Beauxbatons Academy was taking theirs in their Gypsy wagon. There seem to be a major battle between houses every day but somehow I was not expecting this attack. I also did not notice the lack of Gryffindor students at their table or leaving the Great Hall heading to the dungeons.

A yellow spell flashed from in front of us, extinguishing all the torches and turning the corridor cauldron-black. I wandlessly erected my shield wall and pulled my ebony wand. Many in Slytherin house were too slow and fell around me under the hail of hexes that followed. I was not about to be playing these silly games so I let loose a powerful spell to show them what the real world was like, 'Flipendo'!

In the dark corridor I could only imagine the Griffindork students being knocked back into each other and hopefully the stone wall. I continued with my barrage of spells into the darkness.

The torches suddenly flared to life showing a disaster scene. Professor Snape had apparently relit the torches showing the Gryffindor students that were on the ground groaning. It was obvious that a number had been slammed against the wall and were unconscious, others had broken bones and were moaning from where they were lumped in a pile. As I looked around I saw a littering of Slytherin students nursing various hexes, jinxes and curses. I of course started immediately casting temporary medical spells on the most seriously injured and awaited Madam Pomfrey. Not that I was trying to be a nice guy but they could only detect so many spells when they used 'Prior Incantato' on a wand.

Then started the yelling and screaming along with house point deductions and the assignment of detentions.

/Scene Break/

"Lord Slytherin and his lovely ladies, what can Gringotts do for you today?" Ragnot appear to be in a very good mood.

"The drawing of the names from the Goblet of Fire will happen this Saturday. We're starting on our very public vacation to cover the twenty four hour period that names may be entered into the Goblet. Kat will start by announcing publicly the large donations to our six charities as well as Saint Mungo."

"Who is responsible for those articles in the Quibbler and the Dailey Profit?" Ragnot queried. "Those in-depth descriptions of the skirmishes at Hogwarts are a big hit in both alleys."

"I thought it would be nice if the Dailey Profit reported the fights as a professional news outlet while the Quibbler needed an in-depth blow-by-blow of each fight." Gabby giggled.

"Well it's working out quite well in keeping the kettle boiling. Parents are not happy with Dumbledore's running of the school nor the tournament. They expected a couple of stupid kids to put their names in the goblet and everybody would sit back and enjoy the results. But now with all the kids fighting each other they're worried about their own little darling getting hurt. The Minister of Magic is catching a lot of flack to cancel the tournament or to fire Dumbledore." Ragnot added.

"This is our last year at Hogwarts. Furthermore, we reached our age of maturity so Dumbledore's influence is going to be getting less and less. Oh! You have collected and destroyed all of Riddle's horcruxes?"

"Done and done Harry."

"Great because I think were going to get to meet with Voldemort sometime during this tournament and hopefully he will not survive this time." I didn't know just how hopeful I was to face a duel to the death.

/Scene Break/

Ragnot said that he would add to the fun vacation and provided an eight goblin escort. He even did an interview with the Dailey Profit stating that they were there to escort and to ensure Lord Slytherin's uninterrupted vacation even if the guards had to spend 24 hours a day doing that job. So as we left the bank we had our picture taken by the photographer from the Dailey Profit and other news outlets. By the time we arrived at the Leakey Cauldron we had two photographers tailing us up the street. The Quibbler emblem was on one of their robes, it looked like Luna wasn't going to be left out of this if she had her way.

This charade of the vacation actually was quite fun. With the goblins under noticed me not charms the photographers kept busy taking pictures. There were pictures of me overlooking my wife's shopping spree in a French lingerie store, the Eiffel tower and even all of us out on a night in Paris. The girls had me posing in my bathing suit on the French Riviera Beach when a tug on my magic told me it was time to return to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

"Nice theatrics that, dimming the lights so that those blue-white flames of the goblet really stand out." Hermione whispered.

"Well this time I'm seventeen and my name is in that cup and there is no stinking Harry Potter to ruin my chances." Growled Ron Weasley.

With Sparks and a red flame the Goblet belched up a piece of paper which Dumbledore snatched from the air.

"The Champion from Durmstrang Institute is Andrei Petko Boyka!"

"From the Beauxbatons Academy there Champion is Amélie Durand!"

"Our third Champion from Hogwarts is Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

While each announcements of a Champion was followed by clapping and cheering from their house the announcement of Ron Weasley caused a collective gasp across the hall. Someone was even heard to say something to the effect, "That incompetent nincompoop, who put in the fix?"

With a roar of red flame the Goblet shot a piece of paper high in the air which a smiling Dumbledore snatched from the air.

Everyone saw the smile fall off of Dumbledore's face as he read the piece of paper. It would later be said that Dumbledore uttered quietly "How could I have been so wrong?" Before he continued, "Our fourth champion is Harold James Slytherin."

In the trophy room Crouch briefed the champions but insisted that all this was a binding magical contract for all concerned, so a voice demanded, "What are the rules in this tournament?" asked the redhead who was already counting the thousand galleon prize money.

"Mister Weasley the only rules are that you will enter each event by yourself and with only your wand."

What they did not realize was that two students, that Luna had paid, had extracted their memories and had the memories heading to the Quibbler. Soon one of the reporters would enter the memories with a photographer and ensure that the front page of the Quibbler had a story for the morning edition.

/Scene Break/

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^SCANDAL AT HOGWARTS^^^^^^^^^^^^

Young Lord Harold James Slytherin who has been listed as a truant by both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was yesterday entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament. While under the watchful eye of this newspaper, and representatives of the Goblin Nation his name was entered into the Goblet of Fire while he was vacationing in France. Can anyone just enter your name and expect you to participate in this deadly tournament? This scandal needs to be investigated immediately by the highest level of our government. Etc. etc. etc. etc.

/Scene Break/

I was currently sitting in the headmasters office chuckling to myself and watching what I would call organized insanity. Dumbledore had half the professors from Hogwarts, the Minister of Magic, my wives, the head of the DMLE, several Aurors and Lord Cheatem my lawyer. They were all trying to talk at the same time. The chair that I was directed to sit in, in front of the headmaster's desk, was still empty. Me and my wives were sitting in a loveseat I had conjured away from the main discussion, Fawkes was on Kat's thigh, as she occupied my lap, Fawkes was happily getting attention from more than one person.

I leaned over and whispered to Luna, "It's a good thing we don't have a representative for a newspapers here to record this insanity." Luna started laughing.

Gabby leaned close to me and whispered, "I got that request off to Ragnot that you asked me to send. It will be registered with the Ministry the morning of the first task."

"I've got all the devices and the wards charged." Kat added.

"Hatchling what are you up to?"

"They're getting enough bad publicity as it is, so I doubt they'll do much to me except try and keep me here at Hogwarts. We are just getting ready for a speedy departure if things go wrong. On November the twenty-fourth I do the first task and if the Dragon doesn't eat me I'm going Christmas shopping and my wives. We are going to enjoy a nice Christmas away from Hogwarts and this insanity. This is not going to make too many people very happy considering I'm restricted to Hogwarts. By the way Fawkes you're invited if you don't have better things to do."

"Lord Slytherin we demand to know how you are leaving Hogwarts!" Dumbledore demanded only to receive the middle finger from those sitting on the love seat. Even Fawkes gave it a try.

"Oh dear your going to take away my Hogsmeade visits or are you not going to let me be on the Quidditch team. Would you people get real?"

"Lord Slytherin how would you like to have detentions with Professor Snape for the rest of the school year?"

"Well being an adult I would just leave Hogwarts and get some tutors. I can always stop by for a day to do one of your silly tournament tasks. Are you quite through headmaster?"

The Minister Magic looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. As the Minister sprang to his feet, opened his mouth to start yelling, he saw the look from Lord Cheatem and sat back down.

"Well if that's all my wives and I will retire for the evening."

After a quick word with Merlin to ensure he knew what his role was in some upcoming events we retired for the evening.

/Scene Break/

"Thank you Jenny, this breakfast looks fantastic." pop

"Do any of you have any objections to having our breakfast here in our quarters for the rest of the year?"

"I don't see anything in the future that will causes any problems." Luna stated.

The girls shook their heads as I added, "I'd like to slow our lives down a bit and give us a little time to talk in private among ourselves. Besides we might miss one of the Great Hall's epic battles and a prolong stay in the hospital wing.

"So assuming the first task is dragons what you going to do?" Gabby inquired.

"Well Harry can't use his broom it's under a restriction. And I don't think it's going to look good if he uses Harry Potter staff so what are you going to do Harry?" Kat asked.

"Actually Kat you gave me this idea the first day we met. I'm thinking of conjuring something out of the ground large enough to attract the Dragon..."

"That's why you're having Ragnot file that paperwork with the Ministry the morning of the first task."

"Precisely Gabby, it's a little dangerous but I should be able to transform, grab the egg, and fly away from the Dragon before it knows what's happening."

/Scene Break/

It was almost funny how basically everybody learned that the secret of the first task was dragons. Apparently Ron's older brother was a Dragon handler and as he whispered the secret to Ron the biggest rumor spreader at Hogwarts also overheard. Of course that also started other rumors like what he was doing out there with her in the Forbidden Forest when she was not his girlfriend.

Sometimes I was finding it difficult to remember that I had not been here at Hogwarts as Harry Potter. So a lot of times my interaction with people was using my experiences with them from when I was in a different life time. Maybe one day I'll have Kat get her Ancient father to explained to me why in this dimension none of my ex-wives had any attraction for me or me for them.

/Scene Break/

The first task arrived so we all got to pick our little miniature dragons from the cloth bag. My first shock was I got the smaller Common Welsh Green which had the tag number one. At the sound of the cannon blast I headed out hoping to survive the day.

My next surprise was that the Common Welsh Green Dragon was either a baby or had stunted growth as it only stood about ten feet tall. I conjured up something that resembled a fairly large bear which the Dragon attacked. For one instant I thought about running to get the egg but I stuck with my original plan. When I changed into my Griffin form I swear I scared the Dragon. I wasn't planning on sticking around so with a couple flaps of my humongous wings I wrap my talons around the golden egg and departed. My fame and fortune was not long lived.

I landed and resumed my human form only to hear Professor McGonagall, "What do you mean being a illegal Animagus? I know every legally registered Animagus and you're not on the list." That's when the Minister of Magic waddled up followed by the Head of the DMLE.

"I knew you're smart ass attitude would get you a trip to Azkaban, Madam Bones arrest this truant for later trial."

"I would be very careful about that Madam Bones unless you're interested in my lawyers suing you for false arrest of a Lord. Especially following this bloated boob orders without your checking the registry. Should you not remember that I am restricted to Hogwarts which should give you all the time in the world check the registry."

So the first time in all my lives that I could see the contestants participate in the tri-wizard tournament and facing their dragons, I was sitting in the Great Hall with an Auror. Of course they found my name on the registry about the time my wives found out where I was being held. Ragnot had of course insured the paperwork was registered that morning. My lovely, smart Luna had a pensive in her office so the night we left Hogwarts I got to see Ron Weasley's attempt with his Dragon.

"Now Harry just remember in the magical world if Madam Pomfrey find you alive it's almost impossible for you to die. If every bone in your body is broken she can fix it and in most cases you can walk away the next day. If you keep that in mind this memory is hilarious." Gabby had already started laughing.

It was Ron Weasley through and through. He had to know what a Hungarian Horntail Dragon was yet he strutted out into the arena like Draco Malfoy. However, when he saw the size of the Horntail he obviously relieved himself on the spot. With a look of absolute terror on his face he started running which saved him from the fiery death the Dragon breathed at him. The rear portion of his robes did catch on fire but it was quickly extinguished because he ran the wrong way. He ran straight into the swinging tail of the Hungarian Horntail. Luckily the barbed end of the tail did not hit him but the dragon's tail did hit him sending him flying thirty feet into the air only to strike, spread eagle, against the wards protecting the spectators. While this did put the fire out, the magical ward also contained electric properties. So as Ron Weasley slowly and unceremoniously slid down the side of the ward he put on a spectacular fireworks show. It took seven Dragon handler's shooting stunners to subdue the horntail while Madam Pomfrey levitated the broken and unconscious Ron from the arena.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – – Merry Christmas

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, words, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit.

.

"Are you sure Gabby, we are a pretty big crowd to descend on someone's home for Christmas?" I asked unsure if the invitation would remain heartfelt.

"The only be five of us and the elves will fit in with no problems."

As I was counting on my fingers Luna giggled, "Daddy won't be going he found a new creature that needs to be found so he'll be gone over the holidays."

"Kat what about your father? I would hate to upset him!" I actually asked this with a straight face.

"Not to worry father will be attending one of the orgies and probably will not be sobering up until sometime in February."

"So the only people we will be upsetting will be Dumbledore and crowd which will upset the Ministry, great!"

"I read that binding contract for the tournament and the only binding part is for the tasks and not the Yule ball." Kat explained.

"I had the elves pack up our trunks and they had already departed, so now was as good a time as any." Gabby grabbed my hand dragging all of us to our goblin tunnel. We took the 'floe' from The Three Broomsticks to Gringotts where we had asked the elves to take our trunks. While the elves were not too happy about using a portkey they couldn't pop that distance with all of us in tow. We arrived in the receiving room of Delacour manner and the fun began.

First of course was introductions of Monsieur and Apolline Delacour. Then the tour of the huge Manor, Fleur opened the subject of Christmas shopping and the girls were off dragging me behind after we had all changed into Muggle attire. The first stop of course was Gringotts where I was instructed to obtain large bags of galleons for each girl. The Goblin teller was rubbing his hands together over the prophet he was making when the girls then demanded that I additionally convert more gold into French francs for each of them. It was of course my duty, as the only male there to carry all of this gold and paper money, least I be some uncouth boy.

I gave them an exaggerated bow and extracted my matchbook size trunk. I paid a lot to make sure the trunk was fireproof and curse proof and had a security system on it that Houdini couldn't get into. The exterior was ostentatious with Lord Slytherin in bold gold letters but it had second floor storage were most of the gold and paper money went before I shrank it back to matchbox size and deposit it in my pocket. I had brought it to put all the presents I was going to purchase. It was a very full trunks that I unloaded that evening.

Later that evening I was considering locking myself in my trunk as I was instructed to be up early the next morning for our serious shopping trip.

/Scene Break/

"Albus we have a problem, Lord Slytherin and his wives have not been seen in the castle for several days." Professor McGonagall huffed.

"Have you checkout their quarters?"

"The old droid's portrait will not open and keeps telling me go away."

"So what is so important, they will come out sooner or later."

"It may not be of importance to you but I need to know who his partner for the Yule ball will be and that he and his partner are in proper attire. If you haven't noticed he has a tendency to do whatever strikes his fancy."

"All right Minerva I will stop down there just before lunch to make sure he contacts you in the Great Hall."

/Scene Break/

"What do you mean you won't let me in I'm the Headmaster at this school. I demand you let me into those quarters!"

"Headmaster you say? Ah, they put you on the top the list for non-entry to these quarters."

"If you do not open this door immediately I will use this wand to turn you into a pile of ash."

"Number one warning on another list... Warning, Warning, twin warnings from the Marauders and the new Marauders that any attempted forced entry will be responded in pranks of the most severe nature!"

Use of the word Marauders gave Albus Dumbledore bit of a pause but then he was the Great Albus Dumbledore, "Fawkes!" and then...nothing. Unbeknownst to the Great Albus Dumbledore Fawkes had decided at that moment to take up Lord Slytherin's Christmas offer even though he didn't think he was chicken for doing so.

"This is your last warning you old droid, open up, NOW!"

After the droid in the portrait gave the Great Albus Dumbledore the two finger salute the headmaster used his Elder wand and..."BOOM!"

Professor McGonagall headed toward the headmasters office after the lunch meal was completed. She had not seen Lord Slytherin nor the headmaster and that was worrying. As she entered his office she found the headmaster looking for a book on his massive book shelf. That's when the Stern Professor McGonagall broken into laughter. There stood Albus Dumbledore in a T-shirt wearing a pink petticoat Tutu and combat boots. His hair and beard were purple.

Albus Dumbledore was unable to change the prank results for two whole days.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes flamed in Delacour Manor startling the kids decorating the Christmas tree in the living room.

"Decided to show for Christmas did you Fawkes?" I was wondering what was up but I'm sure we would find out shortly.

"The old goat is trying to enter your quarters and I like my feathers where there at, thank you very much."

"Has he said anything about the second task and which girl he is planning on snatching."

"Just that he was planning on taking whoever the champions took to the Yule ball. He's going to be upset that you are making it difficult for him by not attending the ball. He still upset that you're actually Lord Slytherin and the Dark Lord didn't show up for the tournament."

"I'm still trying to work that one out in my head. What was he going to do if the Dark Lord showed up? Have an all-out dual in the Great Hall full of children? Further if the Dark Lord did show up do you think he would come by himself?"

/Scene Break/

Apparently Christmas was enjoyed by all but as Boxing Day passed it was time to return home. All levels of my trunk was packed with Christmas presents which would need to be unloaded for the most part at our place in our Hogsmeade house. After we arrived in Gringotts England we sent the elves home with all of our trunks. We then made a mistake and stepped out of the bank to go visit the twins shop.

The first sign of trouble was the sound of multiple 'apperations' and suddenly Diagon alley was full of Death Eaters. More were swarming out of Knockturn alley. I first thought was to 'apperate' out but by that time somebody had thrown up a ward stopping 'apperations'. The Goblins had already sealed their main doors behind us. The green light of the killing curse was already flying, it was obvious that we had to fight or die or both.

The girls were putting up their shields and throwing serious curses but it would not be enough using stunners on the Death Eaters. I then started laying down some of what I learned from Merlin. I set loose a swarm of meat eating insects followed up with several ancient cutting curses. Swarms of insects shot forward sensing for blood to attack. I followed up with several cutting curses that I'd used on Voldemort. You could see blood spraying from several of the Death eaters wounds. The insects attacked and provided some serious distractions for the Death Eaters. I pummeled their defenses with blasting curses and soon you could hear men screaming and groaning. It was obvious that the old ancient curses that Merlin was using either couldn't be stopped by current day shields or something has been lost from ancient times in the casting. Kat had pieces of the cobblestone street stop most of the cast killing curses. Her lightning bolts streaked from the cloudless sky. Many of the death eaters were now more interested in dispatching my swarming insects or dodging lightning then throwing killing curses. Although some did throw killing curses at the insects which were unfortunately attached to other Death Eaters. Suddenly the Death Eaters started to disappear, apparently by portkey. Soon the only evidence was the bloodstained cobblestones of Diagon alley.

"What in the hell were those things?" Gabby screeched.

"They don't have a name and the only last about half an hour but they were the only thing we could use against some of the more dangerous animals to distract them. There was this one crocodile looking thing it, was huge, deadly and very very fast. Those little bugs were the only thing that could be used against it, at least back then."

"It's called Big Salties, their salt water crocodiles that are descendents from dinosaurs, big fast and deadly." Kat informed everyone.

"Come on girls let's get off the street the Aurors should be showing up soon. Let's get over to the twins shop and use their 'floe' and go home."

/Scene Break/

"Where have you been? And what did you do to the headmaster?" Professor McGonagall screeched as we entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We have no idea what you talking about Professor and what happened to the headmaster?" I asked with a straight face as I really did not know what happened to the headmaster.

"I hate to interrupt Professor but in the same sentence you suggested that we were not here but yet we did something to the headmaster here?" Kat appeared to be trying to confuse Professor McGonagall.

She did a good job because Professor McGonagall started to sputter. "You'll explain yourself now! I want to know what you did and where you went!"

I laughed a bit and said, "Well let's see I'm six feet tall, anti-ministry of magic, I wear size nine shoe and what I did is between me and my wives. As far as where I went, you have yet to prove that that happened but if you did it's still not any of your business."

"What happens at Hogwarts is my business!" Professor McGonagall huffed.

"But Professor McGonagall as you start out by inferring that we weren't at Hogwarts so therefore it's none of your business." Kat summarized. Professor McGonagall turned and departed in a huff.

Our argument was great until the morning papers arrived. There was pictures of the blood and gore and in the middle of all of it all was Lord Slytherin in his three wives hurling curses in the defense of the alley. The theme of both papers was who was protecting the average witch and wizard and where were the Ministry's Aurors?

/Scene Break/

"Lord Slytherin please report to the headmaster's office immediately! Professor McGonagall stated, almost obtaining a Snape worthy glare.

"Come on girls let's face the music together. Maybe if we get lucky we can get Dumbledore to expel us from Hogwarts."

"Bite your tongue Harry we have plans for you. Being expel from Hogwarts would not show favorably to the public." Kat stated.

"Lord Slytherin how was your Christmas break?" Asked the headmaster as soon as we entered his office.

"Fantastic headmaster and the girls and I exchanged presents and I made quite a haul this year."

"And I'm sure you're happy to be back at Hogwarts to continue your education".

"Knowledge is always appreciated headmaster." I was wondering when he would get to the point."

"I assume you have figured out the golden egg and your next task is February 24th and fast approaching."

"To tell the truth headmaster I have not even attempted to decipher the golden egg. I think the egg opens but I haven't got around to doing that yet, maybe next year."

"Lord Slytherin is imperative that you hear what the egg has a state to accomplish your next task."

"Thanks for the tip headmaster, I will head off to the library... Oh! That's right I'm restricted from the library. Maybe one of my wives has the time to go over there and check out if they have anything about Golden eggs. Have a great day headmaster but I've got a class shortly so got to leave, bye-bye."

As we hurry down to an empty classroom, "Your going to give him an ulcer Harry." Gabby chuckled.

"As long as we keep to the plan his ulcer may be the least of his worries." Kat growled.

/Scene Break/

The morning of 23 February arrived. The girls all joined me in the master bedroom the night before and we did a lot of chatting, some kissing, followed by a peaceful nights sleep. We found that Jenny and Penny had set out some fine robes for the girls to be seen in while at the tournament. We all sat around had a fantastic breakfast as we discussed how we could continue the anti-ministry flow of information through the newspapers. About twenty minutes after our first class started the first, without us attending, the predictable reaction took place.

"Hey Harry you got the old bitty outside who want entrance." The Portrait of Merlin informed us.

"Thanks Myrddin. Are all the defenses activated?"

"Damn fine fun this but yes they're all activated."

"Okay, no one enters except me for the next two days."

"I can't wait to see what those two insane Weasley's have installed besides that prank they played on the headmaster." Myrddin turned around to face the visitor.

We were unable to see or hear what was happening in front of the portrait for the most part. Every once in a while Myrddin would turn around and fill us in on some something that was taking place out front.

Professor McGonagall apparently lost her temper and tried to transfigure the portrait and instantly ended up looking like an Irish elf. Not knowing what an Irish elf looked like we had Myrddin explain. Professor McGonigal was now dressed all in green, she had a female Irish elf hat with green halter and a skimpy miniskirt. She had calf high striped white and green socks and green high-heeled shoes but of course Irish red hair. Knowing McGonagall was Scottish we got a full laugh at her predicament. The twins would note that they were dead when they were finally told who got that prank.

Apparently Dumbledore was sacrificing his staff and his next victim was Professor Flitwick who is half goblin. As he attempted to cast his first charm spell Myrddin stated he suddenly turned into a miniature Donny Osmond with long flowing hair. I decided to increase my investment into the twins joke shop.

By that evening Dumbledore had not yet obtained one of my wives as a hostage. Apparently he became frustrated and returned with his Elder wand. We heard an enormous blast and moments later Myrddin turned around laughing so hard it took him several minutes to compose himself.

I wish I could show you guys but your headmaster now looks like a gorgeous Veela with waste long blonde hair and a bushy mustache.

A half hour later or more Myrddin stated there was a guy and a girl outside who identified themselves as Neville and Hannah and they wanted sanctuary.

"Harry can we hide in your quarters, pretty please?" Neville asked.

"Why what's wrong Neville?"

"Some lady with red hair dressed all in green told us to report to the headmaster's office. When we got there we found this gorgeous female with a mustache. We made a run for it she was trying to pull out a wand from between her breasts. We don't feel safe here at Hogwarts and were asking for asylum in your quarters."

"Sure thing Neville. Kat which bedroom is free for our two quests?"

"The one at the far right is all there's."

"Harry I think we need two bedrooms." Neville look like it is ready to panic.

"That's find Harry I'm sure we will make do now won't we Neville." Hannah said as she looked directly at Neville like he had better not say no!

The evening passed with light conversations but wondering what else they were going to throw at our front door. The morning finally came and we had a quiet breakfast as we knew what the task was a farce. If a human being was down on the bottom of the lake it was definitely not someone I would sorely miss. Not that I wouldn't rescue them but there is going to be a price to pay in the newspapers.

The first part of the day was finding out the twins pranks were of the two day variety. So the three professors predicament was still generating snickers and subdued laughter as they directed the start of the second task.

Finally the blond headed Veela with the mustache fired off a wand blast starting the second task. The three champions immediately put on bubble head charms and slid into the freezing waters. I assumed the Yoga Lotus Position and start to drift across the top of the lake with a laptop computer on my lap. The rules stated that I had to do my best to complete each task. Regardless of what it looked like I was trying to figure out who or what was my hostage so I could rescue them. Since I had no idea who might be the hostages of the other three champions I was indeed lost and could only float and watch. I knew I was probably in violation of the rules by summoning all this Muggle technology to the task but what were they going to do disqualify me? The the computer software was controlling the underwater drones which were following each of the other champions.

As I watched Ron fall afoul of the a small, horned water demon, which slipped out of the weeds, and with it's long fingers clutching tightly around Ron's leg. Soon there was a dozen more attaching them selves to Ron. However, as I surveyed the hostages I saw Hermione and figured that she was Ron's hostage.

And now it became clear after the French girl had arrived and rescued one of the other girls who also looked like a Veela. My computer showed that the hour time limit was now expired. I could only shake my head at the three remaining female hostages as it was quite clear who was designated as mine. Even being married to three lovely ladies Dumbledore was still trying to manipulate me into 'A ménage à cinq'.

As I hovered there I realize that I had no feelings and I would not sorely miss any one of the three female hostages. But yet as stupid as all this was Ginny Weasley could sit there and rot as far as I was concerned, but!

What can I say... No! Feel... Yes it was a different dimension but down deep? Yes there was still feelings even if it wasn't returned. A bit of magic later and Hermione found herself in my lap hovering over the lake as we drifted towards the shoreline. Being a typical Hermione she was demanding answers to her rapidfired multiple questions as soon as she woke.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32– – Have we met before

.

Later after the Hoop-pa-la with general euphoria and hullabaloo my wives and I retired to our quarters. I received no points for rescuing the wrong hostage.

"Hard to throw away the past is it Harry?" Luna said she gazed at the ceiling.

"As hard as it has been to do multiple times in my life. Luckily this time it allow me to bypass magic and binding contracts to rescue someone I once had feelings for and maybe still do in a small way."

"That's been one of the strangest things that I had to endure." Kat sighed, "For some reason I've always had feelings for you but with my status I knew that this relationship could not exist." Kat was expressing much in a semi-dreamy voice.

"Your many roads have cause you to lose many relationships. All I can say is that the street that you're on now seems very solid and long-lasting." Luna said in her normal dreamy voice that we had come to realize when she is looking into the future. In my life that street could have a detour or dead-end.

About then everyone looked at the silent Gabby.

"Sorry guys but there's information missing in your revelations. You see Veela in a way are sole hunters. Our entire existence is looking for the one sole that will most likely bind our relationship. Normally that consists of a man and woman but it has been known to be multiple people in the same relationship..."

"So the truth is being told!" I received in my brain as Fawkes flashed into the room. "Continue young Gabby."

"Veela are drawn to the soul of their lifemate to form a bond but apparently we are all now joined in this bond, BUT! While we are all joined we are separate but always attached to our lifemate Harry."

While I was about ready to say, "what!", Fawkes press forward. "Hatchling's do not try to understand but just accept. You all are a force that I have joined and we will be moving forward to achieve a common goal. Do not attempt to force understanding but just believe and let it happen."

All this started a conversation that took many hours to come to the conclusion that we had no idea what was going on.

/Scene Break/

Jenny and Penny appeared to be happily popping between Hogsmeade, Grimmauld and our Hogwarts quarters dusting and cleaning. Sirius had found a new skirt to chase. This lady appeared to be leading him on a merry chase around the world so hopefully he was staying out of any serious troubles and so school proceeded and soon we were shown what was to be the third task, affectionately called a maze.

All this time the newspapers reporting what a great honor and glory it was for the contestants. They ground out the words and reflected how we all would refer to the tournament as the highlight of our lives and look back with pride in our old age. But then again one could say that the contestants were totally out of their minds. The third and final task was hyped to ensure a large attendance by the magical community and of course to sell newspapers. Finally the day arrived and Hogwarts was open to the magical public.

All four champions entered the maze at different intervals but soon started running across each other. It was a maze of course with dangerous animals, plants and traps. After taking on things like blasted-ended-scoot winning had become more important than the competitiveness and soon the interior of the maze was a battleground between the other champions.

I wanted to float above the maze and just let them fight but apparently some idiot had warded the maze to stop such actions. The maze had many wards to keep the sounds of the audience out and not being able to get higher than the top of the hedges. Besides the many dead ends that I ran into and the hostile people who were called champions I finally had enough of the tournament. I pulled out my black ebony wand and pointed it at the hedge intending to burn the whole lot down. Unfortunately there appeared to be a ward prohibiting that also so I took out my other wand and transform it into my staff. What I now wanted to do was teach these wards a lesson so I burnt a large hole in the hedge causing the ward to collapse. I then headed to the next wall and a way out of this maze.

All I got accomplished was to be headed in the wrong direction and ended up in the middle of the maze with the Tri-wizard cup. My first instinct was to use my powerful staff and melt the cup down into a bubbling pool of metal. I assume common sense caught up with me as I shrank the staff down and put the wand away. The Lady with the staff had said that you couldn't beat the system. I knew that touching that cup had always been a trip to Voldemort's resurrection but he was already in a body from the last tournament. If I didn't take the cup one of the other champions would take the cup and thinking of their unsportsmanlike fighting to win actually was making me mad again. So... With my ebony wand in one hand I grabbed the cup with my other hand and prepared to lay down a spread of curses.

"It's a portkey!" I yelled to myself in mock surprise. The second my feet touched the ground I fell into a battle stance and immediately saw Death Eater robes and masks. I started my curses at the nearest Death Eaters with cutting and blasting curses. Blood sprayed from the Death Eaters wounds as the sound of screaming and panic came to my ears from the battlefield in front of the spectators stands at Hogwarts.

I almost froze when a bright green light illuminated the area. I resumed throwing deadly curses at the pagan–black robed scum sending three more screaming to the ground. I then heard 'the' voice, "It's you again, "Avada Kedavra". This caused me to leap to my right as I was again face to face with Voldemort.

Now is not the time to do anything but throw curses and spells I screamed to myself. That's exactly what I think I did but later I could not remember the spells that I hurled at Voldemort. Apparently something hit him or scared him as he again vanished from the field of battle with his Death Eaters. The wailing among the crying and moaning drew my attention to several teachers over the apparent dead body of Albus Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

"Harry are you all right?" Gabby yelled as she raced up and threw herself in my arms.

"I told you he's was going to be fine." Luna casually remarked.

"And thanks for the warning Luna, we got to hide seconds before they arrived." Kat sounded relieved.

"Come on guys let's get out of here before the shock wears off and the Minister and all those reporters get over here." I knew what was coming but at least we could postpone it for a while.

The while lasted long enough for me to take a nice hot shower. A student was sent with a message for me to report to the Headmaster's office. On the way to the office the girls filled me in on what took place while I was in the maze. Apparently Voldemort thought too much of himself and only brought twenty Death Eaters. I was not going to complain about how few there were. Then there was the big dual between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been hit with 'the' green curse just as I showed up and started throwing curses.

As soon as I entered the office I realized that, as I feared, I had not evaded the Minister.

"Lord Slytherin, terrible affair terrible, we are going to have to struggle on with you as our new hero and spokesman." The Minister of Magic was trying to change horses in midstream and I for one was about ready to tell them where he could stick his ideas..."

That's when Kat led the charge against the Minister. "Harry why don't you return that cup to the minister and I'm sure that the Minister will insist that the ceremony over your winning the Tri-wizard tournament be held after Dumbledore's funeral."

"You're quite right my dear we must present strong front at Dumbledore's funeral. We may show that this terrible affair will not set us back in our quest to end the terror of you-know-who."

"Harold was going to wait until after graduation to present himself to the Wizengamot to claim all his seats in that august body. So I believe that his Merlin first-class award could be held at the same time as the Tri-wizard award if that's convenient with the Ministry?"

Never one to miss the finer points of politics the Minister asked, "Did I hear correctly that Lord Slytherin would be claiming more than one seat on the Wizengamot?"

"Oh yes Minister, Harold will be claiming four seats, isn't that correct dear?"

I just nodded my head as aristocratically as I could, Kat was doing an excellent job of twisting the Minister around my little finger. That's when I noticed that Luna.

"Luna was wrong?"

"Why would you want to have a funeral for Professor Dumbledore?" Luna had her head cocked to the side with that strange look on her face.

The Minister was most likely planning a big hoopla over Dumbledore's death about when Professor Flitwick rushed in with some good news. The green curse wasn't the killing curse and Professor Dumbledore was very much alive. Madame Pomfrey showed up not too long afterwards and explained that Dumbledore was in Saint Mungo and would be there for an extended period time but he was very much alive. However, it seemed that the Minister was making me the newest hero of the Wizard world because I had made Voldemort run.

School still had a month before it was over and we graduated but the Tri-wizard award ceremonies delayed my going to the Wizengamot. Visits to see Professor Dumbledore were prohibited do to his weakened state, thank Merlin.

The Minister decided he could make political hay by making the Tri-wizard ceremony and the award of Merlin's metal into separate award ceremonies. As it turned out that I made more political points than the Minister.

/Scene Break/

"Harry stand still, how we going to determine which robe looks better. You're going to get a ceremony for winning the Tri-wizard contest. You have to look like a brave hero and not some schoolboy who threw on some robes because you're late for class." Kat admonished.

"You have an image of a regal Lord to maintain so next week we have a fitting for your robes for when you meet the Wizengamot." Gabby gave me the evil eye as if I was going to run off, which I was seriously thinking about.

"And please don't forget, when the Minister is finished with his long-winded speech you are to look down in our direction." Luna was looking at the ceiling during this reminder. This was the third time she had reminded me to do that in as many days.

/Scene Break/

Oh but I could not wait to get to the Wizengamot to listen to the puffed up wind bags if the Minister was any indication of long-winded speeches. I had almost fallen asleep when I suddenly realize that the Minister had finished. He handed me the sack of gold for winning the tournament and I almost got in real trouble but at the last second I remembered to look at where the girls were standing. Yep, Luna strikes again I thought.

There standing just off the left was a little Harry Potter. I think the Minister and everybody was waiting for me to make a speech or say something but I stepped off the stage and knelt down in front of the little boy. " Hi I'm Harold what your name?"

"I'm John."

"Where are your parents John?"

"Daddy died a long time ago and mommy's still at work."

What I saw standing there was myself in second hand robes which hung open and had seen better days. I could tell the clothing underneath was also secondhand. "So when will you be going to Hogwarts?"

"Mommy says that's not going to happen because her job as a waitress doesn't make enough money. I go to the library though and study all the books I can read."

I stood up and turned to the podium, "Minister do you have a couple of trustworthy Aurors? John here needs to open up a vault at Gringotts." I then turned back to John and handed him the Tri-wizard tournament winnings which he promptly tried to drop. I kinda forget how heavy a bag of gold can weigh and how not so strong small kids were but he had the right instinct, he never let go of the bag. "Never mind Minister, my ladies and I will escort him, have a nice day. Come on John I have a couple of goblins that I'd like you to meet." I had another vault that I needed to open, and fill, to ensure John had the tuition for Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

I smelled a rat and it wasn't Pettigrew. Both the newspapers carried front-page articles of Harold Slytherin not only winning the Tri-wizard tournament but giving away his winnings to a little boy standing in the crowd. There were just too many facts in the articles the reporters shouldn't have been able to find out. I was wondering what the girls were up to this time.

The Minister was getting ready for another blowhard production in the award of the Order of Merlin first-class. We were in no major hurry as the Wizengamot wouldn't be convening until August so there was plenty of time.

"Hurry up Harry we need to see Ragnot." Luna stated in almost a flustered condition.

We had no school and we had no jobs to worry about. With all the time in the world we are now in a hurry to get someplace? "Why are we in such a hurry Luna?"

"We need another house, no a manor!"

"What's up, has a timetable been moved forward?" Kat inquired.

"There is a disaster looming and we don't have a place."

"You heard Luna Harry, hurry up we need to get to Ragnot." Gabby was now shoving me out the door.

I was again wondering what I had missed and I was wondering if I dared asked them what was going on again. Oh well, I'll find out when they tell Ragnot what is required of him. And tell him they did.

Luna started the meeting, "Ragnot we need a manor with a large ballroom like yesterday."

"Were also you need official certification from Gringotts certified the lineage and that Harry is the Lord Potter, Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"We are also going to need you to find someone who can prepare our first ball in celebration of Harry becoming part of the Wizengamot." Gabby enthusiastically explained.

"Oh! A formal ball and in a regal setting is that all you ladies are planning? Harry, I also get the feeling that a normal regal ball is not going to be enough for them, isn't that right ladies?" Ragnot gave an evil grin.

I had not had a download from that special place in my brain in a long time. I finally felt that it had finished its mission and would never return. The information however that was filling my brain was scaring me. Formal affairs, dancing to orchestras and having to chat with overstuffed bureaucrats and their plump wives was indeed scaring me.

Ragnot continued, "Now why don't you all sit down and relax. I have a number of suggestions, ideas and solution for most of your needs. The first requirement will be spending a lot of galleons, however, Harry and I have been betting heavily on things such as the Quidditch tournament as well as the Tri-wizard tournament so there is plenty of galleons to go around so..."

"Ragnot this must be the biggest event since Merlin, Harry must indisputably outclass all the buffoons and their wives that currently occupy the magical world. He is going to be the next Minister and this is the first step!" Ragnot pulled a small lever on his desk and a goblin rushed in, "Hangnail take these ladies down to the planning department. Now before you go I must explain that while you're planning floor space, food, orchestras and who not to invite the goblin nation is not going to be able to provide the entire operation. There will be needs to hire the gnomes and purchase house elves, so the list continues. Right now we need to get your ideas down on parchment so please follow Hangnail."

After the girls have departed, "Thanks Ragnot for getting me out of that."

/Scene Break/

Then started the hunt for the ballroom, if there was a mansion attached that was also fine as far as the girls were concerned. Luckily there are only three that matched their expectations and after they decided on the one it indeed lightened my purse significantly.

Then the insanity really started as the girls decided that everything had to be redone. Now my original thought was how much can you do with the inside of a room even if it is a ballroom? Oh but I forgot the reception hall and of course the exterior gardens and the...

What the goblins couldn't accomplish they subcontracted to the magical community and I could swear I heard the sound of galleons merrily dancing from my vaults. I should've been happy with the status quo because in a flash their attention focused on what they were going to wear while attending the Wizengamot and of course the ball that would follow required additional sets. I was of course dragged along for my oh so important opinion which was most often as not, ignored. Then to my horror it was my turn to be made the dress-up doll for their selection of male attire. At least the color of the Wizengamot robe could not be argued over including the trim or other adornments but the material had to be the most expensive. The robes were of a specified plum-color with an elaborate silver "W" on the left side. Invitations were left up to the goblin subcontractors as to who needed to be invited. Heaven help us if we did a social snub to someone of importance.

/Scene Break/

"Hurry up Harry our final dress fittings are in little bit and we don't want to be late. It's already the beginning of August so we only have a few days before the meeting and your taking your house seats on the Wizengamot. We have enough to take care of especially with the ball in less than a week."

"Harry come quick! Luna's been hurt!" Gabby screamed.

It took a second for me to get to the spiraling stairs leading up to see at the bottom a twisted and bleeding Luna. "Gabby take the 'floe' and get Madame Pomfrey! Gabby took off in a sprint to get to the fireplace.

"Kat use your elementary powers and make Luna cold, don't freeze her just make body temperature drop to about 33 °C."

"Okay Harry, her entire body now sits just above 33 °C, why?"

"The short version is I have read some Muggle papers that state that at that temperature the body goes into what's called hypothermia. The article stated that it could help with spinal injuries, cardiac arrest, and brain injuries." I didn't need to go any further because one look at Luna showed that not only did she have broken bones but her body was twisted and almost in an 'L' form, backwards. It was also obvious that Luna skull was damaged and bleeding heavily. All we could do was sit and wait and hope that Madame Pomfrey arrived quickly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Wizengamot and then what?

.

Finally after what seemed forever Madame Pomfrey arrived and two seconds later a half dozen other medical personnel from Saint Mungo followed her. Within minutes Luna was on a medical cart and they all disappeared. We of course 'floed' to Saint Mungo and after the typical runaround finally got to sit in a corridor and wait. After what seemed for hours and hours someone showed up and asked if we needed anything and there was still no word so we could wait.

Madame Pomfrey finally showed up, "Luna is going to make it but she's going to be in an induced sleep for about a week. You will have to tell me how you got her body temperature down which most assuredly save her life. However, right now I need to go get some sleep, call me later." Madame Pomfrey turned and headed down the hall.

After finally finding somebody who knew anything we found that we were not going to be able to see Luna for the week so we headed home.

Our spirits were on the low side as we dressed and headed for the Ministry of Magic. With Gabby and Kat on either arm I got them settled in the visitors section before I took my place awaiting to be called in front of the assembled members of the Wizengamot.

"I called this meeting of the Wizengamot to order for the presentation of all relevant business." Madam Bones slammed the mallet down to officially start the Wizengamot. "Does any non-member of the Wizengamot have business in front of this assembled body?"

I stood up and approached the main floor facing the Wizengamot and stated, "I Harry James Potter have come to claim my house seats on this august body."

"Harry Potter are you of the age of majority and legally able to claim a seat within this body." Question Madame Bones.

"I am indeed past my age of majority Chief Witch."

"For which house are you claiming a title for Harry Potter?"

"I'm cleaning the titles of house Potter, house Black, house Slytherin and house Gryffindor." That's when the screaming of disbelief started across the Wizengamot. I just took out the goblins paperwork walked up and handed them to the scribe who in turn gave them to the Chief Witch.

"The proof of your assertions rest in my hands and unless there is someone challenging one of your house seats your request is approved."

About that time Lucius Malfoy sprang up with his mouth open to present a challenge to me but suddenly turn to Madame Bones. "Chief Witch are those goblin certified documents?"

"Yes they are Lord Malfoy."

"Thank you Chief Witch." Lucius plopped down in his seat in obvious defeat.

"Since there are no objections with the arrival of our new Lord on the Wizengamot controlling four houses, so be it recorded." About then a couple of things happened that reflected magic and its arrogance. In a theatrical manner a magical spotlight shined a light on what appeared to be a magically forming box with four seats. Not a regular seat for a Lord but apparently seats in the founders box. Above each of the seats in the founders box was the house symbol for each one of the houses that I represented. Once the spotlight display ended I went up to the box sat down and the boredom started. Hours later nothing had been accomplished other than some committees had been appointed to investigate the feasibility of installing a possible tax on pure-blood businesses. Even I knew that wasn't going anywhere.

Finally it was over with and those who were against me departed hastily while those seeking favors or approval where there patting me on the back and congratulating me, finally my wives got to drag me away.

"That has got to be the best example of why I need to point somebody to attend the Wizengemot and vote in my stead." I moaned.

"Sorry Harry you don't get away that easily. You're going have to attend and even participate or you're going to become irrelevant." Kat advised. "Besides we have the ball in a couple of days."

"Maybe we should delay the ball until after Luna is out of the hospital."

"I'm sorry Harry it's a nice idea but it's too late the invitations have been sent and people are going to show. We have to be there with smiley faces and with the intent of influencing people..." Kat stopped talking, as we all entered the Atrium, because as we stepped off the lift we saw a whole bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Voldemort and a number of Death Eaters were off to one side watching the action as their forward flanks had the Atrium littered with bodies. Since I had nowhere to escape to I entered the fray and made sure that blood sprayed from their wounds. The girls and I pummeled their defenses under a continuous spray of curses. Men were screaming, dying and groaning in pain as the battle continued. By now the innocent civilians and Aurors were off the floor or were dead on the floor as I made my staff appear. There was now only myself and my two girls against what remained of the Death Eaters and of course Voldemort . I was not going to allow this to continue as a poured my magic into the staff and basically thought "destroy!". The entire Atrium was filled with the yellow light which was blinding. As I open my eyes and blinked away the blinding effects of my intent I found the Atrium completely void of human form dead or alive except myself and my two girls. I wish I could explain the silence within the Atrium after being filled with sounds of battle. I could not fathom the feeling I was having weather it was astonishment or complete relief. The Atrium began to fill with noise as it was being populated once again. I am a bigger hero than one can imagine with people crushing in on us but Kat starts yelling and we appear to have a Auror escort and are now in Madame Bones's office. As I sit there sipping on some tea I realize that Kat's doing a great job of explaining. This is giving me a chance to wrap my mind around what has taken place. Merlin what a mess! I can only hope that Voldemort was no longer in this realm.

"So we will be posting a contingents of Aurors at your place of residency and they will also be present at your upcoming ball." Madam Bones was saying as I joined this reality once again.

/Scene Break/

"Merlin I'm glad we are home. Harry I think once the ball is over we need to go hide some place for a while. You're going to have adoring public and if there's any Death Eaters left over it may be dangerous to hang around England until they are all rounded up, what you think Gabby?"

"No I agree, as soon as Luna is out of the hospital we need to disappear for a while. In fact we will need the goblins to put up an owl protection ward."

"Well girls I'm going to go soak in the tub for a while and then head for bed as I've had it for the day."

"What a fabulous idea Harry I'm sure you won't mind if Gabby and I join you?"

/Scene Break/

It almost seemed like the next morning and it was the morning of the ball. The ball would be held that evening but the day started off with Luna arriving in a magical wheelchair that had no wheels and floated three feet above the ground. Madam Pomfrey also joined us for breakfast.

"Hi guys...Wheee I'm floating!" Said a happy Luna.

"You may find it she's a bit loopy as she must take some potions for her head trauma." Madam Pomfrey explained.

I was wondering if the other girls were thinking the same thing that I was, could we tell a difference?

"Luna can attend the ball as long as she stays in the chair and takes her potions. Just watch out for some weird statements." Madam Pomfrey grinned..

This of course made everybody happy and before we knew it was evening and we were in the reception hall greeting more people that I could count. Madam Bones had Aurors in the reception hall and then later lining the ballroom.

"Don't worry about the Aurors Harry. They are just going to add to the impression that you are influential within the Ministry. So unless Voldemort's ghost shows up tonight we all should have a lot of fun." Gabby was being profound in her observations.

"Come on Harry they are waiting for you to start the ball." Kat grabbing me by the arm and pulled me onto the dance floor as she nodded at the orchestra. The orchestra played and Kat attempted to make me look graceful on the dance floor.

It almost seemed surreal, as I looked up to gaze into her eyes but what I saw was a look of horror. An instant later my ears registered several people shouting 'Avada Kedavra' and a green light surrounded us and for me everything went black.

/Scene Break/

As the fog in my brain lifted my brain started to function again and I remembered the green light. I was afraid to open my eyes to find maybe find the Lady with the staff or maybe this time it was the ancient. I almost giggle to myself when I thought that maybe I was lucky and this time Death was waiting for me. But then I opened my eyes.

Enough was enough I could almost feel something snap in my head. What am I a yo-yo? Am I somebody's plaything so when they get unhappy they flick me back in time and start everybody's clock all over again. No more, I wandlessly blasted the door off the cupboard under the stairs and marched out of the house looking for the busiest motorway. I was seriously considering tossing my 10-year-old body in front of a fast-moving Lorry but then again that would hurt just a bit.

/Scene Break/

"Squawk came from the Phoenix in Dumbledore's office before it flashed away.

"Fawkes must have a date and he's running a bit late." Smiled Albus Dumbledore as he was feeling extremely happy everything is just peachy keen as he combs his long white beard. He had on his sky-blue robes with the fairies racing and flying around the robe. He would soon be at the Ministry to impress the little people. Rising and tossing some 'floe' powder into the fireplace he disappeared. In all of this pompous prepping Albus Dumbledore did not notice that several of these silver intricate pieces were no longer functional.

/Scene Break/

What am I to do in this ten years old body... Hide ?... but where? There will be no more Hogwarts for me as that has only brought me pain, there will be no more war or the magical community except on my terms. But this still brings me to the point of being this young what am I going to do?

Finally I ran out of steam. I will 'aperated' to Gringotts to find out if Ragnot was also thrown back in time. It happened last time so maybe it happened again this time. The worst that could happen is that I get killed again or the goblins throw me down to the dragons. Gee what a super life I have!

/Scene Break/

"Harry old chum it appears you and I are fated to recycle life once again!"

"Ragnot I really wish I knew the answer to this insanity. As soon as I get wives I'm somewhere else with different wives. Do I get my staff, wand or my goblin wand but maybe I'll get my Holly and Phoenix wand? Maybe I just don't care anymore, no I guarantee you, I don't care anymore!"

In a bright flash of light and Fawkes appeared and settled on my shoulder and started talking in my head. "Another adventure hatchling?"

"Fawkes have you got an answer to any of this mess?"

"The whispers in the ethereal states that you pissed off an ancient when you dealt with the Lady with the staff and that ancient pissed off another ancient when he got involved sending you Kat."

"I guess I am nothing but a pawn but I think this time I'm going to raise hell. Fawkes do you think the world could stand another Dark Lord?"

After Fawkes admitted a sound like a serious belly laugh, "Harry you turning dark is about as likely as the sun going dark. This may happen in about a billion years. So let's get to business. First off get Ragnot to get his specialists in producing a wand for you. Not like last time but a real wand. Secondly remember if you're going to hide the Muggle world is the best place as it is unknown to most wizards." Fawkes suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"So what did the Phoenix have to say Harry."

"He said to get off your duff and have your specialist produced me a real wand. And since I'm here I'll ask the same questions, are you looking for Voldemort's sole jars? And while I'm here, am I still the heir to Potter, Black, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.?"

"Your answer is yes, yes, and yes. Are you ready for a couple of days down stairs with our wand maker?"

"At this minute I have no place else to go, so yes."

"Also would you like Gringotts to find your elves and set up Grimmauld Place like last time? Right now the entire building is deserted."

"Yes please. At least it will provide a place that I can hide. While you're at it see if Black's Island is still un-plottable." Its another place that I can disappear to I thought and then smiled.

"Well for next few days you'll be in the lower caverns of Gringotts so if you'll follow Headsmasher you will get a new wand."

All I can say it was kind of an interesting time. I got to follow around this ancient goblin who wanted me to dribble my blood on everything he found. To start with we ended up down at the bottomless pits of someplace very deep in the earth. The Goblins digging must have taken a century to get down this deep in the earth. After the old guy, with a unpronounceable name, started chipping away for a while until he finds this petrified tree limb. Of course I was required to put a couple drops of my blood on this piece a stone which now looks like some weird stone wood. Next we tramped across numerous caves and I was told to use my wandless magic on the wall, he specified a blasting curse. This of course produced two items which could've been gemstones or just pebbles, of course I had to bleed on both of them. The next day I was called to his workshop and got the impression I was only there to watch. After mumbling something in gobbledygook Fawkes shows up and dropped a feather which of course I had to bleed on before he stuffed it into the woods/stone looking thing. Not being a wand maker I couldn't say throwing, what he made, into a kiln that melted gold, would be a logical thing to do. However after a minute or two he extracted the white wand with a pair of tongs. Of course I had to dribble some blood on the white wand.

"Follow me human." That was not the friendliest statement that could be made after following him around for a couple of days.

We arrived at one of the lower levels at which time he presented the white wand that he still held in the tongs. I just gave a shrug and grabbed the wand only to feel comfortable feeling like a hug from a loving girlfriend.

"Human, you do not need staff, this wand is all powerful. Aim at that wall using a tunneling curse and you shall see."

Right the tunneling curse which should cut a couple of feet into the stone. Well he did his best so I funneled what I could into the tunneling charm.

"Good, Ragnot as always is correct, you did deserve a proper goblin focus." I was still standing open jawed at the tunnel that I had produced. Was the Lady with the staff's potion still working or was it just the goblin's wand?

/Scene Break/

Ragnot was worth more galleons than I could ever pay him. He had not only found Jenny and Penny but he set them to work at restoring Grimmauld Place. I ensured that they had the same orders as last time as I put up the fidelis charm on top floor and attic. Whether it was my elves or the fidelis charm Kreature no longer attempted to roam in our area.

He was all quite funny as Jenny or Penny could retrieve books from the black library without Kreature knowledge or interference. But it was not long before I was bored and suddenly had a great idea. I was good in DADA and okay in Charms and in Transfiguration. I was however lacking in Ruins and Arithmancy.

"Ragnot can you get me enrolled in a Muggle school?"

"Do have a specific one you would like to enroll in?"

"This may be a mistake but I'm looking for the one that Hermione Granger is enrolled in."

/Scene Break/

I was determined not to ever go back to Hogwarts but I couldn't hide in an attic the rest of my life. Now if I was going to learn a bit about Ruins and Arithmancy I needed a bit Muggle learning. If this is the case why not be around a very smart witch which could help me learn? Besides if it turned out to be boring I could end up doing something else.

"Hi I'm Harry, I'm pretending to be an exchange student."

"I'm Hermione Granger but you do not want to be around me or the bullies will start picking on you soon enough."

"Oh I love bullies Hermione, they're so scary and squishable."

"Did they send you over here to try make a fool of me?"

"Sorry Hermione but you're the first student I've met at this school and I'm use to handling bullies."

"So what experience have you had at handling bullies?"

"Well my minor bullies I'm use to were my cousin and his three friends who use like to hunt me and beat the crap out of me, they also terrorized the neighborhood. My bigger bullies were my aunt and uncle who I was forced to live with."

"Well if you hang around me you have a school full of bullies making fun of you as they do with me."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, you see I'm very special, you are to but I'll explain that later."

"What you means your special?"

"Well if you're going to be my friend then you could have keep my secrets, can you do that?"

"What kind of secrets, they're not illegal or dangerous are they?"

"It's according to who you ask if their legal or dangerous. If you ask your local police officer they will think you're crazy. As far as dangerous some people will bend over laughing. It's who you ask as to the answer you receive. Your bullies think it's funny to ruin your books but you may think is dangerous if they exploded in there hands. I only ask you to be my friend and to keep my secrets."

"Can I give you a tentative yes till I see what you're doing?"

"Of course, so we are trying out our new friendship are we not?"

It didn't take long until number the girls showed up to harass Hermione. There words were to hurt as they shoved or gave Hermione a shoulder strong enough to knock her off her feet. I thought it was hilarious but Hermione's mind started clicking away and evaluating what had transpired.

Hermione had seen the larger girl give her a shoulder a shove. it was intended to knock her to the ground but this time the larger girl ended up a number of feet away on the ground herself. The girls that normally shoved Hermione with their hands suddenly seemed to have injured their wrists when they tried.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"Are you ready to keep my secrets yet?"

Hermione huffed away but the next day she ran into a couple of the boy bullies. As they jostled her around one of them grabbed her books throwing them to the ground. One of the bullies picked up one of the books to start tearing out the pages. Hermione of course saw me walking up and then looked in shock as the book, that the bully was tearing pages out of, suddenly started biting him on his hand. Suddenly the other books grew long teeth and leapt into the air and attacked the remaining bullies.

I figured Hermione was either going to run off screaming into the principal's office or decide to keep my secrets. If all this did not work I would go back to hiding in Grimmauld Place.

"How did you do that? That's not normal! You best explain Harry! That's not normal in any sense of the word!" Seemed that Hermione's personality had developed at a very young age.

"Stifle yourself Hermione! You're demanding answers is not going to make you friends with anybody. Now to answer your question on what happened here, it is called magic you still want to keep my secrets?"

"A supernatural phenomenon of mythology to cause pathology manifestations of irrational visualizations..."

"Yep! Magic. Oh by the way Hermione you're also a witch, are you going to keep our secret?"

As Hermione's mouth was opening and closing with nothing coming out you could almost see her mind was racing so fast that her frizzy hair was about ready to catch on fire.

"I'm a witch?"

"As I am a wizard, yes your a witch with magical capabilities."

It took a while but Hermione promised to help me with my Muggle math studies and I promise to help her. While she was restricted to letting me take her to Diagon alley to attain a gazillion books on magic, which I paid for, and I helped her to understand many of the concepts.

I was astounded about the different types of Muggle mathematics which of course Hermione was quite fluent in explaining. Of course while Hermione was pulling down magical books in Diagon alley I was pulling down comparable books in Ruins and Arithmancy.

"Harry have you gotten your letter about going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes and no Hermione. Yes I received a letter but I'm not going to Hogwarts I'm going to a different school."

"What school? Maybe we should both go to the same school!"

"Hermione do you know where I live?"

"No Harry I've always wondered about that."

"When you get to Hogwarts mention my name but don't say you know anything about me or that you've ever met me. Mention my name and watch the results. I think then you'll see while I am always in hiding and want nothing to do with Hogwarts."

It was kind of nostalgic to see Hermione off to Hogwarts from platform 9 ¾. Dan and Emma then drove me back to their house where I said goodbye. I then 'apperated' to Grimmauld Place. I had already tested out of muggle school and was headed off to university.

While I could take my money and go on a world tour for the rest of my life but then I had tripped across what was math in the Muggle world. When added to the books I picked up in the magical world over Ruins and Arithmancy I was very curious. What I saw was a possible answer as to why magic existed and how possibly how it worked mathematically.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore had combed his long white beard and had downed his purple robes with the stars and comets which flashing randomly over the entire robes. Sitting as majestically as possible in his throne like chair he radiated his grandfatherly image with twinkling eyes. The sorting had begun and Harry Potter would soon be under his influence. This alone intensified his radiated image.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore lost his projected image as Professor McGonagall had long passed calling out the "P's" and was now into the 'T's. Where was Harry Potter?

Regaining his image Albus Dumbledore processed through the sorting and the welcoming feast but was having a fit by the time he arrived at his office. Where was Harry Potter?

Using his Phoenix Albus arrived at Privet drive to find an irate Vernon Dursley. After a bit of Legilimency he found in that Harry Potter had left over a year ago. Returning to his office Albus recalled a number of his associates and set off a massive hunt for one Harry Potter.

Meanwhile in a Gryffindor dormitory the rumors ran rampant. Where was Harry Potter, why was he not there to be sorted as his parents had been into Gryffindor? Hermione suddenly understood what keeping a secret for Harry entailed.

/Scene Break/

I was actually having a blast. First off I was learning math. Then there was all these different places like the community center not to mention all the girls and all the different classes. After all the activities were over I could wander any place that I care to, whether it was the local town to 'apperating' to the French beaches and watching the nude girls. While my body was roughly 11 years old my mind and experiences was pushing probably 50 years of age. I was looking forward for the hormones to take effect as I knew of a couple of prime prospects..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – – The Mad Chase

.

Unbeknownst to me there was a mad Chase to find Harry Potter. After I had found out about it I cracked up in laughter. The Magical's stupidity about Muggle technology not functioning around magic, while true, but I found that it still functioned in a magical area if you didn't use magic in a few feet of the equipment. Again stupid magic logic. A simple search of the local telephone directory would've found the telephone number at 12 Grimmauld Place in a number of places. My cell phone would also be listed somewhere. But leave it to the magical's to ignore the Muggle community and their resources.

It wasn't all of the classes and study, that I had taken, for me to made part of the attic a magic free zone. That allowed me to put in a TV and all the nice play things one could wish for. I picked up Hedwig at the pet store and gave her own private corner in the kitchen. I kept in constant contact with Hermione using Hedwig and she appeared to enjoy the flight time. I just returned from Uni classes with expectations of receiving a fabulous meal from Jenny and Penny... "Hi Harry."

I leapt to my left as I was ready to send a curse but then my eyes and brain recognized a miniature Katrina. "What are you doing here? Err… What I mean is… I thought we both got hit with the killing curse?"

"Yes daddy was not overly happy with that before he cast me back out of his life and down here, it seems there's another player in the game."

"Well let me have all the bad news you're bringing... Sorry about that Kat, I'm happy that you made it back and that you're here but you're probably bringing a whole bunch of bad news."

It was kind of weird as Kat snuggled up in my lap. She had shrunk as much as I had so our normal snuggling and sharing of kisses was not doing a whole lot for sexual interaction for a pair of 11-year-olds.

"Daddy ranted that one of the other ancients was upset and caused this latest disruption. Daddy says something to the effect that if it wasn't for the killing curse hitting both of us at the same time I would be finally out of the picture along with the rest of your wives."

"Kat I have been declared dead a number times and in each case I have lost multiple wives which makes me extremely sad. I'm really happy to have at least one wife to have mentally and physically survived all this insanity."

"I overheard daddy argue with some female and she said about the same thing that it was not fair to you or all your former wives."

"So we have three ancients arguing over this mess that I call my life? Did they by any chance say why? It might be really nice to know what they want me to accomplish."

"No, it seems to be a classified secret. So what have you been up to since you last died?

I told Kat about my first year in Muggle school learning math and now my second year at University. "I never seem to get away from fame, in the magical world, I was the boy-who-lived, here in the Muggle world I am now the strange prodigy child going to university." I just shook my head. "I just need to let you know I'm not taking this anymore. The next killing curse that is sent to me I will accept happily. This will continue until I finally let me go to my final reward."

"So who is this girl Hermione?" Kat asked in a demanding manner sending my brain into neutral.

I must have started to sputter because Kat broke out in laughter, "Harry I know Hermione used to be one of your wives, have you told her yet?"

"Were just good friends right now as far as she's concerned. I was thinking about approaching the subject during the summer break. In fact I will be picking her up, with her parents, in about a month at Kings Cross station."

"Aren't you afraid that they will recognize you as being Harry Potter?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Have you ever seen those drawings on those stupid Harry Potter books? Those ridiculous glasses and that humongous lightning bolt scar which seems to be his trademark, anybody would look for those in identifying Harry Potter. I lost all those things when I first got killed and I'd never wear my hair and that fashion. No, as I wander around the magical communities in this life I'm just another stupid kid.

"Harry have you ever wondered where the original Harry Potter is or went? That started a long discussion which we had no way to answer.

/Scene Break/

"I asked you all stop by to see if anybody has found anything about where Harry Potter is hiding." All Dumbledore got in return was a number of shaking heads.

"What about you Alastair? Surely with all your training you must've found some lead, somewhere."

Moody answered with a lopsided grin. "Albus I won't help you bring him in; then again I won't help him stay away from all of you. The boys left you all on a merry chase and if he gets caught, then thats life. I'm sure by now he's got somebody watching his back. So all I say is good luck in finding them."

Fawkes let out a squawk and flashed from the room.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Fawkes long time no see."

"I just stop by to let you know that the old goat hasn't stopped looking for you but I see somebody else has found you."

"Kat showed up a couple of weeks ago and is already quite bored. I have my schooling but Kat won't have anything to do until summer break."

"How goes your schooling hatchling?"

"Very well indeed. All the math I'm picking up is going to mesh quite well in detecting and making wards. The Black library downstairs has been a real help in a number of areas."

"Stay safe hatchling." Fawkes flashed away.

/Scene Break/

"Dan I really appreciate your letting me come with you to pick up Hermione."

"It's our pleasure Harry besides I think Hermione has been missing you. You have to read between the lines of her letters but I don't believe Hogwarts has been treating her that nicely." Emma Granger added.

I was about ready to answer when I got hit with somebody trying to hug the last bit of air from my lungs. Hermione then whispered in my ear, "I've kept your secret Mister Potter but you're in big trouble with me. Will discuss that when we get home." Hermione released me and turned toward her parents but their expected hugs were interrupted by...

"Get out of the way or maybe you'd like to have those great big front teeth back Mudblood. "A number of the students around us heard and started to howl with laughter but the platform went quiet when I yelled, "Depulso". Draco Malfoy flew halfway across the platform before he hit side of the train. "Hermione Granger is my vassal and I will have no one insulted her or my house, be warned on the next insult I take your life."

"Who Do You Think You Are? You little shit!" Lucius Malfoy was charging toward me while pulling his wand from his walking cane.

"Well if it isn't Lucius Malfoy, the big bad Death Eater, I'm terrified." Lucius reputation preceded him so the adults were dragging their children as quickly and as far away as possible.

Lucius made a number of mistakes. Firstly he saw a kid so he didn't put up a shield. Secondly he saw a kid who wasn't supposed to do magic out of school even if he knew any respectable spells. Thirdly he lost his cool and resorted to a Death Eater curse, "Sectumsempra". His fourth mistake was not dodging his own curse which my shield repelled directly at him.

/Scene Break/

"Albus! Albus!" Amos Diggery yelled from the fireplace.

"Yes Amos, what can I do for you?"

"There's been a duel on the platform at Kings cross, both Malfoy's are in Saint Mungo's."

"Come on through to my office Amos, I will need more information."

Amos stepped out of the fire and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I was waiting on my son on the platform when I see this kid who looks like a first year,who then blasts the younger Malfoy clear across the platform. While he was declaring that the younger Malfoy had insulted his vassal the elder Malfoy charged in drawing his wand. The kid said he was terrified of Malfoy 'The Death Eater' but I think he was really taunting Lucius. Then Lucius let go one of those Death Eater cutting curses and the kid calmly reflected it back at Lucius. Both of the Malfoy's have been taken to Saint Mungo's.

"I best be getting down to the Ministry to see if I can help the kid he..."

"You don't understand Albus, the Aurors were right there and the kid calmly asked the Aurors if they saw any Ministry owls delivering his warnings over the use of under age magic. He then flashes his house ring and says they need to contact him that can be done through Ragnot at Gringotts. I never got a name or title."

"What were the house colors on his robe?"

"Actually he was wearing Muggle clothing."

/Scene Break/

"What was that all about?" Dan commanded as he steered his Mercedes on the motorway.

"And how can you use magic out of school when they specifically told me I was not allowed!" Hermione screeched.

"Well everybody here is going to love this answer. To start with there are things that I can't tell you Dan and there are things that I can't tell you Hermione. There are also things I can't tell either one of you. I'll try and explain once we get to your house but for now can we talk about the weather?"

"Now you listen here Harry Potter I won't..."

"Hermione, why don't you tell your parents about Fluffy and the troll you met this year at Hogwarts?"

POP!

"Where did he go? He just disappeared!" Emma squeaked.

"Now that just tears it, he just 'apperated', he's not supposed to be able to do that until he is sixteen years old and only after he gets a license from the Ministry."

"Hermione why don't you tell me about, what was it, Fluffy and a troll?" Dan asked expecting an answer.

"Eep" was the only reply from the backseat.

/Scene Break/

As the Grangers pulled into their driveway they saw Harry sitting on the front doorstep. They all silently filed into the living room and after Emma had finish making the tea the silence was broken.

"Look you guys, you are all new to the magical world and the word magic covers a large area. Hermione is learning in school that there are things that are very real such as dragons, Seers, trolls and Fluffy. Merlin existed and so do gods and goddesses, although they just may be powerful witches and wizard's. One such Lady stuffed my head full of information on future events. Right now I have a couple of ancients fighting over the direction that I'm going to follow."

"So what's this Fluffy?" Dan again asked.

"Fluffy is Hagrid's pets three headed dog. Hagrid is a half giant and his three headed dog is called a Cerberus. Yes the same one that guards the dead from leaving hell, Fluffy is only about 8 feet tall while a troll is humanoid in shape and stands about 12 feet tall and swings a very mean club." I explained when Hermione started giggling.

"You should've seen the twins. They were speechless after they tried to sneak into the third floor."

I hated lying but how do you explain that you have dead a number of times, Voldemort, or the boy-who-lived. Saying that Hermione used to be my wife would really go over big time about now. I could see that Hermione had more questions to ask but was holding off until we were alone. I got permission to pick up Hermione to take her to the amusement park the next weekend. I said my goodbyes and headed home.

/Scene Break/

I rented a limo and finally got Kat loaded in the back but she was grumbling about there's going to be trouble. I knocked on the Grangers door and was met by the hugging Hermione. Hermione bounced into the limo, I close the door and the driver was off. Hermione was now glaring at Kat as I made the introductions. "What's wrong Hermione, you were happy just a second ago?"

"Harry you are just about as slow as molasses going uphill on a cold winter day." Kat declared.

"What?" Was my profound reply.

"Hermione has her eye on you and I'm competition." Kat explained.

"Am not!" Hermione huffed.

"Merlin were 12 years old and..." I got cut off...

"I would NOT finish that statement Harry." Kat suggested.

I figured I was going to be dead before we got to the amusement park so I pressed on, Kat you and I are friends and you're saying Hermione wants to be best friends with me?" From slight shake of the head I received from Kat I figured I best up the ante, so I said, "But I would much rather if Hermione was my girlfriend. Now that the subject has been brought up, Hermione would you be my girlfriend?"

The time we left the limo Hermione was bouncing on my arm as my new girlfriend and let Kat have the other arm with provisos. The day at the park was really fantastic and we enjoyed the rides and had a great time but then I made another mistake for the day.

"Harry let's stop by the bookstore in Diagon alley and see if we can find some new books." Unfortunately I agreed to this.

As we stepped out of the books shop about twelve men jumped on us, if I hadn't recognized many of them from the order of the Phoenix there would've been hell to be paid. Kat apparently realized the same thing that I did, a lot of innocent people in the alley could be hurt should we put up a fight, so we all hesitated. They took Hermione's and my wands and of course Kate didn't carry one being an elemental. We were forcibly 'apperated' to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Apparently while we were enjoying an all day visit to the amusement park the Order of the Phoenix had been moving into Grimmauld Place.

The member holding Kat got a taste of what was coming in the near future to anyone who messed with us. We had no sooner landed in the park across the street when Kate was suddenly suddenly surrounded by a wall of wind throwing her captives around the street. Before they could do anything else Kat was gone.

The only reason I was letting them manhandle me was because Hermione was there and she couldn't defend herself. Sirius Black's mothers portrait started screaming as someone further in the house yelled, "They have Potter!" We were hustled into the kitchen where my good old friend Severus Snape said, "Why did you bring the bint here take her back where you found her and dumped the tramp." Snape ordered as he shoved me into a chair. "Your ours now Potter you haven't completed your OWL's and you haven't been going to school. I'm rooting to have your wand snapped and you sent to Azkaban."

That's when the other quarter was heard from, "You're looking a little peaky, dear. We can't have that, I would take care of you. I don't know where you been but I doubt that you have been properly taken care of, I want you to be sure to eat everything on that plate, do you hear me young man."

This whole activity appeared to be out of some class 'B' movie.

I was sure they had enough time to get Hermione out of the house and Kat's timing could not have been more on cue. Molly Weasley looked up and saw Kat, " and who are you young lady and how did you get in this house?"

"Oh! I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Lady Slyterin." Snape went for his wand and I wandlessly set the plate of food in front of me into Snape's face. Kat using a blast of wind sent Snape forcefully into the wall as I grabbed Kat's hand and yelled, "Wards remove everyone but me and Katrina from this house, do not let them return until tomorrow." It was always best never to use the words "always and never" when it came to magic as it could end up with some odd results.

There was a resounding "POP".

Hanging on to Kat's hand I led her out the front door to find half of the Weasley family, a half a dozen order members and of course Severus Snape all piled the middle of the street. They were presently attempting to disentangle themselves from one another as I whispered into Kat's ear, "Gringotts".

/Scene Break/

"Ragnot I need some of your superb assistance."

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time Harry?"

"Snape seems to think I'm in big trouble because I haven't been going to school and I don't have my OWL's completed."

"Not a problem my young friend. We been bouncing back in time so much that I have saved several files for myself as well as you." Ragnot flip the little switch on his magnificent desk causing another goblin to rush into the room. "Nutnail please go to my special files and locate Lord Slytherin OWL and NEWT results and bring them to me immediately."

"Thanks Ragnot your a lifesaver even if I have to become Lord Slytherin again."

"Will have the documents in their proper folder at the Ministry within the hour."

/Scene Break/

I have no idea why I get so much pleasure out of making Snape's life miserable, no I take that back I know exactly why I want to make his life miserable.

"Miss I would like to see Madam Bones at the earliest possible moment."

"Go away kid before you get in trouble." The receptionist had already dismissed us before she even finished her sentence.

"Well if you're not interested in the kidnapping of Harry Potter..." It had worked the last time and since she was suddenly heading toward the DMLE's office I figured it was working again.

"Yes why don't you come on in, you say Harry Potter was kidnapped?"

"Yes Madam Bones, I'm here to request an investigation into my kidnapping as well as my two friends and the commandeering of my house. To begin with my life is never very simple starting with my name. I am Lord Slytherin, Potter, Black, Gryffindor. Please call me Harry and this is Kat. Now regardless of how young I look I am in fact Lord Gryffindor and majority rules of the Ministry do not apply. I was kidnapped for being Harry Potter along with Kat as well as Miss Hermione Granger. We were transported by force to a house that I own as Lord Black. There are number of other Weasley's in the house but I personally saw Molly Weasley, Severus Snape and a number of other individuals who I believe belongs to the Order of the Phoenix, one of Dumbledore's little clubs if I'm not mistaken. Their assertion that I am a truant and it was their right to take me into custody because I have not completed my OWLs. My wand was also stolen during this kidnapping and not returned. Oh! Here are my OWL and NEWT results taken as Lord Slytherin."

Madam Bones kept looking at the official document and then back to me, she finally shook her head and said, "Laura send in Auror Tonks. I'll have an Auror go and take a statement from Miss Granger. You'll need to accompany Auror Tonks and make it official statement yourself. By the way I didn't catch you last name Miss."

"Kristina Slytherin."

"Ah! Harry sister."

"No his wife." That seem to again shake up the stern looking woman.

"Auntie are you busy?"

"Not all Susan, Harry and I are just finishing up. Susan is my niece and..." Madam Bones never got to finish.

"Auntie has been talking quite a bit about you Harry. Have you done your shopping for Hogwarts yet?" It was almost like déjà vu.

"No I'm sorry but I don't go to school but if you wait until after we give our testimony will be happy to escort you." With one look to Kat, Susan decided that she needed to go to the alley "immediately". I kept forgetting that Kat could make it dead stump drool over her beauty.

/Scene Break/

"I'm telling you Albus we thought we had Potter then something freaky happened, we all got ejected from Black's mansion. In fact here's Potter's wand." Snape growled.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to implement a few of my plans at the Ministry, we can't allow this to continue. Severus arrange a meeting of the Order this evening in my office." Dumbledore tossed some 'floe' powder and smoothly flowed into the fireplace.

"Yes Madam Umbridge please informe the Minister that I have called for emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, we will be meeting in one hour.

/Scene Break/

"Members of the Wizengamot I have called this emergency session for two important items." Albus thought to himself...calling this emergency meeting was going to upset half of the members and he knew that most people would not show up for the suddenly called meeting. Dumbledore grinned to himself as he had filled the room with his supporters.

"The first item is that it has come to my attention is that we have a prisoner in Azkaban who has never received a trial. I move that the prisoner be brought in front of the Wizengamot posthaste for his trial, do I have a second? Those in favor? The motion is carried, the prisoner will be brought here posthaste. Lord Diggery has a proposal for a new law which is titled the Harry Potter Protection act. Since Hogwarts has been deemed the most secure place in England the act ensures that he attends Hogwarts for the next seven years. We cannot allow our hero to attend some substandard foreign school and be endangered by those of ill intent. Do I have a second for Lord Diggery propose law? Those in favor? The new laws been passed. This emergency session of the Wizengamot is now over. Thank you for your attendance."

Dumbledore was almost skipping to the halls of the Ministry. He would have Sirius Black out of prison and with Black being Potter's godfather it would be the lure to get hold of Potter. Getting access to Black's fortune was also a plus, they never read the fine print. Dumbledore smiled even larger as he thought of how the sheep had just signed off on a law without reading the fine print. Harry Potter would have to go to Hogwarts school for the next seven years, period. I will have total control over him and his vaults until he gets to his age of maturity and becomes an adult.

/Scene Break/

While this was going on, and unbeknownst to me, I made a beeline for the Granger's house while Kat headed for Grimmauld Place. Kat wanted nothing to do with I was about to try and hopefully accomplish.

"Dan, Emma, I'm asking for your permission to take Hermione to Gringotts. There's something there that she needs to hear and see from the Head Goblin."

"Harry do you need us drive you there?"

"Not if Hermione doesn't mind, I can side along 'apperate' her with me there and back."

"Permission granted Harry as long as Hermione is willing and happy."

Hermione thought it was going to be fun until we finished our trip to Ragnot's office. "Harry, 'Apperation' is an awful feeling."

"Another problem Harry?" Ragnot asked.

"Actually a rather large one so please bear with me and that goes for you to Hermione. Hermione, Ragnot is NOT going to agree with me just because I'm a bank customer. He's going to agree to most of what I'm about ready to say because it's truthful and its happened to him also."

I got a nod from Hermione so I continued, "I've been killed and I've died, however, every time I end up starting all over again and in each case Ragnot has traveled along at the same time. With this in mind I want you to know, with Ragnot being present, that I've made a will leaving everything to you and Kat in case..."

I held my hands so to keep Hermione from going off. "In case Voldemort wins this time or I end up throwing myself in front of the killing curse. Ragnot has been smart enough to bring along with him a lot of my paperwork. I'm taking a chance and hope that he has a copy of our marriage license that will support what I'm saying." I was watching Hermione and I didn't know if she was ready to scream, faint or just laugh in my face.

"Here you go Harry, one marriage license between Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger." Ragnot passed paperwork across his desk to me and I handed it to Hermione.

"Is this real? Is this still legal?" I think for the first time in a long time Hermione had run out of questions to ask over a subject.

"Is most definitely real and still legal." Ragnot said and I attempted to snap my neck in turning back to look at him. The old paperwork was only to show Hermione why I was doing the Will.

"All that has to be done is have it filed with the Ministry and it's perfectly binding."

"File it!" Hermione said as my head snapped back to look at Hermione. I then had two thoughts. "Hermione I really like that idea but I have to tell you that there is couple more licenses and I don't plan on living much longer plus..."

"Kat?" Hermione asked.

"Kat was...but yes. Look this all very confusing and is going to take a while to explain so you best wait..."

"File it!"

"But Hermione, you need to know the whole..."

"File it!"

"Okay Ragnot you heard the lady, file it.

"You can explain later and you can bring Kat if you think it's important."

"Hermione why are you doing this, I mean..."

"I missed you terribly while I was at Hogwarts and when I come back I thought I was going to lose you to Kat...But seeing that marriage certificate convince me that it was not a fleeting romance as I don't do stupid things like getting married for the hell of it. If there others out there I must have accepted the situation before because if I didn't I would've killed somebody. That's not how you died one of those times was it?"

"No we were a happy lot but for some reason the Ancients keep playing with our lives and I foresee my dying again."

Hermione look me in the eye and said, "Not anymore Harry, not anymore."

/Scene Break/

When we got back to the Granger's I had a gigantic fear that Hermione was going to run into the house and scream, "Mom, Dad I'm married!". Luckily for me Hermione didn't but she did ask if I could stay the night because she had some things to discuss with me. I borrowed the Grangers phone and call Kat stating that Hermione and I would be over first thing in the morning for an in-depth discussion.

/Scene Break/

"I'm calling this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order. I'm proud to announce that I've successfully passed a new law concerning Harry Potter..." The fireplace lit and Madam Bones head appeared in the flames.

"Oh! Great, I see I have the people I need to talk to all assembled. I shall be coming through with a couple of Aurors." Before Dumbledore could say anything Madam Bones stepped out of the fire with four Aurors.

"First off I need for Molly Weasley and Severus Snape to turn over their wands and accompany my Aurors to the Ministry to make a formal statement."

"What is the meaning of this Amelia?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I am currently holding an investigation concerning the kidnapping of Lord Gryffindor, Kristina Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger. Molly Weasley and Severus Snape were identified as part of a group illegally commandeering Lord Black's mansion without his permission."

"What is this double talk? There is no Lord Gryffindor and Lord Black is currently in Azkaban awaiting trial." Dumbledore looked like he was about ready to lose his cool as the Aurors took their prisoner into the 'Floe'.

"Dumbledore don't take me for a fool! I know your little group was behind this and I have already checked the Ministries records and with the goblins at Gringotts, I might suggest that you do the same. Since nobody seems to want to own up I'll be on my way."

"Meeting adjourned I've got to go to the Ministry and straighten this mess out." Dumbledore followed Madam Bones into the fireplace.

/Scene Break/

"Harry before we all have our little chat I think you best read this addition of the Dailey Profit." Kat looked very serious.

"Kat what's so funny in the paper, it looks like Harry's going to bust a gut laughing?"

"Hermione I thought that this mornings news was going to be a serious problem for Harry."

"Oh! This...giggle...is hilarious. But we best head down to Gringotts to make sure."

"Were not going to 'apperate' are we?" Hermione groaned.

No we will call a taxi and after Gringotts we will head to some dress shops. I'm sure there is shopping that we can do for Lady Potter."

/Scene Break/

"Not to worry Harry, the vaults are all taken care of just like last time and were not making any announcements. Oh! Our little costly project is almost completed."

"You have not drained all my vaults?" I said in mock terror before I laughed letting everyone know I was not serious.

"You are not flying for the French or the English National Quidditch teams yet, or are you?" Both girls look confused as Ragnot and Harry started laughing.

I was still chuckling as we stepped out of Gringotts but as the red curse headed in our direction, it put a stop to the chuckling. Once I let them get away with but it appeared that the Order needed a lesson. I raised a shield protecting the three of us and started hurling stunners back at the half dozen Order of the Phoenix members. "Kat give them some mild lightning strikes." I didn't want to kill anybody but Kat's mild lightning strikes would not only frizz your hair but acted like a strong stunner. I was marveled at how accurate her bolts of lightning were in finding a target.

"Well that was fun, Oh! Look here come the Aurors, we best get back inside the bank."

"Nice fireworks Harry, Ladies. I took the liberty to call Madame Bones as soon as they started throwing curses. She should be here any minute." Ragnot was doing a goblin chuckle.

Madam Bones came charging into the bank, followed by Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt.

"Madam Bones welcome to Gringotts your private conference room is this way." Ragnot was still doing the goblin chuckle, which did not go unnoticed by Madam Bones. The two Aurors were told to remain on the main floor and Ragnot lead the rest of us to a conference room.

After we all had taken our seats Madam Bones demanded our wands.

"Kat can't use a wand and mine hasn't been returned to me and Hermione is prohibited from using her wand outside of Hogwarts."

"I'll still need to see it Miss...?"

"That would be Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter." Hermione's stated in a proud manner.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected less. Let's see the last spell was 'Wingardium Leviosa' probably done at school and would definite not account for the disaster outside."

"Madam Bones if we could keep this out of the records, I would appreciate it, but I am quite adept at wandless magic." To emphasize the point I conjured a glass and filled it full of water. " Those were Order of the Phoenix folks, I assume, as it's too early for Voldemort to make his comeback."

"Don't make jokes about Voldemort making his comeback." Madam Bones snarled.

"I'm sorry to inform you Madam Bones but his wrath already has tried to return him to a body. Dumbledore had the philosopher's stone hidden behind some first year traps and a Cerberus last year at Hogwarts."

"It really scared the Weasley twins speechless when they opened that door on the third floor." Hermione giggled once again at the memory.

Madam Bones got up about that time and stomped out without saying a word. It looked like the headmaster was going to get a visitor, this started Ragnot doing the goblin chuckle once again.

"Say Ragnot, I wonder if the goblins would be interested in taking on a basilisk and what kind of a finders fee could I get?"

"Death rate on that would probably be pretty high. How long is this basilisk of yours?

"As I remembered, about 60 feet long."

"I put your cut at roughly around 25% of net.

"I need you to make me a homing beacon so your people can portkey to the Chamber of Secrets. I think I'm going to be at Hogwarts this year and I'll just pop on down and put the homing beacon in the big chamber. The basilisk usually hides behind the big ugly head.

Oh! Could you get me a copy that new law they passed, called the Harry Potter Protection Act." This started me to start chuckling again.

/Scene Break/

Later that afternoon Albus Dumbledore stormed into Madam Bone's office and left after a heavy tongue lashing. The fines to get his people out of the Ministries cells was quite exorbitant. Dumbledore's only gains were Madam Bones statement that Sirius Black's trial would be held the next morning and that she needing to inform Harry Potter of the law that said he had to go to Hogwarts for the next seven years.

/Scene Break/

"So that's the entire plan Penny and Jenny. Just remember this is not stealing were going to return it to it's rightful owner. If there is any problems just stop, come to see me and tell me what's the problem is and above all stay safe."

"Yes Master Harry." Pop, Pop

/Scene Break/

"You know you make traveling to Hogwarts a lot easier." Hermione grinned as we stepped onto platform 9 3/4.

"Do you mean that I can shrink the trunks down and carry them in my pocket or do you mean that I've got six trunks in my pocket and only one of them belongs to me?"

"You did say that the three of us will be having private quarters." Kat was asking again.

"You know as well as I that there is going to be nothing but troubles at Hogwarts and that includes getting private quarters. Dumbledore has wrought a mean and nasty Harry Potter this time. Now that all three of us are considered adults, because of our marriage, you Hermione can use those spells that I've been teaching you to defend yourself. And you Kat have that phony wand you can weave around. That should keep them confused for a while as my magical bodyguard."

"Why am I the only one going to be attending classes?" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione complaining about going to classes? Surely the world has ended." I kidded, remembering her from past lives.

Almost upon entering the platform the fun started, Draco approach with a couple of his buddies. It reminded me of Dudley and his friends getting ready to Harry Hunt from somewhere in my past memories. I leaned over and whispered to Kat, "I'll take care the children just keep an eye out for the adults, I smell a trap." After our last meeting even Draco couldn't be this stupid.

"Look guys it's the Mudblood I'm going to have some fun watch me make her dance." Draco said and raised his wand... "Diffindo!" was the silent spell that flew from my hand, smashing through his partially raised shield. Draco was slammed backwards like a rag doll as blood sprayed from his mouth and ears. The other two idiots took off running.

That's when I heard the Entrail–Expelling Curse being cast by one person while Sectumsempral Curse was cast by another. As I spun I automatically put up a shield, my shield sent Crabbe Senior's Entrail–Expelling Curse hurtling into Lucius Malfoy. At that instant a stalactite shaped object erupted into the midsection of Crabbe Senior compliments of Katrina, as Lucius's 'Sectumsempra' curse ricocheted into the ceiling.

It was lucky we arrived a bit early to catch the train as it gave time for Madam Bones to show up. She directed all the children onto the train, which included us, as Aurors would be sent to Hogwarts later for statements. It seemed that it would take the better part of the day to get statements from all of the adults on the platform.

/Scene Break/

"You would do well in Slytherin..."

"Look any house will do Hat, I'll be requesting Gryffindor's quarters. Just let Fawkes and Lady Hogwarts know."

"GRYFFINDOR"

I sat between Kat and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. I was wondering how long it was going to take. Dumbledore dragged it out to the very end, "Mister Potter report to my office immediately after finish eating."

"Come on girls let's start the war early, "Professor McGonagall would you please accompany us to the headmaster's office as our Head of House?

As usual the Gargoyle leapt out of the way before the password could be given and we entered the headmaster's office. I've been around and around and I wasn't planning on going around again as I heard, "Harry my boy, you led us on a merry chase. Might I ask where you been staying all this time?

"You might but I might not answer."

"Mister Potter you will show respect to the headmaster!" Professor McGonagall had not changed much since I had last seen her.

"Might I ask what the two girls are doing here I only ask for you to come to my office."

"Kat is my personal bodyguard and Hermione here is a vassal of House Potter and they will be staying in Gryffindor's quarters."

"Harry my boy, your Harry Potter, there is no Lord Gryffindor."

"Get the wax out of your ears and listen up right quick, I am Lord Gryffindor and I will occupy Lord Gryffindor's quarters."

"I'm sorry to tell you my boy but the law clearly states that I am in total control of you and your vaults for the next seven years here at Hogwarts."

"Nice try you old goat but you blew it, I would suggest you get off your skinny ass and go talk with the goblins. I am Lord Gryffindor, I am an adult, and I am not held anymore by the Ministries Age of Majority laws so bugger off."

"Harry I will not be talked to the headmaster in that manner!" Professor McGonagall was definitely irate.

"I really don't care what you want as I am on a seven year vacation here in this castle because of your Protection Act. Your law only keeps me here for the next seven years it does not order me into classes or detentions. You might wish to pass that along to the inmates that interfering with my vacation could be hazardous to their health."

"That brings up another subject Harry, you almost killed Draco Malfoy. He's going to be in Saint Mungo's for weeks as they try to piece back all of his bones. Are you headed to the dark side Harry? You disregard your guardians wishes and have injured another student?""

"Crap I wanted him dead! Oh well I'll get him when he returns a school. Come on Professor McGonagall's time to show me where my quarters are located."

While I knew where the quarters were located I wanted to ensure that Professor McGonagall heard what I needed to say. "Professor Dumbledore is not listening and is likely to get himself or somebody else killed in this castle. I have already completed my NEWTs but he's not listening. I shall only attend classes that I care to if at all. This is going to be a seven year vacation and regardless of what he thinks he has no control over me as I am an adult in the eyes of the goblins and the law. I wanted to emphatically impress upon you that my quarters are going to be warded by me, these wards will be dangerous to anyone entering without my permission. Furthermore any attacks verbal or otherwise will be dealt with by me as a Lord of a House. You may wish to emphasize that with Professor Snape."

We finally arrived at the portrait, "Hey you old drunk do you remember me?"

"Harry old friend it's good to see you again. What's it been 1000 years?"

"It could've been 2000 years, you know the Ancients."

"Don't remind me, I'd much rather forget."

"Well we are going to call it a night, we will have plenty of time to chat later."

"Potter might I ask how you know this old druid?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hey old druid you mind if I tell her who you are for real?"

"Not at all Harry, what can they do to me other than hang me on the wall."

"Professor McGonagall is my honor to present to you, the one, and only, Merlin of old." As Merlin tipped his raggedy old hat Professor McGonagall wandered off in a slight daze.

"Harry you really shouldn't do that, I like Professor McGonagall." Hermione huffed.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Professor McGonagall handed out class schedules and even I got one. "Girls can you believe that you're looking at a first year student."

Hermione started giggling.

"Girls I've got to attend a couple of classes this morning as this is going to be way too much fun."

And indeed it was, Potions was my first class which I skipped. I knew I would hear about that. The afternoon class was Charms and while the students were practicing the levitation spell I was levitating the professor. Professor Flitwick thought it was great fun but did get quite upset when he noticed that I was doing it without a wand. I told him that Dumbledore's club had stolen my wand and I was not going to go for a replacement wand.

The next day I attended Professor McGonagall's class and did nothing but watch. Once the class was dismissed I asked her to ask Dumbledore for my wand back as I conjured of bouquet of flowers. I handed the bouquet to her and left the classroom.

/Scene Break/

We were well into the second week when as usual, "Mister Potter report to my office after lunch" was again heard.

As Kat and I were strolling to the headmaster's office Kat asked, "Harry how long does this is comedy routine play?"

"It does seem to play on forever doesn't it? The old goat has this idea in his head of what mold I came out of because he put me in that mold to start with. Since he knows he's infallible he keeps trying to shove me back into that mold. You will see meetings where I'm threatened or restricted, in other meetings there will be his grandfatherly image to shame me into doing what he wants."

Upon entering the office we sat as far away from where Snape and Professor McGonagall were sitting and we waited.

"Harry my boy we have several things to discuss this day." Dumbledore awaited a response which he did not get.

"Just tell him about the detentions he has for missing my Potion classes! I have other more important things I need to be doing." Snape sneered.

"Why headmaster haven't you told your servants that I don't to detentions and attend classes only when I feel it's enjoyable?" I tried to put on a surprised look on my face.

"Headmaster, just expel him and snap his wand, we don't need another trouble making Potter at Hogwarts." Snape was on a roll.

"Yes that does bring up my wand headmaster. I demand its return immediately or I'll be forced to have my lawyers sue you and the school."

"You will not direct the actions within this school! I shall keep your wand and you shall serve your detentions. Since you cannot use the 'floe' and are restricted from leaving the school for the next seven years. You will now sit down and behave." It appeared the headmaster was a bit upset.

"Come on Kat this meeting is over with."

"You will not go anywhere except to sit down and listen, you will find the door is locked."

"Headmaster you have created in me your new future Dark Lord as you did with Tom Riddle. The only way to stop me from doing what I wish to do is the killing curse, are you ready to use it headmaster? Let's see locked wooden door, wood burns, exit appears.

As I dramatically pointed at the door I was sure that Kat got the idea but even I was surprised when a burning Chimeras appeared and started eating the door. Only powerful witches and wizards could control the Fiendfyre Curse or an Elemental using fire. Dumbledore screamed "Enough!" The Fire and the Chimeras disappeared and the smoking door swung open as Dumbledore collapsed in his chair. I grabbed Kat's hand and we departed the office.

/Scene Break/

I was beginning to worry especially when the writing on the wall said that Chambers of Secrets had been opened. I couldn't remember if it was something that I was actively involved in the past or was it part of what the Lady with the staff had put in my head, in other words I was confused as to how events would unfold. Two days later Penny popped in with the diary held in some tongsm well away from her. "Nasty book Master Harry, needs destroying not returning." Penny dropped the book on the floor and POP!

I guess the delay was the diary was never out of Ginny's possession until she threw it down the toilet. Well I had it now. "Kat can you do that Fiendfyre thing on his book it's really important that we get rid of this diary?"

It's not that I hadn't noticed but this time around things were just a little off than they had been in the past. Like the crazy curse of Snape's invention had never shown up this early or Sirius Black's trial...

Flashback: "Mister Potter report to my office after dinner."

Dumbledore should've known better but he had Sirius waiting in the office. As Kat and I entered the office Sirius yells "Harry" and charges at me probably to put me in a big hug. Kat reacted hitting him with the mini tornado which slammed him into the far stone wall.

"Sorry about that Harry didn't recognize him soon enough." Kate said as I just shrugged my shoulders. With all the mayhem going on around us it was always better to react first and apologize later. Draco had returned to the school a long time ago but it stayed out of sight. We knew sooner or later he was going to want his revenge.

"Hell of a way to treat your godfather Harry." Sirius moaned as he's lowered himself into a chair.

"Harry if you're good little boy we may let you visit your godfather over the summer break. He's been kind enough to provide us quarters for our order meetings." Dumbledore twinkled in a grandfatherly way.

I figured that translated into the 'fidelis' charm had been put up on Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, the headmasters been saying that you been somewhat of a problem. Whether you know it or not your parents stipulated that I was to be your guardian. If you don't shape up and listen to the headmaster I will have to take additional actions."

I seriously thought about exploding but that I had some better ideas. The lovable mutt apparently was under Dumbledore's infatuation.

"That brings me to another restriction I'm afraid I must impose upon you Harry. You've been seen flying but you have not attended the basic broom class. So until you attend class the school brooms are now off-limits to you." Dumbledore was a real charmer.

End of flashback:

Some things just were not what they thought they knew and that made it all seem better. What they thought was a school broom was actually my Firebolt and I was on the Quidditch pitch not for pleasure but stress relief. Regardless how fearless you pretend to be, wandering around the lair of a basilisk is terrifying. Just inside the big circular door of the Chamber of Secrets I put the goblins homing beacon and ran. After flying up to Myrtle's bathroom I raced out onto the Quidditch pitch and did some exhilarating flying to release all my tensions and established an alibi.

The reason I could pinpoint that day was that I never flew at Hogwarts but that one day. I normally attended some classes or went to the library but if they couldn't find me they had to assume I was at my quarters. They couldn't get in to check because of my wards and with six tunnels leading out of Hogwarts I still got all my flying time with the French Junior Quidditch league.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – – Summer and the tri-wizard tournament?

.

The French Junior Quidditch league only played and practiced on the weekends because the kids went to school during the week. This of course changed during the summer months. So typically Friday when Hermione was finished with her last class we three disappeared to Grimmauld Place. Kat and I 'apperated' to France. Hermione normally stayed at Grimmauld Place as she did not like to 'apperate'. After two or three hours of practice the three of us would head over to Hermione's parents house or out to dinner. It was not like the three of us didn't have a lot of friends at Hogwarts but this was our time. Hermione had a study group which we all attended which consisted of nearly all of my ex-wives, unfortunately only I was aware of what used to be in my life. Hermione had a friendship with Ron Weasley which mainly consisted of arguing at the dining table. The twins, included Kat and I worked together in the dishing out some of their pranks. In fact we were presently preparing a major prank against Snape.

Kreature apparently only had respect for the portrait in the hall which apparently hated everybody in the house. I can only guess what was the reasons Kreature never mentioned us or our top floors. Penny and Jenny knew everything that was going on in the house so we got apprized when the Weasley started moving in the lower levels.

Meanwhile in another house not far from a cemetery:

"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."

A pause, and then…

"Without Harry Potter?" Hissed the second voice. "I see…

"I could use another wizard," the cold voice hissed, "that is intriguing…"

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail. "Getting hold of Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected at Hogwarts…"

"Maybe if.."

"The trap at the end will still work but would be more efficient with you at full power My Lord."

"So you are volunteering to go and fetch me a viable substitute?"

/Scene Break/

"Dan, Emma how would you like an all expense paid trip to Las Vegas?

"Trying to get rid of us? Your going to stay here with Hermione and play house?" Dan was kidded us but it still had the desired effect of bringing blushes to our cheeks.

Hermione got that look in her eye, "No dad, those plans are for next weekend." That caused Dan to snort his tea and for Emmett to start laughing.

Of course that made me force a smile because both at Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts both girls has had stolen a spot in my bed. The three of us gotten quite used to the sleeping arrangements and a long trip to Las Vegas would most likely put a stop to that comfort. We really don't care where we went on vacation but getting out of the country would be a good idea as our pranks would not sit well with the powers that be. Well pranks is probably a little light on a description of what we were planning. They wouldn't give me back my wand as a starter. I was good with wandless magic but a wand increased the accuracy and the power of spells. Being under a ton of restrictions including not being able to leave Hogwarts and leaving, well it should upset a few people. Right now I was a bit testy with their actions.

"Las Vegas is a little too commercial for us besides you three can't get into the casinos. I have heard of a lot of the Indian casinos in California, maybe we could find a nice hotel with a pool in a small town. That way if Emma and I decided to take a little time to gambling you three have a cinema to go to and we can always plan day trips."

Then the argument started over who was going be paying for this excursion. I of course had brought the trip up and so I intended to pay for the trip for everyone. Hermione won the argument by dragging out one of my Gringotts bank statements.

/Scene Break/

Finally the end of term feast arrived and in the morning the school would be boarding the Hogwarts express in route to Kings Cross. We showed up at 4 PM at the start of the meal but snuck out early so we were not there to hear the inevitable, "Mister Potter report to my office after the feast". Penny and Jenny had already departed with our trunks. We exited the secret passageway at Honeydukes, we slipped across the street to the post office. We paid our Sickles for the 'floe' to the Leakey Cauldron and took a cab to Grimmauld Place. Penny and Jenny then popped us up to our room. So far so good; we had lead a semi-trail that they could be follow but still end up at a dead-end. `

After the girls took their vacation luggage out of their trunks, Penny and Jenny popped Kat and Hermione to the Granger residence. The next part of the prank was for me to be seen, so I walked downstairs to the kitchen. There was a couple of order members working on a bottle of fire whiskey. As soon as they saw me I said; "Wards remove everyone from this house, do not let anyone enter until tomorrow." I then 'apperated' to the backyard of the Granger residence in time to walk through the house. We all got into Dan's Mercedes and he drove us to the airport. After Dan parked the car in the long-term parking area we all entered the airport to check-in.

"Well we have two hours to kill so would anybody like something to eat." I asked as I saw a place that my taste buds demanded.

/Scene Break/

We got in a lot of sleep time which was only interrupted by one change of plane. After getting off at San Francisco International Airport we grabbed the shuttle and finally a cab to our hotel. That's when we got to play with jetlag.

Meanwhile the next couple of pranks were starting. The headmaster had sent Professor McGonagall to locate Harry Potter so he could have a word. At the same time the Weasley's were arriving at Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black had 'apperated' to the front gates of Hogwarts to report what had transpired at Grimmauld Place.

Somewhere in a graveyard the Dark Lord was rising from a cauldron.

/Scene Break/

I wouldn't do that Professor McGonagall unless you want to look like an elf for the next three days. Now to approach from this side you could be a troll for two days. Using that wand you just pulled out can have lethal ramifications. I've been told to explain to all comers that this area is protected by Lady Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and the twins Weasley. Professor McGonagall immediately returned to the headmaster's office to report the new turn of events. She ran into Sirius Black waiting to go up to the headmaster's office.

"Albus, Gryffindor quarters are sealed with traps and wards, attempting to enter would be foolhardy."

"It was Harry, he showed up at Grimmauld Place and activated the wards to the building. We can't get back into the building."

"That's impossible! The 'Fidelius' charm will not let him find Grimmauld Place and I am the Secrets Keeper. I have not told him the location of that building." Dumbledore turned to his Phoenix only to find Fawkes gone. Albus soon found that the 'floe' was not working to Grimmauld Place so they had to trudge to the main gates of Hogwarts before they could 'apperate'.

Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore arrived at the same time that Molly Weasley and her brood had arrived and found their access denied. "Albus Dumbledore" screamed Molly Weasley, starting a typical tirade. "Albus what is the meaning of this? You told us would be safer here than at the Burrow! Hell we can even get in and my children are sitting out in the middle of the street vulnerable, do something Albus!"

Dumbledore arranged for the Weasley's to be transported back to the halls of Hogwarts. Being the great thinker of the time, as well as the most powerful wizard alive, he headed down to the Gryffindor quarters to ensure or that no one was hiding or in residence.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived he heard a message that he offhandedly dismissed, "This area is protected by Lady Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and the twins Weasley." Raising the Elder wand he cast a "ward dismissal spell" only to find himself, specifically his beard, on fire as he was flung magically through the castles wall, which magically disappeared, and high into the air. His arrival in the middle of the lake was anti-climatic as the gigantic squid tossed him onto the beach. Dumbledore was beginning to wonder if he was getting too old for this sort of thing.

/Scene Break/

It was hot, blistering hot, it was the air-conditioning or the pool and by all means don't get sunburned. It was funny to be free, on vacation and complaining. This was definitely not English weather.

Dan and Emma periodically left us to go to the casino to try their luck. That's when we put on our glamour charms and headed to the casino ourselves. We each had our own opinion on which machine to play and how much for each spin. With all of my mad mathematics training I came up with a fabulous way to beat the 21 tables. My system was extremely simple, you bet five dollars and if you lost your bet you bet ten, if you lost again you bet Twenty. Three consecutive losses you quit and went someplace else to lose your money. Whenever you won you went back to your original bet. That is unless you became fabulously lucky and could not lose. I did that one day when I left my system for betting everything as I couldn't seem to lose. I mean if I double down on two threes and got a four, the dealer would bust. After I'd won about $2500 I decided to quit and see how the girls were doing. The girls and I decided not to take advantage of the casino and we never used magic when we played. About the third time we hit the casino's we saw that the casino knew about magic. This idiot used magic on one of the machines and suddenly two strangely dressed men appeared and escorted the individual out the door.

/Scene Break/

"Harry did you think they have a magical street here in town or in the area?" Hermione asked when Kat suddenly seemed to be scanning the area. Apparently Kat was feeling for Magic and a bit later we were at a magical street full of stores, we finally got Hermione out of the bookstore a few hours later. This street gave us a number of days to explore a new area that dealt with magic.

/Scene Break/

"Dumbledore I'm coming through, this is an emergency." Madam Bones yelled before she stepped to the fireplace into the headmaster's office.

"Harry Potter told me, and he was correct, he knew! Where is Harry Dumbledore? I need to contact him immediately!"

"Amelia what are you ranting about?"

"Voldemort! Dumbledore, he's back, he just attacked Diagon alley. Potter told me he was coming back. There's panic there and the magical world is already looking for the boy-who lived to save them once again. We need him in front of a press conference."

"Amelia this can't be possible Voldemort is not due back for a while..."

"What! You knew he was coming back and you didn't think it was important to mention it to the Ministry! You had better let me know were Potters is at right this very second or you're going to be front of the Wizengamot on charges."

"Amelia Harry's disappeared, we've been searching and can't find him."

/Scene Break/

"Harry I'm bored." Kat grumbled.

"Same here Harry, it's been a great vacation but I'm bored like Kat." Hermione added to my thoughts. We had been here for three weeks and it was time move on, but where?

"Why don't we ask Dan and Emma and find out if they've had enough then we can head back home and do a little studying in the Black library." I suggested.

So with everybody in agreement we boarded our boring aircraft and took the long, long flight home. We picked up Dan's car and headed to the Granger residency. Everyone was dead tired as we pulled into the Granger driveway. That's when I felt the wards. " Dan get us out of here immediately." I yelled. Dan backed up, changed gears, and took off at a high rate of speed down the street.

"Harry what's wrong!" Dan yelled.

I didn't get to answer as there was a monstrous explosion.

I answered Dan, "I can read wards and when we entered in your driveway I could feel that's something magical had been there because of the wards that I had put up previously. There were other new wards that were around the house and I didn't have time to read them or translate them that's why yelled for us to get out of there."

"That was our house that just went boom wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid that's what just happened." Hermione stated as she was looking out the rear window.

"My God what are we going to do now?" Emma looked like he was about ready to panic.

"There is no problem, you will just stay with us at our place."

Hermione gave me a light shove with her elbow and leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "Harry the floor is not that big they are bound to notice our living arrangements."

"Hermione it's either the truth or I end up sleeping in the attic on the couch. It's not like we were doing, you know what."

Dan parked car in a respectable parking lot close to number 12 and I summoned Penny and Jenny. They 'popped' everyone and their luggage to the top floor number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Dan would you and Emma meet us up stairs in the attic when you're finish unpacking, we need to have a little talk."

"Master Harry they alls be back downstairs." Penny informed me.

"Thank you Penny just remember you don't do anything for them but let me know if anything interesting happens.

"Come on girls let's go to the attic and put on some dance music. The Granger should be up shortly." However before I could move Fawkes flashed in to the room

"Here you are hatchling, it's time you got this back."

"Thanks Fawkes, I just hope this is as powerful as I remember it to be." I started digging in my trunk for my wand holster for my white wand.

"The old goats planning on having a meeting later this evening. The subject is the same and that's to find Harry Potter. With Voldemort's return the old goats been catching hell from Madame Bones."

"Fawkes do you have any idea why everything is not the same as it was before, this is becoming a crazy dance of sanity."

"The best I can come up with is that the Ancients were playing a weird chess game where each is trying to outdo the other and you appear to be their Knight in shining armor. You do know that the Tri-wizard tournament is schedule for next year?"

I could feel my entire body sagging at that news. "No Fawkes this is the first I heard of it and I just wish there was some way that I could not get dragged into it for the umpteenth time."

"For what it's worth hatchling I'm getting the feeling that this is the last time around. I'm not a Seer hatchling but I feel the end is near for many and all we can do is hang on tight and ride out the storm."

/Scene Break/

"Dan, Emma... You have seen me do magic and you know magic can do some strange things. I cannot explain what magic is any better than you can but it is there and functions around intent. Apparently the Fates are going along with a number of Ancients, Gods, and Goddesses all with their own intent. There is this one Ancient who had one intent and sent his daughter Kristina to me. His daughter had her own intent upon arriving. While Hermione and I have accepted magic's intent...Magic has made at least one decision, Kristina and Hermione are now my wives."

I was not sure how close to the truth this was but it would take forever to explain my entire life. Besides once all the yelling and questioning subsides I've still got to tell everyone that Voldemort has returned and what that's going to do in our lives.

/Scene Break/

"Madame Bones I'm happy that you could join us for a private meeting here at Gringotts."

"Meeting with the bank manager and someone I've been looking for a while now, how could I pass up this offer of a meeting." Madam Bones was a bit sarcastic.

"My family and I have been attempting to avoid a number of people this summer. However with September 1st arriving shortly one of my wives will have to finally leave our quarters at Hogwarts to attend classes. This will cause me to also leave my quarters to protect one of my wifes. With Dumbledore firmly believing that his stupid protection act has serious influence on me, he or one of his minions are very likely to cause me to take violent actions against them. While I assure you that I will never voluntarily enter, I would bet a very large amount of galleons, that I will be entered as one of the champions in the tri-wizard tournament this coming year."

Madam Bones just shook her head, "You were accurate in your prediction about the return of Voldemort so I shan't argue your prediction over a tournament that you should not even know about. Do you have any suggestions on any future actions?"

"The rumor is that you wish me to make a public appearance. I would be eager to do your public appearance if you grant me two favors. If my wives and I are going to appear in public I would like an exemption for the use of underage magic for each of us. Lastly I would like an Auror assigned to Lady Potter to ensure her safety while at Hogwarts. I'll be happy to reimburse the Ministry for the Auror's salary and I will cover the costs of any other obstacle Dumbledore may put in our paths."

"If Ragnot will loan us an owl I will have all have the forms here before you leave"

"One other point if I may Madam Bones. My public appearance will follow the suggested guidelines that you're surely going to make but I shall add a couple of surprises that I'm sure will upset a number of people not only immediately but in the very near future."

"As long as what you say is not illegal Lord Potter, as the old saying goes, sticks and stones."

"Two other minor points. Firstly I think this should be kept this quiet from the Minister and Dumbledore. Let's say tomorrow when it's really busy I should run into you and contingency of Aurors in the Atrium and you persuade me to make an impromptu speech. When you introduce me I would appreciate if you use my proper titles, that being Lord Potter/ Black/ Slytherin/ Gryffindor."

"Madam Bones shook her head, do you have any more surprises Lord Potter?"

"Just a couple more but I will be saving them for our impromptu presentation."

"Making any bets this time around Harry? Ragnot chuckled.

"Well besides being made the fourth champion... Is there anyway to bet on Voldemort's real name or that his father was a Muggle or that he is not the Heir to Slytherin?"

"Actually there are a couple of places that would take those bets." Ragnot gave an evil grin.

"Well Ragnot we have until tomorrow afternoon when I make my speech. I don't how long it's going to take to prove those facts but I wouldn't think it's going to take too long


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – – A speech and the goblet

.

Kat, Hermione and I popped out of the fireplace on level VIII of the Ministry of Magic at the appointed time. A contingency of Aurors surrounded us and directed us to the Ministry Maintenance office door where a platform had been erected in that corner of the atrium. As the four of us walked to the platform Madam Bones persuaded me, in a loud voice, to say a few words to the gathering public. Of course my public appearance followed the suggested guidelines that Madam Bones had made but then I started to ad lib…

"Albus Dumbledore has forced through the Harry Potter protection act and has taken it upon himself to ensure my safety. I must say I am grateful to Albus Dumbledore in ensuring my safety as the tri-wizard tournament is being held this coming year at Hogwarts. I will assure everyone here that I have no intentions of entering enter that tournament and I am sure that my protector Albus Dumbledore will ensure that age lines are erected so only qualified wizards can enter. In fact I wish to invite the members of the press to monitor the entire tri-wizard tournament from the arrival of the other schools to the selection of the champions. I have enough on my plate in that I have been prophesied to be the only person capable of ridding the magical world of your half blood Dark Lord, He-who-shall-not-be-named...yes his father was a muggle!"

From out of the crowd in the atrium came the shout, "LIAR!"

"Come forward challenger of the word of Lord Gryffindor." Things started happening as the sea of spectators parted to allow the Challenger to stand clear of the crowd and facing me.

"Everybody knows that the Dark Lord is a pure blood and the heir of Slytherin." He shouted.

"Yes he is good at fabricating lies from thin air, however, if you take his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, that he obtained from his Muggle father, you will find that is nothing but an anagram when he calls himself 'I am Lord Voldemort'. When the gasps and shrieks settle down I continued, "So you may challenge me to a duel or you may apologize and leave." The crowd parted even further.

"I think that the Dailey profit is correct, you're an insane little child and I accept your offer of a duel to the death."

"Accepted, you have state your terms." I really was beyond caring anymore.

"EXPULSO!" He yelled the curse causing most people on the platform to dive anywhere but around me but I again the use my shield to direct it back at the idiot. Maintenance would be picking up the pieces for days. This of course ended our little presentation.

/Scene Break/

The newspapers, magazines, and WWW radio went on a Harry Potter, our hero and Savior, tirade.

It was only a few more days before we were to return to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for Hermione's schooling I would've told them stick it where the sun doesn't shine. Nothing but bad things were due to happen once I returned to Hogwarts. I was also contemplating a very large decision as it seems the entire world rotated around Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

September the 1st was a real zoo. Tonks applied glamour charms to Hermione and entered the platform and the train first. I knew I had to face the reporters and possibly more so I entered the platform a few minutes after Hermione had boarded the train. I was right about the reporters all wanting interviews but I was surprised the number of Aurors on the platform. I just shook my head at the slow witted thinking in the magical community, there were no Aurors on the Muggle side of the platform's entrance.

I ensured that I presented a pleasant and enthusiastic face at returning to Hogwarts. I didn't take the Aurors long to force the reporters away from me so that I could board the train. The speech at the Ministry left many unanswered questions and I would have liked to mention how safe I would be under Dumbledore's thumb.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I feel weird with Tonks following me around everywhere and sitting next to me in class is liable to drive me spare when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione I'm tired of all of this but I won't risk your safety because I'm not allowed to sit next to you in the potions class. With both Snape and Malfoy in the same room with you, I guarantee you are not safe with either of them. With Snape, he will just hate you because he hates me or if he really is a Death Eater it presents even more danger to you. Merlin only knows what Voldemort might order. Malfoy would be happy to get even with me by killing you and believe me he is that warped."

Dumbledore's welcoming speech didn't seem to contain the pizzazz that he normally presented. Dumbledore did his grand Marshal introduction of the Tri-wizard tournament. What was normal in the past the phony MadEye Moody entered with grand and subtle flair of intimidation and the feast began.

"Okay Harry, your description has so far been accurate, what are the highlights of what's to come?" Hermione did a bit of snuggling as she whispered in my ear.

"Are you interested in knowing that this tournament will bring a Veela to this school which Ron Weasley will be drooling over for the majority of the year?"

"Come on Harry spill."

"You know that Moody is probably a phony but we can't be sure for awhile. Krum should be madly in love with you but so am I.."

"So no major action until the Goblet of Fire lights up and pulls your name out unexpectedly?"

"I was hoping for some major action in our bedroom but pretty much so, until the first task. I have warned you before some of these streets I walk have some weird consequences so just about anything can happen."

"Well I'm not a streetwalker but I could use major action." Kat added to the whispering conversation in my other ear.

"Oh! This sounds like it could be quite an interesting evening." I gave my girls the eye brow wiggle hoping it to infer a sexual meaning.

"Mister Potter please report to my office after you finish your meal."

"Shit! Does that old goat always interrupt everything that's pleasurable to me?" I growled.

"If you don't invite the old goat this evening we can still make it a threesome." Kat said in such a sexy whisper that I was about ready to tell the old goat jump in the lake while I dragged the girl's back to our room.

Back in the headmaster's office, with my girls and Professor McGonagall, we found Albus Dumbledore was in a tirade over me disobeying him and leaving Hogwarts and being in violation of the Harry Potter protection act. I was irresponsible and stupid for mentioning the prophecy and for breathing loudly in the hallways. I told him I was on vacation and to tell it to the goblins. He was not happy.

/Scene Break/

All in all I finally decided that I and someone needed to chat while everyone was waited for the other two schools arrived at was tending class as usual and terrorizing the professors with her book knowledge.

"Hay Merlin! Being that you and I hung out in the old days, did you ever pick up any offensive spells that you never showed me?

"As great as I am! Of course I have a huge repertoire!"

I chatted with Merlin over some of the newer spells and curses which were probably about 1000 years old, but they were still something that I had never heard of or seen in any books. Now all I had to do was see if they worked, I did remember my time with him very well.

One of the many weird things in my life was Kat. It seemed that 90% of the time I didn't even realize that Kat was around. We had a private time which was turning quite intense but as we wandered the halls of Hogwarts it was like I was all alone. Of course whoever said that I was normal?

Finally the other two schools arrived and things unfolded like they had many times before in my life. It was now the night the Goblet of Fire which would make its selections and I my decision. Newspaper people had taken me literally and force their way into Hogwarts over the objection of the headmaster. Everything was being observed and photographed. Once again it had finally arrived and tonight the goblet would choose the champions. However during the mid-day meal...

"Mister Potter report to my office after you finished eating." The headmaster was at it again.

"I wonder what the old goats up to now?" I mumbled.

"Language Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall was like Hermione it was an automatic response.

The gargoyle again moves away without a password from anyone as I approached. Just before we could knock the door swung open to find Dumbledore with his grandfather twinkle at full brightness.

"AH! Harry my boy, Ladies I just wanted a few words with you Harry about your attendance in Professor Moody's classes and how you fell about the tournament. You do know what a great honor accompanies winning this tournament!"

As far as I was concerned the old goat knew that my name was going to come out I goblet. I had to give Hermione's hand a squeeze to keep her from jumping in the middle of this conversation and maybe his face.

"Indeed headmaster, however, it is irrelevant because of your age line, but if my name was to come out, I would not participate in this stupid tournament."

"But Harry my boy, the rules state that it is a binding magical contract and you would have to participate or lose your magic. With the prophecy and all that I know of you, you would never ever consider losing your magic should your name be drawn from the goblet."

If Hermione squeezed my hand any harder she would probably break some bones and I could almost feel an electrical charge coming from Kat. It appeared only the headmaster consider us stupid enough not to understand what was going on with this little meeting.

"Off you go, I'm sure there are classes you need to attend like Professor Moody's."

I had to literally drag the girls from the headmaster's office and a bit further down one of the halls and into an empty classroom.

"Who in the hell does he think he is manipulating?" Hermione screeched.

"How can anybody that old be that stupid and think we are that ignorant?" Kat growled as a bolt of lightning destroyed the desk in the room.

"Relax my loves as I have explained", whether Dumbledore has scheduled this himself or he knows someone else who has scheduled this farce, my name comes out of the goblet."

"I wish I could get hold of father and strangled the idiot. As Fawkes stated, he is only one of the Ancients involved in this stupidity but it would still be great to show them the shocking truth."

"Hermione spun to face me and demanded, "What are you planning on doing Harry?"

"Ragnot and I are still working on it, but right now I don't have an easy choice."

/Scene Break/

The time had arrived and the Great Hall was arranged in bleachers that formed a great semi circle around Dumbledore and the Goblet of Fire. As in times past the lights dimmed, as the goblins began to glow. With Sparks and a red flame the goblet belched up a piece of parchment which Dumbledore snatched from the air. causing a collective gasp across the hall. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang was followed by Fluer Delacore from Beauxbatons and finally...Draco Malfoy? This caused a collective gasp across the hall.

Even I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Draco Malfoy Hogwarts champion? But then the goblet flared again and a piece of paper belched out into the air. Dumbledore snatched the paper and stated, "The fourth champion is Harry Potter".

That was it, enough was enough, I really wished that I had found that motorway to start with and stepped in front of a Lorry and ended this before it started. I stood up as Dumbledore was directing me to follow the other champions. Instead of heading toward Dumbledore's intended destination I stated in the loud voice,

"I Harry James Potter do swear upon my magic that I did not enter myself in this tournament nor will I participate in this tournament, so mote be it."

If one was looking at Dumbledore one would think that the ancient wizard was about ready to have a coronary. But that only started the fun.

The hall had become deathly quiet, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey was attending to an apparently stricken headmaster. Before the normal whispers could start once again a booming voice fill the great Hall, "NO!" at which time the goblet of fire exploded into splinters.

"Crap Harry! I think you have upset at least one of the Ancients." Kat exclaimed with a bit of fear obvious in her voice.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing! What was he the Ancient going to do, send me back to being a kid again? If I was extremely lucky I would get to meet my parents. That's when the thunder and lightning started around the castle, this actually shook the castle.

"Harry I think that there are a number of Ancients out there that are extremely unhappy..."That's when Fawkes flashed into the hall and settled on my knee.

"Hatchling you definitely know how to impress, we have an appointment with the mediator!

"I found myself back in the white room of so long ago. This time there was a table and two chairs. The moment I sat down tea and scones appeared. I thought, why not!

The moment I had my mouth full of blueberry scones, and was preparing to wash the chewy delight down with some tea, the Lady in white with the staff walked in the door. I chuckled to myself that she probably waited until this precise moment, so I gave her a blueberry stained smile.

"I guess I can't call you little man anymore. I must admit Harry that you have indeed upset some very powerful people."

"I assume these people are intelligent and passed using torture to obtain their goals? If that is indeed the case it leaves me in a position to say no to their plans of manipulating me to their goals. The proverbial ball is in your court."

"You have indeed grown from the scared little child into something that challenges three Ancient beings. Are you that sure of yourself that you want to continue standing against such power?"

"It is not that I stand against their power which most likely could squash me like a bug. My stand in this is my refusing to be manipulated any further. Let them tell me what they want or send me to my parents."

"We sense there is more than what you're saying, is this not true?"

"You are somewhat correct but its still comes down to being manipulated. Have the ancients been so far removed from feelings? You may put a name on these feelings whether it is friendship or love but some of that has been taken from me. After I left you I found wives for which I had feelings for and suddenly they were taken from me. So again I start relationships and again the ancients took them away from me. To lose what I have now makes me say enough, I quit, do your worst."

"Enjoy your scones and tea as I must go and discuss what you have said with my superiors." The lady with the staff disappeared.

I did indeed enjoy the scones as they were freshly made and would not make it until tomorrow sitting there in my presents. I was wondering if I could make it until tomorrow. I then chuckled thinking that maybe tomorrow I would be one of the spiders in the cupboard under the stairs of a new boy who lived.

/Scene Break/

As usual I was left in the dark void of the unknown. I had just finish the scones and was popped back into my quarters in Hogwarts without a by your leave.

"Well?" Was demanded of me by Kat seconds after I had returned.

"Sorry your guess is as good as mine. All of my questions apparently had no answers that they were willing to provide to us lowly humans. At least I'm not back in my cupboard under the stairs."

/Scene Break/

Well if nothing else the vow I took in the Great Hall apparently stopped the headmaster calling me to his office every other second. For some reason I suddenly realized that I was his blunted weapon now that I was about ready to lose my magic.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore was pacing in his office at the realization that he lost his weapon. With Harry losing his magic, did that mean that Voldemort was now unstoppable? No, the only translation of the prophecy before was that one of the two had to die, so it was paramount to keep Harry alive. Dumbledore felt confident that this could be done for the next seven years because of the Harry Potter Protection Act he had the foresight to pass. But Harry had already proven that he could get out of the castle during the last break. No Potter would have to be put under guard at Grimmauld Place after this tournament was over, assuming that his loss of magic didn't instantly kill Potter. Dumbledore headed to his personal library to see what wards he could establish at Grimmauld Place to ensure that Harry didn't leave.

/Scene Break/

"I'm telling you the kid has had enough of you people manipulating his life. The Phoenix on-site has reported that the kid is ready to commit suicide." Ereshkigal directed a nasty look to those assembled in the room.

"He dare not oppose my will!" Ancient number one stated. His toga flowed over a frame that showed a powerful and well-built deity even though he sported white hair and a long white beard.

"What are you going to do send him back to his cupboard?" Ancient number two laughed. His muscular frame was covered by an ancient metal breast plate and a large sword hung from his waist.

"No I think I'm finished with that approach. Are you planning to send another one of your daughter's down to influence the boy?" Ancient number one rebutted.

"Well if you two don't figure out something the boys going to lose his magic and sooner or later he will end up dead along with your grand plan for him. I doubt that outcome will suit either of your whims." Ereshkigal looked like she wished to smack both of them with her staff.

Herodotus was called in for consultation by Ereshkigal.

"So that's what we will do, agreed?" Ancient number one asked.

"I don't see any other choice." Ancient number two replied.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – – A dual anyone?

.

Draco being the new school champion hadn't increased his brain functions. Up until now Draco had pretty much been hiding especially from me. Now he had a small group of admirers following him around and Draco was strutting around like the cock of the walk.

"With Draco strutting around as the cock on the walk would you girls like to go for a little stroll with a picnic basket lunch. Hermione's does have this afternoon free of classes."

"That's a fabulous idea Harry, come shortly the weather is going to turn and we will be stuck in the castle." Hermione look very happy with the idea.

"I agree we can all do a little bit of sun." Kat added with a large grin on her face.

Penny and Jenny made a picnic basket that I could hardly carry. After little charm work on the now lighter picnic basket we strolled along the lake's edge toward the forbidden Forest. We strolled this way so we could get some privacy. I had asked Tonks to take a break for the afternoon. Kat and Hermione spread the blanket I put in the picnic basket in the middle. We all flopped down onto the blanket and dug into the picnic basket to find what treasures Jenny and Penny had packed.

"So how are your classes coming Hermione?" I asked as I took a bite out of my pastrami on rye sandwich.

"Professor Flitwick is teaching us the unlocking spell..." Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream which caused me to turn around.

There coming out of forbidden Forest was an Acromantula the size of a large sedan. Just as a reflex I just threw up my hand to send a wandless fire curse at the spider. What happened then shock all three of us, the spider instantly incinerated. The fire curse is like a stream of fire that burns upon contact this was nothing like a stream of fire. I was sitting there looking at my hand when Kat started giving me instructions...

"Harry relax, don't think of the fire, think on something like how beautiful your wives are and just relax."

I of course came back with a intelligent response, "Huh?"

"Harry that was elemental fire!" Kat stated.

I just flopped back down on the blanket and mentally shook my head, now what?

"Harry do me a favor, take out your wand and use it to lift that small rock over there by the bush." Kat said as she pointed in the direction of the bush.

I shrugged my shoulders and took out my wand and pointed at the rock and nothing happened. Of this kind of upset me so I pointed the wand and tried to send a blasting curse through the wand at the rock and nothing happened. This time however I felt something like something was missing.

"Kat what's going on? Has Harry lost his magic already?" Hermione looked like she was about ready to panic.

"I believe Harry has lost his magic but has just joined a very restrictive club and is now an elemental magic user. Harry and I now have some serious training to be doing, I think your vacation is over Harry."

And indeed it was. Kat and I spent most of our free time down by the Lake and in the Forbidden Forest. Kate was instructing and I was learning how to control my new magic. There was no snapping my fingers to have a thin stream of fire reach out and carve my initials in the tree. To start with I snapped my fingers and the tree incinerated. This new type of magic turned out to be some very hard work.

/Scene Break/

It was odd sitting in the stands watching the first task. I was wondering where the Hungarian horntail was at and what it was doing at this time. Fleur and Krum got their golden eggs while Draco almost got totally incinerated. They carted his smoking carcass off on a stretcher to the hospital wing. Not that I really cared but as long as there was a spark of life in his carcass Madam Pomfrey and magic would bring him back to normal within days.

Later in the great Hall it seemed even odder to be talking about how the tasks were done by each of the champions. Normally I was the one being talked about or in the hospital wing.

"Harry don't look now but Dumbledore has taken an inordinate amount of interest in you since we been here in the Great Hall." Hermione's statement started the three of us inconspicuously watching Dumbledore watch me. It had been a number of days now that Dumbledore couldn't take his eyes off of me and I was beginning to wonder what plans he had or what he was plotting. I was moving my hand towards my wand when I remembered Hermione now had my white wand tucked away as her backup wand.

/Scene Break/

"The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and blah, blah, – – now, you may invite a younger student if you wish -blah, blah."

I was almost asleep when I heard, "Mister Potter please report to my office after you have finished lunch."

"Come on girls looks like were going to find out what the old coot has up his sleeve." I groaned and assisted the girls to their feet.

Once we were settled into the headmaster's office he started laying down the law, "Harry after the Yule ball your young ladies will be allowed to go home for Christmas and New Year's however you will be remaining here under the 'Protection act'. Now once your young ladies are on the carriages heading for the train you report to Professor Snape and he will escort you to your new quarters for Christmas break. I understand it has a marvelous view of the Forbidden Forest"

/Scene Break/

Draco was still strutting around with his entourage, Dumbledore was still watching, Mad-eye was still clunking around and Snape was still sneering. Draco was now standing behind me with six of his bully boys from Slytherin, "Lost your magic and destroyed your wand, you Potter are in big trouble."

"Who would be capable of hurting little old me? Not the boys from Slytherin and surly not her in the Great Hall."

"This Hogwarts champion has decided to teach you a few lessons." Draco drew his wand and was in the process of calling out a curse.

I grabbed Kat's goblet of pumpkin juice and tossed the pumpkin juice into Draco's face. I found pumpkin juice to be a vial drink but I thought it suited Draco's mug just fine.

As I knew it would further infuriated Draco who growled, "kill him". His bully boys were in the process of pulling their wands as Draco was starting a curse which I thought was 'Confringo'.

Unfortunately I was wanting a couple of elements to appear but they got kind of got out of hand, again. My mini lightning bolt turned out to be quite substantial and probably would've killed the idiot if it had been for Madame Pomfrey's presence in the Great Hall. The lightning bolt burnt off his arm and the amperage took him out of the fight, while the heat set his robes on fire. My simultaneous attempt was to use the wind to push Draco back a number feet which would push him into a couple of his buddies. Unfortunately the wind was strong enough that it flung him a good way across the hall and onto the head table and in front of Madame Pomfrey.

As incredulous as it might seem my new magic was lost in the hail of curses and charms being thrown at the same time. Kat used the wind to push back the bully boys causing their curses or spells to head off in all directions while grapefruit size hailstones started falling from the ceiling. Hermione got off I think two spells before she got stunned. Tonks also unloaded a number of curses or spells at the bully boys.

/Scene Break/

Not much later in the headmasters office, "Except for Auror Tonks you have all earned a detention every night until the end of term." Dumbledore stated giving everyone a stern look as if he was going to do something if we objected.

"Headmaster the Potter's need to be expelled, they almost killed Draco." Snape growled.

"Yes headmaster I agree with Snape please expel me! However neither myself nor my wives will be serving any detentions. Should this lunacy continue I will be forced as a Lord of an ancient and noble house to demand satisfaction from house Malfoy for this unprovoked attack on a Lord and his wives. Come my dear's this discussion is over with."

"Am I now one of your dear's Harry?" Tonks giggled, "The next thing your going be asking for my hand in marriage are yah now?"

"Now that you mention it I do have a slot open in house Black." That got to Tonks as her hair started to rotate through numerous colors at a quick rate.

/Scene Break/

I had of course told the girls that I would be joining them at Grimmauld Place as soon as I was able. I also reminded them not to go downstairs as Grimmauld Place was an unknown and there was no point in taking any chances.

The Yule ball was a bit of all right. The girls were enjoying themselves tremendously as one had me on the dance floor for each dance number. The elves outdid themselves with the selection of food available. The only downside was Malfoy who plagued us the entire evening. It seemed he wanted to get me mad enough to do something stupid in public. At the end of the ball Snape was waiting for me. After both Hermione and Kat gave me some serious good night kisses they headed off to our quarters with Tonks.

"All right where is this special room that I'm supposed to be staying in for the Christmas break?" I should've known before I took the first step, that from the look on Snape's face, I was not going to like my new room.

As far as rooms went this room was better than at Privet Drive but it was still a cell. When I was not in the presence of one of the professors I was to be locked away in my room. Right now is just too tired and planned on sleeping late into the next day. The girls would be on train in the morning the and I did not envy them having to get up that early in the morning.

"Get up Potter if you want breakfast." I knew Snape was enjoying his harassment of me this early in the morning. I just waved him off and went back to sleep. Later in the day I finally got up, cleaned up, and finally took a look out the window to see what I could see.

The room just happened to be located at the top of one of the towers. And while the window gave an excellent view of the Forbidden Forest it was only a gazillion feet from the ground. All I could do was grin, they really thought I couldn't get away from Hogwarts?

'Apperation' was warded against here at Hogwarts which had gotten me to thinking about losing my regular magic. 'Apperation' I would have to try out later using elemental magic. There was another thing that I was capable of using my old magic and I wondered if my new magic would let it still work. What a quick thought I found that my current magic was good enough. I slipped through the small window and leaped into the air. I transformed and was soon gliding over the Forbidden Forest in my Griffin form. This kind of magic should not show up in the wards surrounding Hogwarts.

I touchdown just outside of Hogsmeade village and found that I was no longer able to 'Apperate'. I realized that calling the Knight bus was probably not going to work and jumping into a fire I would put off for a while. While I was kicking myself for not asking Kat if we had a special mode of transportation I started dreaming up stupid ideas. I thought of a chariot of lightning bolts then I could not figure out how not to get electrocuted. Then I really surprised myself by coming up with another idea that actually worked. I used my wind power to support me in an almost comfortable chair while using the same wind power to hurtle me at fantastic speed to where I wanted to go which was Grimmauld Place.

/Scene Break/

"Albus he's gone! The door was still locked but when I entered the room he was gone." Snape was not a happy camper.

"Let's head over to Grimmauld Place and start rounding up some Order members. We'll need somebody in Diagon alley full-time, he's bound to need galleons and to do his Christmas shopping." Dumbledore threw some 'floe' powder and disappeared into the fireplace.

/Scene Break/

"Harry it's good to see you!" Dan and Emma Granger wrapped me up in a hug giving me that family feeling.

"Hermione says that you don't have any plans so we hope you don't mind, were all heading off to France for the Christmas break."

About that time Penny popped in with my trunk and I felt that I should be kicking myself for not remembering, I could've called a house elf to get me out of my new cell at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take us long to locate the magical sector and then the French branch of Gringotts. Kat filled a bag full of money, grabbed Hermione, and they headed off on a shopping spree. Luckily Emma spoke French and help me purchase Christmas presents. Later the girls drag me off so I could buy the Grangers their presents.

"Harry, Hermione and I were think that it's best if we stop by Gringotts today. We should fill our sacks with galleons but we also should get some English pounds."

"Then we will have no need to go to Diagon alley when we get back. Dumbledore's bound to have somebody watching out to grab you if you show up in the alley."

"Good point Hermione. Now all we have to do is come up with a devious plan to get me on the train."

/Scene Break/

Just to tick off the old goat Kat and I rode the Hogwarts express with Hermione and Tonks back to Hogwarts. We learned of all of the attacks that Voldemort or his Death Eaters had carried out and how the Ministry of Magic was in total disarray. We focused in on the more important matters which was what each person got for Christmas.

I avoided pumpkin juice but I was still consuming Pepsi-Cola on the ride and soon developed a need to visit the WC which of course was on the other end of the carriage. I had just reached the door when I felt a ward going up in the area.

In all honesty I was confused but went on alert. I found the corridor empty and then started second-guessing what I had felt. My regular magic was gone and had been replaced with some kind of elemental magic. I've been through numerous lifetimes and I felt I was at least proficient in my magic and then the next day it was gone. This new magic I was still trying to get a handle on and so far I knew I need a lot of practice and concentration to perform this new magic properly.

My musing over my incompetence was interrupted by the shimmering forms of Draco Malfoy and his two goons appearing in the hallway. Get ready to die you mudblood loving bastared! I don't care what the Dark Lord wants 'Avada Kedavra'."

Not that my previous magic could do anything with the killing curse so was my new magic equally limited. Having only one other option I threw myself to the left and the floor while directed a strong wind crashing the three into the carriage wall. As they slid to the floor unconscious I noticed that Crab was carrying some kind of a box. I had the wind lift the three and the box. While I physically opened the door between carriages I had the wind move the three idiots through the door connecting the carriages and I flung them off the train, I kept the box for future study. I'd come to the conclusion on this last transfer back to my cupboard under the stairs that I didn't care to continue this lifestyle so I damn sure didn't care if Draco Malfoy and his ilk continue to live there's. I suddenly felt the wards falling.

After a short but relieving discussion with the porcelain queen I stepped back into the corridor to find it full of Slytherin students.

"Where is Draco?" Nott demanded.

"You're more than welcome to inspect the Loo for the poof but I assure you I'm not into that lifestyle. If Greengrass didn't have her nose stuck so high in the air I might even give her a spin, but not Draco."

"You should be that so lucky Potter!" She ruined her beautiful face with her attempted sneer.

"Sorry beautiful I have exceptional talents and don't need luck." Of course when words failed to get what they wanted several reached for their wands. I just waved my hand in a dismissive mode and cause enough wind to push them back so I could head back to my compartment.

/Scene Break/

As we stepped off the carriages two hours later I was met by a slightly upset Deputy Headmistress and Potion Master.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately." Professor McGonagall stated with her 'Your in trouble look'..

"Come on girls the old goat has most likely come up with another plan for the greater good."

Upon arrival at the office we found Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic and Madame Bones the Head of the DMLE. Snape slunk over to stand by Lucius Malfoy while Professor McGonagall and Tonks remained by our side.

"Harry my boy there appears to be a number of people who are charging you with attacking Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. What do you have to say for yourself." Dumbledore smiled with that dam twinkle in his eye.

"You must be kidding headmaster, me attacking the three most incompetent and inept people who are attending Hogwarts at this time? If I had my say, my only regret would be that their attacker did not make them totally and irrevocably dead."

"Why you miserable half blood..."

"I'm afraid Lucius that we need to first talk with Draco and his friends." Dumbledore interrupted Lucius obviously attempting to stop any troubles from interrupting..

"I definitely am going to be interested in their replies." Madam Bones stated and stood up to head to the hospital wing. That was where I assumed we would be heading so I followed Madam Bones .

We arrived in the hospital wing to find Crabbe and Goyle moaning and groaning while Draco was whining about all the pain that he was in over the effects of Skele-Gro. I was also mumbled under my breath, "The idiot is still alive, I wonder what I have to do to kill the bastard?"

"Mister Malfoy would you explain what happened on the train and how you ended up in this condition?" The headmaster asked as I saw in his eyes still twinkling as if he was pleased at something." Potter did this to us, he almost killed me, I am in pain because of Potter, it's all Potter's fault!" Draco raved on regardless of his conditioned.

"Draco Malfoy as a Lord of an ancient and noble house I find your accusations an insult and I demand immediate satisfaction. I challenge you to an honor duel to start in one hour!"

"Harry my boy you are unable to fight less raise a wand in magic, surely you don't mean this." Dumbledore whined and his grandfatherly mode was gone.

"Oh but I do headmaster, he has always picked on the weak and defenseless. He is always the first to badmouth people and attack those he feels that are beneath his status. Why should anyone be less in this magical world than the noble house of Malfoy?"

"Draco accept the challenge and appoint me as your second." Lucius demanded as he turned to me with a smirk on his face almost as bad as Severus Snape's.

Draco groaned an acceptance and appointed his father as his second. Lucius demanded an immediate duel to the death as the primary was incapacitated.

"But of course Lucius let step outside so as not to hurt other innocent people" I smirked. "It's always interesting to get rid of one of Voldemorts most loyal inner circle." I gave the most toothy grin that I had.

"Harry did you think is a wise, surely there is a more peaceful way of settling this dispute? "When I didn't answer I received what I figured I was going to receive. "Mister Potter under the Harry Potter protection act I demanded you rescind your childish challenge he don't even have a wand."

"Oh do shut up old man the extermination of the Malfoy line is well underway."

"You've turned dark Harry, you must disavow this path you are traveling and returned to the light." Dumbledore seriously stated, "Your eternal soul is online this day Harry, return to light."

I just gave Dumbledore the most evil laugh that I could and followed Lucius Malfoy down the halls and out the front doors. Of course Dumbledore's office emptied and accompanied us to the Quidditch pitch.

While Hermione was hissing and one of my ears over how insane this was I picked up a bit of conversation between the Minister and Madame Bones over the legality of the duel. Professor McGonagall was hissing in Dumbledore's ear about stopping this insanity. Kat was whispering in Tonks's ear causing Tonks to giggle.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – – The second task

.

I was about to ask Tonks what was so funny when a rumbling started. I glanced upward only to find a cloudless sky. I glance over my shoulder which showed that the Hogwarts rumor mill was working in overdrive as the students charged out of the castle and filled the seats around the Quidditch pitch. I don't think the student body of Hogwarts were really aware of what was going to transpire on their Quidditch pitch. Flitwick was running around erecting shields to protect the students as Dumbledore started explaining the duel and it's rules as the referee. Wizard customs were not exactly being followed but there was one short outcome to this duel, Lucius Malfoy was to be dead. Voldemort in my many lifetimes had a standing order that only he was allowed to kill the-boy-who-lived so if Lucius won he dead. With me taking Lucius down I would temporally taken away Riddle's money supply. Knowing Draco, sooner or later with his mouth, would get himself killed by someone or Voldemort, this did not overly upset me in the least.

"Begin!" Dumbledore shouted a duel began.

Lucius was fighting somebody who had supposedly lost his magic however his first spell was 'Protego Totalum', could he be scared. Then the curses started, 'Reducto', 'Sectumsempra', 'Confringol'. Of course I was moving out of the way of these different curses. Lucius was obvious in his confidence and his superiority as he continued to stand in one spot, that or he was overly stupid. Doing my new magic did not require me to do any silly wand waving or incantations as Snape always used like to expound. I did have to concentrate and visualize exactly what I wanted done. I'm not sure if anybody noticed other than Lucius as he was now stuck in one spot because his feet sank into a liquid quagmire, ankle-deep, the earth then solidified into solid granite. Lucius started to look down to see what had entrapped him but his head snapped up as he saw a stream of fire encircling his shield.

Students in the stands suddenly started screaming and screeching or were losing their stomach contents. Lucius was now a human torch burning with an intensity that could only be perceived to have erupted from hell. Suddenly I felt a sudden rush of power entering my body. As I walked by Dumbledore I asked, "Is that enough illumination for you headmaster?"

Everyone thinking they were important returned to the headmaster's office to commence the obligatory yelling and screaming.

"Harry I thought you lost your magic?" Dumbledore was obviously confused.

"Albus he needs to be sent to Azkaban for murdering Lucius." The Minister fumed.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Minister this is a long time in coming, the brat is nothing but trouble." Snape gave his wholehearted approval.

"Well I don't agree with the whole thing but it is legal under current laws Minister." Madam Bones stated.

Kat whispered in my ear, "They don't have an inkling do they?"

As we had sat down I had dragged Hermione over so she was sitting on my lap, "Are you okay Hermione?"

"I guess, that was quite gruesome but I'm happy that you're all right." Hermione looked like she was on the verge of crying.

We left the group to argue among themselves and headed back to our Gryffindor quarters. I was going to have to check the Black's library. If I was not mistaken I just developed a new power.

/Scene break/

School was just too boring with sparks of hilarity along the way. Kat had me down by the forbidden forest by the lake practicing my control. I was still working hard on wards and in the evening Hermione, Kat and I helped each other out in different areas of our learning. I wish I felt more like a superhero than a klutz. Kat had pinpoint accuracy while I was more inclined to cause mass casualties. Hermione was turning into my personal nurse. With her type of magic she was of great help especially to me the great klutz. With the type of magic I had now I was inclined to have wind or fire burns. The closest I could come to healing myself would be to conjure up something cold, which was inclined to freeze the burns and a good portion of my body surrounding the burns.

Draco was up and about and was now into glaring at me rather than prancing around. He had let slip on the train coming to Hogwarts that he had been in contact with the dark Lord so it was just waiting. Sooner or later he would lose it once again and I can help clean a world of another death eater.

Dumbledore was in a campaign to get me back into the tournament. His logic was that I still had some magic left and if I entered the second task all would be fine in the whizzing world.

/Scene Break/

Krum again half converted into a shark but the rest of the contestants were using bubble head charms as they entered the lake. It was still cold and we still couldn't see anything going on in the lake. In the end Krum arrived back with his hostage, Fleur got hung up again with the Grindylow. Draco however was a spark of hilarity as he apparently attempted to argue with the Kraken in the Black Lake. The giant squid apparently had enough and tossed Draco from the middle of the lake. Draco bounced a couple of times on the lake surface then he hit the shoreline and was back with Madam Pomfrey and a bottle of Skele-Gro. That's when the second task got serious.

One of the merman sporting a trident stuck his head above water and started screeching just like the Golden egg of the champions had screeched. Dumbledore was on the water's edge on his knees apparently holding a Screech-a-Thon with the merman.

Dumbledore turn to the professors and gave a quick explanation of what was going on which I overheard and to tell you the truth it really pissed me off more so than normal. Fleur and Draco's hostages were being held for ransom at the bottom of the lake. Another of the great Dumbledore's plans blowing up and putting innocence in jeopardy.

I slid over a ways from all the action and slipped into the lake, no plans, no sense, just pissed and on autopilot.

When I look back on it I can only shake my head and laugh. I slipped into the lake using a bubblehead charms only this should have been called a bubblebody charm. I had of course remembered where the village was located from previous visits on the bottom of the lake and headed straight there using water propulsion. With that size of a bubble of air I was moving but not at a tremendous speed but fairly rapidly.

When I arrived I found Pansy Parkinson and Gabriel Delacoure tied to a statue in several mermen with trident's guarding them. As I started to extend the bubblebody envelope around the two girls the mermen attacked with their trident. They ran into a very thick wall of ice as I cut the cords to the girls and try to calm them as they suddenly awoke. As I was trying to calm the girls I was attacked from the rear by a couple of mermen. As the mermen turned into floating ice sculptures I felt that surge again as if I was absorbing whatever magic or power they had.

/Scene Break/

"Mister Potter please report to my office after you finished eating."

"What is he up to this time Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Well with summer break coming he's probably come up with a new super deluxe plan and how he's going to keep me here at Hogwarts the whole time."

"Well I'll volunteer to take you home with me Harry." Tonks was sometimes hard to understand whether she was joking or serious. I did however notice a bit of electricity playing on the fingertips of Kat's hand.

"Well you best come along with us Tonks and find out what your mission for the Order of the Phoenix will be this summer." I was sure that Tonks was reporting to Madam Bones as she was only an Auror on loan. As a member of Dumbledore's little club she also was most likely reporting to Dumbledore. So with all of these conflicts of interest I wasn't going to add pillow talk to her repertoire.

"Mister Potter and ladies. Please take a seat. I called you here to discuss Harry's living arrangements for this coming summer. Perhaps you care for a lemon drop? "

Dumbledore was playing this out for a maximum of suspense and probably for some other diabolical plan that he had come up with. To see if I could throw a monkey wrench into his suspenseful plan I turned to Kat, "This is a summer that I'm going to meet your parents isn't that so Kat?" Kate turned toward me and broke out in hysterical laughter while Hermione started her own giggle fest.

Kat got control of her laughter, "Ah! This is where the hero marches to his doom and probable death to ask for the hand of the fair maiden from the dastardly parents." Kat started laughing again.

Hermione jumped in about that time, "You should have seen the terror he was in when he met my parents for the first time." I shook my head and started chuckling as I remembered long, long ago when one Hermione Potter looked up to her parents and appeared to casually reply, "That's because Lady Gryffindor and Lady Potter/Bones titles belonged to his other two wives." But that was a different Hermione.

Dumbledore just got to the point, "You'll be unable to stay here at Hogwarts this summer so I've arranged for a special place for you to stay. This place is extremely safe and there will be a number of guards there constantly. Now I have warded this place with a number of dangerous wards. Many of these wards will prohibit you from leaving the building. There will be a number of people your age there to keep you company, you have any questions?"

"None whatsoever headmaster, come on girls let's get back to our quarters it's been a long day."

Once back in our quarters, "Do you think he's wondering why you didn't ask to allow Kat and me to come along?"

"Hopefully it will keep him up tonight trying to figure that out." Kat giggled.

"So you two figure this could only be Grimmauld Place that he's talking about?"

"Of course Harry, the place is crawling with order members and is under the Fidelis charm what could be more secure? Especially since we have no idea where it is so it must be perfectly safe. The logic is impeccable." We all had a good chuckle as we prepared to go to bed for the evening.

/Scene Break/

It was time for the third task and the three of us had been discussing it in depth. There was just too big of a chance to end it all but this could change a lot of what should happen or just flat get us killed. The number of loose ends was quite surprising almost as surprising as how much junk I had collected in my special trunk. I had my invisibility cloak stashed in the trunk but were in the trunk? After digging around for an hour or so Hermione found it stuffed in an old robe of mine. However, if I remember correctly Dumbledore could see through and invisibility cloak, at least I thought that was the case. Loose ends, always loose ends.

All this planning was not accomplished without a large amount of arguing. But after make an appearance at breakfast that morning the plan was initiated. Hermione, over her objections, was to have Jenny and Penny pack up our quarters. That Hermione and our trunks would leave by elf transport to Grimmauld Place. Hermione's wizard magic would not serve us this day.

Kat and I hurried out Kat underneath the invisibility cloak. Kate slipped just inside the maze while I hung out by the entrance. Another loose in was the phony Mad-eye and his accursed magical eye.

From my previous lives the end of this tournament had the sole purpose of capturing me to bring Voldemort from the wrath to a full-body body but this time Voldemort already had a body. We were guessing that Voldemort was single-minded and wanted me to be dead based on the prophecy. Since only Dumbledore could make a portkey in or out of Hogwarts and you can't 'apperate' the whole thing didn't make sense. However if Dumbledore had made the tri-wizard cup a portkey to the viewing stands could it be magically altered to swing by Little Hangleton graveyard first? All this was supposition unless we could prove that Mad-eye was a phony. However, you just didn't go up and ask Mad-eye or trying to sneak up behind him, to knock him in the head, with that stupid eye was suicide. So far our plan was working.

"Don't be moving Potter if you value your life. I've got my wand is pointed at the back your head so were going to take a little walk through the maze and visit an old friend of yours."

"So who are you really, I figured out a long time ago that you are not the real Moody?"

"That's for me to be knowing, now move along boy-oh."

I'm not sure that the phony Moody knew what hit him as he sunk into the now liquid ground underneath his feet. Of course the bolt of lightning hitting him a top of the head might have befuddled him just a bit. I made the ground hardened back to its normal state and now there was no sign of the phony Alastair Moody. I was also happy that it was Kat who did the lightning bolt as I reminded myself, klutz here.

As I followed Kat I was happy that I did not have to do this maze using my old magic. We ran across everything from Acromantula to a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Hearing the blast from a cannon we knew the first contestant had entered the maze we turned in the corner there sat tri-wizard cup. Without hesitation Kat grabbed one handle and I grab the other and we were off to Little Hangleton graveyard, I hoped.

Having done this numerous times before our actions had been preplanned and the second we landed they were put into action. We dropped the cup and moved smartly away from it while calling on our elemental powers. The words that I shall always remember were yelled, "Kill the spare." The green lights spend between us taking a large chunk out of the stone statue. I immediately called down lightning bolts as I was the klutz, they would fall about everywhere, but hopefully my control would not have lightning hit us. Kate had stone spikes suddenly spring from the ground across the graveyard and then I saw him. I sent out my fire from hell directly at Voldemort. Kat set out a dozen mini tornadoes flinging Death Eaters alive and dead in all directions. With the stone spikes still poised above the ground landing became quite prickly and impaled many of the scum. As I swung my stream of fire to the left I saw no signs Voldemort. As Kat and I put out the fires and retracted the stone spikes we started checking out the area especially where I last saw Voldemort. He had escaped again!

"Well Harry what should we do now?"

"Assuming this thing is still a portkey headed for the viewing stands you and I could take it back but I have no real want to be the hero again. Besides if we can pretend we didn't have anything to do with this we may be able to keep our powers secret for a bit longer."

"Well how about the sending this portkey back with a couple of these dead dodos?"

"Brilliant idea Kat and if you don't mind ridding a Griffin we have our transportation back to Hogwarts solved."

After piling a couple of the dead Death Eaters on each other and lashing them together with their own belts I dropped one of their arms on the trophy and we watch them disappear. Kat nixed the Griffin ride and showed me how to use the wind properly to speed us back to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Pandemonium was a good way to describe what we saw after arriving back at Hogwarts. This was not solely because of the dead Death Eaters arriving by portkey. Kate and I headed for the Great Hall not only to be seen but to find outwhat we had missed. Two people showed up at the table who started the tale as it was reinforced by a dozen others arriving shortly thereafter.

Apparently The Blast-Ended Skrewt set off Fleur who turned into her bird form. As she was hurling around her balls of fire she apparently got Draco full of the chest was one of the fireballs. As he was running around screaming he ran straight into an Acromantula who decided that it hadn't had lunch. While a couple of teachers and a group of Aurors were in the forest looking for Draco, they didn't hold out much hope. Krum had apparently pissed off a Sphinx and was last seen trying to out fly it in a northerly direction. Dumbledore was trying to figure out how the Death Eaters had got into the maze and who had won the tri-wizard contest.

I saw off Kat and Tonks, Tonks had morphed to look like Hermione, they both departed the entrance hall to the carriages. Tonks took a few liberties in kissing me in her Hermione form before Dumbledore dragged me off to use the 'floe' in his office.

When I fell out of the fireplace into the still dingy dirty lower section of Grimmauld Place I noticed a couple of things that confuse me. Apparently Dumbledore could bring someone through without telling them the address. I also noticed that I could feel the wards? But that was impossible because that was based on the old magic that I lost. I check it out later I thought to myself as I headed to the kitchen.

"Now Harry I have established wards prohibiting it you leaving this place and if you attempt to do so you can hurt yourself quite seriously. Blah, blah, blah.

Not that I wasn't totally unimpressed I saw sitting around the kitchen table was a whole bunch of redheads. It didn't take too long to figure out they were all living here and Molly the fat hugger was headed my direction. I took that as my queue and beat a hasty retreat up the stairs. With no one around to see me I slipped upstairs to my kitchen and greeted the girls.

"I can't believe that that idiot Dumbledore has moved the entire Weasley family into my house."

We were just sitting around trying to decide what we're going to do this summer, "Oh! You have a letter from Gringotts." Emma informed me.

"Well it looks like more fun they want to see me immediately know anybody who wants to..."

"Yes we need some money and we could also do some shopping while we're down that direction while you're talking to Ragnot." I started them all chattering except for Dan and myself.

"Well let me see what kind of stupid awards Dumbledore's put up on this place." While I was feeling around and sensing all the wards I did notice Kat giving me a funny look.

I use my control as Lord Black to have the wards open a hole through Dumbledore's wards that restrict me to Grimmauld Place. But then I noticed it wasn't just me that was being restricted it would apply to my girls and the Grangers as well. That may be super, super mad, that old goat had the gall to put wards on my house and endanger my family. I reached out using house wards and shredded Dumbledore's idiotic plans to control me, his wards fell with a crash. I then evicted everybody from the house other than my family.

"Penny, Jenny." Pop, pop

"Would you to please gather up all their possessions and throw them out on the street with them. Then would you please start fixing this place up from the very top of the very bottom and make it the best house ever."

"Yes Master Harry." They simultaneously said and popped away.

"You know what you just did?" Kat asked.

Back to my normal self I replied, "Huh?"

You just used your old magic, for some reason it appears to have returned to you. I would suggest that you go and put up a new Fidelis charm before Voldemort or Dumbledore pays us a visit."

Finding my old white wand took longer than it took me to put up the Fidelis charm. I made Kat the secrets keeper.

Dan drove us to the Leakey cauldron and I was happy to see that by the time we got to Gringotts a number of order members were there to see us and of course tell Dumbledore. Assuming Dumbledore didn't already know his wards had failed.

"Ragnot what's going on, how's your wife treating you?"

"Very funny Harry, this new one is worse than the old ones were which is quite astounding nasty. Let's get down to business, the reason I asked you to stop by is because you just inherited the Malfoy estate."

I was getting a lot of use of my reply this day, "Huh?"

"As in most pure blood families the wife can only hold the estate for a male heir and in this case there is no more male heir possible under that side of the family. Andromeda Tonks was kicked out of the Black family ages ago and has no mail offspring. Bella Lestrange is a fugitive and has no mail offspring. This of course leaves only Sirius Black side of the family and you Lord Black."

I directed Ragnot to give Mrs. Malfoy a chunk of money and tell her to get lost. I also gave the Tonks family a larger chunk of the money. I wish that I could get lost and never be found again.

"Ragnot the Goblins deal a lot in oaths and binding contracts, I was wondering if you could shed some light on how I got my magic back."

"Well let me hear the oath you swore and let's see what we can come up with."

"I Harry James Potter do swear upon my magic that I did not enter myself in this tournament nor will I participate in this tournament."

"Now this does not make any sense, your swearing that you didn't enter itself in the tournament could not have made you lose your magic unless you did enter your yourself. Your saying that you won't participate in the tournament? Did anything else happen that was unusual?"

"You mean like the Goblet of fire exploding? As always strange stuff is always happening around me."

"Magic is extremely odd, that's why swearing of oaths is quite dangerous. For instance if magic perceived you were somehow responsible for blowing up the goblet it could consider you as participating in the tournament and thus breaking your oath. If I was you I wouldn't dwell on this for at time especially since you have your magic back. With you magic back have you considered magical extraction as that is supposed to be part of your hereditary line."

All I could do was shake my head.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – –HUH!

.

Even though I would never admit it I spent a good amount of time in the Hogwarts library and in the Black library and found absolutely Zit it over magical extraction. Why couldn't I have something simple like being an a enchanter or able to do necromancy. What I did know was that I was subconsciously reacting to anybody who attacked and that particular capability died out back in Merlin's time. My rescuing Pansy and Gabby out of the lake apparently did not violate my oath about participating in the tournament. Maybe that task was considered finished. All I knew was that I was tired. With my life being just a game played by a couple of Ancients, was there indeed some purpose everybody failed to tell me about? Hell Kat was the daughter of one of the Ancients and she knew less than I did about was going on in my life with the Ancients.

"Harry."

"Yes my darling love, what can I do for you?"

"Was wondering if we could all spend a couple of days or weeks on Black's Island?"

"Hermione are you actually wanting to miss the beautiful summer weather here in England?"

"Kat and I were talking with my parents we thought was a super idea was just to get away and relax. You seem a little tense and tell the truth the rest of your family would just like a break."

"Let me guess you all drew straws and you lost?"

Hermione started to giggle and finally replied, "Your quite perspective Harry."

"Tell you what Hermione, why don't you tell the mob that is a fantastic idea. Head them up and move them out, as soon as everybody's ready to go of course."

Three days later Penny and Jenny outdid themselves as usual having moved us to Black's Island. The evening of the move they had formed up a luau with appropriate dress and food to match the best Hawaiian vacation.

The elves continue to outdo themselves with a different motif and culinary delight each night for the next several evenings.

The girls however had found a secluded section of beach away from Hermione's parents. There they started to sexually frustrate the living hell out of me. They decided that they needed to go topless and only I had the magical touch for applying sunscreen to all parts of their bodies. I found this vacation getting better and better even though it was quite frustrating as I had many ideas. Yes we had snogged and yes I got some allowances for free hand movements but my body was demanded more. And yes I knew about part A being inserted to part B! BUT there was the problem of getting there. Brain said no to ripping off clothing and throwing female on bed. Good for night dreams but not practical in application. A great dream with both girls in my bed with no clothing was a great dream but so far application was beyond me to accomplish. Then the second week started.

We just finished a day in the beach and a great luau provided by Penny and Jenny. Hermione's parents had gone to bed early leaving us to our own activities. About then I realize how slow my fool male brain comprehended. I was led to my destiny and all I could say was, yes, yes!

In my previous lives there were schedules with whom I was visiting and when but that did not apply to these girls.

These girls were intellectual bookworms. I was dragged into my bedroom and soon found myself with two females. I was assisted, directed and given a whole bunch of snuggling in something less than a fully clothed atmosphere.

/Scene Break/

it was only a month but it was the best month in my life. In all honesty we could have cared if England had burned to the ground or Voldemort was the new ruler of the English aisles. We were healthy, active and had a great tan on our bodies. On our special beach clothing have been totally forgotten. I still find it odd that Dan and Emma did not notice the shit eating grins on all three of our faces.

I was think that this was supposed to be my last hurrah and by the next day I was sure of it.

"Hello hatchling, are you having fun?"

"More than you can imagine Fawkes."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time hatchling but the mediator has requested your presence once again. Grab hold of the tail feathers and I will take you there."

What now I thought! The mediator was in touch with the ancients and apparently something was bubbling, growing or otherwise steaming. Another hic-up in my life, I close my hand on Fawkes's tail feathers and I was whisked away.

This time I did not arrive in solid white room we actually arrived in a very ostentatious Temple that everything one would associate with a kings palace. I took notice of all of the humans in back of me and a golden throne that I faced.

It was obvious that everyone was awiting the ruling entitie who would appear and present himself for the common folks. I was standing between the people standing around and the golden throne which made me stand out like a flashing neon sign in a dark field. I'm dressed in a Muggle attire and they are dressed in togas. Rather than bust out in hysterical laughter I conjured a nice plushy chair like Dumbledore always conjured and plopped my dead ass into its comfortable arms.

While I was pretending that this was just a normal day to day activity for me the sound of trumpets filled the chamber. With a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder this old guy with a long white beard suddenly appeared on the throne. Since this was not Ereshkigal and probably her boss I figured that the level of trouble that I was in had just risen.

People in the room went down to one knee and the old guy in the throne starts speaking. "Rise and continue discussions while I have word with this young man." While I was receiving a look that could not be interpreted as friendly I just shook my head basically thinking, here we go again.

"We have decided!" I thought to myself, that's nice!

After a pause for effect he continued, "You will bring us two of your trouble making kind, alive and at the same time." This brought many questions, assumptions and confusion in my brain while my mouth launched off on its own.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be back in your cupboard under the stairs and do it all over again until you get it right. We want Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle presented to us as a group package. This will be done by the end of the year, you are dismissed."

With my brain frozen in my mouth hanging open I appeared on Black's Island's beach in my conjured plush chair. I have no idea how long I sat there while my brain said, Huh? What? He's got to be kidding!

My brain rebooted about the time I heard the girls try to get my attention and my plush conjured chair un-conjured, dumping me on the sand and the girls on me. About that time I figured the vacation was over.

/Scene Break/

"Harry will you sit down? Your pacing is not going to help." Hermione growled in frustration. I still had no ideas were to even start.

"Kat you're used to dealing with the Ancients can you help enlighten us? Is what he said what he meant?" How in the blankety-blank was I to capture both when they were the most powerful wizard's alive. Trying to survive Riddle was bad enough."

"Like I told you three days ago I have no idea what they're planning. I do know that there planning and scheming makes Dumbledore look like an idiot in the area of manipulation. I'm sure they have something planned more so than what they told you."

I was about ready to say something that I knew would upset Kate so I just kept my mouth shut and plopped down in the nearest chair. I knew I was sulking like a little baby but I was frustrated to the point of pulling my hair out.

"Come on Harry let's go to the alley get some ice cream but after that can inform Ragnot he may be in for another transfer." Hermione giggled. "Then of course there should be a couple of order members that you can let your frustrations out on while they try to haul you back to Dumbledore."

/Scene Break/

It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, even Ragnot seem to brighten up when he found a that we might be moving on again. We settled into an outside table at Fortescue's ice cream parlor and had ordered up our favorites.

Unbeknownst to us Sturgis Podmore and Dedalus Diggle had spotted us sitting on the outside tables but had raced off and found Mundungus Fletcher and Elphias Doge. Diggle was unsure as the people to take to capture us so Fletcher volunteered to use the 'floe' in Gringotts the call for assistance. Unfortunately the only people available besides Bill and Molly Weasley was Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Harry you do see the Order of the Phoenix members standing in the street trying to look like they are not watching us?" Hermione commented.

"I wouldn't worry, Dumbledore will probably try to approach us and smooth talk me into returning with him before he tries to use force."

"Well you best get a move on because it looks like Molly Weasley is approaching us and ready to give us a personal howler." Kate giggled. "Oh! Look you're right here comes Dumbledore. Oh look! He's in the lead but Molly is now right on his heels."

"Speaking of storms is shame that it looks like rain and The Order is standing out in the open like that."

As Dumbledore approached our table he ran smack into my ward shield which is like a glass wall. Molly ran into Dumbledore's back followed by the rest of "The Order'. Suddenly there was a downpour of rain but curiously only on Dumbledore and 'The Order of the Phoenix'.

"Oh I like your style, would you kids care for a lift?" Fawkes had flashed in and seemed to be an excellent mood. We flashed back to Grimmauld Place.

"Fawkes if you know anything please tell us or better yet what's going on with the Ancients?" I really couldn't shake the idea from my head and it keeps pounding in my head as an impossible task.

"Sorry the Phoenix Council just told me to make like a messenger service and to pop you over to the big boys. Those guys are usually too busy playing big boy games and having orgies to even notice anything going on's on this world. Rumor has it that you got them upset but Dumbledore and Riddle have really pissed them off for some unknown reason.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble with Dumbledore for helping us get away from his manipulative hands?" I was curious because he was supposed to be Dumbledore's bird.

"No Harry the bonds have been broken. I can only guess that whatever upset the Ancients is what caused the bonds to be broken. I'm afraid you're stuck with me from now until..." Fawkes flapped his wings and landed on the cooler box and proceeded to stick his head under his wing. I took that as the end of the conversation.

/Scene Break/

The 1st of September arrived and of course Hermione needed her schooling. We obtained a compartment on the train and soon Neville showed up with Hannah.

"So he hasn't been doing any large attacks over the summer?" I was trying to catch up on what Voldemort had been doing.

"No it's been fairly quiet. So what have you three been doing?" Hannah asked looking like she knew a secret.

"We've been outrunning the Veela with the mustache..." Which cause compartment to break up in laughter. Hermione continued, "We took in a couple of amusement parks and spent a whole month on the beach, haven't you noticed our tans."

Just then the compartment door slid open and we heard, "Well if it isn't Potty and his whores." If it wasn't for the red hair I would've thought Draco Malfoy had been reincarnated.

"Well if it isn't the nethanderal of rationality and intelligence, where are your two goons?" I half expected some idiots behind him just like Malfoy used to have.

"You're going to get yours potty and would happily dance at your funeral." Ron Weasley then turned and stopped off leaving the compartment in semi-confusion.

"That was Ron Weasley wasn't it, or has Draco returned from the dead?" I half way mumbled as I was trying to glue the pieces in place.

"Did you notice he's sporting a Perfects badge as well as the Quidditch Captains shield?" Hermione added to the confusion.

I was tempted to say it was stupid because he failed the year at school when I remembered his failing was not in this life time. I thought that the next time around I would keep a written log to keep people and events in the right order. As it was I only had three more months to deliver both Voldemort and Dumbledore to the Ancients, fat chance I thought.

/Scene Break/

Of course when the welcoming feast was done, "Mister Potter please follow me to the headmaster's office he wishes to have a word."

So ensued the discussion of whether my wives were allowed to be at Hogwarts when not students which was again argued as soon I entered the headmaster's office with my wives. Then started the next salvo...

"Mister Potter you sure you want your wives delicate ears to hear the unfortunate news I half to relate to you."

"Just say what you going to say and if you remember I am on vacation under your protection act and not an integral part of your fantasies."

Very well Harry my boy. It is the distinct displeasure that I must inform you that there is a prophecy which has been made about you."

"I'm sorry Professor, old boy, but I don't believe in prophecies, so what you have is of total uninterest to me and mine." Both Kat and Hermione knew of the prophecies contents. And I felt sure that Hermione was going to inform Dumbledore just as he had me on many occasions where it could be inserted.

Dumbledore then proceeded to recite the entire prophecy for our edification. He ended with, "So you see he must sacrifice yourself for the good of the Wizard world."

As with trying to stop the inevitable, Hermione launched..."I'm sorry headmaster but you seem to be in a misconception, Harry was born at the end of July. So according to which calendar do you care to use or was used in making prophecy. September or from the Latin 'septem' means seven as the old Roman calendar didn't have two months that we now have added. Unless you're using the astrological calendar which makes the seventh month in October. Now as to the terminology marked as his equal I wish to point out..."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger that I must stop you there is you are totally inaccurate in your assumptions, there is no doubt..."

"No! You will stop there! You have no credibility with me therefore your interpretation holds the weight with us. If you want Voldemort stopped stop him yourself and leave us alone!" About that time I had a flash of insight. Right, wrong or in between I've been basically taking out Voldemort and then suddenly being sent back to do it all over again. What if what the Ancients want me to do right now was what they always wanted me to do? "Come on girls let's go to our quarters I've had enough of this palaver."

/Scene Break/

I had Kat keep Hermione company even if she had to stand outside of the Potion classroom. I wasn't counting on was Ron Weasley being more than all mouth. For some reason I just couldn't see him him as more than a jealous buffoon he had always been but not as a serious danger. While I kept Kat and Hermione company as much as possible I did keep an eye out on Ron. Where a lot of my uneasiness was coming from was that this Ron was apparently friendly with a number of Slytherin students. I could almost believed that Draco's mouth had returned and was running on poly-juice but the hourly drink wasn't in evidence.

/Scene Break/

Hogsmeade village weekend finally arrived and I wanted to show the girls a great time. They had been extremely helpful by being in a happy buoyant spirits around me while I was mostly in a funk. I decided that wherever they wanted to go or do, and this time it was totally on me and I was going to be lighthearted and happy. So the girls took a carriage to Hogsmeade and I use my Griffin form to leave the school. Dumbledore still hadn't caught on as far as I knew.

As usual my life took a twist. The girls were supposed to meet me down by the Shrieking Shack so all I had to do was come in low and I wouldn't be seen. Two things that my form provided this day was my Eagle sight and my lions weight. Oh I never stepped on a scale but I was probably pushing 500 pounds. My Eagle's eyes saw Ron Weasley pointing his wand and my girls. When I landed on top of him I wasn't trying for a soft landing nor did I have my claws retracted. When I reverted back to human form I saw he had some serious bone problems.

"Harry! He admitted that is a Death Eater and he was planning on taking us to Voldemort. When you landed on him he was telling us what he planned to do to us, it was just horrible." I put my arm around Hermione shoulder gave her some words of sympathy and support. I then headed us into town to get some help or a Order member to called Dumbledore.

When we entered The Three Broomsticks we found Tonks who 'floe' called Dumbledore. Dumbledore 'floed' in and told me to show him to where Ron was while Tonks stayed with the girls. That's when the day got interesting.

We had no sooner gotten to the street and we were almost on the path to the Shrieking Shack when the whole area starts filling with Death Eaters. Not being a fool and face a gazillion Death Eaters spread out all around I dived to the side of one of the buildings. While it provided some protection it was not enough, so while shielding and throwing curses, I hustled around the front of the building and into the alley on the other side of the building. At this point I was able to fire spells and protect Dumbledore's back from curses or to put objects in front of curses from the Death Eaters. Then I got hit with an idea, I had both my target sitting in front of me and I had the use of both my elemental and magical powers. If I could only make a bubblebody large enough to encase both of them. But make the bubble of something they couldn't break through like glass or plastic and was magically reinforced. I pointed my white wand and pushed my magic and my intent through the wand. That started a chain of unusual events.

The bubblebody was forming but then Dumbledore seem to be hit by a stunner and collapsed to the ground.

"Ah, I see you come to die Harry. Shall I make it quick or long and painful?" He didn't wait for my reply and sent the pain curse which I side stepped.

I all of my life times one thing remained constant and that was Riddle's arrogance. He calmly threw another pain curse at me which I again side stepped.

The bubblebody had to be formed and then I would somehow capture Dumbledore in it and then somehow get Voldemort captured within the bubble. Then there would be spells and wards that needed to be done and it was just impossible! That's when the stupid arrogant Voldemort walked up to the fallen Dumbledore to apparently curse or kill. I casted the spell.

While it appeared that I had them contained in the bubblebody apparently I didn't impress upon my spell work that I wanted it to be spell proof. So while I tried to maintain the bubblebody I tried to change it so spells couldn't pass through. This left me dodging curses from Voldemort but rather than becoming slower or tired I felt full of energy. I started to notice that Voldemort was having difficulty getting his curses through the bubble which meant I tried all the harder.

"You will die Potter and I will make sure that you have the most painful death imaginable."Voldemort screamed and then passed out apparently from magical exhaustion or a ricocheting curse inside the bubble. This left me with one thought, what am I going to do now?

My question was answered about a minute later when my bubblebody disappeared with a very large pop. That's when about a gazillion people came out of hiding and want to shake my hand and pat me on the back.

It took most of the first of the year before I was fairly sure that the ancients got what they were asking for, even Fawkes hadn't heard any rumors. Hermione finally got her testing done and the three of us disappeared.

You know what glamour charms to look under you'll find Hermione's finishing up her college education. Kat is taken up sculpting in various mediums. There's also a new Quidditch team to be launched in America its called the Griffins. It is being told that they have an excellent and daring young seeker.

Fin


End file.
